Mirror, Mirror
by Amani Ishikawa
Summary: James gets a second chance at life but there is a slight problem: his soul is trapped in a mirror and he must find Calypso to remedy the situation. What begins as an impossible situation turns into adventure and romance along the way. Norrington/OC
1. Imprisoned

Chapter 1: Imprisoned

Mist. Darkness. A horizon as black as the water he in which he bobbed, and a blood-stained naval uniform. James Norrington cast his eyes down to the lantern, his only illumination as his tiny boat idled, taken by an unseen current to join thousands of other souls on the Sea of the Drifting Dead. Was this Davy Jones' Locker or was this purgatory, James wondered as he glanced around at the occupants of the other boats; all had been claimed at sea. They waited the same as he to complete the journey to the 'other side.' Was this a punishment? Was he doomed to an eternity of insanity driven by his deepest fears? Davy Jones had asked James whether he feared death and he had responded with a defiant stab into the pirate's shoulder with his rapier and spit his last breath at him. The morbid scene around him, however, forced James to rethink his decision.

He always tried to live an honorable life, but things had taken a horrible turn for him after the incident with the undead pirates and the _Black__ Pearl_. His spite toward Jack Sparrow quickly turned into obsession, and James blamed him for ruining his life. He pursued him across the seas, sailing his beloved ship the _Dauntless_ straight into a hurricane, his crew blindly putting faith into him as the ship went down to the bottom of the sea, taking them with it. Soon after the disaster, he resigned his commission, guilt-ridden that his pride and his preoccupation had cost the precious and irreplaceable lives of his crew.

But his troubles were far from over. He became tangled in a plot to find and steal the heart of Davy Jones, which he successfully accomplished. He delivered the heart and the Letters of Marque directly to Lord Cutler Beckett in a rash attempt to restore his honor and position. In exchange for the heart, James was restored to his former glory. At first, James thought that his trouble was worth it. He quickly discovered Beckett's agenda, however, and he found himself conflicted. Governor Swann was forced to sign under gun point for the execution of the innocent, impoverished people of Port Royal. James began to realize then that he made a grave decision, and he was careening down a route from which there would be no return.

His thoughts turned to Elizabeth. What had happened to her? Had she escaped the_ Flying__ Dutchman_ safely? He could never forget his surprise that she was Pirate Lord of Singapore, nor could he forget her expression of hatred and contempt toward him when she informed him of her father's death. James honestly had no idea that Beckett had assassinated Governor Swann, and he could not believe that she thought he was involved. When he looked into her livid brown eyes, he knew that nothing could atone for his sins. He chose to side with the pirates, hoping to earn her forgiveness, but the decision was much too late.

Elizabeth's face was the last thing he remembered after Bootstrap had run him through. He had never told her he loved her, nor did he ever show her his true self, and in his final moment that was upon him, he had kissed her in a moment of desperation, a final dying wish. He opened his heart and allowed her to see the hidden flame of his deep and devoted passion for her.

His post mortem contemplations threw James into sharp relief that he had never lived the full life that he should have; he had taken life for granted. He lived his life bound by his duties to the British Royal Navy so he could carry on his father's work of apprehending pirates. He masked his true self to the point that he allowed few to be close to him. Elizabeth briefly accepted the engagement that he offered and used him as her pawn to rescue the object of her true affection, the blacksmith William Turner. Deep down he knew her intentions, but he could not accept that her heart would never belong to him. She spurned him in the end, and quite publicly at that, and he knew she would. Still, he loved her, even now in death, he loved her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden but gentle rocking of his boat. Previously, the water had been calm, dark and quiet; the only movement was that of the souls that drifted just beneath the surface. He looked up quizzically and saw the enormous _Flying__ Dutchman_ slowly gliding through the silent sea. James noticed someone standing at the bow of the ship, and upon closer inspection, he was astonished to see that the man looking out over the dark sea was _not_ Davy Jones. He looked much too…_human_. He studied the captain closer and saw that it was the very man who had stolen away his precious Elizabeth. What was _he_ doing captaining the _Dutchman_?

James hesitated. If the _Dutchman_ drifted out of his sight, he would be left to journey to the other side. He was not ready to die. He did not _want_ to die. Impulsively, he stood in his boat and began waving both arms at the _Dutchman_ before it could disappear into the mists that rose from the surface of the water. The boat pitched precariously beneath his weight and movement.

"Turner!" he finally called, desecrating the eerie silence.

The dead occupants of their boats slowly, cryptically turned pale faces to James. William looked up, searching for the unexpected cry.

His gaze finally rested on James, and he gasped. "My God…" He certainly did not expect to encounter James here considering the odds were very slim. He glanced at the bo'sun at the wheel and pointed at James's tiny boat. "Turn her about and find a way to that man out there."

Will's father, Bootstrap Bill, idled to his son's side. He followed William's gaze and gave a disapproving nod. "He needs to go to the other side now, Son."

Will paused. "No. I am indebted to him for saving Elizabeth. He deserves my gratitude."

Bootstrap shrugged. "I see… You're an honorable man, son, and you're also the captain. Only you have the power to decide whether he crosses over to eternity."

The _Dutchman_ crept its way toward James, and upon reaching him, the crew lowered a rope. James climbed aboard, leaving the tiny longboat to drift emptily away. James found a hand extending toward him. He took it and found himself meeting William Turner.

"James Norrington, now _this_ is a surprise," Will remarked.

"Turner," James began. He offered William a puzzled look. "I confess that my encounter with you is unexpected on my part as well. Are you the captain of the _Flying __Dutchman_ now?" James asked, disbelieving. He glanced at Turner's chest and noticed a scar over where his heart should be.

Will nodded. "Aye, sir. I was gravely wounded during the battle, and Jack and Elizabeth had me stab the heart of Davy Jones to save my life. Then my own heart was removed and I left it with her."

James's eyebrows went up. "Is that so?" Just then Bootstrap sauntered up next to William. James saw the older Turner, and he immediately recognized him. He took a few short steps back and eyed Bootstrap warily. "You! You were the one who killed me!"

William turned to his father. Elizabeth had later told her husband that Bootstrap killed James, but she could not explain why. "I fail to understand why you killed him. He was saving Elizabeth."

Bootstrap hung his head and nodded. "Aye, my boy, but I cannot remember it well. I wasn't in the right mind. I saw this man freeing Elizabeth, and I thought he was freeing a prisoner. I had forgotten who she was, forgotten a lot of things. Losing your humanity does that. I did not know what was going on in my state of mind." He looked at James remorsefully. "I don't expect ye to forgive me, but I'm not a murderer, and had I been in the right mind, I would 'ave never 'armed ye. I owe you an apology and I owe it to you to help restore your life."

"It was well worth the sacrifice," James said. He shook his head. "After all the sins I have committed, I probably deserved to die. I hold no grudge against you, sir."

"Elizabeth told me what you did for her," Will informed James. "Thanks to you, she is alive and well."

Relief flooded over James's features. "I am glad to hear that. I have worried over her fate since…" He looked down at his bloodstained uniform and trailed off.

"Listen…" Will trailed. "I once knew you to be a good man. You graciously stepped aside to let Elizabeth choose the person to which she would give her heart. You have a strong sense of justice, but you stumbled. You should know that your fate does not have to be death. You can right your wrongs."

James shook his head dismally. "It _is_ too late for that. I am destined to move along with the rest. Nothing can be done about that."

"There's nothing _you_ can do," Bill began, "but _we_ can do something. My son has the power to decide whether he wants to return you to the living."

"Y-you can…return me?" James asked surprised.

Bootstrap and Will nodded.

James leaned in with interest. "How?"

"The living person on the side of the dead can overturn his boat at sunset and reach the land of the living at sunrise," Bootstrap explained. "However, for the dead, the soul becomes separated from the body, and to return to the land of the living, you must first obtain a container for your soul or you will be doomed to wander eternally."

"But how can I do anything in this impossible state?" James asked. "I doubt any one will have the ability to see me, nor will I be able to communicate with the living."

"This is true…" Will trailed thoughtfully.

Bootstrap had an idea. "I think I have an idea…what about a looking-glass?"

"A looking-glass?" Will asked.

"What?" James gaped.

"If a soul needs something in which to reside, then why not a looking-glass? Your original body was lost, so we got to send ye in _something_," Bootstrap answered.

James straightened. Already the idea sounded dubious. After what he had been through, however, he had learned that nothing was impossible. Still, he arched a questioning eyebrow. "You must be joking. A looking-glass?"

"It _will_ work," Bootstrap assured James.

James's deep seeded suspicion toward pirates was beginning to rear its head. He frowned. "You expect me to simply jump into a looking-glass without thought to the possible ramifications?"

"I know it seems a bit strange, but we'll n'er know unless we try," Bill tried to assure James.

William sighed. "I wish I had a better idea, but I'm afraid there aren't many options."

James sighed. "Is there no other way?"

Will shook his head grimly.

"And how do I get out of the mirror if I _agree_ to this doubtful idea?"

"You'll have to find Calypso," Will told him. "Only she can reunite your body with your soul."

James's green eyes went wide. "You asking an impossible task! Isn't she…just a _legend_? An old sailors' tale?"

"She isn't a mere legend," Bootstrap told him. "She brought back Cap'n Barbossa, and she can fix you as well."

"It's the only way I can think of," Will told him. "After everything you've been through and all the things you've seen that you never thought possible, you still think of impossibility?"

James thought for a moment. He _had_ seen many inconceivable things - an undead crew, the heart of Davy Jones, and a crew that was literally a part of a ship. No, nothing seemed impossible after all he had seen, but were he to go with such an impractical idea, he would have to blindly trust fate. If not, he would be ferried to the other side without hope of ever returning or redeeming himself in the living world. His sins weighed heavily on his shoulders even in his death, and if there was any shred of hope of easing his burden, he had to take the chance and take it now. Reluctantly, James conceded to the plan.

"I'll be right back," William said as he disappeared down the steps toward the bowels of the ship.

He returned with a full length oval looking-glass. The frame was made of dark cherry with an intricate vine pattern carved into the surface of the dark wood. The looking-glass was trimmed with gold leafing, and James admired it for a moment. He could only suspect how such a beautiful looking-glass wound up on board the _Flying __Dutchman_ since these men were, after all, pirates. The mirror stood before James as Will and Bootstrap looked on, waiting for him to enter.

James hesitated as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. The surface of the reflective glass beckoned to him. This was it. His fate lie with one decision: he could return among the dead and simply cross to the other side, or he could see what would become of him in the world of the living. James had never made it through the ranks without taking some risks, but the gamble he was about to take would be either his doom or his salvation. He reached a trembling, tentative hand toward the glass; the cool surface rippled upon contact with his fingertips. This was an enchanted mirror but also a prison – _his_ prison. James drew in a deep breath and stepped inside without much thought as to why he was doing this. All he knew was that he was not ready to die. James turned back to Bootstrap and William. He placed his hands against the glass that hardened beneath his palms, trapping him inside.

"Well? Now what?" he asked.

"Now begins your journey," Will told him.

"Rest easy," Bootstrap said to James reassuringly. He produced a sheet and slipped it over him. "We'll have you back to the world soon."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hello and welcome to my very first _Pirates of the Caribbean_ fan fiction. I hope that you will enjoy the story and the extensive research I put in for the purposes of writing a more historically accurate tale. As you read the story, you will find that I have added many historical footnotes so you can better understand the time period that comprises the setting. Although much of this has basis in research, this story also has basis in Greek mythology and the many fairy tales I enjoyed as a child and still enjoy today. I hope that you will enjoy this epic tale of adventure and true romance.


	2. Journey

Chapter 2: Journey

The _Flying__ Dutchman_ furled its sails and glided smoothly into its berth at Tortuga. The mooring lines were cast, and dock hands hauled her in and tied the ship down to the dock. Tortuga was a pirate-controlled port; it was also a place where honest merchant ships sought to trade for profit. The crews serving aboard the numerous vessels Tortuga accommodated often disembarked to seek pleasurable company after hard months of sailing through storm and shine and raise flagons of ale to drink themselves into stupor. For law abiding folk, however, Tortuga was a modern Sodom and Gomorrah.

Although James detested the place himself, he once had fallen victim to its endless carousing, drinking, and fighting. He went there to forget after the loss of the _Dauntless_, and while he did not seek the prostitutes the port had to offer, he certainly downed several bottles of rum and engaged in a few good brawls to vent his anger and his guilt over the loss of the _Dauntless_. It was all he could do to keep himself from putting a bullet in his head or hanging himself in the cargo hold of the ship that had plucked him from the spit of sand upon which he had washed. Yet fate , or in this case, Mr. Turner, decided that he should return to this God forsaken place, this time to embark on what James now began to call 'an impossible journey.'

The _Dutchman_ was tied down to the docks and the gangplank extended for the occupants to disembark. Will, unfortunately, was not able to step on land for another ten years, and that first step in a decade would be reserved for his beloved Elizabeth, so he asked his father to see to it that James would begin his journey. Bill readily agreed, and he asked the Bo'Sun to help carry James's looking-glass off the ship.

As Bootstrap and the Bo'sun removed the cloth and began to carry James toward the gangplank, Will stopped them. "I wish you good luck and Godspeed, Norrington. I wish I could come up with a better way of sending you along."

"I wish _myself_ luck in this impossible endeavor, but I understand, this was the best you could do."

Will nodded and motioned for Bill and the Bo'sun to carry out their duty. The men walked in silence until James spoke.

"Where are you taking me?" he inquired.

"To sell you," Bill answered.

_"__S-sell__ me?__"_ James shouted.

Fortunately, the occupants of Tortuga could not hear him, but his companions could.

"Aye," Bill replied. "You've got to begin your journey somewhere."

James was beginning to think this was not such a good idea, that he should have stayed back in the Sea of Lost Souls in his little boat and contemplate other ways of evading death.

Bootstrap and his fellow crew member approached a merchant trader, placing the mirror down near the gangplank of his ship.

"This is an outrage! I have changed my mind! Release me at once, and I shall find my own way to Calypso!" James protested.

"It's too late to change your mind, mate," Bill whispered.

James sighed heavily. He knew the moment he had volunteered himself for this prison that he would not be able to change his mind. He was ready for it at the time, but now James wasn't so sure; he wasn't sure about anything anymore.

The merchant approached the men, admiring the looking glass. They began to chat, and negotiation for trade began. From what he could gather from the bits he heard of the trade agreement over the crowd, it seemed that James was valuable. Unhappy with his predicament, however, and the fact that he had no idea where he would be going, James began to rap on the glass with his knuckles to gain either Bill of the merchant's attention. Surprisingly, the merchant did not appear to hear or see him, and he wondered why.

Bootstrap, however, ignored Norrington's tapping as he finalized the barter. He was able to fetch a fair price out of James as well as some provisions for the _Flying__ Dutchman_. Had this been any other situation, James would have been highly insulted for being treated like an object; in this case, however, he understood that he literally _was_ an object.

As the merchant went to retrieve the goods, Bill turned to James. "Godspeed, Admiral. I hope you find your path. I also hope that I've earned your forgiveness."

"Thank you for your…help," James replied.

Bootstrap turned away and disappeared into the thick throng of people congregated on the docks. James wondered whether that would be the last time he ever saw Will, Bootstrap, or any familiar face for that matter, again.

* * *

For countless days afterward, James lay in his prison in a dark crate somewhere in the recesses of a damp cargo hold of some merchant ship. Where it was bound he had no idea, nor did he have any idea how long he had been in the crate. All he knew was that if he did not get out of the darkness soon, he felt he would lose his mind.

James tried everything he could to keep his mind busy, from singing every sea shanty he knew since childhood to making up stories to recalling memories of people he knew and loved. Every time he engaged in the latter, however, he would think of Elizabeth as the central person in his life that he could never obtain. She had used him, broke his heart and continued to do so whenever he saw her, yet through it all he still loved her; it hurt when he betrayed her for the heart of Davy Jones.

_"__Our __fates__ have__ been __intertwined __but __never __joined,__ Elizabeth__…"_

James was interrupted from his dark reverie by the sudden shifting of his crate. _A__ storm?_ he wondered.

He rocked a few times, but the sound of footsteps and muffled voices fell upon his ears, and he concluded that this was not a storm; it felt as though he were being carried somewhere. He had been nailed inside the box for so long that he could no longer tell what was up or down. The pitching abruptly stopped, and James heard the sound of a crowbar, hammer and splintering wood around him as a tiny sliver of daylight lanced the total darkness. The sliver widened abruptly into blinding daylight as the lid of his crate was removed. James squinted his eyes, and when he came into focus, he found he was set up for display in what seemed to be a shop that specialized in imported goods. Where was he? Port Royal? London?

The shopkeeper approached him with a cloth in his hand. He began to dust James's glass off, the cloth moving over the smooth glass on the other side. Startled, James stepped back; it looked strange to see the underside of the cloth moving in circles over his face but not touch him. Composing himself, he moved closer to the glass.

"Pardon me, but where am I?" he asked.

The man gave no response and went about his business. Perhaps he was hard of hearing, James reasoned, although he did not look old enough to suffer from acute hearing loss.

James tried again, raising his voice. "Sir, where am I?"

The man turned and walked away. A couple entered the shop, and the clerk placed the dust cloth on the counter and began engaging in conversation with the pair. He had not acknowledged James at all. In fact, it seemed as though the man could not hear him or see him at all. James frowned. If he could not make contact with anyone, then how was he supposed to find Calypso? Frustrated, he ran his hand through his chestnut hair, having lost his wig somewhere on the _Dutchman_ just after he was killed. The current situation was beginning to look even bleaker.

Afterward, James tried to gain the attention of anyone who would pass by him, but to no avail. He grew desperate for attention of some kind, for someone – _anyone_ – to acknowledge him. Sometimes people would approach him, and James would try to speak to them, even touch them, but the surface of the glass thwarted his best efforts. The result was always the same; the person would turn and leave, taking with them his hope of ever getting out of his glass dungeon.

One day, however, a very nice-looking older gentleman with piercing blue eyes and brown hair came into the busy shop and looked over the mirror; he did not seem to notice the man trapped inside, despite the row James was raising to gain his attention. He found the shopkeeper at the counter, pointed in James's direction, and exchanged some bills.

_I__'__ve __been __bought!_ James thought as a glimmer of hope shined upon him.

Soon, James found himself closed into the perpetual night of a crate and carried aboard a ship. Again, the destination was unknown. Once more, James lay in the container lost inside his thoughts as he tried to corral his frustration and waning sanity.

From his container, he could tell by the roiling of the ship that they were sailing through a storm this time, and it made him afraid that if the ship were to sink, he would never be recovered and would lie at the bottom of the sea for eternity, unable to help himself. Although he was a well-seasoned sailor and knew sinking was a slim chance, the possibility still stirred his apprehension.

The storm died, fortunately, and the gentle swaying of the ship felt to be fair weather for the remainder of the voyage. Relieved, James returned to his sanity-keeping routines. An indefinite time later, he could hear the feet of sailors scampering across the deck above him. Soon he heard them enter the cargo hold, the first mate giving orders to unload the ship. The scuffling of boots was telling signs that the crew were converging upon the many crates of fine goods to be sold. He felt a bump followed by the sensation of someone lifting him from the floor of the hold. The gentle jostling of his crate indicated that someone was carrying him somewhere.

_ Where am I going now?_

* * *

**Tortuga:** The Spanish know it as Isla Tortuga which translates to 'Turtle Island'. Tortuga is a small, turtle-shaped island located off the northwest coast of Hispaniola (modern day Haiti). Although Tortuga was known to the native peoples, the island was not used as a settlement until European pirates made it into a launching ground for pirate activities. The first Europeans to land on Tortuga were Spaniards in 1493 during the first voyage of Christopher Columbus. In the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, Tortuga is out of the jurisdiction of the British Royal Navy and the East India Trading Company. While it remains a free port where traders can escape the high East India tariffs, it is a dangerous one where illegal transactions are common.


	3. Acquaintence

Chapter 3: Acquaintance

The next thing James recalled was the gentle thump of his crate on a hard surface. A floor, perhaps? Or perhaps the deck of another ship? He heard muffled voices outside his box, though this time it seemed those of women. The wood of the crate cracked as the light began to shine in.

He shielded his eyes but was soon greeted with the visage of a young woman. As his eyes grew familiar with the light, he saw another woman dressed in a servant's gown.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" the first woman breathed.

She bent and reached inside the crate, coming in close proximity to James. The French-cut low neckline of her gown gave him a view of the lady's cleavage as she grasped the sides of the mirror and pulled James upright. From what he could see, he was being set up in a bedroom, probably hers.

"Indeed it is!" the servant agreed, smiling. "Your father sent it to you?"

"Yes," the first responded as she helped her servant mount the mirror on the wall near the foot of her bed.

"Your father always sends such lovely gifts," she commented.

"Oh, doesn't he, Eloise?" the first girl sighed, her eyes full of admiration of her new gift.

She stood in front of the glass and admired herself for a moment. She had not seen James in the mirror, so she did not know that he was studying her as well. The woman had lovely, black hair, warm azure eyes, and light olive skin. She wore a gown the color of clear skies with cream-colored lace adorning her low collar and sleeves. She had a gentle waistline that flowed seamlessly into full skirts that swished handsomely across the floor when she walked. Indeed, she was a handsome young woman, and James thought that whoever was courting her was one fortunate man.

She turned from the looking glass to the servant. "Eloise, will you please dispose of this crate?"

She nodded and began to pick up the remnants of the package in which James had resided as the recipient of the looking glass lifted her skirts and left the room. Soon after, the servant left as well, leaving James completely by himself in the room.

James glanced around the room. There was a large four-poster bed just in front of him with some plush pillows and a comfortable looking blanket. Near James's mirror was a small dressing table complete with a few bottles of fragrance and a lady's grooming kit neatly arranged on the top. The last piece of furniture he noticed was the armoire that stood in the corner of the room, the half-open door revealing some of the gowns she owned. James surmised from the appearance of the woman's bedchamber that she was a member of a family that was not as wealthy as a governor or a lord, but perhaps that of a prosperous merchant, a doctor, lawyer, or some other esteemed profession. James hoped that in the very least he could make contact with the girl since he 'belonged' to her now.

James waited for hours. It was well after sunset when he finally heard soft footsteps coming down the hallway and toward his room. The door opened, and the raven-haired lady entered the bedchamber with her left hand holding up her petticoats and the other holding a candle with which to see. She lit another candle next to her bedside table, unaware there was another presence in the room with her.

She placed the candle she was carrying on her dressing table and stood near James. Turning her back to him, she carefully untied the laces that held her gown together and let the garment fall to the floor.

_Oh,__ dear__…__I-I__ cannot__ watch__ this__…_

James swallowed nervously but could not force himself to respectfully pull his eyes away as the woman continued to remove layers of underclothing beginning with her pockets, stays, petticoats, and continuing until she was left in nothing but her shift and stockings. The lady sat at the dressing table and pulled off the stockings as well, rubbing her hands over long, smooth legs. She turned to the dressing table's looking glass and peered at her reflection. Then she reached her hands to the back of her head to remove a hairpin and let her wavy black locks cascade down her back. She brushed her long mane several strokes before standing. James expected her to turn down her bedding, but instead she made her way to the armoire and removed a nightgown. She tossed it onto the bed and began to pull her shift over her head.

"Ah-! Whoa!" James interjected, though he was sure she would not hear him.

To his surprise, however, the lady's head shot up alarmed as she dropped the hemline of her garment. She looked about her room, both startled and confused.

"I-is someone there?" she inquired, confused.

"Y-you can _hear_ me?" James replied, surprised.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"Er…over here."

The female turned and looked around the room. "Show yourself!"

"In the looking glass!"

The ebony haired approached the mirror cautiously. James appeared to her at first as swirling mist before he solidified into the corporeal form of a man. She could not believe what she was seeing. In her looking-glass stood a tall gentleman in the unmistakable uniform of the British Royal navy. His face was ashen, and she could tell from the markings on his coat that he was probably a ranked officer. At first she frowned as she looked him over, as though she could not quite put her finger on what she was seeing. Then she noticed the wide crimson stain over the cloth of his waistcoat. Her eyes widened, and she lifted a hand to cover her open mouth.

"No! Please!" James begged. "I…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the woman shrieked and stumbled backward from James's image. She tripped, fell back onto her bed and then tumbled to the floor.

"Please! I won't harm you! Stop screaming!"

She scrambled to her feet and ran from the room, but at least James knew that she had seen him.

Within moments the entire household was awake and in her room, including a gentleman who James assumed to be the head of the household.

"My God, woman, what ails you?" the man asked.

"I…I saw…" the girl stammered pointing to the reflector.

"You saw what, Cousin?" a blonde-haired woman asked.

"I…I saw…a _man_!"

"A man?" the gentleman demanded, a frown etching into his features. "Was he breaking in?"

"N-no! He was…he was in my looking glass!"

Everyone in the room stared at her incredulously.

"The looking glass?" the older man repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Look!"

The gentleman turned to the mirror; he found nothing but his own reflection. He turned back to the lady in question, frowning. "Dear Ayse, I think you just had a bad dream is all. Go back to bed."

_Her__ name __is__ Ayse__…_ James thought.

"But… it wasn't a dream!" Ayse protested.

"Your imagination has inconvenienced us. Go to bed and get a good night's sleep," the blonde-haired woman scoffed.

They left the room and closed the door, leaving Ayse alone - for the most part. James hesitated to speak to her, for fear she would run off on him again. Still, he had to try. She was the first person with whom he had made contact since he left the _Flying__ Dutchman_, and he had to figure out why.

She sat on her bed, her head bowed and brows knitted together with thought.

"Miss…?" James hesitated.

She lifted her face and slowly turned to look at him apprehensively. Of course, James understood that the sight of a pale, dead naval officer in one's mirror would certainly be cause for alarm.

This time, he tried to be gentler about it. He cleared his throat. "I, uh, apologize for frightening you so. You have my word that I will not harm you."

She hesitated.

James searched for something to say to her to ease her nerves if only a little. "May I at least have a name?"

The lady stood and finally spoke. "Uh…Ayse. Miss…Ayse Thomas."

James ventured a smile. "Ayse… That's an unusual name but a lovely one."

"It's Ottoman."

"Ottoman? I see."

An awkward silence fell between them, and she did not know what she could possibly say to a man standing in her looking glass. She was not even sure whether what she was seeing was even real. James, of course, was just as stymied as she.

"Well, now you know my name," Ayse finally said, breaking the silence. "What is yours, or do you have a name still?"

James offered a friendly smile. "I certainly do have a name. James."

"James what?"

"Norrington."

Ayse offered an unsure smile. "James is a good name, too. It's strong."

He gave an amused snort and looked down at his feet. He clasped his hands behind his back. "Thank you - I think."

Ayse ventured a nervous giggle. "Forgive my apprehension. I have never met a spirit before." She paused, and she looked curiously up at the man in her mirror; she still hesitated to venture too close to him. "Pray tell, how did you wind up there?"

"`Tis a long story," he told her, "but to make it short, I was killed saving the life of someone very important to me and to the person who put me here."

"Oh," she said. "How noble."

Ayse sat at the end of her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She studied James and concluded that he did not seem as threatening as she had wrongly assumed. His pale face looked gentle, and he probably had a kind heart as well. He must have been quite tall when he was alive with straight posture, which gave indication that he may have been of noble birth. He seemed so well-groomed and pristine that it was a shame that he had a large bloodstain on his uniform to spoil his image.

"Were you a ranked officer in His Majesty's Navy?"

"Yes, I was an admiral, actually."

"You look young to be an admiral."

James chuckled nervously. "I did move through the ranks rather quickly."

The truth was that he did not really earn his admiral rank. He was lying to her, but he was so ashamed of how he had attained his position that he could not bear to tell her the truth, for he feared that she may not be willing to help him if she knew he selfishly bartered with the equivalent of the devil to regain his honor and his position once more.

"So…why were you put here if you saved someone important to someone else?" Ayse asked.

"Well…I…" James began. He honestly had no idea how he would explain his story to his new acquaintance. If he told her the truth, there was a good chance she would not believe him. He had to choose his words wisely. "It was a way of gratitude."

Ayse nodded. "Gratitude? Trapping your soul into a mirror is gratitude? How are you going to get out?"

"I haven't a clue. I must somehow find Calypso so that she may help me."

Her eyebrows went up. "Calypso? The sea goddess?"

James looked down grimly. It was still an impossible task. "Y-Yes." He looked up. "Wait, you know of Calypso?"

Ayse nodded. "My father is a merchant trader - a wealthy one. When I was a child, he used to tell me stories of the sea, and she was in many of them." Ayse stood, took a robe that hung from one of her bedposts, and wrapped it around her. "Is Calypso supposed to unite you with your body or something?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, I have no idea how I will complete such an endeavor."

Ayse looked thoughtful. "It does seem impossible, doesn't it? Perhaps when my father comes to visit again, I can ask him to tell me more about her."

"How long until your father returns?"

Ayse thought for a moment. "I don't believe he is due back for another several months. I sometimes don't see him for up to a year."

"I don't think I can wait that long, Miss," James told her.

Ayse shrugged. "You might have to, Admiral."

James shook his head. "No need to use formalities with me. You can call me by my first name if you wish."

"Well, all right…James," she said. "And you are welcome to address me by mine. I was never one for formalities myself."

James smiled. "It is agreed, then."

Ayse suddenly yawned. "You will have to excuse me, but I'm tired."

"Please, don't let me keep you awake," James said. "We can talk tomorrow if you like."

She stood and turned down her bed sheets. "Now that I know you will not harm me, it will take quite a bit of getting used to you."

"I have much to adapt to as well," James admitted. "I suppose it will prove a learning experience for both of us."

"Indeed," Ayse agreed. "Although I must retire, I look forward to future conversations with you." She smiled as she climbed into bed and placed her lantern on her table. "It isn't every day I get a friendly spirit in my looking-glass."

James ventured a small smile. Ayse returned the gesture and blew out the lantern. Tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

**Ayse:** The name 'Ayse' is pronounced aye-SHUH. Its origin is Turkish, and it means 'alive.'

**Ottoman Empire: **Prior to 1922, Turkey was known as the Ottoman Empire. The capital of Turkey is Istanbul (formerly Constantinople under Byzantine rule) and it was a mecca of trade between eastern and western cultures.


	4. Routine

Chapter 4: Routine

James concluded over the passing of the night that it was indeed a strange thing to be dead. As he watched Ayse sleep, he realized that he had not felt the pangs of hunger or the heaviness of fatigue since his death. In fact, he was perpetually numb, and this newly found state was most unnerving and something to which he was still adjusting. Unless he found a way to Calypso, he would never feel these things again – tangible things that the living took for granted. The smell of flowers, the touch of a lady's hand on his arm, a kiss – all things he would never be allowed to feel in this cursed state.

The shadows slowly disappeared from Ayse's bedchamber as the lances of sunlight began peeking through her curtained windows and slowly illuminating her sleeping form. It was not long before Ayse began to stir in the wee hours of the morning, her eyes fluttering before she yawned, turned over in her bed, and stretched. James watched as she lay in bed for a moment, contemplating whether she should rise.

"Good morning," James greeted, shattering the quiet of the bedchamber.

Ayse jumped. She had forgotten about James. "Er, good morning, James."

"I did not intend to startle you, Ayse," he softly said. "I take it you rested well?"

Ayse pushed herself up onto her elbows. "I could have used a little more sleep, but yes, I rested well for the most part. And you?"

James looked down. "I don't feel fatigue as I did when I was living."

"Oh. Well, I imagine it must have been quite lonely for you during the night." After some hesitation, Ayse turned back the coverings, slid out of bed, and put on her robe. She approached him, this time she ventured closer than the previous evening. "I apologize for not being very good company."

"It was to be expected," he returned. "I cannot expect you to stay up all night on my behalf. Besides, it seems that I am not exactly a guest, therefore, I should not expect to be treated as such."

Ayse smiled and sat on the cedar chest at the end of her bed. "Whether you expect it or not, I shall do my very best to treat you accordingly, James. I must admit that you were a surprise, but now that you're here, I suppose I shall look at it as an opportunity to gain a friend of which I don't have many."

"And why is that, if I may ask?"

Ayse shrugged, moved to her dressing table, and began to brush her long, black, wavy hair. "I simply don't care much for high society. Many women I talk with know nothing of the things of which I like to converse. 'A woman's place is not with her nose in a book,' they always tell me. I grow tired of idle, empty talk, and frankly, the stuffy atmospheres of the parties I sometimes attend are boring."

"Is that so? Pray tell, Ayse, what do you enjoy discussing?"

Ayse put the brush down and began to braid her hair. "Literature, philosophy, music, the sciences – those are the things worth discussing. I don't care for the tittle-tattle that the other ladies engage themselves in. For heaven's sake, there are far better things to discuss rather than wasting one's breath on pointless gossip. I really could care less about whatever scandal is going on behind closed doors."

James could not help his amusement at her little rant. "My, what a little tirade I made you go on, but I can certainly understand your frustration toward chatter involving matters that are not of anyone's business."

"Indeed," Ayse agreed, "and I apologize for making you listen to that."

James chuckled again. "Oh, it's fine, really. You have said the exact things I have thought when I was once able to attend such engagements. I must admit that idle chat and forever listening to the same, tired stories does get old. Useful discussions would be a breath of fresh air, indeed."

Ayse moved to her armoire and pulled out a day gown before moving behind a screen to dress herself. "So, you won't tell me that my love for books and knowledge is not pointless and unbefitting of a woman?"

"While I have heard that sort of thing said by other men of society, I never really agreed with that mindset. I find that a woman who is clever and sensible rather than ignorant and foolish is an asset of which I am fond. I would never be so bold or so unkind as to discourage her curiosity, so long as she still remembers to act as a fine lady should."

Ayse appeared from behind the screen in a blush pink day dress with a flowered apron over it, and on her face, she wore a warm, lovely smile. "In that case, my dear, you and I will be fast friends. I thank you for your kindness. If other men could think the same as you, I would be married by now."

James smiled at her little joke. "Is that so? How unfortunate you haven't found a husband, yet. I had assumed yesterday when you were pulling me from my crate that whoever was courting you was one fortunate fellow."

Ayse suddenly turned red. "James! How dare you make me blush!" She giggled and put a hand to her face.

Apparently, she was easily embarrassed, and James could not help his amusement. "I apologize. It was not my intent to embarrass you."

"Well," she began with a humored gleam in her eyes and a raised eyebrow, "as much as I wish to stay here the rest of the day and listen to such flattery, I must take my leave for now and help make breakfast in the kitchen and attend household chores."

James snickered. "Well in that case, I won't hold you from your household duties, but I will be looking forward to talking with you more when you return."

"Indeed," she told him with a smile. "I'll try to sneak up whenever I can to look in on you."

"I should be fine," James told her.

"Perhaps, but surely you still want for companionship, and I cannot consciously neglect you of that." She started for the door but paused with her hand on the doorknob. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder and smiled. "And your presence is not at all a trouble to me. I refuse to let you think that is so."

James nodded. "Only if you insist, and I thank you. You have given me something to look forward to in an otherwise bleak existence."

Ayse smiled fully at him before leaving him alone. He looked about the room and wondered how long he would be kept in his birdcage. His thoughts turned to his newfound companion. She seemed so charming, and it made him wonder exactly why it was at such a late age she was not married or engaged.

Naturally, many wondered the same about him back in the days when he pined for Elizabeth and was waiting for her to come of age when he could ask for her hand. He still cared for her and always would, but he had accepted her decision in the final moments of his life. He let her go, his kiss as a parting gift to affirm that he was the good man he proclaimed, and no matter how much it hurt him, he decided he would be happy for her. That was the only thing he had ever wanted for his dear Elizabeth, despite her unfortunate spiral into piracy. He hoped that wherever she was that she was safe and content.

Of course, his thoughts of Elizabeth brought questions of his so called 'second chance' into mind. He knew he did the right thing by letting her go, but he could have easily gone with her to the _Empress_ and escaped as well. Of course, he would have had to give up a lifetime career as a naval officer and live his life on the lam as his assistance would be considered treasonous. Governor Swann was no longer alive to pardon him for saving his only daughter, and it seemed that the right thing to do and the only thing to do was to give up his life not only to save her, but perhaps himself. But he was afraid he had fallen so far from grace that he could not be saved. Will Turner graciously decided that was not so. But what would his purpose be in his second chance? To become a naval officer once more and continue to live a life in a rank he earned not with honesty and hard work?

James never thought he would stoop so low as to barter with such a demon to regain his position, and he regretted it the moment he gave that beating bag to Lord Beckett. It was only in death that James realized that there was no one to blame but himself for ruining his life – not Jack, not Will, and certainly not Elizabeth. Pride truly was a deadly sin in James' case, and it took the ultimate sacrifice to open his eyes. Did he deserve the second chance that William so kindly offered him? James did not think so. He decided, however, that were he to ever regain his living self, he would make the most of his second chance - as soon as he figured out what he was supposed to do.

* * *

Downstairs, Ayse made her way into the kitchen where the maid, Eloise, was kneading dough for the morning bread.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Eloise," Ayse said.

"Indeed," interjected another voice. Mary looked up from the fire in the hearth. "After your little outburst last night it comes as no wonder you would sleep a little later than the rest of us."

"Well, good morning to you, too, Mary," Ayse quipped.

Mary Thomas was not Ayse's sister as one would assume. She was her cousin, the daughter of her Uncle Edmund and niece to her father, John. She had pretty blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes, and while Mary was certainly a handsome young woman, it was as far as her beauty went. Mary was sharp-tongued, spoiled, and narcissistic; she nearly hated Ayse. Ayse, being of such good nature, merely tolerated her and did her best to love Mary despite her shortcomings and forgive her of the things she said and did to her.

"So did you ever see this 'man' in your looking glass again?" Mary scoffed.

Ayse gave a slight cringe; she had hoped her cousin had forgotten about last night. "N-no. I don't know what I thought I saw."

Ayse knew that if she tried to tell Mary or anyone else about James, they would never believe her. Honestly, Ayse was still unsure whether she believed it herself, but the man spoke to her plainly, and after last night's events, it was apparent she was the only one who could see or hear him, and this perplexed her now that she thought about it.

Before Mary could say anything else, Eloise broke in. "With all due respect, Misses, we have a lot to do yet if we are to get breakfast out on the table for the Master and Mistress." She winked at Ayse.

Eloise and Ayse had a particular fondness for one another, although Eloise was a servant in the Thomas household. Sometimes when they were blessed without Mary's presence, they would converse, and Ayse would tell Eloise her dreams and the stories her father used to tell her when he was home from the sea. Unfortunately, this would not be one of those coveted mornings of a quiet conversation between them.

Ayse continued breakfast preparation quietly, and before long, the breakfast had been placed out on the table. Ayse pulled off her flowered apron and sat next to Mary as her aunt and uncle arrived in the room.

"Good morning, young ladies," Uncle Edmund greeted. He stooped and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "And good morning to you my favorite daughter.

Mary smiled sweetly. "Hello, Father."

Ayse rolled her eyes. The way Mary replied to her father in that sickeningly sweet voice made her stomach churn. To Edmund, Mary could do no wrong, and he constantly doted upon her, which left no question of why it was she was so rotten. Whatever Mary wanted, Mary received, and Ayse wished that Edmund could see his daughter for the person she really was.

"Did you two sleep well last night?" Edmund's wife, Anne, asked.

Anne, Ayse's aunt, was the polar opposite of her daughter. Though they looked similar in appearance, Anne was gentle, kind, and acted as a surrogate mother to Ayse.

"I did once Ayse stopped her screaming," Mary snidely said.

"That must have been some dream you had to wake our entire household," Anne told Ayse. "Were you able to fall back asleep?"

"I was. Thank you for asking, but I do apologize for waking everyone up."

"I thought you had lost your bloody mind! What is wrong with you, screaming in the middle of the night like that?" Edmund interjected.

"Now, Edmund, there is no need for language at the table or in the company of ladies," Anne gently chided. "Do be more thoughtful in your words before you speak them."

"I apologize." Edmund became quiet but not before he shot Ayse a look of disapproval. "I must hurry and finish breakfast. I have to be at the store shortly."

"Will I be expecting you late this evening?" Anne asked.

"Probably," Edmund replied. "I have a meeting with a gentleman after I close up the store today."

Edmund Thomas was a prominent merchant in partnership with Ayse's father, John. Edmund ran the store and received the merchandise that John bartered for in his travels.

As morning conversations continued, Ayse quietly took a bite of a poached egg that Eloise served to her and thought about James. He had mentioned that he no longer wanted for food or drink, and she thought that it would be a rather peculiar thing to never feel hunger or thirst or even tiredness. Could he feel anything anymore? Her new friend offered an unfamiliar and slightly morbid concept to explore. Perhaps if she explored that idea more in depth, then it was possible she could formulate a way to help him.

Anne's voice broke Ayse's thoughts. "Ayse, did you get a letter from your father when your looking-glass came?"

"Oh, um, yes, I did, but I have not yet read it."

"Do tell us of how he is doing," Anne told her. "I worry about my brother-in-law being out at sea."

"I promise I will," Ayse reassured her.

Anne smiled. "You're such a good and kind girl, Ayse."

Mary turned her head and sniffed derisively. She placed a napkin on her plate and excused herself from the table to retire to the garden. That damned cousin of hers had her own mother wrapped around her finger, and Mary simply could not stand it. The girl was not really a part of the family, for Christ's sake, yet she was treated as though she could do as she pleased.

"I think I'll go help Eloise with some of her chores," Ayse offered. She began clearing the plates from the table.

"You know that isn't necessary," Anne told Ayse.

"I know, but busy hands are happy ones. Besides, you are so graciously watching over me until my father returns. It is the least I can do."

"Only if you insist," Anne replied, smiling.

* * *

James heard a set of footsteps coming toward the room, and Ayse peeked her head into the room. "James?"

"Yes?" He turned and offered a small smile at her.

She stepped fully into the room carrying clean bed clothes inside a basket. "Are you doing well so far?"

"I am fine, thank you. Bored, but fine."

Ayse placed her linen basket on the floor next to her bed and began pulling off her bedclothes. She removed a fresh set of bed linens from her basket and began stretching them over her feather mattress. "I cannot imagine how bored you must be. I wish I could think of a way to entertain you or at least carry you with me while I go about my day."

"Respectfully, Ayse, I believe your family might think you mad for talking to yourself."

"It wouldn't be the first time," she said, sighing. Ayse pulled new sheets over the mattress. "Besides, I could talk with you when I am alone."

"I suppose so," he replied. Then a thought occurred to him. "Carrying me around…I wonder if that would be possible."

Ayse glanced up as she tucked the sheets under. "Hmm…I don't see why it wouldn't be. Of course, we will have to think of a way to do so. I shall think about that while I continue my chores."

"I am curious of something," James said.

"Yes?"

"Your family seems somewhat wealthy, so why is it that you insist on performing chores as a maid?"

Ayse sat on the cedar chest at the end of her bed. "Actually, this is not really my home."

"It isn't?"

Ayse shook her head. "I am living here with my relatives. My uncle Edmund is the head of this household. He and my father are partners, and my father's job takes him out to sea quite often, so they care for me while he is away. To show my gratitude, I do some of the household duties, though it is not expected of me."

"Oh, how kind of you. Your father…what does he do?"

"My father and my uncle are both merchants. My father goes out to sea and makes trade agreements so that Uncle Edmund can sell fine quality items in his store. They are both very successful, and many people give their business to my uncle and my father."

"I have not yet had a chance to ask, but exactly where am I?"

"Port Royal, Jamaica."

James's eyes widened. "P-Port Royal?" he sputtered.

Ayse stood up and approached the looking glass and stood in close proximity to James. She looked at him quizzically. "Are you from here?"

"Yes, I am," James answered, still surprised. "I cannot believe I'm back where I began!"

"I-is that bad?"

"Well…no," James replied. "I'm rather relieved that I am where I began. Port Royal is familiar to me since I lived here for about thirteen years before I died. I will admit, however, that I didn't expect it."

"Oh. Well, since you're from here, would you like me to give a message to your family for you?"

"Family?"

Ayse smiled. "Well, yes, your family. Surely you have a wife and children who are very worried about you."

James hesitated. That was the one thing he was never able to attain when he was living. "I have no family, Ayse. I – I was engaged once, briefly, but she was in love with someone else, so I let her be with him. I never married nor had children."

Ayse gazed at him empathetically. The tone of James's voice and the sadness in his eyes reflected loneliness, heartbreak, and regret. She had not meant to bring up what apparently was a sensitive subject for him. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to –- "

"No, no," he replied waving his hand dismissively. "There was no way you would have known any of that. You were only trying to help."

Ayse finished making her bed. "Well, is there anyone who _would_ be wondering about your whereabouts? Perhaps relatives back in England? I would be happy to compose a letter to them letting them know that you are fine."

"Thank you kindly for your offer, but I have no living immediate family, either. Besides, I am indeed dead, though only you seem able to see and hear me as though I were alive."

"So I _am_ the only person to whom you are alive, then?" Ayse confirmed. "To tell you the truth, I was wondering about that this morning."

"Oh?"

"Surely the same thought has crossed your mind."

"It did briefly last night. When I was passing hands, I found that no one could hear me or see me until I came to you."

Ayse thought a moment as she wrapped the dirty sheets around her arms. "Intriguing. In fact, my cousin, Mary, gave me a difficult time this morning over you."

"Your cousin?"

"The young blonde lady who came to the room when I screamed last night," Ayse explained. "She hates me, but I tolerate her for the most part." Ayse paused and shifted. "Anyway, I wonder why it is that only I can hear and see you."

"That is a good question," James added thoughtfully. "I wonder whether it has to do with ownership of this looking glass. Previously, I was not actually owned by anyone until I came into your hands, and it seems I was a gift from your father to you, from what I gathered from your conversation with your family. Perhaps whoever owns this looking glass is the one who can see and hear me, then."

Ayse lifted a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "I don't know, but it makes perfect sense." She looked up at James. "I will think more about this while I work. For now, I have spent far too much time up here, so I really must be going."

"I apologize for keeping you, then. We can discuss this further tonight."

Ayse smiled. "Indeed. Perhaps we can figure out more about your situation." She picked up the basket on the floor and balanced it on her hip. "I'll see you tonight, James."

"Until tonight, then."

* * *

**Women in the 18th Century:** The roles of women and men were much different in the 18th century than they are today. In the 18th century, women were considered second-class citizens and did not have the same rights as men. Unlike today where women are allowed to choose careers and work outside the home, women of Ayse's time were tasked with the responsibility of taking care of the home and rearing children. A woman was trained from girlhood of the responsibilities of running a household. They learned how to read because it was believed that women especially needed to be able to read the Christian Bible, and they also learned how to cook, sew, and embroider. Some women learned to write, though even in upper circles this was not as common because writing was male-dominated and it was believed that women did not have as much need to express their thoughts, though in many upper circles, knowing how to both read and write was an indication of good breed and education. In upper classes, women were tutored in etiquette where they learned how to properly set a table for guests, what courses to serve and when, and even how to properly serve tea. Women in upper classes were encouraged to take lessons in singing and/or on the harpsichord (the predecessor of the piano) or the lute (a type of rounded guitar) for the purpose of entertaining their guests at home, but they were forbidden to perform publicly.


	5. Errand

Chapter 5: Errand

Ayse was content to spend the day finishing her chores before retiring to the garden with the letter she had gotten from her father. She carefully broke the green candle wax seal and unfolded the letter to see what her father had written. Several months had passed since she last heard from him, and the gift of the mirror that came with his correspondence was a wonderful surprise.

_My Dearest Ayse,_

_I hope that this letter finds you in good Health and wonderful Spirit. I am writing to you from Bombay where I have been finishing some business here. I hope the looking glass I shipped you arrived in one piece, and I do hope you enjoy it. _

_I have been well, though I miss you terribly and cannot wait to see you. I intend to arrive home sometime after the beginning of next year where I hope to stay permanently with you. I hope your Uncle Edmund and Aunt Anne are in good health and that you are well cared for in my dearth. Please give them my love and sincere gratitude for taking you in their home during my absence._

_In closing, I wish to say that I miss you and I will be home when I can. I will remain in Bombay until the close of the year, and should you take it upon yourself to reply to this, I shall be looking forward to it._

_With Love,_

_Father_

Smiling, Ayse put the letter in her lap. She missed her father so much and could hardly wait for his return, but that time seemed so far off that she wondered how she would ever make it. Ayse had grown up in her Uncle Edmund's care for much of her life because her father wanted his daughter to have stability. A ship was no place for a woman, and his career as a merchant trader left little opportunity for him to be home daily. He believed his only child needed to be near appropriate company; being at sea on a ship full of men was not, in his opinion, good exposure for his daughter. The death of Ayse's mother put John Thomas at a disadvantage. Although he could educate and raise his daughter as a single father, he believed that she needed a strong female role in her life. Anne had always served that role back in England, and when they had moved to Port Royal, they were generous enough to take Ayse with them.

This, however, would be the last time John would be away from Ayse. He was tired of leaving his beloved daughter behind, so once this last trip was wrapped up, he decided that he would settle in Port Royal permanently and direct business from there by contracting a trader instead. He had hoped that Ayse would marry when she came of age, but while most families arranged marriages for their children, John was a nontraditional father who wanted Ayse to have the right to follow her heart and marry for love were she to find a man she deemed worthy of her affection. He had left it to Edmund's responsibility to give the blessing and make the arrangements in his stead.

Ayse relaxed in the shade of a palm, fanned herself, and thought of James. He had confirmed that before he came into Ayse's hands, he could not be seen or heard. If this were true, and they successfully found a way for him to move from glass to glass, would he be visible only to the person who owned _that_ mirror? Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to her: what if she were to put him into a looking glass that belonged to James himself?

Ayse stood, went back into the house, and hurried upstairs. Quietly, she peeked into her room. "James?"

"Yes?" he answered.

She stepped into view of the looking glass and placed the letter her father sent her on her dressing table. "I came to check on you."

He blinked. "Well…I'm still here." He nodded toward the letter. "Is that a letter from your father?"

She smiled warmly. "Yes, it is. I just haven't had a chance to read it until now."

"How is he?"

Ayse sat on her cedar chest and smoothed the skirts of her day gown. "He is well. Thank you for asking. He's currently in Bombay and probably will be until the end of the year. He said he should be returning afterward."

"Oh, that's a long time, then."

"It is, indeed, but he says that when he comes home it will be permanently."

James smiled. "I cannot imagine how happy you must be to hear that."

"Aye, I am, but it seems so far away."

"Ah, rather as I hope to find Calypso, but that, too, seems distant and impossible. You have a far greater chance of your hopes coming true."

Ayse smiled warmly and stood. She touched the carved side of the mirror and brought herself close to James. "Please don't be such a pessimist, James. You'll never get out of there with that attitude. I've been thinking of your situation, and I have an idea."

"An idea? Tell me more."

"Well, firstly, where did you live in Port Royal?"

"Over on Queen Street," he answered.

"Will your things still be there?" Ayse questioned as she unpinned her apron.

"It depends on how long I've been gone," he replied. "As far as I know my things have not been moved. Anyone who knows me knows I am abroad for very long periods."

"Well, the fleet of ships that they sent to quell the pirate uprising came back some months ago," Ayse told him.

"Then it hasn't been as long as I thought…" James trailed. He looked at her quizzically. "Why do you want to go to my house?"

She put on her hat and tied it in place under her chin. "After our little talk earlier, I started doing some thinking, and I had this notion that if we can find a way to move you from glass to glass, then perhaps we can ascertain whether you will be portable and whether you can contact others. Then I took it a step farther and wondered whether that would happen if you put yourself into your _own_ glass."

James looked perplexed. "My _own_ glass?"

She nodded. "Yes. I was hoping that you had a small mirror in your grooming set."

"I see…" he trailed thoughtfully. "Do you think it can work?"

"Well, there is only one way to find out," Ayse replied. Then she gave an amused smile. "If it works, I can play a particularly nasty prank on Mary."

James raised an eyebrow, but he could not help the amused smirk that was tugging at the corner of his mouth. "That expression on your face is dangerous, Ayse. I will _not_be an accomplice to your childish hoax."

"Ha ha…I didn't think you would play along," Ayse sighed. Her smile had died, but the impish gleam never left her blue eyes. "But it would serve her right for her obnoxiousness."

James chuckled. Then he looked up at her as something occurred to him. "So do you think your idea will work?"

"Well, it _is_ simply a theory," Ayse told him. "I'm not sure how I came up with it, but the only thing we can do is try things until they work."

"I confess that I hadn't thought of what being in my own looking glass would do to me. But have you considered that it could also have the opposite effect and no one will see me at all, not even you?"

Ayse nodded and picked up her small handbag. "I haven't thought that far ahead, and you are right: it may not work. But Galileo Galilee would have never invented the telescope if he hadn't at least tried."

James could not beat her logic. He knew risk would be involved were he to ever leave his prison. "Very well, then. The door is most likely locked, but the extra key should be under the brick next to the front door. The house number is 240."

"Thank you for trusting me to enter your home. I hope that your belongings have not been disturbed." She started for the door before turning back to him. "Would you like me to bring back anything?"

James shook his head. "No. I wouldn't be able to use it." He paused, and then he smiled. "I do, however, have a mahogany writing set that I'd like for you to have."

Ayse's eyes went wide. "Oh, James! I couldn't possibly accept something like that!"

"It is of no use to me at the moment, so I'm giving it to you," he responded. He gave her a sincere look. "Really, I insist you take it. It's not much, but you may have it as a gift for what you are trying to do for me. It should be in my study."

"I expect nothing for this, James."

"Then why are you doing this?"

Ayse gazed at her friend, her eyes meeting with his. James's eyes were a lovely green, but they were filled with sadness and regret. "Because I want to," she sincerely answered. "If I were in your position, I'd desperately want someone to help me. Perhaps someday you can return the favor."

"Undoubtedly I will, my friend," James told her. He smiled weakly. "You had better get on with your errand or it will be dark soon. The streets of Port Royal are not a safe place to be at night for a young lady such as you."

She smiled again at James as she made her way for the door. "Don't worry, James. I will take care to be home in plenty of time."

* * *

Ayse made her way through the streets of Port Royal and found Queen Street easily; it was the part of the town where the nobility lived, most notably the Governor. She found James's house easily and stood in the street out front to admire it. It was a large two-story colonial house painted white with a welcoming red door beneath a portico. It was not as large as the Governor's mansion, nor was it gaudy, but it was welcoming, modest, though roomy for a high-ranking officer in His Majesty's Navy. From the outside, James's home looked inhabited and well cared for while its owner was on hiatus.

A stone walk ended at the front door, and Ayse carefully followed it, taking care to remember where James had told her the key could be found. She stepped on a loose, wiggly brick next to his front door and stooped to pick it up. Sure enough, a gleaming skeleton key lay beneath it, mashed into the sandy mud. She seized the key, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

Ayse closed the door behind her and found herself in a charming foyer with a polished mahogany staircase near the doorway. She felt awkward venturing into James's home by herself, but she crept further inside and glanced around cautiously.

"Hello?" she called. She hoped there might be a servant still attending to James's housekeeping. She did not think anyone was present, but if they were, she certainly did not want to alarm them.

Only silence answered, however, and she relaxed. She noticed a large grandfather clock stood in the foyer near the stairs, but its pendulum was silent; the time read 4:26. She also saw a peg holding a dark green coat and a black tricorn hat. She surmised that the coat and hat were what James wore when he was off duty or on leave judging from the casualness of the garments. To Ayse's left was the parlor, and to her right was James's study. Ahead of Ayse was a closed door that probably led to the dining room.

The first thing Ayse thought she should do was find the looking glass in James's grooming set. The grooming set was likely in his bedchamber, so she started up the stairs, lifting her skirts and running her hand along the smooth railing as she climbed. At the top of the stairs, she wandered into several rooms, mostly guest bedchambers, until she pushed open a partially closed door.

Inside was a four-poster bed, a masculine dressing table with a white powdered wig on a wooden head, and a grooming kit that was neatly laid out. A large cherry clothespress stood sentinel against the wall with a full-length mirror fastened to the inside of its one open door. A shirt was draped over the open door, and she noticed some coats hanging in the press as well. The bed was neatly made with a bed warmer leaning against the wall. A half-melted candle and an open book rested on top of the nightstand next to his bed. An ornately carved fireplace held the charred remains of wood and a pile of ash. A set of French doors that opened out to a small balcony completed the scene.

Ayse sat at James's dressing table and ran her fingers along the edge of the smooth tabletop. It was sobering to think that the man trapped inside her looking glass once lived in this very house. The scene reflected a life on hold; his belongings remained exactly as he left them when he had left this house many months ago. James probably did not realize at the time that he was not coming back.

The grooming set on the table consisted of a brush, comb, and a hand glass. She picked up the glass and peered at her reflection. Ayse desperately wanted to help James, but she had no idea where to begin. Even if she were successful at transferring him, there was still so much more to do. The next step would be getting him to Calypso, but that would mean that she would have to leave Port Royal. How would she leave? How _could_ she leave? Even then, she could not guarantee that she would be able to leave since her father made it clear he would be staying permanently once he returned. Then perhaps she could explain the situation to him, but she was not sure that James would want to wait that long. Deep down Ayse thought that perhaps it was the simple matter that she feared leaving, feared the unknown.

Ayse pocketed the looking glass and stood. She would really have to think about this, but she knew she could not give up yet. Father had always told her that where there was a will, there was always a way. She had the will, certainly, but the way had not come to her. She returned downstairs and entered the study. Inside that room was a comfortable looking chair, a desk, several bookshelves filled with books, and a pair of spectacles resting on top of some paperwork on the desk.

She smiled and carefully studied his spectacles; she would have never imagined James wearing lenses for reading. She read the handwriting on the papers. His writing was very neat, and it seemed that he had been in the middle of correspondence with another Admiral back in England. She replaced the spectacles to the desk. Then she spotted the writing chest on a library table behind the chair. She went over and touched the open chest; the ink bottle, quill, and blotting sand were on James's desk. Inside the writing chest were stationery, a sealer, a dark blue wax candle, and a second sealed bottle of black ink. She went to the desk where James had been writing and collected the other ink bottle, the quill, and the blotting sand. She carefully packed them into the chest where they belonged. Then she fastened the clamp that held the box closed and took another quick glance around before leaving.

After locking the door and pocketing the key, Ayse glanced up at the sky and noticed that the sun was rapidly sinking below the horizon; she had not realized that she had stayed at James's house for so long. She wanted to stop by the bookshop and find some books about death or Calypso, but that would have to wait for another day. Ayse hurried along the streets knowing that James was undoubtedly beginning to worry. She knew that the Port Royal taverns started to become extremely rowdy about this time of the evening, and she wanted to avoid those places if she could.

As she hurried along, lighters were beginning to light the oil burning street lanterns along the main street as she ventured downtown. Rough, rowdy drunkards were emerging, and beggars reached out toward her for food and money. She clutched the writing chest to her bosom and quickened her pace. She rounded a corner and headed down a less busy street. The hairs on the back of her neck bristled, and she knew immediately that she had not made a wise choice. Suddenly, she felt someone grab and pull on her arm. Startled, she screamed, turned, and took a closed-fist swing at whoever had her.

"Whoa, _whoa_!"

Ayse looked up to see a handsome young naval lieutenant shielding himself from her fist. She saw his surprised but gentle brown eyes peek at her from behind the forearm that was raised over his face. "Oh, my, Sir! I am very sorry! You frightened me."

The lieutenant relaxed and lowered his arm. "It was not my intention to startle you, Miss, but you should not be out at this hour alone."

"I know, but I am afraid I lost track of the time while I was out running an errand. It was my fault," she told him. "I'm glad you are here, though."

"I must say, you're quick. If you had hit me, I honestly believe you would have actually hurt me," he responded, amused. He offered his arm out to her. "Please allow me to escort you home. You will be safe as long as you are with me."

Ayse took his arm. "I am much obliged to you, Sir, and I thank you for your offer and time. I've never been out this late before."

"You should be more cautious," he responded, carefully guiding her around a mud puddle. "I am Theodore, by the way. Lieutenant Theodore Groves."

She nodded respectively. "Ayse. Miss Ayse Thomas. It is nice to make your acquaintance, Lieutenant."

"Pray tell, what sort of errand had you out so late without an escort?" he questioned.

"A friend had a gift for me, so I ran over to get it. I should not have stayed as long as I did. It serves me right for being so naive."

Theodore chuckled. "It's understandable, Miss Thomas. We all lose track of time, though next time you should have your friend escort you home to be safe. I'm glad I caught up to you. I saw you as you pass me, so I came after you to be sure you would be alright. Port Royal is a very different place at night than it is during the day."

Ayse smiled softly at him. "I am very fortunate, then. Again, thank you." She glanced at his uniform. "So, you're an officer of His Majesty's Navy, I take it?"

Theodore blushed but smiled. "Indeed I am."

"And who is your commanding officer?" she asked. "I would like to tell him about the nice officer of his who went beyond the call of duty this evening."

Theodore looked dreadfully proud, and the light blush in his face deepened. He was thankful that what little light there was did not give him away. He adjusted his tricorn hat. "Well, I…heh…It was no trouble at all, Miss Thomas. Really. But…if you must know, Commodore Channing is my acting commanding officer."

"Acting commanding officer?" Ayse questioned. "I am no expert on military ranks, but the word 'acting' implies that you normally report to someone else. Am I correct?"

Theodore nodded. "Indeed you are," he replied. "Admiral James Norrington is my commanding officer, but he has been missing at sea. We are still hoping he will return to us soon."

They turned down her street. "Oh, what a shame. I've never had the privilege of meeting Admiral Norrington as I've only lived here but a short time. I've heard many good things about him, though. I do hope he makes it back."

Lieutenant Groves cleared his throat. "Admiral Norrington was a good and honorable man. He is also a close friend. This is not the first time he has been missing and later turned up, so I am hoping that is the case now. "

"Was he lost when you went out to quell the pirate uprising?" she asked.

"Supposedly," he told her, "but he wasn't on my ship. I was told that he was commanding a different one." They arrived at Ayse's door, and he turned to her, "I really do believe Admiral Norrington will turn up eventually. If he can survive a hurricane, I think he can survive anything."

"Oh, my! A hurricane?" Ayse exclaimed. She did not know James had lived through a hurricane.

Theodore chuckled. "Yes, indeed. Perhaps I'll tell you all about it sometime."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "Perhaps I will, Lieutenant. Thank you for taking me home. Good night."

He watched her open her front door and bowed his head. "Goodnight, Miss Thomas."

Ayse closed the door behind her and grinned. Groves was certainly a pleasant man, though he seemed somewhat naïve. However, she noticed that he did not seem very comfortable discussing James, and she wondered why. Certainly James did not carry the demeanor that would deem him cruel or unfair to his crew, so an issue of vindictiveness was definitely out of the question. That and Groves had mentioned that James was his friend.

She hurried to her room, put the writing chest under her bed, and hid James's looking glass in a drawer in her nightstand. As she hurried to untie her hat, Ayse wondered whether she was late for dinner. If she were, how on Earth would she explain her whereabouts?

"What took you so long?" James demanded. "You said you would return in plenty of time!"

Ayse jumped. His firm tone and unusually raised voice startled her. She turned to him as she tossed her hat onto the bed. She was about to respond when Anne entered her room. "Ayse! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Her tone was still gentle but she, too, was clearly worried.

"Yes, I do, and I apologize. I let the time get away from me," she told her sincerely.

"I was about to send your Uncle out to look for you," Anne told her. "I'm sure you have been told that these streets can be dangerous at night."

She nodded. "I was aware of that. Fortunately, I had a very kind naval lieutenant walk me home this evening to be sure I was safe. I already got a lecture from him."

"You were fortunate to have him along, then. Next time, watch the time more carefully. Now hurry and wash up. Dinner is about to be served."

"Yes, Anne."

"Who was it that escorted you home?" James asked as soon as Anne left and went downstairs.

"Lieutenant Theodore Groves. He was very good to me."

James smiled as he recalled his friend. "Ah, Theodore. He is a good man with a splendid sense of humor. You were in good hands."

Ayse smiled amicably. "Indeed. He talked about you. He said you survived a hurricane! My word, James! Why did you never tell me that?"

The mention of the hurricane brought back sour memories for James as he remembered the screams of his drowning crew aboard the _Dauntless_ as she sank to the bottom of the Caribbean. He composed himself valiantly. "Er…yes. It wound up in tragedy, I'm sorry to say. It was not a shining moment in my career."

"We all have less than admirable moments in our lives, James," she reassured him. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault. To err is human, my friend, and the best thing you can do is learn from it, pick yourself up, and move on."

Once again, James was surprised by her wisdom. He forced a smile through the undeniable truth that the hurricane incident _was_ his fault that cost innocent and dedicated lives. "Indeed, Ayse, indeed."

She smiled. "If you will pardon me, I must be getting to dinner."

"Of course. See you tonight."

* * *

**Writing in the 18th Century:** Unlike modern times where we have the luxury of computers, spell check, and lined notebook paper to help keep our compositions straight, people in the 18th century actually had to memorize the rules of grammar, spelling, and structure. Writing was considered an art and typically a male dominated profession. Not everyone could read fluently, and even fewer could write. There were no public schools back then, and education was often limited to occupation, class and gender. Reading and writing were taught as two separate skills. Women and men alike were taught how to read so that they could read the Christian Bible. It was thought that women did not need to express their own thoughts as much as they needed to read the Bible, so it was not necessary to teach women the skill of writing. Some of the upper classes, however, became literate as a sign of good breeding and education, though writing was predominately a male skill tied to occupation and class. It was accepted for a woman, however, to practice writing on embroidery samplers.

Writing itself was done with a quill pen which was the early predecessor of the modern ballpoint ink pen. The quill pen you see in movies is a Hollywood creation; they were not white and billowy. The quill pen was actually made from the flight feather of a goose or swan (later turkey), and the hollow shaft of the feather (the _calamus_) acts as an ink reservoir where ink flows to the tip by capillary action when dipped in a bottle of ink. The point, or _nib_, of the pen was often hand cut, and writing primers actually gave instructions on how to properly sharpen and cut a quill pen. In the days before blotting paper, people sprinkled sand on their documents to absorb the wet ink. The sand was contained in a box usually made of tin or wood and was a common desk item along with the wafer box and ink stand prior to the advent of the pen. Paper in the 18th century was typically thicker than modern paper because they were made from clothing rags. White paper was made only from white rags and was the most expensive. Colored paper was cheaper, particularly blue paper because it was made from discarded sailor uniforms.

**James's Writing Box:** Writing boxes were not very common until around the 1790's. The _Pirates of the Caribbean_ franchise is said to take place somewhere between 1745-1750. The writing box was a very personal item that was often connected with intelligence, commerce, and world awareness. In James's case, however, a portable writing box was most likely necessary due to his occupation. Since he is abroad for long periods, it would be safe to assume that he would need it for the purposes of corresponding with the Admiralty in London and drawing up disciplinary papers and arrest warrants. A writing box often contained the following things: quills of varying sizes, bottles of ink, blotting sand, and slide out drawers for paper and document storage. When fully opened, the box converted to a 'lap desk' with a sloped surface for writing documents. In my story, the fact that James gives Ayse such a personal possession is a monumental symbol of his appreciation for her._  
_


	6. Evening Air

Chapter 6: Evening Air

When Ayse returned to her room later that evening, she closed the door behind her and sat quietly on the edge of her bed. James noticed that her mood had changed drastically since earlier. She seemed sullen and despondent, and she did not greet him in her usual manner. In fact, she barely glanced at him.

"Is something wrong?" James asked.

She forced a smile. "Oh, nothing. Everything's fine."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Are you certain? You seem ill at ease."

Ayse waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm…I'm just tired is all."

James knew Ayse was not being truthful with him. In the short time he had known her, she always carried a kind and cheerful demeanor. He wondered if perhaps her cousin had behaved badly toward her again, but James was polite enough not to press her personal concerns. Instead, he let it go.

"Well, it's good to have your company once more, Ayse," he told her pleasantly as he tried to change the subject.

She nodded, this time offering a sincere smile. "Yes, same here. I think I could get used to seeing you every evening before I go to bed."

Truthfully, there _had_ been something bothering Ayse. Her uncle announced over dinner that he would be bringing a guest the following evening to dine with them, and he wanted this guest to have tea with Ayse. The caller in question was a prominent and wealthy gentleman. Ayse was not sure what to expect from this man, but she did not like the idea of having to take her evening tea with a perfect stranger without having it discussed with her first. She decided, however, that she ought to be fair and give the man his meeting with her, which would make her uncle happy. She doubted that she would have to take anything further with him, though it still did not change Ayse's reluctance or her irritation.

Ayse decided that she needed some fresh air to clear her mind. Though the sun had long set, her home was safe as was the beach nearby. She stood and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going now?" James asked.

"I'm going for a walk," she responded. "I could use the fresh air."

James nodded. "Do be careful. I hope you're staying near home."

She nodded. "Of course! I don't want a repeat of earlier!"

James watched her leave, and Ayse made her way downstairs. The house was silent. No candles were lit, and the only sound was Ayse's quiet, careful foot falls down the stairs. Ayse opened the French doors that led out to the garden and carefully slipped out. Quietly, she closed the door behind her and made her way down a stone path before coming to a wall of shrubbery near the back of the patch. A narrow sand footpath led through the middle of the bushes, and Ayse followed it until she found herself on the beach.

A full moon crept toward its apex in the starry night sky, and she could hear the tide crashing against the shore as the mist and cool air from the Caribbean Sea sprayed her face. She closed her eyes, thinking of how good it felt to feel the sea spray caressing her face as she meandered down the beach, taking care not to get too close to the water. A walk on a clear night such as this always helped clear her head and put her in a better mood. Ayse felt bad for leaving James after he had waited all day to enjoy her company, but right now, she simply wanted time to herself as she turned and gazed out at the moonlight reflecting off the rippling surface of the water.

She toed at a small piece of driftwood before turning back toward the property. This time she chose to follow a different path that would come out near the stables. She decided that a visit with her uncle's horses before retiring to her room for the rest of the night would be a good way to end her nighttime stroll. She then thought about James and wished so much that he could be out enjoying the stroll with her as a living, breathing man.

Ayse approached the stable and carefully pushed open the heavy door. She quietly stepped inside as the smell of hay, horse droppings, and horse fur assaulted her nostrils all at once. Her uncle owned three horses, but only one of them had her head poking out from her stall. It was a brown horse with a blonde mane and tail, and it softly whinnied at Ayse when she saw her enter.

The barn should have been completely dark, but to her surprise, Ayse found a soft glow emanating from an empty stall used for hay storage. As she crept inside the stables, she heard hushed voices coming from within. She frowned, thinking that it could be some horse thieves. Ayse quietly and carefully picked up a pitchfork and crept toward the stall.

As she neared the stall, Ayse noticed two sets of legs exposed thanks to the open door, and the hushed voices had turned to low grunts and moans. The sounds gave every indication that some couple was fornicating in that very stall, and she could only surmise that the male had to be Benjamin, the family's stable hand. As Ayse peered around the corner of the stall, she found she was right about it being Benjamin, however, the woman with whom he was philandering with was…_Mary_! Ayse's mouth fell, and as she backed away, she accidentally kicked over a metal pail.

Benjamin's head shot up. "What was that?"

Mary quickly turned her blonde head over, startled as well. "I…I don't know! Did something fall?"

Ayse ducked and held the bucket against her bosom as well as her breath. She knew if they caught her here, Mary would be furious, and she did not really feel like receiving her wrath. Benjamin stood and held his breeches to his front to cover himself. The man looked around as Ayse shrank back into the shadows in desperate hope that neither he nor Mary would see her. She held her breath as he scanned the interior of the barn. Satisfied that no one had intruded, he returned to the safety of the stall.

"I didn't see anyone, dear. One of the horses must have kicked its feed pail."

Ayse could hear Mary let out a staggered sigh. "I hope it wasn't anyone. You know we will be forbidden to see each other if my father discovers us."

Ben shook his head. "What we are doing is indeed risky business. I'm still unsure about how comfortable I am with this. I would undoubtedly be punished harshly for my intimate involvement with you."

"But, Ben, don't you love me as I love you? 'Tis worth it to me, Darling."

He smiled endearingly at her. "But of course I do, Mary. You are everything to me." He leaned in to kiss her, and soon enough they were back to their previous activity.

Ayse could not be more surprised. She had no idea that Mary was carrying on a clandestine affair with their stable hand. Edmund would be absolutely furious were he to learn of this, and Benjamin would most likely be flogged and dismissed. She wondered how long this forbidden affair had been going on and what on Earth it was that Benjamin _saw_ in Mary anyway.

She slowly stood and placed the bucket on the floor of the barn before creeping out. Once outside the door, Ayse lifted her skirts and hurried toward the house. She quietly entered through the garden and carefully sneaked upstairs to her room. She closed the door behind her, leaned her back against the wall, and breathed a relieved sigh.

"How was your walk?"

Ayse shook her head. "Interesting."

"Interesting? How so?"

Ayse shook her head before coming fully into his view. "I'd rather not repeat it. Let's just say that I saw something that virgin eyes should never see until they are wedded."

James looked confused. "What do you mean…?"

Ayse sighed and removed her hat. "Mary and our stable hand were..." Her face suddenly flushed. "They were…well, I just cannot say it. All I know is that I wanted out of there as soon as possible and without getting caught."

James arched an eyebrow and then it dawned on him what she had inadvertently witnessed. "Indeed? You are certain of this?"

Ayse nodded. "Yes, James. It was indeed Mary. My uncle would be livid if he knew what was going on in there."

"Why were you in the barn?" James asked.

"I wanted to pet the horses before I came in for the night," she told him. "It really was a lovely night. I went down to the beach, and there is a beautiful full moon out."

"Ah, the tide is coming in?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yes, and the waves crashing upon the shore were really quite refreshing." She moved behind her screen and started undressing. "I enjoy walks out on the beach on evenings like that. It helps clear my head and relax me."

James smiled nostalgically. "Yes, I remember I used to do the same. There is a certain aesthetic appeal to taking a nighttime stroll."

She emerged in her gown, cap, and robe. "Indeed." Ayse sat at her dressing table and brushed her wavy hair. Then she retrieved the looking glass that belonged to James and examined it closely. "I do hope this will work, James."

"As do I," he told her sadly.

"I plan to make a trip early in the morning to the bookshop and peruse books about Calypso, and if I can get away with it, I would like to see whether I can find any material about death and the afterlife."

James looked concerned upon hearing her choices for reading materials. "Ayse, you are treading dangerous waters there. Books such as those often lead to certain misconceptions. Do you know what will happen if someone discovers that you are studying volumes of such a questionable nature?"

"I am well aware, but don't fret. I will do my best to be discreet. Besides, I am dealing with a very supernatural situation, so I need a supernatural book. It isn't every day that a lost spirit shows up in one's looking glass you know."

James sighed. "You know that I will worry anyway, despite what you say. I cannot help looking out for your well-being, Ayse, and I cannot afford to have you caught, especially if it is for my sake."

She smiled. "Everything will work out, James. I know it will."

James watched as she retrieved his handheld looking glass from her dressing table and examined it again. Her lips pursed and her brow furrowed in thought. "Now that you have my looking glass, what will you do with it?"

Ayse sighed. "I honestly don't know."

James scratched his head. "I didn't think of this before, but…how do you intend to get me out of here so I _can_ get to that mirror?"

"That's what I was just thinking about," she replied. "It seems we are still at an impasse."

"Indeed," he responded. Then he shrugged. "I'm certain we'll figure it out, and then we will finally be headed in the right direction. We have tomorrow evening to talk further about it."

"About that…" she trailed. She frowned. "We have company joining us for dinner, and my uncle wishes for me to have tea with him afterward."

James eyed her. "So _that__'__s_ what was bothering you earlier. You certainly don't sound very happy about entertaining this guest of yours."

"Of course I'm not happy about it!" she protested. "He's a complete stranger and Uncle Edmund didn't even bother to discuss the meeting with me first!"

James watched her scowl and cross her arms indignantly over her chest. "Ayse, I'm sure he isn't an unkind man," he reassured her. What exactly _have_ you been told of this man?"

She huffed. "He's some affluent gentleman here in Port Royal. I've been told that he's been married two other times before, but both ladies have passed on, sadly."

"Oh," James began, trying to think of whom it was he would know that was a widower twice. "Well, it's only a meeting, Ayse. I wouldn't be concerned."

"Well, he better not be seeking to make me his third wife because I'll have no part of it!" Ayse told him sternly. "My father gave me the right to choose who I wanted to be with, and he specifically told Uncle Edmund that he wanted me to retain that right."

James chuckled. "My, you are fiery."

He watched Ayse sit and comb her long, black hair in frustration. As he studied her, he noticed that many of Ayse's mannerisms reminded him of Elizabeth. The most obvious traits was her cleverness and her pertinacious disposition. Ayse, however, did not seem to show much of an interest in pirates as Elizabeth always had, but like Elizabeth, she wanted the right to choose whom she loved.

James had always admired Elizabeth because of her strong sense of independence, and he was finding that he was beginning to admire Ayse in much the same way, which could be difficult if his feelings ran away with him like they did before with Elizabeth. However, he had learned a hard lesson about love already, and that was enough to deter James from doing or saying anything he knew he would ultimately regret.

Ayse put down her brush and turned to him. "I really wish it weren't so late, James. I know you probably look forward to the interaction that you get from me since you have no one else to talk with in your current state. I promise after tomorrow night, we'll spend much more time together."

"Ayse…you have a life to live, and it would be highly inappropriate of me to expect you to spend nearly all of your free time attending to my needs, or lack thereof. I'm content with seeing you whenever I can."

"That may be so, James, but I _want_ to see you, and whether you want to admit it or not, I know that even a spirit in a looking glass prison needs companionship as much as a living person does." She sat on the cedar chest in front of James and stared down at her lap. "Truth be told, I haven't been in Port Royal but a handful of months, so I haven't any friends. I cannot spend time with Mary because neither of us can stand the other, and she doesn't consider me part of the family."

James sighed. He felt rather sorry for Ayse. "I see. So you seek my company because I know how it feels. Would that be a correct assumption?"

Ayse nodded.

He gave her a comforting smile. "Then I will always gladly offer my company, Ayse. Honestly, I've never encountered someone as understanding as you, and I truly believe that we can be good friends. Perhaps fate has placed me in your hands for that very purpose."

Ayse looked up at him. "Do you really think so, James?"

"I know it to be so," he responded pleasantly. "But you mustn't forget or take for granted the life you have. I should like for you to eventually make other friends so you won't continue to be companionless. You are too kind a person to not have shared what you have to offer with others."

Ayse offered a touched smile and blushed. "Oh, you flatter me. You made me blush again."

James chuckled lightly. "Once more, it wasn't my intent. You embarrass easily, but I think it's rather amusing."

She flung a petticoat at James's mirror, and instinctively shielded himself, though he knew he was guarded by the glass. It fell to the floor as she crossed her arms with an amused smirk. "I'm glad _one_ of us is amused!"

Ayse crawled into her bed as James laughed. Then she glanced at James. "James?"

"Yes?"

"Um…" She offered a subdued smile. "Good night."

"Good night, Ayse. Sleep well."

* * *

**Port Royal:** Port Royal, Jamaica was founded after a failed attempt by Oliver Cromwell in 1654 to capture the Spanish-claimed island of Hispaniola (present day Haiti/Dominican Republic). The British fleet instead took the poorly defended Jamaica as a consolation prize in May 1655. The British set up Fort Cromwell at the tip of a sand spit separating Kingston harbor from the Caribbean and could control all access to the harbor through a narrow entrance. A small community consisting of mariners, merchants, craftsmen, and prostitutes built up around the fort, and after the restoration of King Charles II in 1660, the community was renamed Port Royal and the fort was renamed Fort Charles. As Jamaica's economy grew between 1660 and 1692, Port Royal grew faster grew faster than any town founded by the English in the New World and became one of the most economically important English port in the Americas. Only Boston, Massachusetts rivaled Port Royal in size and economic importance. Shortly before noon on June 7, 1692, however, a disastrous earthquake struck and sank 33 acres (66 percent) or Port Royal into the Kingston Harbor. An estimated 2000 persons were killed instantly while another 3000 died from injury or disease in the following days afterward. Following the earthquake, Port Royal underwent a dramatic revival only to fall again in 1703, this time to fire. Following a severe storm, a hurricane, and two earthquakes in 1722, Port Royal as it once was disappeared forever. Today, Port Royal is a poor fishing village with a population of about 1800. The submerged portion of the city is virtually untouched and currently undergoing archeological research.

**Timeline:** The timeline between _Curse of the Black Pearl_ and _On Stranger Tides _is said to take place somewhere between 1745 and 1750 with _On Stranger Tides_ taking place in 1750, two years after the events of _At World's End_. This story, I am going to say, takes place in 1748, just a few months after the maelstrom battle, providing that if what I read about the timeline on the POTC Wiki is true.

* * *

**Damsel-in-stress: **Thank you for reading, and I'm glad you enjoy it! :) I do love Groves as well, and I thought that he had so much more potential for character development in the movies. We might be seeing more of him once I decide what to do with him. Please keep on reading! It keeps me inspired when I hear from people!

**Flyingporridge: **Yes, an update indeed! And I LOVE your pen name. It makes me think of a food fight. XD

**Haylo: **Why thank you! And please keep reading! I appreciate the reviews!


	7. Truth

Chapter 7: Truth

The following day, Ayse rose early, and after a brief conversation with James, she tied on her straw hat, grabbed a basket and a shawl, and ventured out into the fresh morning air. She could already tell from the stickiness of the atmosphere that it was going to be humid beyond comprehension, so she stuffed her shawl into her basket since it was apparent she would not be needing it. Ayse was not ready to make a trip into town, so she opted to walk along the beach to see how far the tide had risen since last night.

Instead of the water crashing against the shore as it was the previous evening, it now gently lapped at the sand, and seaweed churned up from the shallow bay littered the beach. Pieces of driftwood large and small were strewn everywhere, most likely drawn out to sea from other islands hundreds of miles away. Ayse kicked a small piece of wood, then toed at a large blue crab trying to make its way toward the water. The crab sat back on its legs with its pincers extended as it staged a protest over Ayse's gentle nudge.

Farther up the beach, Ayse came across what was not driftwood but flat, splintered boards that looked as though they belonged to a shipwreck. She picked up a piece of the wood and examined it. The wood looked as though it might be from the stern of a ship, and it appeared to have a name etched into it. Ayse cleared away the seaweed from the piece to find that it was painted red with gold letters that read '_Endea__'_.

Ayse furrowed her brow. Since the word was partially missing, she wondered if the name of the ship had been _Endeavour_. The piece did not look as though it had been at the bottom of the sea for very long since the paint was not even chipped, though it was waterlogged. She tossed the board down, but a glimmer caught her attention from among a cluster of rocks father up the beach. She picked up her basket and made her way toward the gleam that winked at her in the morning sunlight. When she reached the small crag formation, Ayse found a tarnished small sword stuck by its blade between the crevices. She climbed onto the rocks, carefully balancing herself on the top as she reached for the grip. She seized the sword and gave a gentle tug, but the rock would not give up its treasure so easily. Ayse tugged harder, and this time the sword came free in her hand. She staggered backward, nearly falling off the rocks, but quickly regained her balance.

Ayse stood on top of the rocks for a moment as she closely studied the sword. It was a beautiful small sword, or at least it had been at one time. She gently dragged the meat of her thumb across the blade's edge; it was still sharp, so it must not have been lost at sea long. The grip was protected by a silver guard decorated with faded and dirty gold filigree and the blade was long. Ayse turned it horizontally and tested the balance at the end of her index finger; it was perfectly balanced.

Ayse grinned, pleased that she had found such a splendid treasure. She hopped down from the rocks with the sword in hand and checked to see whether a sheath had washed up. Unfortunately, there was none, but it wasn't a problem; she had money stashed back, and she thought that perhaps the small sword would be a good welcoming gift to give to her father once she had it cleaned up.

As Ayse walked away, her foot caught on a large piece of wood, and she tripped.

"Oh, blast it! Now I have to go change!" she complained. The sand had gotten into her stockings.

Ayse turned and inspected the piece of wood that caused her fall. It had turned over, but she was surprised to find that the overturned wood yielded yet _another_ treasure: an open gold pocket watch with a thin gold chain attached to it. The cover of the watch had a tiny looking glass attached inside, and Ayse was amazed that the glass had not broken, nor was it even cracked. She knelt to collect the watch before rising. She deposited the watch safely into her basket, though she was certain it would probably never work again. She tucked the rapier under her arm and made her way back toward the house to change out of her sand-filled stockings and shoes. When she entered her room, Ayse closed the door for both privacy and to show James what she found.

"James! I was on the beach, and I found some wreckage on the shore and a couple of items!" Ayse told him, smiling.

"Really? What did you find?"

She pawed through her basket, pulled out the watch, and held it up for James to see. "A pocket watch. It's tarnished, but it has a mirror in the cover, and the glass isn't even broken. Now that it's mine, I wonder if we can use it."

"Bring it closer, Ayse. I can't see it very well from where you are."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Ayse took a few steps closer to James and held out the watch to James. He leaned as closely as the glass allowed and examined it. "Hnn…perhaps we can use it, but wait…" He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow; the face of the watch looked very familiar. "Are there any initials on the back of the cover?"

"Um, I didn't really look," she trailed. Ayse removed the shawl from her basket and used a corner of it to and wipe off the cover. After polishing away the grime, the initials 'J.E.N.' were revealed. "Here are some…J.E.N."

"That's what I thought…" he told her. "That watch is mine."

"What?" Ayse exclaimed. "Oh, but, James, how certain are you of that? Many men have your initials."

"The side of the watch's face should have a very minor flat spot if you look," he explained. "The chain broke on it once while I was putting it on and it hit the floor. I thought I had broken it."

Ayse took a closer look, and sure enough there was a flat spot on the side of the watch. "Oh…my goodness, what are the odds?"

He shook his head. "Indeed." He smiled. "My father gave me that watch when I first joined the Royal Navy." Nostalgia filled his eyes. "My father was an Admiral as well. Since I was a boy, I wanted to follow in his footsteps."

Ayse blinked. "Is that so?"

James chuckled. "My father would always come home and tell stories of chasing and capturing pirates. I was so enamored with his tales of adventure that I wanted to be a part of them myself, so my father agreed to take me with him on one of his voyages. There was a battle on board my father's ship, and I was knocked overboard. I was only about five or six at the time, so I did not yet know how to swim at that age. I nearly drowned. Ironically, it was the pirate Edward Teague who rescued me."

Ayse gazed at James, intrigued. "A _pirate_ rescued you?"

James huffed. "Yes, a pirate. Though my father was grateful that he rescued me, despite their obvious differences, he was also humiliated. He would have rather seen me die than be rescued by a pirate, that's how much he hated them."

There was a brief silence. "…and you hate them as well."

"They are scoundrels who seek to destroy our way of life, Ayse. Filthy savages. It has always been my life's work to eradicate them."

Ayse's eyes widened. She was surprised to hear James speak in such a strong manner. "Perhaps, James, but judging from your experience, a pirate can also have good morals. He could have let you drown."

James sighed. "Indeed, but he did not. It wasn't until recently that my hatred toward pirates has been subdued. I still disapprove of their lifestyle, but I have come to learn that a man's occupation does not define his character."

"No, it doesn't," Ayse replied, "though in your case, a lifetime of prejudice toward pirates must not have made it easy for you to change your beliefs." She studied the watch in her hand. "What was your father's name?"

"Lawrence," James told her. He gave a wistful sigh. "It's a shame my watch is too waterlogged to work now. It really meant a lot to me."

Ayse put the watch on her nightstand and offered him a subdued smile. "I will keep it safe for you, James." She picked up the short sword and held it up for him to see. "I also found this beautiful sword stuck in the crevices of the rocks on the beach. It wasn't hard to remove, but the sheath, I'm afraid, is lost forever."

James's eyes widened. "Th-that sword!" He pointed to it. "That sword is mine as well! How did it…? How did it wind up here?"

Ayse was surprised. "Is it now? I wonder indeed! And to think your watch was with it as well! Truly this is a very strange coincidence." She suddenly remembered the board. "I did find a partial board on the beach among the wreckage with the name of a ship. Was your ship the _Endeavour?_"

James shook his head. "Er…no. That was…Lord Cutler Beckett's ship. I was on a different one."

"Then why did your things wash up with the wreckage of that ship? Were you on board once?"

James shuffled uncomfortably. He wished those things had not washed up now because Ayse was beginning to ask too many questions. If he allowed her to go on, he was afraid that she might figure out how horrible of a person he was. "I was not." James decided to change the subject. "Aren't you going to the bookshop today?"

Ayse eyed him suspiciously at the sudden change of subject. Normally, James was very open with her, but as soon as she showed him the sword and brought up the _Endeavour,_ his body language gave indication that he was hiding something. She set James's sword aside. "Who is Lord Cutler Beckett?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You don't know who he is?"

"Not really, no. I've only been here a few months, but I've heard rumors that he, too, was lost at sea, presumably with a ship called _Endeavour_. Now tell me who he is, James."

"Someone you wouldn't want to meet, Ayse." He tried to avoid the subject again. "You really should be getting along. I don't want it to get late on you."

"I have plenty of time, and you have an eternity." She sat on her cedar chest. "Judging by the way you're trying to get rid of me, I'd say you're hiding something," Ayse pointed out. She crossed her arms and frowned at him. "What are you not telling me?"

He returned her scowl. "What makes you think I have something to hide?"

"You have _never_ tried to run me off as quickly as you are now, and don't tell me that it's because you are looking out for me. I'm not daft. You have barely talked about yourself since we met, and I've told you many things about me. Tell me the truth, James."

He hesitated. "If I were to tell you about me…you might never speak to me again, and I cannot risk that. I don't _want_ to risk that."

"Is that so? And how have you come to conclude this? I've been nothing but kind, helpful, and understanding toward you since we met." She sat on the cedar chest. "Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps if you offered some information as to how you wound up in your situation that it might make things a bit simpler for _me_?"

James sighed heavily. The thought _had_ occurred to him during the many nights he had watched Ayse sleeping, but he was so ashamed of himself as a person that he never wanted to recall those things again. Ayse, however, was demanding the truth, and it did not look as though she were going to relent anytime soon. Though it would pain him to tell her his story, James knew that it would have come up eventually and that she had the right to know if she were going to help him.

"Alright, Ayse," he reluctantly said. "If it's the truth you want, then you shall have it."

James began in the best place he knew – from the beginning. Ayse leaned forward with interest as he told her of his brief engagement to Elizabeth and his adoration of her. He told her about the cursed pirates, Elizabeth choosing the blacksmith over him in the end, the hurricane that cost him innocent lives and his resignation from the Royal Navy, all brought about by his obsession with catching Jack Sparrow.

James continued his long tale by recalling his time in Tortuga, finding the heart of Davy Jones, and betraying his companions and even Elizabeth. He told her of how he had stolen the heart and how he used it to gain his life back and his regret afterward. He finally finished his account with his death on the _Flying__Dutchman_ while rescuing Elizabeth after realizing whose side he should have been on. Lastly, he told Ayse about William and his father, Bootstrap Bill, and the second chance they had given him.

Ayse was quiet for a long moment after James finished, and it had taken him over an hour to recount his adventure. She stood, stunned from everything that she had heard, and turned her back to him for a moment so that everything could sink in.

"So that's it, then?" she softly asked.

"Yes. That's all of it. It's the truth and nothing but. I swear."

Ayse slowly turned to him. "My word, James…you've had quite an adventure, haven't you? I believe you could write an entire volume over what you've been through."

"Please don't joke, Ayse."

"I'm not." She gazed up at him earnestly. "I think I can understand why you dreaded sharing your story. You were afraid I wouldn't believe you. That and you must really think you're a terrible person for the way you went about things in the end. You thought that I would think exactly the same and not want to help you. Am I correct?"

He nodded his affirmation shamefully. "How can anyone wish to help me after all I have done? _I_ wouldn't want to help me if I were in your position."

"And that's probably why you're not, James, my dear," Ayse offered sympathetically. "Honestly, people have done worse. I don't believe that God created mankind to be perfect or Eve would have never eaten from the Tree of Knowledge. We are imperfect beings, James, and we are all going to stumble and fall, and people will ultimately fail us as we ourselves will fail others."

"I certainly failed," he admitted.

"Then get back on the horse," she told him. "It's all you can do. Besides, how many people manage to truly evade death? How many people die with regrets? Obviously, Mr. Turner certainly didn't deem you an unworthy person of a second chance and neither do I." Ayse placed a reassuring hand on the side of his mirror; it was the closest she could come to actually touching him. "When you are freed, James, promise me that you'll make the most of your new life and leave everything else behind."

He smiled sincerely. "I have already made that promise to myself, but I shall make it to you as well. You are a wonderful friend, and I am unworthy of your infinite compassion. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your kindness and understanding, Ayse."

Ayse returned his smile. "There is no need to thank me, James."

"May I ask you something?"

"Hnn?"

"My story is so farfetched. Why do you believe me?"

Ayse shrugged. "I have befriended a man whose soul is trapped in a lady's dressing mirror. Shouldn't that be impossible in itself? How can I say that I see you and speak with you just a plain as day then turn around and deny a tale that is equally impossible?"

James blinked at Ayse, but he offered no answer.

She picked up the short sword. "I will hang on to this for you, and if you will allow me, I would like to have it restored so that you may have it when the time comes."

He watched her reach under her mattress and withdraw a small bag containing money. "Oh, you really shouldn't. You're doing enough for me as it is."

"Nonsense. It will give me something to do." She looked at James with a mischievous grin. "Besides, I rather like it, so I might change my mind and keep it."

"Is that how it is?" James asked her, amused. "Well then, we ought to hurry and get me out of here so we can duel for it."

"What's the point? You know I'll win," Ayse replied with a laugh.

"And what makes you so sure of that? Surely you don't think you have a chance against one of His Majesty's finest."

Ayse put a hand on her doorknob. She had forgotten about changing out of her sandy stockings. "I have my ways."

"Suit yourself," he responded lightly. "Are you leaving?"

"For a little while, but you most likely will not see me until I come back to change for dinner."

"Take care and try not to be late. You had me quite worried last time."

She smiled lightly. "Oh there will be no chance of that, James."

* * *

**James's Sword: **James's sword is a small sword: one-handed, straight-bladed, light, and roughly a meter in length. It had a blade that was folded steel, and a gold filigree laid into the handle. It was said to be perfectly balanced meaning that the weapon is equally heavy in the handle as the blade, making it easy to use_. _According to the Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki, it is unknown what happened to James's sword after Davy Jones used it to kill Will Turner. Although it is possible that it became Will's sword, for the purposes of this story, I decided to have it wash ashore. _  
_

* * *

**damsel-in-stress:** Ah why thank you. ^^ It takes a lot of practice and editing to make everything jive between the characters' conversation and their inner thought processes. And I'm glad to make you laugh. I was just going with the flow on chapter 6 and that part just wound up in there, and I decided that it worked too well to take it out. As for the twice widowed fellow, you'll read more about him when I get chapter 8 written and get a name going for him. I can't tell you anything else without spoiling the story for you and everyone else, though. Just keep your toes crossed and keep R&Ring. I totally appreciate it! :)

**Luthien Saralonde:** Why thank you for for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it so very much! ^^ I hope you replace those pins and needles with a comfy chair as I work on the next update! ;)


	8. Gentleman Caller

Chapter 8: Gentleman Caller

Ayse made her way down the cobblestoned streets of Port Royal carrying James's sword beneath her arm. She pushed open the heavy door to the blacksmith shop and glanced around. The smell of manure, straw, hot metal, and embers filled her nostrils, and after a moment, she also picked up on the strong odor of rum.

"H-hello?" Ayse called. She looked around once more. "I'd like some service if you please."

No response came, and she took a tentative step farther inside. The shop was outfitted with a large, raised brick hearth complete with two bellows to feed the soft coal fire and a hood to carry away the smoke. The bellows were operated by a tired old mule in the center of the shop and was currently resting. Ayse patted the mule on its head as she looked for the blacksmith.

Ayse passed the forge and anvil where she eventually found the blacksmith passed out on a pile of straw in the corner of the shop. He was hugging a half-empty bottle of rum to his chest. She frowned distastefully at him and nudged his foot with hers. "Sir!"

Mr. Brown simply grunted and lulled his head, but he did not respond to Ayse's prodding.

Ayse scowled harder. "My word, how disgraceful…" She looked around. Surely there was a way to rouse him. She then spotted a full bucket of water. Immediately, Ayse seized the heavy bucket and lugged it to the sleeping man. She impetuously overturned it on his head, completely soaking the man to his skin.

The blacksmith jumped at the sudden wet chill that overtook him and let out a slight scream. "Aye! I'm up! I'm up!" He flailed as he managed to stagger to his feet. He turned to Ayse who glared at him impatiently. "Now what'd ye 'ave to go off and do that fer?"

"I apologize for my brashness, but you simply wouldn't awaken, and I require service," Ayse simply responded, putting the bucket down.

The blacksmith rubbed his eyes groggily. "Ye could 'ave said something, Miss."

"I did," Ayse responded flatly.

"Well then what can I do fer ye?"

Ayse held out James's sword. "Can you fashion a new scabbard for this lovely small sword and replace the gold filigree?"

Mr. Brown took the item from her and examined it. The sword looked very familiar. "Where did you find this, Miss?"

"It washed ashore near my home," Ayse told him. "I thought I would offer it as a gift to a friend. Why do you ask?"

Mr. Brown shrugged. "It looks familiar, but I've forged many a sword in me time."

Ayse offered a smile. "So can you clean it up, then? I shall compensate you reasonably."

"Aye, I can," Mr. Brown responded. "How does two shillings sound?"

"A fair price," Ayse responded. "May I throw in an extra two shillings for sharpening and polishing?"

"Aye, if that's what ye want," he responded.

"Very well, then. When may I pick it up?"

He smiled toothily, revealing a set of jagged, yellowed teeth. "In about two days' time, miss."

Ayse nodded. "Then I shall return in two days' time with payment in full unless you require it now."

He shook his head. "`Tis not necessary. I only demand pay when the work is done."

"Well, good day to you, then, and thank you."

Ayse left the blacksmith and walked down the street to the bookshop where she hoped to find some reading material on the afterlife – and perhaps some books for pleasure as well. She browsed the shelves for over an hour, but she was not satisfied with anything the clerk had to offer this month. Even more unsatisfactory was that she was unable to find books about the afterlife. Although she was disappointed, she left knowing that she would probably have to wait for an opportunity to present itself to help James. But what opportunity could Port Royal possibly offer to help her friend out of an impossible situation?

As Ayse opened the front door to her home, Anne met her immediately. "Ayse! Have you forgotten that we have company for dinner? Run upstairs and change into your best gown at once! Eloise and I must finish setting the table."

"My apologies, Anne," Ayse offered. "I shall be down shortly."

Anne looked harried, and Eloise rushed by with a vase full of flowers for decoration. Ayse went upstairs and closed the door behind her. Truthfully, she was dreading this dinner party, and she did not want to comply with her aunt's request.

"Ah, I see you have returned," James remarked.

"I have, but everyone downstairs is in such a rush to get dinner together for this gentleman," she told him. "I've been asked to change into my best gown."

"Ah," James replied. "You are to dress to impress I see."

Ayse gave James a sour look and pulled from her wardrobe a pale green dress gown with a low neckline and cream lace ruffles on the sleeves. "Apparently." She went behind her screen and undressed. She shook out the sand from her petticoats and stockings from her stroll on the beach, then she pulled the dress gown on. She laced up the front and tied the bow neatly. "I'm not looking forward to this in the least."

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be all that bad, Ayse," James assured her. "I think you'll be fine. Really."

Ayse emerged and stood in front of James. "And what if it isn't? What if he really is interested in courtship?"

"Then you have the option of politely declining if your uncle truly respects you and your father's wishes. A meeting over one dinner with the family doesn't mean anything." He paused and looked at her. Then he gave a subdued smile. "And I might add that you look lovely."

Ayse returned James's smile. "Thank you, James. Again you flatter me."

"I can only imagine that my image blocks your reflection, so someone must tell you whether you look nice."

Ayse chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you're finally doing your job as my dressing mirror, James."

"I beg your pardon?" James interjected, feigning insult. He could tell by the mischievous gleam in her blue eyes that she was only joking with him. She laughed at him merrily, and he crossed his arms. "Indeed!"

Ayse smiled at him. "I'll try to get this over with as soon as possible, James. Then perhaps we can talk more if I can retire early enough."

"Take your time," he responded. "Do not rush on my account."

Just then Anne called for Ayse. "Ayse! Are you ready?"

"Coming!" Ayse responded. She turned to James. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Good luck."

Ayse reluctantly left and returned downstairs to meet her aunt. "I'm sorry, Anne. I had some trouble getting my dress to stay fastened."

"Well, I'm glad you got it sorted," she told her absently. "Please retire to the parlor while Eloise and I get dinner on the table. Your Uncle Edmund will be here with our guest soon."

"Yes, of course."

Ayse went into the parlor to wait until dinner was served. She sat on a pastel blue sofa in front of a window with sky-colored drapes. The walls were paneled and painted white, and there was a tall cabinet in the corner of the room. The wood floor was covered with a beautiful imported Oriental rug, and across from Ayse was a pair of chairs with a small cherry end table between them. Between the chairs and the sofa on which she sat was an oval coffee table suitable for taking tea. The room was accented with a few paintings on the walls and crown molding around the doors and the ceiling of the room.

Ayse folded her hands in her lap, and soon she heard the front door open in the foyer. She leaned over, looked, and saw her uncle enter followed by an older gentleman – a _much_ older gentleman. Ayse straightened. _Surely_ this man had no intention of courting her. Perhaps James would be right after all.

"Ah, Ayse," Edmund called, entering the room. He smiled at her. "I was hoping you'd be in here. I'd like you to meet someone."

Ayse stood respectively and clasped her hands in front of her.

"This is Mr. Alson Bradley." He turned to the other man and stepped aside. "And this is my lovely niece, Miss Ayse Thomas."

Alson held out his hand, and Ayse politely took it. The gentleman bowed, held Ayse's hand to his lips, and kissed her knuckles. She arched an eyebrow but could not decide whether she should be flattered or repulsed by the gesture.

"So this is the young woman you have told me so much about, Mr. Thomas. She is indeed as exquisite as you have described." He gazed at her, still with her hand in his. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Thomas."

Ayse curtsied as much as her stays would allow and lightly cleared her throat. "Indeed. `Tis nice to meet you as well, Mr. Bradley."

"If you'll pardon me," Edmund said, "I will attend to my wife and make certain that the dinner preparations are in place. Ayse, please entertain our guest until dinner is served."

Edmund left, and Ayse and this stranger were left alone. She wondered what exactly he _had_ been told. She showed him to a chair while she seated herself on the sofa. Upon examination of him as she engaged in small conversation, she saw that he was outfitted in a forest-colored gentleman's full suit with an ivory lace tie bunched about his throat. He wore white stockings, black shoes, and a white powdered wig with two curls. The rest of the wig's hair was tied back with a green ribbon that matched his suit. He was far older than Ayse, old enough to be her father, or perhaps even her grandfather.

"I must say that your family's home is most lovely, Miss Thomas," he remarked as he sat in the chair to which Ayse had directed him.

She folded her hands in her lap. "Thank you, Mr. Bradley. We are quite comfortable here."

"Your uncle tells me that your father is out at sea as a…what was it again?"

"He is a trade merchant," Ayse explained. "He sails on merchant ships to other colonies and the mother country to make trade deals and arrange shipments to the colonies."

"Ah, I see," Alston said. "I gather that your father is very successful with his endeavor."

"Indeed he is," she told him, "though I miss him a good deal. I look forward to receiving letters from him."

"I'm certain you do, Miss Thomas. You must miss him terribly."

"On the contrary, I have the rest of my family and Eloise to keep me company. I fare just fine."

He chuckled. "Ah, family is such a pleasant thing, isn't it, Miss Thomas? You can never go wrong with family. That is something I am afraid I never had."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I thought you would at least have children and a wife to keep you company."

"Unfortunately, no," he said. "I was married twice to very healthy and lovely women and both died, one to illness and the other in childbirth, our child with her. It's lonely to go about in such a large home without companionship."

"I am deeply sorry for your loss, and I do hope that you find some nice lady to keep your company."

"Indeed," he remarked. Alston glanced at Ayse. "May I add that your gown is flattering on you?"

Ayse inwardly blanched. While the compliment was well-intended, she was not sure whether it was innocent. She had been suspicious about this whole meeting to begin with, and now Ayse was really beginning to have cause for alarm.

Ayse smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. "Uh..th-thank you, Sir."

He smiled at her. "My, you are shy, aren't you?"

"It depends on your definition of shy, Mr. Bradley."

Just as Alston was about to say something, Anne came in to announce dinner and save Ayse from any further awkward conversation. "Dinner is served."

"Well! I suppose I shall show you to the dining room, Mr. Bradley!" Ayse said, relieved.

"Please, Miss Thomas," he said, offering his arm out to her. "I would be honored."

Ayse hesitated, but she complied and took his arm so he would not be insulted. Anne and Edmund were waiting to seat themselves when Ayse and Mr. Bradley entered, and Eloise stood at the ready to serve the courses. Uncle Edmund seated himself at the head of the table while Anne seated herself at the foot. Mary soon entered the room and seated herself. Ayse found her chair at the table across from Mary. Mr. Bradley pulled it out for Ayse and waited for her to be seated before pushing her in.

"Thank you, Mr. Bradley."

He smiled. "My pleasure, Miss Thomas." He put his hand on the chair next to Ayse. "Would you mind if I sat here?"

"Um, no. Of course not," Ayse responded. She was becoming more suspicious of Mr. Bradley's interest in her, but she was not in a position to say anything. She simply sat patiently in her seat and waited for Eloise to serve dinner from the entrees that were offered.

A toast of wine to health, dining, and pleasant conversation followed for the next two hours, and Ayse found that Mr. Bradley seemed too eager toward her. It made her uncomfortable. Yet she took his flirtatious advances in stride and graciously acknowledged him, despite her reservations. Dessert was finally served, and she took another glass of wine as she finished one of Eloise's delicious cakes.

"My, Eloise, you must really teach me how to make that chiffon cake the way you do," Ayse told her. "It was simply decadent!"

Eloise giggled as she cleared Ayse's plate. "Thank you, Miss."

"Hear, hear," Alston chimed in. "I must agree with Miss Thomas."

Edmund stood. "Now that dinner has finished, Mr. Bradley, would you care to join me in the parlor?"

"That would be nice. Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Thomas." He stood but glanced down at Ayse. "Your company was most entertaining this evening, Miss Thomas. Truly you are a charming woman." He smiled. "I do hope to see you again."

Ayse was unsure of what to say. "I am certain that we will, Mr. Bradley."

He bowed his head toward her before retiring to the parlor with Edmund.

"What did you think of her?" Edmund asked as Eloise brought in a tea tray.

"She is lovelier than you described her. You have my word that she will be well cared for. I am worried, though. She did not seem to show any interest in me," Alston responded. "Are you sure this is the right thing for her?"

"Ayse is headstrong, I'll warn you of that, but I am certain that she will grow fond of you in time. She is getting too old to wait for marriage, regardless of what my brother says." He grinned wryly. "And I promised that our business deal would serve as her dowry."

"But how will you convince her to marry me?"

Edmund swirled a cube of sugar in his teacup and relaxed in his chair. "Leave that to me, Friend."


	9. Breakthrough

Chapter 9: Breakthrough

"I don't know, James. I have a very unsettling feeling about this."

James was quiet for a moment over all Ayse had told him. She did not make it up early enough the previous night to talk with him, but she was certainly making up for it this morning.

"Ayse, I really do think you are overreacting," he assured her. "Are you certain he was overly eager toward you?"

"Absolutely," she responded, tying the sash of her wide brimmed hat under her chin. "I have never felt so uneasy in my life. He is not an unkind man, but I will say that I don't feel comfortable with his advances toward me."

"What will you do if your suspicions are correct?" James asked.

Ayse sighed and collected her basket. "I don't know. Fortunately, I have the option of saying no, so naturally, I'm going to try to get out of it."

"You might hurt his feelings, Ayse, if he is as fond of you as you think he is."

"It cannot be helped no matter how easily I turn him down, but there are plenty of other women in Port Royal. Surely he can select a more compatible mate from them, one more suitable in age," Ayse told him honestly as she stood. "He comes off as desperate, that much I can tell, so it probably won't be as hard on him as you think."

"I see you're wearing your hat," James remarked. "Are you going into town?"

"Aye. Anne asked me to fetch a few things for her from the general store, and I thought the trip would be nice." She smiled. "I might even pick up a tart or two from the bakehouse while I'm out."

"Well, do be mindful what streets you walk and watch for pickpockets," James warned. "If I weren't trapped in this damned glass, I would love to escort you."

"Undoubtedly you would. I won't be gone long."

Ayse ventured out into the bustling streets of Port Royal deep in thought. Last evening's dinner had left her perturbed, and she hoped with every fiber of her being Mr. Bradley had no such intention toward her and that he would pester some other woman.

Around her, people engaged in conversation, outdoor sellers were marketing fresh fruit, grain and other commodities transported over the mother country's intricate trade routes among the colonies. A West Indian native held up a freshly caught crab to sell from his fish stand, and next to him was a stand full of Jamaican mangoes, pomegranates, and other fruits harvested from around the island. Horses' trotting hooves clopped over cobblestone laboriously pulling squeaky carts filled with sacks of traded goods and people-filled carriages.

She decided to stop by the bakehouse first. The door was already standing open to let the heat out of the stifling shop as the balmy Caribbean weather tended to be hard on the baker. The tantalizing aroma of freshly baked bread and treats wafted into her nostrils and made her mouth water. She glanced over the loaves of freshly baked bread displayed and cooling on iron-wrought racks on the counter when a burly but kindly older man with a head full of graying, thick chestnut hair emerged from the back room.

"Hello, Ayse," he pleasantly said. "Has your Aunt sent you for some bread?"

"Good day to you, Mr. Akins. Yes, she has sent me for two loaves, one rye and one white, if you please."

Mr. Akins quickly wrapped Ayse's bread in paper and handed the loaves over the counter to her. "I hope your lovely aunt will enjoy this. It is the freshest loaves I have. Would you like anything else?"

Ayse smiled mischievously. "A tart for me, please."

"I knew you couldn't resist," Mr. Akins responded merrily. The tarts had been a recent addition to his merchandise, and so far, they had been very popular with his customers.

He handed her the tart, and Ayse took a bite; it was still warm, and the filling practically melted in her mouth. "Mmm…excellent, as always." Ayse handed the baker a few coins. "Good day to you, and I will most likely see you next week."

He smiled. "Aye, take care, Miss Thomas."

After leaving the bakery, Ayse stopped by the general store. Here, she did not have to worry about what anything would cost, for it was Edmund who owned the store. Ayse pushed open the door, and a small bell tinkled overhead that indicated her arrival. The interior of her uncle's store was filled with barrels of dried goods, and the shelves along the walls were lined with a variety of merchandise such as spices from the Orient, gunpowder, powder horns, tea leaves, and other household items. Colorful bolts of fabric were neatly folded on the wooden countertop on the left side of the store, and Ayse could smell the sweetness of dried tobacco lightly hanging in the air.

The bell's jingle summoned a woman to the front counter of the store. "Why, hello, Miss Thomas."

Ayse glanced around. "Is…is my uncle around?" she asked.

"No," the other woman replied. "He left early to meet with an acquaintance." She offered a friendly smile. "Is there something I may do for you?"

Martha Gillette was a charming woman who had recently lost her husband who was on board a naval vessel that was destroyed in a hurricane. After hearing James's story the other night, Ayse concluded that Andrew Gillette was aboard that ill-fated ship that left Martha widowed and their two children fatherless. Fortunately, Martha was awarded her late husband's pension from the Royal Navy, though it was not a substantial amount and not enough to sustain Martha and her family, so the kindly woman resorted to helping Edmund in the store to help provide for her children while a servant watched them during the day. It was not easy for Martha, Ayse knew, but she remained as charming and upbeat as ever, despite her husband's unfortunate demise.

"Ah, yes, well…"Ayse took from her pocket a scrap of parchment with a list on it. She gave it to Martha who began measuring and collecting the items Ayse requested. Ayse took from Martha the parcels wrapped in brown paper and stowed them away in the basket on her arm. Ayse then bid Martha goodbye and left.

On her way home, she stopped by the bookstore to see whether she could find any more information regarding James's situation. However, Ayse did take a little extra time to peruse other books before returning home. Upon arrival, she turned over the things she bought for Anne, and as she was returning to her room to put away her hat, Edmund called to her from the parlor.

"Ayse, a word with you, please?"

Ayse paused and confronted her uncle in the parlor. "Yes, Uncle Edmund?"

"Have a seat. I would like to discuss something with you."

Ayse sat in a chair, smoothing her blue gown beneath her as she did. However, she had a very bad feeling about the conversation that was about to take place. "I'm listening. Is this about my father?"

"On the contrary, it concerns you."

A look of concern broke over her features. So this _was_ where the conversation was going. "Have I done something offensive, Uncle Edmund?"

"Of course not." He paused. "Ayse, I am certain you are aware that you are far past the age of marriage, correct?"

"I am, but in my defense, I simply haven't found anyone that interests me."

"Aren't you afraid that you spend the rest of your life alone and childless?"

"Not really," Ayse responded. "If God has it in His will that I should marry, then I have full confidence that I shall meet my mate. If not, then perhaps it simply wasn't in our Lord's divine plan for me."

"Perhaps you already have, my dear," Edmund responded suggestively. "It seems that Mr. Bradley has taken quite the liking to you."

"Has he now?" Ayse responded with a biting tone. "And, pray tell, what _are_ his intentions toward me, then?"

Edmund shook his head. "Your father always said that you were sharp at reading people and a good judge of character. Therefore, I assume you've already figured it out and now you're simply waiting for confirmation. In that case, I will come out with it: Mr. Bradley wishes for your hand in marriage."

Ayse failed to hold back her displeasure. "I knew it."

"What do you think of that?"

"I think Mr. Bradley seems a kind and generous man, however, he is far too old for me, and I think he would be better suited with someone who is closer to his years than I."

"Yes, I realize there is a bit of an age difference, but I am certain -"

"A _bit_ of an age difference?" Ayse sputtered, cutting her uncle off. "Uncle Edmund, he is old enough to be my _father_…or my _grandfather_ even!"

Edmund calmly ignored Ayse's outburst and continued. "As I was saying, I realize there is somewhat of an age difference, but I am certain that you will grow fond of him in time. Mr. Bradley is a very wealthy and generous man, and he has given his word that you will be well cared for. I have arranged for a set of meetings with him so you two may get to know one another."

"Uncle Edmund, I appreciate that you want to see me with a good man and a secure home, but this is _my_ decision – a decision my father left to me alone. Please tell Mr. Bradley that while his interest in me is flattering, I respectfully decline and that I wish him all the happiness in the world."

Ayse stood abruptly, left the parlor, and started up the stairs with Edmund following closely behind. "Now wait just a moment, here! You seriously need to rethink your decision! Plenty of women your age in Port Royal would love to be in your position!"

Ayse stormed into her room and tossed her hat onto the bed. "And there are plenty of women my age who get roped into such marriages that wind up unhappy, bored, and widowed. I have absolutely no intention of that happening to me."

"But you would be left with a fortune plus the estate, and should you bear children -"

"The answer is _no_!" Ayse declared hotly.

Edmund's lower jaw stiffened and he fixed Ayse a hard glare. This girl, this offspring of his brother's, could be so damned infuriating sometimes. She was undignified, inappropriate, and most of all, she was exasperatingly headstrong.

He puffed, and then gave a slow, steady exhale. "Very well, Ayse. Then you've left me no choice but to _make_ you comply."

"_Make_ me comply? What right do you have?" she spat angrily. "I'd sooner hang myself than be forced to marry against my will! How _dare _you even presume that you have the right to dictate _my_ life when you are _not_ my father!"

The last remark earned Ayse a sudden, hard slap to the face. She staggered and sat on the cedar chest holding her stinging cheek. Edmund's face was redder than a ripened apple. He towered over her with a rigid stare and clenched fists at his side.

"You will _not_ speak to me like that," he said, his voice lowering dangerously. "You forget that I am doing you and my brother a favor by letting you stay here, you inconsiderate _mongrel_ of a child."

Ayse turned angry, teary blue eyes up to her uncle. Her jaw quivered, but she refused to dignify his insult with any type of response, and most of all, she would not let him have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She at least had sense enough to know when not to retaliate, despite the fact that her blood was boiling with anger and humiliation.

"I'll be sending word to your suitor that you will meet with him soon," Edmund said dryly. "And you _will_ be happy about this."

Edmund stared at her for a moment further, and then he stalked out of the room with hands clasped tightly behind his back. As soon as Ayse was sure he was downstairs, she burst into tears and examined her reddened cheek in James's mirror.

James, who had watched the scene unfold, clenched his fists at his side and ground his teeth, furious over what he had just witnessed. How _dare_ that man lay a hand on his dear friend like that! Just why her uncle would force her to agree to something she did not want to do was beyond him. Something was amiss, but James did not want to speculate on that right now. He turned his attention to Ayse.

"Are you…alright?" he softly asked, examining the blossoming red mark on her cheek.

"I'll be fine, James," she responded quietly. Ayse took out a kerchief and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"He doesn't always strike you…does he?"

Ayse shook her head. "N-no. This is the first time."

"Regardless of whether it is the first time or the hundredth time, how _dare_ he hit you like that!" James finally exploded. "No woman deserves to have a harmful hand laid on her no matter the reason!" James spat. "And to call you a mongrel child…I daresay that was uncalled for as well!"

"It isn't really far from the truth," Ayse confessed. "I _am_ an illegitimate child."

"Are you?" he questioned.

Ayse nodded her affirmation of the fact. "My father had every intention of marrying my mother, but she became pregnant with me, and they were at sea when she learned of this. When they finally reached England, she was so far along that they decided to wait until I was born to have a wedding. Unfortunately, my mother died giving birth to me and rather than a wedding, Father had a funeral. Because of this I've had to live with the blight of being an illegitimate child, though my father always considered he and my mother married in their hearts." She paused and gave a sigh. "Father never loved anyone else the way he did my mother. I wish I had known her."

James frowned. "He still had no right to use such foul words with you or harm you in any manner." He paused and looked at Ayse. Her head hung shamefully, and she did not want to meet his gaze. "The fact that you were born out of wedlock…it doesn't make you a bad person, Ayse. It isn't your fault, and it will not cause our relationship with one another to change."

She lifted her gaze. "I'm glad of that." Ayse stood and approached his mirror and placed her hand on the glass. "At the risk of this being taken the wrong way, sometimes I wish it were you knocking on my door offering courtship. You are just the kind of man I'd want to be with." She touched her forehead to the glass where James's chest was reflected and closed her eyes.

James's hand was resting on the surface of the glass, and he watched as she slid her palm over the exterior to meet his. He wished then that there was no barrier between them, that he could reach out to her and embrace her at a time when she so needed it.

Ayse wished that just once she could touch James, that he was a tangible, living, breathing person that could feel pleasure and pain, hunger and fulfillment. She wished that he did not have to be imprisoned in that horrible cell, fated to watch life happen but never a part of it.

At that moment, a strange thing began to happen. The surface of the looking glass rippled and shifted. Suddenly, a chill captured her attention, and her fingertips began sinking into the surface of the glass. Ayse lifted her head and watched with amazement as her fingertips submerged into James's cold realm. She could see her hand on the other side of the glass, and she wiggled her fingers to be sure that what she was experiencing was _real_.

"J-James! Look!" she exclaimed.

He watched Ayse move her fingers inside the glass, and then he felt her touch his hand. He could feel her warmth as she tried to fold her fingers around his, but her solid hand only passed through the shade of his. Still, it was a breakthrough, and James closed his eyes as he enjoyed her warmth. It was the first time he had felt anything in months.

"You're so…cold…" Ayse observed. "And…drafty."

"And you're…warm," James responded, a heartfelt smile tugging at his lips. "I have felt numb for so long I had almost forgotten what warmth feels like."

Ayse suddenly pulled her hand out from the glass. "How did that happen?" she asked, puzzled.

"I…I don't know," he replied. "You were saying something about wishing it were me knocking on your door."

Ayse's brow furrowed in deep thought. "Something happened that triggered that reaction." She placed her hand on the glass once more and pushed, but the plane of it remained solid. "I had my hand up here like this…and you…didn't you have your palm there?"

"I believe I did, actually…" James admitted. He moved his own hand to meet Ayse's, yet the glass still did not budge. "Do you think it was triggered by your statement?"

"No…I wouldn't think so, but rather…something I was thinking." Ayse's eyes widened. "James, what were you thinking at that moment?"

He suddenly blushed. "I'd rather not say. You might take it wrong."

"You might have to, James. Tell me. I promise I won't be upset."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand. "I…well…you were so upset, and I was thinking that…um…that I could touch you…embrace you…actually."

Ayse turned a surprised expression onto James. "You didn't want to see me upset…and you wished you could…comfort me?"

"Y-yes…" James uncomfortably admitted.

"Well, actually…I was wishing at that moment that I could touch you, too," Ayse confided softly.

"Is that so? You don't think that's what caused that to happen, do you?" James inquired.

"It's possible," Asye replied as she considered this. "We were having a rather..." She blushed and averted her gaze downward. Then she smiled softly. "We were having a rather tender moment."

James dragged his front teeth over his lip. "Indeed. We have become close in the short time we have known one another, Ayse." He paused. "Do you think we should…try it again?"

"Perhaps we should, James." She glanced at their hands. "I bet that's how it happened. Think those same thoughts of me, James, and I'll think of you."

Together, Ayse and James concentrated their thoughts on one another, and sure enough, the surface of the glass began to ripple from the touch of Ayse's fingertips. Her hand protruded into the glass once more, and she could feel the same coldness of James's hand that she felt before.

"It's working, Ayse!" James exclaimed. "I do believe we've made a breakthrough!"

"Indeed! Oh…we just might get you out of there yet!" Ayse responded happily. Ayse pulled away her hand and smiled up at James. This was the best news she had all week. "This is just what we needed. Now I am another step closer to helping you out of there."

"The hardest step will be getting to Calypso," he told her, "but I think for now we must practice this breakthrough…experiment a little. The more we work with it, I think the more naturally it will come to us."

"Indeed. Perhaps we can come to a point where you can safely change environments so that I may transport you," Ayse told him. "And now I think it's very possible to get you into that pocket watch of yours since we have discovered how to manipulate the surface of the looking glass."

James contemplated the situation. Ayse was working hard and exploring all possibilities in order to help him, yet, he was unable to offer her anything in return. Unless…

"Ayse?"

"Yes?"

"You are doing so much for me, and I want to see to it that if and when I get out of here, you are rewarded for your efforts."

"Rewarded?"Ayse responded, puzzled. "Oh, James, I require no reward."

"But I _insist_, Ayse," he argued. "So here it is: when I get out of this God forsaken place, I am going to help you get out of this engagement you're being forced into and take you away from Port Royal."

Ayse laughed. "Ah, so you're going to be my knight in shining armor, so to speak?"

"I'm serious! This is not the appropriate time to joke!" he protested.

Ayse sighed. "I appreciate the gesture, but sadly, by the time we get you out of there, it may be too late, and I'll be married off by then – if I can even free you in time."

"But Ayse, you're unhappy. I can see it, and now you're faced with the prospect of being married off against your wishes. I want to help you, but if I am to do that, we should act now."

"And just what are we going to do? Hnn?"

"I'm sure that it's crossed your mind, but to find Calypso, we must leave Port Royal."

"It _has_ crossed my mind, I admit, but I see two problems: first, how will I leave? Second, how much time do we even have?"

"I have an old friend of mine we can trust to help us, and as for the time…it depends on when this gentleman wants to wed you." He paused. "Who is this man anyway?"

"Alson Bradley."

James wrinkled up his face. "Alson Bradley? Are you serious? My God, Ayse, I can see why you're against this. He _is_ far too old for you."

"But weren't you older than Elizabeth?" Ayse pointed.

"I was, but not _that_ much older! Mr. Bradley has at least twenty years on you. I only had about eleven on Elizabeth."

Ayse nodded. "How old were you when you died?"

"I was thirty-three."

"Ah, so you only have about eight years on me."

"You're twenty-five?"

"Yes."

"You age well, Ayse. I don't think you look a day over nineteen."

Ayse laughed. "Thank you. It must be my mother's blood that keeps me so young." She paused. "So…what shall we do from now until we're ready to act?"

"Well, I say we make something of our breakthrough, and when we've done that, the next step is to contact my friend and formulate a plan." He looked at her earnestly. "The days ahead of us will be filled with much to do, and when we are able to leave, many dangers may lie ahead. Are you confident you can endure it?"

"I admit that the idea of leaving does make me nervous," she told him. "But…I am willing to endure anything if it's for your sake, James. Leave everything to me."

"You are such a good woman, Ayse, and I regret that I am asking you to put yourself in such peril for my sake, but you're the only hope I have."

"I promised I would help you, James, and I intend to make good on that promise, no matter what happens." She rested a hand on the mirror. "James, I…I care for you as my friend, and I want nothing more than to see you have a second chance after all you have been through."

James saw the sincerity in her eyes, and for the first time, he felt a flicker of affection toward Ayse that he could not explain. His life had been placed in her gentle, kind hands for a reason, and James wondered whether their friendship was meant for much more.

"Then it's settled. In the meantime, why don't you make things less complicated for us by simply going along with whatever your uncle has planned?"

Ayse gave James a dark look. "Are you serious?"

"Forgive me for saying so," James started, "but judging from his violent reaction toward your refusal of marriage, I cannot help but think that your uncle has his own agenda and that he intends to use you as a pawn for his hidden intentions. We will make our goal to act around your wedding day, whenever that may be, for now. Hopefully, by the time that comes around, we will be long gone. The fewer complications we have, the easier things will be for both of us."

Ayse chewed her lower lip. She did _not_ enjoy the idea of catering to her uncle and soon-to-be fiancé, but she knew James was right. She also knew that whatever journey on which she and James were about to embark, this would be nothing compared with what lay ahead.

"Fine," she said begrudgingly. "But I will _only_ do this because it's you that's asking."

"I know, I know," he responded, waving his hand dismissively. "But I shall reward you a thousand fold. I promise."

* * *

**Bakehouse: **This is what bakeries were called back in the 18th century. Normally, people often made their own bread at home, but people also purchased bread. Being a baker was actually very hot and difficult work, and it was not often profitable. The baker also had to adjust his prices to what the miller was charging for flour, so he often got a lot of flack when his bread prices went up.

**18th Century General Stores:** I could not find a whole lot of information on this, so I resorted to dragging out one of my old Felicity books since the historical section talked about general stores. Edmund owns and runs a general store that sells a wide range of imported and domestic goods. Examples of items often sold in a general store were tea, stationery goods, bolts of cloth (though these could also be obtained from the milliner), flour, sugar, chocolate pots, cast iron skillets, imported spices from the Orient and India, powder horns (for muzzle-loader guns), shot, and gunpowder.

**Illegitimate Children:** In the 18th century, having illegitimate children wasn't particularly acceptable, especially in the upper social classes. It often was not a good sign of breeding, and it was so frowned upon that they were often treated as outcasts within the social circles and even within the circle of the extended family. If the parents of the child in question married, however, then the child was no longer considered illegitimate. In James's case, however, I have always seen him to be quite progressive toward women, and because Ayse's mother did not live through the birthing process, he probably would not consider Ayse illegitimate because her father, John, had intended to wed Ayse's mother.

* * *

**Luthien Saralonde: **Sneaking applesauce into the library! For shame you CRIMINAL! Lmao! Anyway...I put a lot more drama into this chapter for ya. Hope you like. And I'm not much of a Will fan, either, and I thought that since Will is busy captaining the _Flying Dutchman_ he might be just a little too busy to help Mr. Brown. XD And Bradey's character...is kind of writing itself. I had intended for him to be a bad guy and in cahoots with Edmund, but he doesn't seem to want to write himself out that way. The problem is that he actually fancies Ayse, and she wants no part of it (obviously XD) and really it parallels Elizabeth's own resistance to James's hand in marriage in CotBP.

**damsel-in-stress:** Of course we all want James! LMAO And I can't wait to see how the situation is complicated myself *hasn't written that far ahead yet XD*

**Oceangoddess:** Isn't that awful? Beleive me, Ayse isn't going to let that happen as long as she has anything to say about it. XD And neither is James.


	10. Sunset

Chapter 10: Sunset

For several nights, Ayse retired as early as possible without arousing suspicion that she was up to something. It was there in her room that she and James dedicated themselves to studying the breakthrough they had made together, and eventually, Ayse could manipulate the surface of James's mirror with little effort. By this time, Ayse could reach both arms inside and touch James's drafty, wispy form.

"I think tonight we should try moving you," Ayse suggested. "I have finally obtained reading material on ghosts and spirits, and I have been perusing these books in what free time I have. I've concluded that if you have a vessel to inhabit, you should be safe."

"I was hoping so," James told her. "Now the question is how I get from this looking glass to the one in my watch?"

"Well, I've had several thoughts on that, actually, and I think the safest way to try is by using me," Ayse explained.

"If I heard you correctly, and I'm quite sure I did, are you proposing that _I_ inhibit your body?" James confirmed with raised eyebrows.

Ayse smiled. "That's _exactly_ what I am proposing. My theory is that if you can somehow use me as your guide, then I can place you safely in the compact of the pocket watch for transport. If we're going to leave, I can't exactly go with a dressing mirror strapped to my back."

"Yes, I know that, but how do you know it will work?"

"I don't," Ayse said simply, "but I have a very strong feeling that it will."

"And just how do you intend to going about this?" he questioned further.

Ayse picked up the pocket watch that once belonged to James and held it open in her palm. "I am going to hold the watch in this hand and place my other hand on your prison, and we will begin by doing what we have been doing. The rest, however, will be up to you."

"Have you forgotten the other problem we discussed?"

"Oh, what would happen if I can't see you?" Ayse asked. "I have not forgotten, and it is something I have taken into great consideration. Honestly, I hope it works and I will be able to see you as plainly as I do now, but in the event it doesn't, my hand will still be on the glass so you may return. It is a huge risk, I know, but it is one we must take. I only hope we don't fail."

James sighed. "We will have to get used to this risk-taking once we begin our journey. Many dangers may lie ahead."

"Indeed." Ayse placed her small hand on the glass. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes, let's.  
Ayse manipulated the surface of the mirror, and she could feel James's coldness at her fingertips. "Alright, James, try to move through me and focus your destination on the watch in my hand."

James nodded and began to concentrate on Ayse and the watch. He could see the watch in his mind's eye and the path down her arm that he would take. When he did, James could feel himself somehow pull toward her and the particles of his spirit break apart and move down Ayse's warm arm, across her shoulders and neck, then along her other arm.

The hair on the back of Ayse's neck stood as James became gray and billowy like smoke within the mirror's surface as he overtook her body. The sensation of his spirit moving over her body made her shiver as her friend began to rematerialize in the small mirror inside the pocket watch. The fact that she could even see him was a good sign, and her face brightened. She excitedly watched his face reform, and Ayse was filled with hope.

"James! I can see you! Can you hear and see me?"

He glanced around, then looked at her and grinned; it had worked. "Yes! I can! Your theories proved correct, Ayse!"

She happily returned the smile. "I had a feeling it would, James. I don't know how or from where, but I had the feeling." She sighed, relieved. "We have really been making some major discoveries, and I do believe that we can put our plans into motion very soon."

"I truly hope so." He paused. "Have you found anything out about your impending engagement?"

Ayse let out a groan. "I sent word of my acceptance yesterday morning, though I certainly hope to be gone by the time the wedding day arrives."

James nodded. "I see. I know you don't want to, Ayse, but your cooperation will make things easier for the two of us."

His female companion scowled stubbornly. "I'm only doing this for you. I wish it were anyone _but_ Alston Bradley I am promising myself to."

"Beware of what you wish for, Ayse," James lightly joked.

Ayse shot James a spiteful look. "I swear if you weren't in this timepiece, I'd strangle you for that."

"I would not put that past you, Ayse."

Ayse held up the gown that Mr. Bradley had sent to her and frowned. Beautiful as it was, she lamented that it had to be sent by someone she had no intention of wedding. It was a lovely shade of cobalt and made from the finest dyed taffeta with cream colored brocade and stomacher made of the finest lace.

"What an exquisite gown, Ayse," James remarked. "Is a special occasion coming up?"

"Yes," she growled. "A ball. At the governor's mansion."

James looked perplexed. "The governor's mansion? Has His Majesty sent someone to fill the late Governor Swann's position?"

"So I hear," she sighed hanging the dress up so the wrinkles would fall out of it. "Apparently, the people of Port Royal are unaware of Lord Cutler Beckett's treachery of which you spoke."

"I promise you, I had nothing to do with that…" James began.

"Oh, I know that, James. You have made some mistakes, but you would never murder."

"And what are people saying about Lord Beckett's disappearance?"

"As far as I can tell they've counted him as lost at sea. I did see the wreckage of the _Endeavour_ with my own eyes, after all."

"I see…" he trailed thoughtfully. "So. It's apparent Port Royal has a new governor. I suppose this is an inauguration ball?"

"That would be correct, and my new…_fiancé_…intends to escort me," Ayse said contemptuously.

"Well surely you can't turn down an invitation to the most influential party that Port Royal society has to offer," James pointed. He furrowed his brow. "It's a shame you're going with someone you want nothing to do with."

"Isn't it?" Ayse agreed. She picked up the pocket watch and held it in her palm. She and James had decided to leave him in the glass of the watch permanently so she would be able to carry him when she needed to. "I wish it were you I was going with, if you don't mind me saying so. I am very fond of your company, and I have no doubt that we would have a splendid time."

James ventured a mildly embarrassed smile. "I would have to agree."

He watched her as she placed him on her bedside table and stood to tie on an apron. They had only just discovered how to remove him from Ayse's dressing mirror and put him into the smaller, more compact glass of his watch. She could not see his full body now, and James had decided that in his form, it was a fortunate thing that he had no limitations to his size to cause him any discomfort. But the sincerity held within her cerulean eyes the other night had invoked certain feelings within him that he was not able to explain or even comprehend. Her genuineness toward him, whether intentional or not, was something James had thought much about, yet he realized that he should not allow himself to step beyond his current boundaries with her, lest he should complicate things even more.

She suddenly broke apart his thoughts as she turned and smiled at him. "Well, it's off to the daily chores, and now that I can carry you along, I shan't be lonely. Perhaps later we can get some fresh air. I imagine it has been ages since you've even seen the sun."

"It has, indeed, Ayse," James agreed. "Some new scenery would be refreshing."

Ayse spent a much of her free time on the beach with him after completing her daily chores. There, she found a long, thin piece of leather that had washed ashore. It was the perfect length for her to use as a cord by which she could suspend the watch. Ayse had a feeling that having James around her neck would be very convenient when it was time to leave Port Royal.

Ayse walked to a more remote part of the beach and climbed onto some boulders scattered along the shore that had probably fallen centuries ago, before anyone had ever inhabited Port Royal. She opened the pocket watch and put James in her lap as she watched the sun begin to sink below the horizon.

"Have you had a chance to retrieve my sword?" James asked.

"I did that yesterday, and I must say that it looks good as new. I paid Mr. Brown a few extra shillings for his trouble," Ayse responded.

"Hang on to that rapier, Ayse," James told her. "It may be useful to you some day."

"I had already intended on doing so. I have it hidden beneath the mattress of my bed where no one will find it." She sighed. "I will return it to you when the time comes."

"That time certainly seems so far away, doesn't it?" James asked. He sighed. "I can only hope that it will come and I can get out of this prison."

"Don't start going all pessimistic now, James. You _will_ get out of there while I have anything to say about it." She turned him toward the sunset. "I think sometimes a person's life is like the sun."

"How so?"

"Some periods in our lives don't mark the end but rather the beginning. A setting sun, for example, marks the end of the day but gives hope for the beginning of a new one. This period in your life, James, will be no different."

James remained silent for a long while as he watched blazing pink, gold, orange, and lavender melt together as the reflection of the fiery orange sun danced upon the waves of the Caribbean. The bright beacon of the evening star appeared overhead in the darkening sky, and James could not help marveling at Ayse's astounding perception. She was wise far beyond her years, and he realized that beneath her humbled front was immeasurable strength and willfulness, the same trait he had admired in Elizabeth. The two were similar in that right, but different in every aspect of their personalities.

"Your wisdom never ceases to amaze me, Ayse," he admitted softly. "You must have had some very good experiences to make you so insightful."

Ayse smiled softly. "No, I had a good teacher."

"Your father?"

"Yes. We are very close."

"I imagine you have to be since you have no mother."

"I think I would still be close to my father even if my mother were alive," Ayse told James honestly. She fingered the side of his watch. "I do miss him very much."

"I'm certain you will see him soon," he reassured her. "Don't lose hope."

"I won't. As long as I get letters from him, I won't lose hope."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and to those who have added this story to favorites. If you have not reviewed, I encourage you to do so! But I do thank you for reading. :) No historical notes for this chapter.

* * *

**Oceangoddess: **And you thought it was bad enough that Edmund was marrying her off without permission! Don't worry...everything's about to hit the fan soon enough. :D And oh yeah...James is indeed starting to develop feelings toward her which will deepen as the story progresses.

**DancingWithOceanWaves:** Yes, I have been building up to that for so long! I could hardly wait to post that chapter when I wrote it. And that's okay - I have been somewhat lazy in writing this story (okay, more like too busy to work on it DX), but I will be looking forward to all your review responses!

**Salt06:** Why thank you! ^_^ I hope you keep reading, even though this chapter was less than awesome. .

**damsel-in-stress:** LOL! I wish I could have seen you squee shamelessly for that long time! I'm so glad you liked it, and I really enjoyed writing such a pivitol moment between the two of them. :3

**Luthien Saralonde:** Hey, where have you been? XD Hope you do well on your finals, and now that I am graduated from college, I hope to have far more time working on this story rather than sporadically updating like I have been. ^^ I also have a Bleach fanfic I'm working on with this one, and so far, these two stories are neck in neck with reviews. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as exciting, but I think the next few chapters will make up for that. This was just a filler. ~_^ P.S. - I will be providing the applesauce from now on. XD


	11. The Governor's Ball

Chapter 11: The Governor's Ball

Eloise gave a sharp tug at the strings of Ayse's corset, and the latter's breath hitched as she tightened her grip on the post of her four-poster bed.

"Eloise!" she gasped. "If you pull any tighter I may not be able to breathe!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Ayse," the maid responded sincerely. She relented on her pulling. "How does it feel?"

"Tight and uncomfortable, but I don't think I will faint," Asye responded as she pushed up her breasts.

Eloise finished tying the strings to Ayse's corset and then guided her to the dressing table so she could style Ayse's wavy black hair. "I daresay, Miss Ayse, attending the governor's inaugural ball is quite an honor!"

Ayse frowned. "It would be a better honor if I didn't have to go with Mr. Bradley."

"Oh come now. I'm certain he really isn't all bad if'n you give him a chance."

Ayse tilted her head to scowl at Eloise. "Have you not seen how old he is?"

Eloise tilted Ayse's head down and ran the brush through her hair. Then she began parting Ayse's dark locks with the comb and pinning the hair into place. "Well, I did see that, but I must ask – why did you accept this engagement when it's obvious you don't want it?"

Ayse chewed her lower lip. "I accepted because I didn't have a choice in the matter. Single men my age are few and far between after all." Ayse paused, knowing that every word spoken to anyone must be chosen carefully, even in the company of friends. Then she sighed as dread filled her again. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Eloise nodded, and wordlessly, she finished Ayse's hair and helped her into the gown that Alston had bought for her; it was made of fine, dark blue silk, and the stomacher and bell sleeves were of white lace. Eloise left, and as soon as the door was closed, Ayse opened James's watch and then turned to study herself in the dressing mirror in which James had previously resided.

"You look far lovelier than I could have ever imagined," James said earnestly. He paused to study her for a moment. "Mr. Bradley no doubt has excellent taste."

Ayse gave the side of the dress a tug. "Yes, but I daresay that his taste in size is slightly off."

James laughed. "My, aren't we feeling cynical."

"I'm sorry for my pessimism, but I've just been teeming with resentment over this whole engagement."

"I understand your discord, but do try to at least enjoy yourself this evening, Ayse," James suggested. "It is an honor in the highest to be invited to attend a ball at the Governor's mansion, and one that celebrates an inauguration at that."

"I know, I know," she responded dismissively. "And I do wish I could take you with me, if only for the security of having you, but I know that I cannot."

"I understand, Ayse, and honestly, it will be good to mingle with others for a change. You said that you haven't many friends, but I must warn you that there is a great deal of busybodies in Port Royal high society that cannot be trusted to keep their tongues in check. Be extremely mindful of what you say, Ayse."

"Your advice is noted and much appreciated."

"Ayse! Are you ready yet?" Edmund called from downstairs.

She glanced at the door. "I'm coming!" She turned to look at James and lifted the hem of her skirts. "Please take care while I'm gone."

"I will, and try to enjoy yourself."

Ayse gave James a pained look and then she was gone. She grasped the railing of the stairs, lifted her petticoats, and made her way down carefully. Alston awaited her at the bottom of the stairs, and his hazel eyes lit up at the sight of her in the beautiful dress he had sent over for this very occasion. He extended his hand, and Ayse forced a smile at him. She took his outstretched hand, and he led her down the last two steps before leaning down to kiss her hand.

"You look stunning in that color of blue, darling," he said, straightening. "It really brings out your eyes."

"Thank you," she responded.

He wrapped her arm around his affectionately. Alston was dressed in the fineries of an upstanding nobleman of Port Royal society with a full suit made of the finest silk that his tailors back in London had to offer.

Ayse glanced toward her family who were also attending this esteemed event. Mary looked as though she would die of jealousy, Anne smiled fondly at Ayse, apparently clueless of the goings on behind this engagement, and Edmund…oh, how he looked so _infuriatingly _smug toward her. Ayse held back her disgust as Alston led her out to his waiting carriage and helped her in.

Ayse looked out the small window at the sea as the carriage pulled away from her house. She knew that soon she would be out there with James heading away from Port Royal and away from this marriage, but what obstacles lay ahead for them, she was not sure, nor did she want to think about it. She did not want to think about the people she would be angering back here or what her father would do if he showed up here and she was gone.

"You seem preoccupied, Ayse," Alston's voice broke in. "Is something troubling you?"

She forced another smile. "N-no…not really. I'm just a bit nervous about a woman of my birth mingling with those of higher means than I."

Alston smiled at Ayse reassuringly. "You need not be uncomfortable, for I will be with you the whole time. I am certain my friends and acquaintances will be fond of you. You will have a wonderful time."

The carriage pulled up to their destination, and when the coachman opened the door, Ayse's eyes widened. The Governor's mansion was more beautiful than she had ever expected, and though it was in the same district as James's house, this was the first time she ever saw it.

The dwelling was a full two-story home with white marble steps leading up to large front doors constructed of sturdy English oak. The balcony was held up by four large pillars decorated in classic Grecian style. Alston carefully helped her out of the carriage and escorted her up the steps. Ayse then found herself standing in an expansive foyer with a large staircase to her left that lead to the second floor. The ballroom was located in the heart of the house, and two doormen opened a set of French-style doors just off the foyer to reveal a large room filled with the sound of music and the scent of refreshments placed on a table near the far left wall. A large crystal chandelier hung over the ballroom floor as couples dressed in the finest materials Ayse had ever seen swirled about the floor to a lively waltz. Those who were not dancing chose to mingle, drink wine, and eat the tarts that the refreshment table had to offer.

"Mr. Alston Bradley and his lovely fiancée Miss Ayse Thomas!" the butler announced.

People turned to look at Ayse and Alston, some of the ladies whispering to one another behind their fans while others simply looked her over and nodded. Whether they approved of her, Ayse did not know, nor did she care. She allowed Alston to lead her through the crowd and down to the main floor where the Governor was mingling with other elite members of society.

"Ah, Mr. Bradley," the Governor acknowledged pleasantly. "I was wondering when you would make your appearance."

"Well, I couldn't leave my lovely date waiting," Alston lightly joked.

The Governor looked Ayse over and smiled pleasantly."So, this is the lovely lady you've told me so much about." He gave a small bow to Ayse as she took the hand he offered to her. He was an older man, probably a little older than Alston, with brown eyes and a silver wig with the hair tied back by a burgundy ribbon. "Governor John Williams. I am pleased to finally meet you."

Ayse spread her skirts and curtsied. "Miss Ayse Thomas. Thank you for having us at your lovely party and congratulations on your inauguration."

"Thank you, Miss Thomas, and I hope you enjoy yourself." He turned to Alston and smiled. "You had better ask the lady to dance, Mr. Bradley. I'm sure she doesn't want to be caught up in boring political conversations."

Alston looked at her and smiled. "Shall we, Ayse?"

She nodded, and he led her out toward the dancing throng. He gathered her into his arms and swept her into a waltz, merging with the rest of the crowd. She was surrounded by other couples like them, most of them married, but Alston never took his eyes from her. The tempo of the music was lively for several songs before the musicians finally slowed to allow for the guests to break.

"Are you hot, Ayse? You look a bit flushed," Alston said.

She nodded. "I could stand to have a drink if you can find one."

"Here. Let's get you out to some fresh air, then." He led her out through an opened set of glass paned double doors to a large balcony outside where he led Ayse to a stone bench. "I'll fetch you a drink while you cool yourself."

Alston left and was back moments later carrying two glasses of wine. He sat next to Ayse on the bench and handed her a flute. They sipped the wine together in silence for a moment before Alston began to speak.

"I am so glad you've accepted my offer for marriage, Ayse," he began. "I am aware of the age difference between us, but I promise you that you will be well cared for, and I think that we can grow very fond of one another in time."

"I imagine so," Ayse replied. "I can see that you are indeed a good man, and for that I am grateful."

Alston fingered his glass and looked down at the bubbling liquid it held. "Ayse, another thing that concerns me is that I've been married two times already. Both of my wives were just as lovely and vibrant as you, yet they were fated to grow ill and pass away. I…hope that my previous marriages will not make you feel…uncomfortable."

"I'm truly sorry for your losses, Alston, but I suppose that God just didn't have it in His plan for you to spend your life with either of them. I only hope that I can live up to their reputations."

He put his glass down with a pained expression and took Ayse's hand. "Ayse…I have no intention of comparing you to either of my late wives or making you feel as though you have to measure up to them in some way. You are your _own_ person, and I will love you for that reason only." He pushed a black curl away from Ayse's face. "You have my promise."

She smiled. "I'm glad of that, Alston. I don't think many men could be as kind and generous as you."

"You know I was thinking about our wedding date, and…I didn't know how soon you wanted to wed. Have you a particular date in mind?"

Ayse shrugged, hoping that by setting a date, it would give her and James a finite deadline to have completed their plan of escape. She cleared her throat. "Not really. There aren't really seasons here in Jamaica, so I suppose that as long as it doesn't rain, any time sounds good."

He smiled. "I was rather thinking the same, dear. In fact, I wanted to wed as soon as possible."

Ayse was suddenly alarmed. "_How_ soon?"

He took her hands excitedly. "Well, I was thinking we could try to make it in two weeks?"

Ayse could not stop her eyebrows from going up from both surprise and dismay. She was counting on a month, maybe more, but two weeks? Would that be enough time?

Alston's face fell a little. "You don't look like you're too excited about that."

"Uh…n-no!" Ayse recovered, nervously forcing a smile. "That sounds splendid. Two weeks it is, then."

He stood up and held his hand out to her. "Oh, Ayse, I am so glad to hear that. I say, we should go in and make the announcement."

Ayse took his hand and stood up as well. "Y-yes, I suppose we should."

Alston beamed again at her before taking Ayse into his arms and pulling her into a hug. "You have no idea how happy you have made me," he whispered as his lips caressed her fair cheek. He held her back at arm's length after kissing her cheek and then led her through the crowd toward the Governor.

"Governor Williams, I hate to steal your spotlight, but my lovely fiancée and I have an announcement to make…"

"_Two weeks_! Just two weeks?" James sputtered. "Ayse! Why didn't you push for more time?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed. "I panicked, and I wasn't exactly in a position to barter!" Ayse kicked off the gown, too distressed at the moment to care that she was in her undergarments in front of James. Setting the date for such a short time had sent her into a tizzy; there was no possible way they could get everything completed in time. "I was anticipating that _he_ would suggest a month which would have given us more time!"

"Still, you could have _tried_!" James fired back.

"Well what was I supposed to say, James?" she snapped. "Let's make it for a month so I can finalize my plans on jilting you?"

James scowled and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he heaved an exasperated sigh. "Arguing is getting us nowhere. I suppose we will simply have to make do, then. It really is an inconvenience, though."

"I know it is, but at least the hard part is over and all we have to do is figure out how to get out of Port Royal," she sighed. Ayse looked at James ruefully. "I really am sorry about all this. I honestly was counting on a month, and everything just happened so fast….and I didn't want to hurt his feelings because he was dreadfully excited, and…"

"I know, I know," James cut her off. He gave a sympathetic look. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, and for that I do apologize. I…suppose I forgot that you're in just as sticky a situation as I at a great personal risk."

Ayse lay on her stomach on the bed and reached over to pick James up. "I _am_ risking a lot for this, James. Many people are going to be good and angry at me over this, and a man is going to be very heartbroken and humiliated."

"Alston?"

"Yes," Ayse admitted. "I may not want to marry him, but it does not mean I don't care about his feelings. He's already had two wives die and now his bride-to-be is going to jilt him in front of all of Port Royal society. I will be damaging his pride, and it's possible I will destroy the last chance he has at having a happy ending." She sighed. "I really got to know Alston tonight, James, and he truly is a kind man who has already begun to care for me very much, and I hate that I have to repay him in this manner."

James furrowed his brow as he recalled his own situation with Elizabeth. He had been in Alston's shoes before, having worked hard to build up a life and a small fortune so that he could provide for a wife and family; neither of those things was he ever able to obtain. James remembered how Elizabeth had chosen a common blacksmith over him, a gentleman of noble birth, and how humiliated he felt at having his private matters publically exposed. Elizabeth had used him instead as a pawn to rescue her dear William Turner with little consideration for James's feelings. Ayse was different, however, because it was clear tonight had made her think carefully about how Alston would come out in all of this.

"Ayse," he said softly. "You are a caring person in the fact that you have thought about Mr. Bradley's feelings. I know what it's like to be in his position, and a situation as this really is quite degrading and harmful to one's pride. It's something that is very difficult from which to recover, and was the means to my downfall, I'm afraid."

"Yes, you've told me about all of that, and I am sorry all that happened to you and that you have had to live with the mistakes you've made, but I think everything will work out for you." She chewed her lower lip. "I just hope that Alston can find it in his heart to forgive me for what I am about to do. I only wish that there were some way to spare him this."

"In time, he will," James reassured her. "The thing that I found was that it's hard to withhold forgiveness from someone you love."

James looked up at the distant look held in Ayse's eyes. She truly seemed troubled by the fact that she was about to cause harm to a man who had never wronged her in his life. He wished he could better assure her, but he knew it probably would not do any good.

Instead, he decided to change the subject. "Ayse, do you remember Theodore?"

"The lieutenant that escorted me home? Yes, what about him?"

"I think it's time we pay him a visit."

"Tomorrow?" Ayse asked.

"Preferably, and I hope to God he can see me in this watch."

She frowned. "As do I. But we'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

**Governor's Ball:** During colonial times, Great Britain was the most powerful country in the world with the most colonies. Britain was constantly in competition with France and Spain for the settlement of new lands and control of trade in the Caribbean. During the Age of Colonization, when new colonies were established, they were often headed by a governor who corresponded with their country's monarch. The governor was often appointed by the king. Weatherby Swann, for example, would have corresponded with the king by sending him reports on the financial and military affairs of the colony. In other words, the governor was pretty much the extension of the king. Wherever Governors went, other nobility were sure to follow as a means of spreading their influence and seizing money-making opportunities. Governors often enjoyed holding dinner parties and balls for their friends. For someone like Ayse, attending a function hosted by the Governor was an honor in the highest form and the closest one could get to meeting the king.

* * *

**DancingWithOceanWaves:** Ha ha...I just noticed you have a little James icon. I love that pic of him. 3 Anyway it seems that many people loved this chapter even though I wasn't happy with it (that's how it always works XD). The time to take off for Calypso isn't very far off at all, and that's when the REAL adventure begins. ^^ Thanks for sticking with me!

**Oceangoddess:** I've been working up to this point for a while. Most of this has been Ayse and James getting to know one another and introducing the situation at hand. Just think, in a few more chapters, our favorite couple (even though they aren't a couple yet) will be setting off for the REAL adventure! And I agree: she should kiss James as soon as he's out of there. =P

**damsel-in-stress:** Ha ha...I love reactions like that - where my reviewers are beaming endlessly over the cuteness. ^^ Yes they are adorable together, and Ayse loves him - she just doesn't know it yet. ;)

**Luthien Saralonde:** *hands you a container of applesauce* Your applesauce as promised. XD I am usually NEVER satisied with my own work (comes with being a writer - you're your own worst critic), but I'm glad you liked all this! 3 And I don't think I'm _that_ amazing, but thank you, and I am so glad you keep reviewing. That's what keeps me writing!

**Shadowess88:** Welcome aboard! 8D I'm glad you took the time to read this, and I am afraid that you really have to look for the good Norrie fics. I've encountered some good ones, but most of them have been abandonded. This one will not be. ^^ Ayse's name, btw, is pronounced 'Aye-SHUH'. It originates from Turkey (which back in James's time would be the Ottoman Empire). I thank you for readng this and reviewing, and I will be looking forward to hearing more from you! ^^


	12. Old Friends

Chapter 12: Old Friends

Ayse stood at the gangway of the _Centurion_ and hesitated. She glanced at the pocket watch that hung on the leather cord around her neck before clasping it tightly in her hand. James had said that his friend would help her, and she believed him. She gave a resolute nod and strode up the plank of wood that lay between the ship and the dock.

Once on board the ship, she looked for Lieutenant Groves's familiar face among the bustle of the sailors until she spotted him stooped over on the other side of the deck making a final tug in a knot on one of the ship's ropes.

"Lieutenant!" Ayse called.

Theodore looked up and around, unaccustomed to a woman's voice calling after him, especially on a ship. He recognized Ayse, who was waving at him, and smiled. He then crossed the deck of the ship to greet her. "Miss Ayse Thomas…is that correct?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Have you come to take me up on my story offer?" Theodore asked lightly.

"Actually, Lieutenant," Ayse said, lowering her voice. "I have one for you, but…I must tell it to you alone."

A concerned expression washed over his features. "You aren't in some kind of trouble, are you?"

"Please, just let me talk with you alone," Ayse pressed.

He nodded his head slowly. "Alright." Theodore gestured toward the captain's office. "I'm sure my captain won't mind if we borrow his office."

He led her to the office and closed the door. Lieutenant Groves gestured for Ayse to have a seat in one of the chairs.

"Now tell me, what is it that brings you to my ship?"

Ayse chewed her lip. "I apologize for taking you away from your duties, and really I don't know where to begin, but I suppose I'll manage. About a month ago, my father sent me a looking glass from India as a gift." She paused as Theodore gazed at her expectantly. "What I am about to tell you will sound so incredulous you might think me mad." Ayse removed James's pocket watch from around her neck and held it in her hand. "But I have proof that every word of it is true."

Theodore's curiosity was piqued. He gazed at the watch Ayse was holding; it looked very familiar. Then he noticed the initials engraved into the lid of the watch and realized that she was holding James's watch! "That watch…." he began. "Where did you get it?"

Ayse gave a small smirk. "When I told you that night you walked me home that I had never met James Norrington, I wasn't truthful. I am here because he asked me to be here. In fact, he sent me to you because he needs your help."

"Norrington…asked you? And he needs help?" Groves leaned forward in his seat, puzzled. The last he had heard, James had been lost, and this time he had little hope he would return. "He's alive and you know his whereabouts?"

"He's alive…in a way." She unclasped the lid of the watch and held up the mirror for Groves to see. "Have a look, Lieutenant."

Theodore reached gently took the watch from Ayse. She wrung her hands anxiously and worried that James would not appear in the glass and then all hope would be lost. Still, Groves glanced up at her and then down at the compact mirror. Grey mist swirled about in the tiny glass until it reformed into a very familiar face.

Theodore's eyes went wide, and he quickly dropped the watch onto the captain's desk. "Dear God!"

He kicked his feet and shuffled the chair away from the desk. He had seen undead pirates and met Davy Jones, but he never imagined he would see his friend as a spirit in a glass.

"It's good to see you, too," James said mildly; he was not surprised by Theodore's reaction.

Ayse stood and put a reassuring hand on Theodore's shoulder, relieved that he could see James in the glass. "There he is, Lieutenant."

Theodore stared back at James wide-eyed. Slowly, he scooted his chair toward the pocket watch on the desk. "Admiral…James…I thought you were lost…"

"Much has happened since we last saw one another," James began. "Davy Jones is the cause of my unfortunate situation; he murdered me on the _Dutchman_. While I was on the other side, the new captain turned out to be William Turner, and he was the one who prevented me from continuing on."

Groves looked perplexed. "You mean that blacksmith that commandeered one of our ships a few years back and sided with Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"The one and only," James sighed. "Anyway, he said he owed it to me for saving Elizabeth."

"Is that how you died? Saving Elizabeth?" Theodore let a slightly exasperated sigh escape; he disapproved of how Elizabeth had treated James, though he knew that it was probably for the best.

James gave Groves a sharp glare. "Yes. He sent me here in what came to be Ayse's dressing mirror. I appeared to her, but we've become good friends in the short time we've known one another."

"I also made him a promise, but for me to carry out my promise, we need your help. James said you are the only person he could trust to help us," Ayse explained.

Theodore looked up at Ayse. "Help you…and James? Of what am I to help you with?"

Ayse lowered her voice. "You are to help us leave Port Royal."

The statement earned raised eyebrows, and Ayse began explaining the full story of how she had come into possession of James and the discovery they had made regarding the looking glasses. She told Theodore of their quest to find Calypso so she could make him mortal once more.

"And even worse, I have been forced into an engagement with a man of whom I have no desire to wed," Ayse finished, a bitter tone to her voice. "So the sooner we are able to leave, the better."

Theodore rubbed his chin as he let the information sink in. "How soon?"

Ayse hesitated. "Preferably before my wedding day. I marry in two weeks."

Theodore's eyes widened. "Two weeks?" he exclaimed. Then he leaned back in the chair and sighed. "It will be close, but I think we will manage somehow."

"What have you in mind?" James asked.

"This is the height of the trading season, so getting onto a merchant vessel won't be much of a problem." He stood and circled Ayse. "However, Miss Thomas will have to be outfitted in attire befitting of a male crew member for such a ship."

"You mean disguise as a man and parade as a sailor?" she asked, her brow wrinkling in worry. "But I don't know the first thing about being a sailor, other than what little Father has taught me about it."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Ayse," James put in. "I'll be with you and I will help as much as I can."

Ayse smiled softly. "I know you will James, but I am not any less uncertain about the quality of my abilities as a mariner."

"There is one other thing…" Groves trailed. He was behind Ayse eying her waist-long black braid. "You'll have to cut your hair."

An appalled expression transformed Ayse's features. "What! I can't cut my hair!"

"If you're going to disguise as a man, you'll have to," James informed her.

"But Chinamen have braids longer than I!"

"Miss Thomas," Groves broke in, "you don't look like a Chinaman. You'll have to cut your hair if you want to pass as a man and gain employment on a merchant ship."

Ayse chewed her lower lip. They did have a point, but she could not get over the fact that it simply was not proper for a woman to shear her locks. "How short?"

"I think a little past the shoulders ought to be just fine," James remarked. "And then you can tie it back into a tail as most men wear it."

Ayse sighed. "Fine, fine. I see the point, but…it's just not proper."

"In this instance, I would not worry about it," Groves told her earnestly. "After all, you will also have to wear breeches."

She shook her head. "I suppose it can't be helped," Ayse sighed. "Damn it all. If I didn't care so much for James, I'd say to hell with all of this."

"Well I am grateful in any case, and it flatters me to hear you say that you care about me," James responded honestly.

"Well why shouldn't I?" Ayse asked. "You are indeed the closest friend that I have right now, and for that, I am grateful. I hope you keep in touch with me after you get out of this prison."

"I will not forget you, I promise that," James reassured her.

Theodore watched their exchange, and a small smirk crept across his face. Ayse and James glanced up and scowled at the suggestive glint in his eye.

"What?" they asked.

"Nothing, nothing," the lieutenant responded, waving his hand dismissively as he changed the subject. "So. Why don't we meet again tomorrow night? I'll bring you some old clothing of mine to alter to your size and further discuss plans for your departure."

Ayse picked up the watch and smiled at Groves. "Thank you so much for helping us, Lieutenant."

He took her arm and opened the door and led her out of the office. "I would do anything for someone trying to help a friend of mine, Miss Thomas. I am honored that you and James came to me."

"Then we will meet tomorrow night after sunset?" Ayse asked.

Theodore nodded. "Yes, though I would advise to make it well after dark. It will be late, but you want to ensure there is no chance of you getting caught." He paused. "Where shall we meet? Sneaking around Port Royal at night without an escort is risky business, as you have found."

"Ayse is quite clever at sneaking out of her house," James chimed. "Perhaps you should choose a meeting place close to her home, somewhere inconspicuous."

"Ah, yes. That would be wise. I don't think I could forgive myself if something happened to you," Theodore said.

Ayse clasped her hands together. "Then it is settled. I have the perfect meeting spot in mind. Down on the beach not far from my house is a large pile of boulders of which I am fond. You can hide there after dark, and let's make it around nine so that I can be sure that everyone in my household is sound asleep."

Theodore nodded. "Agreed."

Relieved that Groves would help them, Ayse threw her arms around his shoulders. "I am so glad I can depend on you. Again, I can't thank you enough, Lieutenant."

Theodore blushed and smiled. "Y-you're welcome, Miss Thomas." He paused. "And you may call me Theodore."

Ayse released Groves before placing her hand on the door to the office. "I will see you tomorrow night, Lieu—I mean, Theodore. Good day."

"Good day, Miss Thomas."

* * *

**Ayse's hair: **If you are wondering why Ayse seems to be a little freaked out by chopping her hair off here's the reason: back in those days, women were not permitted to cut their hair. They were also not permitted to wear breeches or expose their legs or other parts of their bodies in any way because doing any of those things was not considered 'modest', or it was just downright inappropriate. Ayse's hair is actually waist-long, which was pretty typical of a woman back then. Often it could be much longer. Ayse will probably not shorn her locks totally off, probably to just past her shoulders with the ends ending at her breasts.

**Lieutenant Theodore Groves:** I always loved Groves as a supporting character, and I always thought that he had a high potential for character development, which is the reason I included him in this story. After everything he saw in_ Curse of the Black Pearl_, I thought that he would be the perfect person to help James and Ayse on their way, and I always thought of James and Theodore as friends. I was actually very upset that the Spaniards kill Groves in _On Stranger Tides_. I have at least two sequels in mind for this story, and one of them has Groves as a main character and James and Ayse appearing as supporting characters.

* * *

**Luthien Saralonde:** I think it is a long way off yet before they see Calypso. I, too, am excited for the plot as I have a few surprises planned and some surprise appearances. ^^

**Oceangoddess:** Alston was supposed to be my antagonist along with Edmund but he didn't write himself out that way.

**DancingWithOceanWaves:** Oh man doesn't he? *drools on your icon* Well even the best of friends argue sometimes, so Ayse and James are no different.

**watergoddesskasey:** I'm glad you loved it! Thank you for reading! ^^

**PollyWantCookie: **Ah James and Ayse are too cute aren't they? And I wanted to do something fantasy-based. I'm glad you like the concept.

**YourSweetDeath:** Patience is a virtue my young Padawan. XD You'll get some action soon enough.

**damsel-in-stress:** Yep. Two weeks. What a deadline. And Ayse's got to work this around wedding plans, too.

**Shadowess 88: **Yes many questions do come to mind, but there's only one way to answer them: keep reading! ^^


	13. Making Arrangements

Chapter 13: Making Arrangements

Ayse stood at the counter in the milliner's shop and examined very beautiful items imported from every corner of the world. In the shop window was displayed straw hats for ladies and tricorn hats for gentleman. On thin cords above her head hung stays of all sizes that were made either of whalebone or wood, and on the counters, shifts, hosiery, trim for gowns, petticoats, and fine jewelry were all on display to tempt the eye and empty the pocketbook.

The milliner, an astute woman of middle age, brought out for Ayse bolts of cloth imported from China that would be used to make her wedding gown. All were white or cream-colored with beautiful, intricately woven patterns. Some materials even had intricate flower designs flowing and swirling over them, hand painted by the finest Chinese artisans. The materials were so lovely that Ayse had a difficult time deciding which one she liked best.

She glanced at Bernard, the butler whom Alston had sent to accompany Ayse as she shopped. "I believe I like this one the best," she finally said, pointing to a lovely cream-colored swatch with colorful, hand-painted flowers patterned over it.

"This one, Madame?" Bernard confirmed.

Ayse nodded.

Ruth smiled. "An excellent choice, Miss Thomas. This fabric is very popular among the ladies of court in London." She folded the material, picked up a measure, and stepped out from the counter. "If you would step this way, I will take your measurements."

Ayse complied and stood in front of a long dressing glass that was about the size of the one in her room. Ruth began measuring Ayse's bust, waist, and height to ensure the most accurate fit. Alston had instructed that there would be no cost spared and that the gown was to be specially made just for her. Ayse, however, felt horribly that Alston was spending so much on a day for which she would not be there.

She left the milliner's shop nearly an hour later with Bernard who then drove her home in the carriage. Ayse went upstairs to her room, tossed her straw hat aside, and flopped onto her large bed with a sigh. She glanced at the closed lid of the pocket watch on her nightstand, and then she picked it up and opened the lid of the watch so she could look at James.

"So you're back it seems," James told her. "Did it go well?"

Ayse shrugged. "Mm…not badly, though I didn't realize planning a wedding was so much. My word, you have to pick out fabric for a gown, schedule the church, plan a reception, and send out invitations… The whole thing is…well, overwhelming." Ayse lay on her stomach with the pocket watch in front of her and rubbed her temples. "I only wish I were planning this with someone I truly love."

"I know, Ayse, but try to be patient," James assured her.

"And the cost…" Ayse went on. "Do you have any idea how much Alston is spending on this one special day? If I actually get out of this wedding and I find someone, I do love, I'm going to say to hell with the ceremony and go directly to the magistrate."

"Now, Ayse, you've really been using more harsh speech than I am accustomed to hearing out of you," James lightly chided. "And if you do wed someone you love, I'm certain you will want a ceremony. When Elizabeth and I were engaged, I was a little overwhelmed myself at how much pomp there was to planning a ceremony, particularly since it involved inviting the upper circles. Of course, Governor Swann wanted to pay for the whole thing, but I do understand what is involved."

She sighed. "I apologize for my crassness, but I am just very annoyed and frustrated. I can't leave here soon enough!"

"Try being imprisoned in a looking glass," James mildly pointed.

"Indeed." She picked up the watch and rolled over onto her back. "Lieutenant Groves is supposed to meet me down on the beach tonight. Why do you consider him so trustworthy?"

"It's quite simple, really," James began. "Groves and I have been through much, and though he has a habit of exercising his wit at inappropriate times, I couldn't ask for a better officer or friend."

"Did he see the cursed pirates and Davy Jones, too, then?"

"Indeed. That is one reason I know I can trust him," James responded. "Theodore is a very kind and compassionate man. He would do anything for anyone. I knew that he would believe you, and that is why I chose to send you to him and no one else."

"You rather make me wish I were marrying Theodore and not Alston," Ayse admitted. "I mean, he did seem very gentle when he walked me home on the evening I visited your house." A tiny, hopeful smile graced Ayse's features. "Is…is Theodore married?"

"No, he is not," James replied, unable to help the mild frown that came over his features. "But he would make a fine husband. He always wanted a family."

"Perhaps…when we get out of this, I should consider him. He is not unattractive, and he's much closer to my age than Alston."

James's frown deepened. "Is that so?"

"Are you jealous, James?" Ayse asked.

"Of course not!" he huffed. "If you want to marry Groves when we get out of this mess, then that's your business."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you are," Ayse snickered. She placed James back on her nightstand. "Well, you needn't worry about that. I'm not really serious, though I do find him charming. I'm certain that whoever does wed him will be one very fortunate woman."

* * *

Ayse hung James's pocket watch around her neck, put on her cloak, and blew out the candle that illuminated her bedchamber. The sun had gone down hours ago, and now she waited in the dark seated on the side of her bed waiting for the grandfather clock in the foyer downstairs to chime nine o'clock.

The moon was not out tonight, and she could smell rain hanging in the tropical breeze that flapped through her open window. The decisions Ayse was making weighed heavily on her – those she would be hurting and those who would be angry with her for what she was going to do. Yet the one glimmer of hope onto which she clung was James. How joyous a moment it would be when he would become human again and she hoped desperately that James really meant it when he had promised her that he would take her away from Port Royal.

The clock chimed downstairs, and she quietly rose to her feet, clutching the watch tightly in her fist. Ayse first closed her bedroom window and carefully tiptoed downstairs, taking care to skip the steps that squeaked, and quietly, she opened the door and gazed out into the darkness. Carefully, she closed the door behind her and pulled out a lantern that she had hidden in the thick bushes earlier that day. She obscured the lantern with her cloak as she lit the wick and closed the glass. Then, she quickly but silently made her way toward the beach and to the pile of boulders where not long ago, she had found James's sword.

She cautiously approached the boulders. "Theodore?" she whispered.

There was no answer but the waves crashing against the shore.

"Theodore!" she hissed a little louder.

"Right here, Miss Thomas!" his voice whispered back. He stepped out from behind the largest boulder holding a lantern whose light had been obscured by his coat draped over his arm. He was carrying under his arm a small bundle which Ayse assumed to be the promised clothing. "Sorry…I wanted to be absolutely certain we would be alone."

"You needn't worry about that," Ayse told him, blowing out the flame of her own lantern. "No one suspects a thing."

Groves glanced out toward the sea where lightning loomed in the distance. The waves crashed against the sand of the beach, and the wind began picking up.

"That storm will reach landfall soon, so it would be best if we hurry, Miss Thomas," Groves remarked, taking her by the arm.

"Indeed." She paused. "And you don't have to be so formal with me. You may call me Ayse, Theodore."

He gave a smile. "Ayse it is, then."

Theodore and Ayse scurried along the mostly empty streets of Port Royal, only taking to the alleys. Drunkards lay passed out in the gutters, and prostitutes littered the back streets of the city, but the neither could care less about the business of a naval officer and his escort, and the drunken would be too stupid from their inebriation to recall ever seeing them.

The menacing storm out at sea was drawing closer, for the sky flashed and rumbled low and ominous. Ayse felt an occasional raindrop, and as they neared James's residential district, it began to sprinkle. Theodore knew a shorter route to James's house, and he led Ayse quickly along until they arrived at the familiar but welcoming red door. They paused beneath the awning of his doorstep as the pregnant clouds gave birth to a solid downpour that would have surely soaked them had they wasted any time.

Ayse stooped and took out the key from beneath the loose brick, inserted it, and turned. Theodore and Ayse opened the door and hurried inside and closed it behind them as the wind began to howl and rain pummeled against the house. A clap of thunder rattled the windows, and Ayse jumped, startled by the noise.

"Are you alright?" Theodore asked. He had felt her jump.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you…I just don't like storms is all."

He set the lantern and the bundle he was carrying on the floor, removed Ayse's cloak and hung it up on the coat hook just beside the door. Then he removed his hat and dark blue coat and hung it up as well.

Ayse opened the lid of the watch and gazed at James. "We're here, James. What shall we do now?"

James took a quick glance around the foyer, and from what he could see, nothing had changed. "It's just as I left it…" he trailed nostalgically. He cleared his throat. "Perhaps the best place to do this would be my study."

Ayse led Groves into the study and placed James on the library table. She sat in a chair and took out a sewing kit from her pocket. She nodded toward the bundle that Groves had placed on the table.

"I take it these are my things?" Ayse asked.

"Yes," he responded, opening up the package. "I hope these will work."

Ayse took out a pair of black breeches and held them to her waist. Theodore appeared to have a rather trim waist as the article appeared to need only a slight taking in. The length of the legs was perfect.

"I think these will work," she remarked. Then she grinned. "You really should eat more, though. I could almost fit into these _without_ taking them in!"

Theodore blushed and gave an embarrassed laugh. "The food that I eat while out at sea hardly makes for a complete meal." He paused and offered a wistful smile. "If I had a wife to keep me fed, I would probably fill out more."

Ayse glanced at the watch just in time to catch James rolling his eyes. She snickered under her breath, remembering James's earlier reaction to her slight attraction to Theodore. She smirked, shook her head, and pulled out a shirt, a waistcoat, and a coat from among the articles of clothing.

Theodore was lighting the candles in the study, and he brought a candle holder to her. "Here, Ayse. I thought you might be able to use this for your sewing. Will the things I brought you do?"

She nodded. "I think they will do just fine, Theodore. Thank you for bringing these."

Theodore then took a candle of his own and perused a set of maps neatly rolled up on a bookshelf. He selected the set of maps he wanted and brought them over to the library table where he seated himself in the chair opposite Ayse. "You're welcome." He unfurled a chart of the Caribbean Sea. "I have here a chart of the Caribbean, and it would do you well to study these charts. There are many islands here in the Caribbean, some that remain unchartered land, and others you must heed my explicit warning to stay away from."

"Why?"

"Cannibals," James answered. "Some islands are populated by tribes that engage in the consumption of human flesh."

Ayse gasped. She would never have imagined that there are people out there who actually consumed other humans. "H-human flesh? Why in God's name would they do that?"

"Some kind of voodoo ritual or form of god worship most probably," Groves told her. "Many of the indigenous tribes that inhabit these islands are not Christian and have some very savage beliefs and forms of religions."

"Still…"

"In any case," Groves continued, "those islands are to be avoided. James and I studied these charts very carefully many years ago and made notations of where these places are."

"And just where are we going once James and I take to sea?" Ayse asked.

"I have been thinking about that," Theodore said. "If it's Calypso you want to find, then there is only one person that I can think of that would best be able to help you. The problem is that he is a pirate…"

"Oh, God, no," James groused. "Surely you're not suggesting _him_."

Ayse glanced from Theodore to James. "Who?"

"Jack Sparrow," Groves deadpanned.

Ayse's blue eyes widened, and she looked at James. "Does he mean _the_ Jack Sparrow?"

"You've heard of him?" Theodore asked, surprised.

"Yes, James told me all about him when he was relating his story of how he had gotten into that looking glass. Do you really think he can help us?" She paused. "Actually, _will_ he help us?"

Theodore shrugged. "He probably will, but you have to offer him something he wants. Jack is not privy to helping someone unless there is something in it for him. Of course, the first thing you must do is find him, which can be quite challenging."

"Where do we find him, then?"

Theodore stood and shifted the map in front of him. He pointed to a tiny island just off the northeast coast of Haiti. "I would begin with Tortuga."

Ayse leaned over to look at the small island at the tip of Theodore's index finger. "Tortuga?"

"It is a pirate controlled port," James explained. "It is a dangerous place full of scandal, lawlessness, fornication, and villainy. Even honest merchants are drawn to that God-forsaken place."

"What if Jack isn't there?" Ayse asked.

"If you cannot find Jack Sparrow, you might be able to find his first mate Joshamee Gibbs," Theodore replied.

"Ah, what a shameful downfall," James remarked. "Gibbs would have made a good officer."

"I take it he was a naval officer as well?" Ayse asked.

"Yes, and he was under my command. He was discharged from the Royal Navy because of his constant state of inebriation. Since his dismissal, he has turned to Tortuga and piracy as his means of living. Such a waste..."

"You should not be so judgmental, James," Ayse lightly admonished. "Even you fell victim to this place once."

He looked away from her; that brief period in his life had been a shameful one and a time he wanted desperately to forget. "Indeed, and I have regretted my disgraceful actions there ever since."

"So Tortuga will be the way to go, and a merchant ship will take me there?"

"Yes," Theodore confirmed. "Once you reach Tortuga, what happens next is entirely up to fate to decide. Your objective is simply to get to Tortuga and find either of the aforementioned men. If you cannot find them in Tortuga, you may have some luck asking for their whereabouts. Of course, you will most likely have to bribe information out of the pirates there."

Ayse nodded. "Then it's settled. I will go to Tortuga and find Jack."

"Be careful when you get there," James said. "If your true gender is found out, you could be subject to…certain things, things that no woman should ever have to endure."

She nodded at James, understanding the serious undertone of his warning. She picked up her sewing kit and began to take in the waist on the pair of breeches Theodore had brought for her. She pinned her adjustment in place and threaded her needle by the candle's dim light as the rain came down hard outside and the sky rumbled and flashed. Threading the needle was done with much difficulty because the storm made her nervous.

"Looks like we won't be going anywhere for a while," Groves remarked.

"So it would seem," James agreed.

Theodore was content to choose a book from the shelf as Ayse sewed the adjustment into place with her needle. Though not much conversation passed between the three friends, Ayse's thoughts refused to quiet down. She kept thinking about the repercussions her little stunt was going to have, and she thought about how much she would be hurting and embarrassing Alston by jilting him at the altar when he was paying for nearly the entire ceremony. But most of all, Ayse thought about her father and what he would have to say to all of this. What _could_ he say? She did know that he would not be happy with the fact that his brother had arranged and engagement for his niece that she did not want. She knew that if her father were here, he would most definitely help James and she would not be in this whole mess at all. But he was not, and he did not know of her unhappiness. Even if she wrote a letter to him explaining what mess she was in, it would likely be months before he ever received it.

A sudden loud clap of thunder made Ayse jump in her seat, and the needle stabbed her index finger drawing forth a bead of blood.

"Ow!" she complained as she put her finger to her mouth to suck on it.

"Did that startle you?" James asked.

"Yes, it did." She glanced toward the window where the rain still continued to beat down. "Theodore, what is the time?"

He drew out his pocket watch and glanced at it. "It's nearly half past one in the morning."

A worried expression crossed Ayse's face. "I hope this storm doesn't last much longer."

Theodore stood from his chair and stretched. "I'm certain it won't."

Ayse put down her project and rubbed her tired eyes. "I am so tired. I'm not used to being up at this unsightly hour."

"Why don't you lie down and sleep until the storm passes?" James suggested. "If you like, you may sleep in my room."

"In…your room?" Ayse trailed. "Oh, no, I…I couldn't do that."

"Well it isn't like he's using his bed at the moment, Ayse," Theodore pointed out.

"I suppose you're right, Theodore." She picked up the watch and gazed at James. "Thank you, James. I believe I will take you up on that offer."

"I believe you know where my guest room is. See to it that you rest as well, Theodore."

Ayse and Theodore went upstairs and separated into their own rooms. Ayse placed James on his bedside table and climbed into his bed without bothering to remove her clothes. The thunder rumbled outside, and Ayse blew out the candle she had carried in with her. She lay in the dark and looked up at the ceiling. A flash of lightning would illuminate the room, but only for a mere second.

"James?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that we won't be able to find Calypso?"

"Of course I am," James admitted. "I don't want to be like this for all of eternity. At least not until I am ready."

"I don't think anyone is really ready to die, James," Ayse told him.

"I don't think so, either," James agreed. "But my time was cut short. I think I would have been ready to die had I had a full life without regret."

"Were you afraid?"

"To die?"

"Yes. Were you afraid to die?" Ayse repeated.

James was quiet for a long moment.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, James. I-I was just curious."

"I was afraid," he said. "I don't regret doing what I did, I don't think, but I think I was more afraid of the unknown. But I was glad that it was quick and I did not have to linger."

"Did…it hurt?" she asked.

"It did at first, but only for a few minutes," he began to explain. "And then I didn't feel anything. Everything faded, and when I woke up, I was floating in a small rowboat in what I believe was purgatory. I floated for a long time among the other lost souls of the world, and though I embraced death, it did not end my suffering. I started thinking about my life – everything that has happened to me - and my actions, and I realized that I may not go to heaven, that my punishment would be hell, and for what? I betrayed my friends and sold out people of whom I care for the sake of pride. I fell lower than the low, even lower than when I was in Tortuga. I realized that if I met God, what would I tell him? That I was just following the orders of a madman?" He sighed. "I thought death would be my deliverance, but it was not. I thought I was not afraid of death, that I was not afraid to embrace it, but I certainly was. Deep down, I was, but I did what I felt had to be done, and I had hoped that it would be enough to claim redemption."

"Oh, James…" Ayse trailed empathetically. "James, you _are_ a good man. You really are, but as I said before, you made mistakes. I like to think that God forgives us when we are remorseful for our sins, that He is not an advocate of holding grudges as long as we are repentant. I think that He knows our hearts and the kind of people we truly are, and I think He knows that you are a good person who made some bad choices, but I think He forgives you because you clearly feel badly for your mistakes. Our human natures drive us to be selfish and headstrong, and I like to think that God understands that, otherwise, I doubt you and I would have ever met."

James was quiet again for a long time as he thought about what Ayse had just said. He had tried to live his life and uphold the Christian values that his mother had taught him, but how could he have allowed himself to fall the way that he did? Perhaps it was the fact that he was so much like his late father – handsome, headstrong, and prideful.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm…I'm afraid, too."

"Of?"

"The consequences that I will be facing if and when this is all over with."

"Ayse, I don't think you have any reason to be. You have been my strongest support in all of this and, really, my only support. I am not used to that. I clearly have several personal issues of my own to work out, but I hope that as long as we help one another, everything will work out – for both of us. Just don't doubt yourself. I had promised to help you just as you promised to help me."

"You did promise, but…"

"No," James cut her off. "No buts and no doubts. We have to see this through together, come what may."

Ayse bit her lip in the dark and fought back her tears. She was touched by James's sincere words, and it must have taken a great deal of courage for him to admit to her that he had been afraid of death and what his fate would be in the afterlife. Ayse could tell that her affection toward James was rapidly beginning to bud into something alarmingly more, though at this point there was little hope of them ever being together. It was hard not to grow fond of someone when you are with them nearly day and night. Perhaps, she reasoned, that this affection or whatever it was, had to be the reason that she was working so hard to free him – she wanted him to be free and to have his second chance. He was right: they had to see this through no matter what.

Her lip quivered, and she swallowed hard, nodding resolutely. "Together."

* * *

**The milliner's shop:** The milliner's shop was the predecessor to the modern department store. A milliner was the on of the few and only professions a woman could legitimately hold back in the 18th century. Milliners sold fineries from every corner of the world, from petticoats to fine jewelry to textiles imported from the Orient, India, England, and other countries. International trade is what kept the British colony going, and it was fairly common for a woman to be clad in shoes from Great Britain, a dress made of silk from China, and underclothes made from Dutch linen. Milliners also were trained in mantua making, or, gown making. They also sold accessories for both men and women, often imported from London. The milliner had to be up-to-date on the ever changing fashions of the 18th century and would often import goods from London. The milliner, as I read on the Colonial Williamsburg site, was there to "tempt your eye and empty your pocketbook."

Chapter 13: Making Arrangements

Ayse stood at the counter in the milliner's shop and examined very beautiful items imported from every corner of the world. In the shop window was displayed straw hats for ladies and tricorn hats for gentleman. On thin cords above her head hung stays of all sizes that were made either of whalebone or wood, and on the counters, shifts, hosiery, trim for gowns, petticoats, and fine jewelry were all on display to tempt the eye and empty the pocketbook.

The milliner, an astute woman of middle age, brought out for Ayse bolts of cloth imported from China that would be used to make her wedding gown. All were white or cream-colored with beautiful, intricately woven patterns. Some materials even had intricate flower designs flowing and swirling over them, hand painted by the finest Chinese artisans. The materials were so lovely that Ayse had a difficult time deciding which one she liked best.

She glanced at Bernard, the butler whom Alston had sent to accompany Ayse as she shopped. "I believe I like this one the best," she finally said, pointing to a lovely cream-colored swatch with colorful, hand-painted flowers patterned over it.

"This one, Madame?" Bernard confirmed.

Ayse nodded.

Ruth smiled. "An excellent choice, Miss Thomas. This fabric is very popular among the ladies of court in London." She folded the material, picked up a measure, and stepped out from the counter. "If you would step this way, I will take your measurements."

Ayse complied and stood in front of a long dressing glass that was about the size of the one in her room. Ruth began measuring Ayse's bust, waist, and height to ensure the most accurate fit. Alston had instructed that there would be no cost spared and that the gown was to be specially made just for her. Ayse, however, felt horribly that Alston was spending so much on a day for which she would not be there.

She left the milliner's shop nearly an hour later with Bernard who then drove her home in the carriage. Ayse went upstairs to her room, tossed her straw hat aside, and flopped onto her large bed with a sigh. She glanced at the closed lid of the pocket watch on her nightstand, and then she picked it up and opened the lid of the watch so she could look at James.

"So you're back it seems," James told her. "Did it go well?"

Ayse shrugged. "Mm…not badly, though I didn't realize planning a wedding was so much. My word, you have to pick out fabric for a gown, schedule the church, plan a reception, and send out invitations… The whole thing is…well, overwhelming." Ayse lay on her stomach with the pocket watch in front of her and rubbed her temples. "I only wish I were planning this with someone I truly love."

"I know, Ayse, but try to be patient," James assured her.

"And the cost…" Ayse went on. "Do you have any idea how much Alston is spending on this one special day? If I actually get out of this wedding and I find someone, I do love, I'm going to say to hell with the ceremony and go directly to the magistrate."

"Now, Ayse, you've really been using more harsh speech than I am accustomed to hearing out of you," James lightly chided. "And if you do wed someone you love, I'm certain you will want a ceremony. When Elizabeth and I were engaged, I was a little overwhelmed myself at how much pomp there was to planning a ceremony, particularly since it involved inviting the upper circles. Of course, Governor Swann wanted to pay for the whole thing, but I do understand what is involved."

She sighed. "I apologize for my crassness, but I am just very annoyed and frustrated. I can't leave here soon enough!"

"Try being imprisoned in a looking glass," James mildly pointed.

"Indeed." She picked up the watch and rolled over onto her back. "Lieutenant Groves is supposed to meet me down on the beach tonight. Why do you consider him so trustworthy?"

"It's quite simple, really," James began. "Groves and I have been through much, and though he has a habit of exercising his wit at inappropriate times, I couldn't ask for a better officer or friend."

"Did he see the cursed pirates and Davy Jones, too, then?"

"Indeed. That is one reason I know I can trust him," James responded. "Theodore is a very kind and compassionate man. He would do anything for anyone. I knew that he would believe you, and that is why I chose to send you to him and no one else."

"You rather make me wish I were marrying Theodore and not Alston," Ayse admitted. "I mean, he did seem very gentle when he walked me home on the evening I visited your house." A tiny, hopeful smile graced Ayse's features. "Is…is Theodore married?"

"No, he is not," James replied, unable to help the mild frown that came over his features. "But he would make a fine husband. He always wanted a family."

"Perhaps…when we get out of this, I should consider him. He is not unattractive, and he's much closer to my age than Alston."

James's frown deepened. "Is that so?"

"Are you jealous, James?" Ayse asked.

"Of course not!" he huffed. "If you want to marry Groves when we get out of this mess, then that's your business."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you are," Ayse snickered. She placed James back on her nightstand. "Well, you needn't worry about that. I'm not really serious, though I do find him charming. I'm certain that whoever does wed him will be one very fortunate woman."

Ayse hung James's pocket watch around her neck, put on her cloak, and blew out the candle that illuminated her bedchamber. The sun had gone down hours ago, and now she waited in the dark seated on the side of her bed waiting for the grandfather clock in the foyer downstairs to chime nine o'clock.

The moon was not out tonight, and she could smell rain hanging in the tropical breeze that flapped through her open window. The decisions Ayse was making weighed heavily on her – those she would be hurting and those who would be angry with her for what she was going to do. Yet the one glimmer of hope onto which she clung was James. How joyous a moment it would be when he would become human again and she hoped desperately that James really meant it when he had promised her that he would take her away from Port Royal.

The clock chimed downstairs, and she quietly rose to her feet, clutching the watch tightly in her fist. Ayse first closed her bedroom window and carefully tiptoed downstairs, taking care to skip the steps that squeaked, and quietly, she opened the door and gazed out into the darkness. Carefully, she closed the door behind her and pulled out a lantern that she had hidden in the thick bushes earlier that day. She obscured the lantern with her cloak as she lit the wick and closed the glass. Then, she quickly but silently made her way toward the beach and to the pile of boulders where not long ago, she had found James's sword.

She cautiously approached the boulders. "Theodore?" she whispered.

There was no answer but the waves crashing against the shore.

"Theodore!" she hissed a little louder.

"Right here, Miss Thomas!" his voice whispered back. He stepped out from behind the largest boulder holding a lantern whose light had been obscured by his coat draped over his arm. He was carrying under his arm a small bundle which Ayse assumed to be the promised clothing. "Sorry…I wanted to be absolutely certain we would be alone."

"You needn't worry about that," Ayse told him, blowing out the flame of her own lantern. "No one suspects a thing."

Groves glanced out toward the sea where lightning loomed in the distance. The waves crashed against the sand of the beach, and the wind began picking up.

"That storm will reach landfall soon, so it would be best if we hurry, Miss Thomas," Groves remarked, taking her by the arm.

"Indeed." She paused. "And you don't have to be so formal with me. You may call me Ayse, Theodore."

He gave a smile. "Ayse it is, then."

Theodore and Ayse scurried along the mostly empty streets of Port Royal, only taking to the alleys. Drunkards lay passed out in the gutters, and prostitutes littered the back streets of the city, but the neither could care less about the business of a naval officer and his escort, and the drunken would be too stupid from their inebriation to recall ever seeing them.

The menacing storm out at sea was drawing closer, for the sky flashed and rumbled low and ominous. Ayse felt an occasional raindrop, and as they neared James's residential district, it began to sprinkle. Theodore knew a shorter route to James's house, and he led Ayse quickly along until they arrived at the familiar but welcoming red door. They paused beneath the awning of his doorstep as the pregnant clouds gave birth to a solid downpour that would have surely soaked them had they wasted any time.

Ayse stooped and took out the key from beneath the loose brick, inserted it, and turned. Theodore and Ayse opened the door and hurried inside and closed it behind them as the wind began to howl and rain pummeled against the house. A clap of thunder rattled the windows, and Ayse jumped, startled by the noise.

"Are you alright?" Theodore asked. He had felt her jump.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you…I just don't like storms is all."

He set the lantern and the bundle he was carrying on the floor, removed Ayse's cloak and hung it up on the coat hook just beside the door. Then he removed his hat and dark blue coat and hung it up as well.

Ayse opened the lid of the watch and gazed at James. "We're here, James. What shall we do now?"

James took a quick glance around the foyer, and from what he could see, nothing had changed. "It's just as I left it…" he trailed nostalgically. He cleared his throat. "Perhaps the best place to do this would be my study."

Ayse led Groves into the study and placed James on the library table. She sat in a chair and took out a sewing kit from her pocket. She nodded toward the bundle that Groves had placed on the table.

"I take it these are my things?" Ayse asked.

"Yes," he responded, opening up the package. "I hope these will work."

Ayse took out a pair of black breeches and held them to her waist. Theodore appeared to have a rather trim waist as the article appeared to need only a slight taking in. The length of the legs was perfect.

"I think these will work," she remarked. Then she grinned. "You really should eat more, though. I could almost fit into these _without_ taking them in!"

Theodore blushed and gave an embarrassed laugh. "The food that I eat while out at sea hardly makes for a complete meal." He paused and offered a wistful smile. "If I had a wife to keep me fed, I would probably fill out more."

Ayse glanced at the watch just in time to catch James rolling his eyes. She snickered under her breath, remembering James's earlier reaction to her slight attraction to Theodore. She smirked, shook her head, and pulled out a shirt, a waistcoat, and a coat from among the articles of clothing.

Theodore was lighting the candles in the study, and he brought a candle holder to her. "Here, Ayse. I thought you might be able to use this for your sewing. Will the things I brought you do?"

She nodded. "I think they will do just fine, Theodore. Thank you for bringing these."

Theodore then took a candle of his own and perused a set of maps neatly rolled up on a bookshelf. He selected the set of maps he wanted and brought them over to the library table where he seated himself in the chair opposite Ayse. "You're welcome." He unfurled a chart of the Caribbean Sea. "I have here a chart of the Caribbean, and it would do you well to study these charts. There are many islands here in the Caribbean, some that remain unchartered land, and others you must heed my explicit warning to stay away from."

"Why?"

"Cannibals," James answered. "Some islands are populated by tribes that engage in the consumption of human flesh."

Ayse gasped. She would never have imagined that there are people out there who actually consumed other humans. "H-human flesh? Why in God's name would they do that?"

"Some kind of voodoo ritual or form of god worship most probably," Groves told her. "Many of the indigenous tribes that inhabit these islands are not Christian and have some very savage beliefs and forms of religions."

"Still…"

"In any case," Groves continued, "those islands are to be avoided. James and I studied these charts very carefully many years ago and made notations of where these places are."

"And just where are we going once James and I take to sea?" Ayse asked.

"I have been thinking about that," Theodore said. "If it's Calypso you want to find, then there is only one person that I can think of that would best be able to help you. The problem is that he is a pirate…"

"Oh, God, no," James groused. "Surely you're not suggesting _him_."

Ayse glanced from Theodore to James. "Who?"

"Jack Sparrow," Groves deadpanned.

Ayse's blue eyes grew wide, and she looked at James. "Does he mean _the_ Jack Sparrow?"

"You've heard of him?" Theodore asked, surprised.

"Yes, James told me all about him when he was relating his story of how he had gotten into that looking glass. Do you really think he can help us?" She paused. "Actually, _will_ he help us?"

Theodore shrugged. "He probably will, but you have to offer him something he wants. Jack is not privy to helping someone unless there is something in it for him. Of course, the first thing you must do is find him, which can be quite challenging."

"Where do we find him, then?"

Theodore stood and shifted the map in front of him. He pointed to a tiny island just off the northeast coast of Haiti. "I would begin with Tortuga."

Ayse leaned over to look at the small island at the tip of Theodore's index finger. "Tortuga?"

"It is a pirate controlled port," James explained. "It is a dangerous place full of scandal, lawlessness, fornication, and villainy. Even honest merchants are drawn to that God-forsaken place."

"What if Jack isn't there?" Ayse asked.

"If you cannot find Jack Sparrow, you might be able to find his first mate Joshamee Gibbs," Theodore replied.

"Ah, what a shameful downfall," James remarked. "Gibbs would have made a good officer."

"I take it he was a naval officer as well?" Ayse asked.

"Yes, and he was under my command. He was discharged from the Royal Navy because of his constant state of inebriation. Since his dismissal, he has turned to Tortuga and piracy as his means of living. Such a waste..."

"You should not be so judgmental, James," Ayse lightly admonished. "Even you fell victim to this place once."

He looked away from her; that brief period in his life had been a shameful one and a time he wanted desperately to forget. "Indeed, and I have regretted my disgraceful actions there ever since."

"So Tortuga will be the way to go, and a merchant ship will take me there?"

"Yes," Theodore confirmed. "Once you reach Tortuga, what happens next is entirely up to fate to decide. Your objective is simply to get to Tortuga and find either of the aforementioned men. If you cannot find them in Tortuga, you may have some luck asking for their whereabouts. Of course, you will most likely have to bribe information out of the pirates there."

Ayse nodded. "Then it's settled. I will go to Tortuga and find Jack."

"Be careful when you get there," James said. "If your true gender is found out, you could be subject to…certain things, things that no woman should ever have to endure."

She nodded at James, understanding the serious undertone of his warning. She picked up her sewing kit and began to take in the waist on the pair of breeches Theodore had brought for her. She pinned her adjustment in place and threaded her needle by the candle's dim light as the rain came down hard outside and the sky rumbled and flashed. Threading the needle was done with much difficulty because the storm made her nervous.

"Looks like we won't be going anywhere for a while," Groves remarked.

"So it would seem," James agreed.

Theodore was content to choose a book from the shelf as Ayse sewed the adjustment into place with her needle. Though not much conversation passed between the three friends, Ayse's thoughts refused to quiet down. She kept thinking about the repercussions her little stunt was going to have, and she thought about how much she would be hurting and embarrassing Alston by jilting him at the altar when he was paying for nearly the entire ceremony. But most of all, Ayse thought about her father and what he would have to say to all of this. What _could_ he say? She did know that he would not be happy with the fact that his brother had arranged and engagement for his niece that she did not want. She knew that if her father were here, he would most definitely help James and she would not be in this whole mess at all. But he was not, and he did not know of her unhappiness. Even if she wrote a letter to him explaining what mess she was in, it would likely be months before he ever received it.

A sudden loud clap of thunder made Ayse jump in her seat, and the needle stabbed her index finger drawing forth a bead of blood.

"Ow!" she complained as she put her finger to her mouth to suck on it.

"Did that startle you?" James asked.

"Yes, it did." She glanced toward the window where the rain still continued to beat down. "Theodore, what is the time?"

He drew out his pocket watch and glanced at it. "It's nearly half past one in the morning."

A worried expression crossed Ayse's face. "I hope this storm doesn't last much longer."

Theodore stood from his chair and stretched. "I'm certain it won't."

Ayse put down her project and rubbed her tired eyes. "I am so tired. I'm not used to being up at this unsightly hour."

"Why don't you lie down and sleep until the storm passes?" James suggested. "If you like, you may sleep in my room."

"In…your room?" Ayse trailed. "Oh, no, I…I couldn't do that."

"Well it isn't like he's using his bed at the moment, Ayse," Theodore pointed out.

"I suppose you're right, Theodore." She picked up the watch and gazed at James. "Thank you, James. I believe I will take you up on that offer."

"I believe you know where my guest room is. See to it that you rest as well, Theodore."

Ayse and Theodore went upstairs and separated into their own rooms. Ayse placed James on his bedside table and climbed into his bed without bothering to remove her clothes. The thunder rumbled outside, and Ayse blew out the candle she had carried in with her. She lay in the dark and looked up at the ceiling. A flash of lightning would illuminate the room, but only for a mere second.

"James?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that we won't be able to find Calypso?"

"Of course I am," James admitted. "I don't want to be like this for all of eternity. At least not until I am ready."

"I don't think anyone is really ready to die, James," Ayse told him.

"I don't think so, either," James agreed. "But my time was cut short. I think I would have been ready to die had I had a full life without regret."

"Were you afraid?"

"To die?"

"Yes. Were you afraid to die?" Ayse repeated.

James was quiet for a long moment.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, James. I-I was just curious."

"I was afraid," he said. "I don't regret doing what I did, I don't think, but I think I was more afraid of the unknown. But I was glad that it was quick and I did not have to linger."

"Did…it hurt?" she asked.

"It did at first, but only for a few minutes," he began to explain. "And then I didn't feel anything. Everything faded away, and when I woke up, I was floating in a small rowboat in what I think was purgatory. I floated for a long time among the other lost souls of the world, and though I embraced death, it did not end my suffering. I started thinking about my life – everything that has happened to me - and my actions, and I realized that I may not go to heaven, that my punishment would be hell, and for what? I betrayed my friends and sold out people I care about for the sake of pride. I fell lower than the low, even lower than when I was in Tortuga. I realized that if I met God, what would I tell him? That I was just following the orders of a madman?" He sighed. "I thought death would be my deliverance, but it was not. I thought I was not afraid of death, that I was not afraid to embrace it, but I certainly was. Deep down, I was, but I did what I felt had to be done, and I had hoped that it would be enough to claim redemption."

"Oh, James…" Ayse trailed empathetically. "James, you _are_ a good man. You really are, but as I said before, you made mistakes. I like to think that God forgives us when we are remorseful for our sins, that He is not an advocate of holding grudges as long as we are repentant. I think that He knows our hearts and the kind of people we truly are, and I think He knows that you are a good person who made some bad choices, but I think He forgives you because you clearly feel badly for your mistakes. Our human natures drive us to be selfish and headstrong, and I like to think that God understands that, otherwise, I doubt you and I would have ever met."

James was quiet again for a long time as he thought about what Ayse had just said. He had tried to live his life and uphold the Christian values that his mother had taught him, but how could he have allowed himself to fall the way that he did? Perhaps it was the fact that he was so much like his late father – handsome, headstrong, and prideful.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm…I'm afraid, too."

"Of?"

"The consequences that I will be facing if and when this is all over with."

"Ayse, I don't think you have any reason to be. You have been my strongest support in all of this and, really, my only support. I am not used to that. I clearly have several personal issues of my own to work out, but I hope that as long as we help one another, everything will work out – for both of us. Just don't doubt yourself. I had promised to help you just as you promised to help me."

"You did promise, but…"

"No," James cut her off. "No buts and no doubts. We have to see this through together, come what may."

Ayse bit her lip in the dark and fought back her tears. She was touched by James's sincere words, and it must have taken a great deal of courage for him to admit to her that he had been afraid of death and what his fate would be in the afterlife. Ayse could tell that her affection toward James was rapidly beginning to bud into something alarmingly more, though at this point there was little hope of them ever being together. It was hard not to grow fond of someone when you are with them nearly day and night. Perhaps, she reasoned, that this affection or whatever it was, had to be the reason that she was working so hard to free him – she wanted him to be free and to have his second chance. He was right: they had to see this through no matter what.

Her lip quivered, and she swallowed hard, nodding resolutely. "Together."

* * *

**The milliner's shop:** The milliner's shop was the predecessor to the modern department store. A milliner was the one of the few and only professions a woman could legitimately hold back in the 18th century. Milliners sold fineries from every corner of the world, from petticoats to fine jewelry to textiles imported from the Orient, India, England, and other countries. International trade is what kept the British colony going, and it was fairly common for a woman to be clad in shoes from Great Britain, a dress made of silk from China, and underclothes made from Dutch linen. Milliners also were trained in mantua making, or, gown making. They also sold accessories for both men and women, often imported from London. The milliner was a businesswoman who was up-to-date on the latest fashions from London and France. The milliner, as I read on the Colonial Williamsburg site, was there to "tempt your eye and empty your pocketbook."

**An 18th Century Wedding:** Back in the 18th century, weddings were just as much of a joyous occasion as they are today. However, there are some differences. Our customs today come mostly from the Victorian age. For one thing, white for a bridal gown was not yet a traditional color, and the women of poorer families may not have a dress made at all, rather they would simply wear their best clothes. Also marriage was more of a social and public contract, and while it was not uncommon for couples to marry out of love, many couples looked for mates who held certain abilities. For instance, a man might look for a woman who was proficient in cooking while a woman looked for a man who worked hard and could provide for his family. A good match between couples was one that would benefit both families. Many wedding were performed in churches, but they were often done before noon. During the time that this story takes place (ca. 1748), it was becoming increasingly more popular to perform ceremonies at home. Regardless of where it was performed, it had to be done by a minister of the Church of England. What has remained relatively unchanged, however, is the reception afterward. Wedding day events in the 18th century involved much singing, dancing, games, and a great deal of food just as it is today.

* * *

**watergoddesskasey:** I'm glad u liked! ^^

**Oceangoddess:** I just loved the idea of having Groves help them. I think his character deserves a lot more expansion. So much, in fact, that I had thought about writing a story involving him and an OC after I finish this one.

**damsel-in-stress:** I thought that Groves would be a nice element to the story. Read comment above. :)

**Luthien Saralonde:** Yeah, she's jilting her fiancee and running away from home but she's worried about showing some leg. XD

**Shadowess88: **And I can't wear short hair b/c I look like CRAP. XD

**Jen Lennon: **Ha ha...I'm glad you loved it. That darn thing called work kind of gets in the way of everything doesn't it? XD

**DancingWithOceanWaves:** LOL! I thought that would be priceless. XD


	14. The Adventure Begins

**A/N: **And here is a much anticipated update! Thank you to those who have been reviewing this far and also to those who have put this on Author Alert and Favorite Stories. :) Also, I don't know much about sailing and ships, so I am in the process of doing more research, though I don't have intentions of getting too detailed. There isn't a lot of info out there about serving a merchant ship, so I'll just do the best I can. Sorry if there are any inaccuracies. ^^;

Chapter 14

Ayse sat in a hardwood chair with her hands in her lap and her waist long ebony hair hanging behind the chair back as Theodore looked it over, rubbing his chin. On the table in front of her, she looked at James grimly who returned with a reassuring expression of his own.

"Well," Theodore began, "we could whack it off to about shoulder length, and I think you should be set."

"I wish you didn't have to whack it off at all," Ayse lamented.

Theodore arched an eyebrow. "Now here's something I don't understand…you're jilting your fiancé tomorrow, running off to find Calypso and you will be upsetting nearly all of your friends and family, and you're more concerned with your _hair_?"

Ayse heaved a defeated sigh. "While I see that you have a valid point, you must understand that my hair has been this length for as long as I can remember, and I've…well…become rather attached."

Theodore snorted amusedly and James shook his head within the glass.

"Well," Groves began, "you're about to become _un_attached." He took Ayse's hair into his fist and positioned a pair of shears at the cutting area. "Are you ready, Ayse?"

"Yes…wait! No!" She paused and took in a breath. "Alright…"

Ayse screwed her eyes shut as she felt her hair coming loose from her head as Groves guided the shears across the strands of her silky, ebony locks. She could feel every strand falling away and her head becoming lighter as she clenched her fists in her lap.

After what seemed an eternity, he finally finished and held up the long tail he'd cut away for her to see. Ayse glanced up at him and then instinctively reached a hand to her own shoulder where the length of her newly shorn hair now hung.

"Oh, Mother…I hope you forgive me…" she muttered.

"Don't worry, Ayse," James reassured her. "It will all grow back in time."

"He is right, you know," Theodore put in. "But it did have to go, I'm afraid, because if it hadn't you'd have a whole lot of trouble on your quest."

"I understand," she sighed, taking the hair that was cut away from the lieutenant. She glanced down at the limp strands in her palm and sighed. Then she tossed the hair out of the study's open window and tried to think of it no more.

"Now, you should go get into your clothes. We will be leaving soon," James told her.

Ayse took up her bundle of clothes and went upstairs to James's bedchamber to changer out of her dress and into her disguise. It would be the last occasion for an uncertain period of time that she would ever be in a gown or be known as a woman for that matter.

For the past few weeks, hasty preparations were made in the company of James and his lieutenant right in James's home for their long and uncertain journey. At the same time, Ayse and Alston were planning their wedding, and earlier this evening had been the engagement party in which Ayse was received by well-wishers. The whole thing had been excruciating, for not only was she regretting what she was about to do, but she found that she'd grown quite fond of Theodore's company and looked forward to seeing both him and James during their late nights together. The jokes they shared amidst all their work was what Ayse loved the most and what she would rather have been doing. She'd gotten to know James's home as though it were her own, and she even bought tea for James's cherry wood tea caddy and brewed cups for her and Theodore each night as they worked.

Ayse studied herself in James's dressing mirror for a moment after changing; she did not look like the fine young woman she was brought up to be, and her ankles were showing when a dress should be covering them up. She started downstairs and peered around the door to the study where James and Groves were talking while they waited.

"Oh, there she is," James informed Groves, who had his back turned to the door.

"Well, what's the matter, Ayse?" Theodore asked. "Come in so we can see how you look."

Ayse's face turned red. "Well…m-my legs are showing…"

Groves laughed. "They're supposed to, you ninny!"

Ayse frowned. "For a woman they're not."

James's face turned serious. "Now, Ayse, you're just going to have to throw propriety out the window and get used to being inappropriate for the time being. In this case, you are more than excused."

Ayse sighed, defeated once again, and stepped into the room. She clasped her hands behind her back and looked at them expectantly. "Well?"

Groves led her fully into the study and closer to James. "I think she'll make do, aside from having to tie her hair back. What do you think?"

"Just fine," James nodded. "Once she's ready, let's hurry down to the docks and get underway."

Groves produced a long black ribbon from his pocket and handed it to Ayse. "Now tie your hair back with this. It's mine, but…I brought it for you." He pulled out a tricorn hat. "You'll also need this. I only hope it fits."

Ayse smiled for the first time since the evening began. "This will do nicely. Thank you."

"Ah, you're welcome."

She tied back her hair and tried on the hat; it was only slightly loose, but it would do. Theodore took out his watch and noted that the hour was at hand and that they needed to leave for the harbor as soon as possible.

"I cannot go down there with you as it would look suspicious," Theodore told her sadly. "So this is where we part ways and I bid you a farewell. Please…take care, both of you."

Ayse blinked back the tears that were beginning to form. She hugged Theodore, earning a blush on his part and released him. "I thank you for all of your help, Theodore – James and I both do. I know this whole thing was a risk on your part as well. I promise I will think of you and we shall return soon."

He turned her toward the docks. "Well the sooner you get on, the sooner you shall return. Remember all I have instructed you these past weeks. Now go. I don't want to see your face again until you return – and with my admiral in one piece, no doubt." He winked and smiled. "Godspeed."

Ayse waved back to Theodore as she started off into the grey morning mists. The sun had not yet come up, yet there was that familiar lingering misty grey that arrives just before the sunrise. She hastened her steps clenching onto James as he hung around her neck beneath her shirt.

She arrived at the docks and began searching for a merchant vessel on which to sign on. Theodore and James had advised that she stay away from East India Company trade ships as they would more than likely not be headed to Tortuga. So, she searched for something that was not an EITC ship.

Ayse finally came across a ship that looked suitable for what she wanted. She wandered down the pier until she came across a rough-looking man sitting at a cargo box with a ledger, a quill, and an ink bottle in front of him. Ayse approached him clad with her small duffel sack over her shoulder and James's rapier at her side.

The man eyed her with a scowl, not quite certain what to make of her. "Kin I help ye, lad?"

"I'd like to sign on to your vessel, sir," Ayse answered.

"Is that so?" He leaned forward. "Have ye any sailing experience?"

"No, sir, but I promise I shall work hard. You see, I just came of age and decided that I wanted to be a sailor. Always been in love with the sea…"

He put his hand up. "Ya dun need to tell me yer life story, Son. Kin ya write yer name?"

"Aye, sir, I can."

He pointed to a line and handed Ayse the quill pen. "Then sign yer name here, lad, and git yer self on board. We'll figure out what to do with ye when we embark."

Ayse took the quill pen, but she suddenly realized that she hadn't even thought of a name for herself as a man. Though her own female name was unusual, there was still no way she could go by it as it still sounded far too feminine.

Then a name dawned on her like the coming sunrise. She bent over the ledger and put the pen to the page: _Andrew Thomas_.

She handed the pen back to the man who glanced at the page and then stood up. He shot her a smile with half the teeth gone and extended a hand out to her. "Welcome aboard, Andrew Thomas. Glad to have ye. I'm the bo'sun, John Pike. The cap'n should be on decks gettin' things ready to git underway."

"Yes, sir. I'll report to him at once and thank you."

* * *

The dawn broke, and as Ayse was boarding her ship, her aunt was coming up the stairs to rouse Ayse for the big day. When Anne opened the door, she was met by an empty bed and curtains flapping in the morning breeze.

"Ayse?" she called, but there was no answer.

Anne looked out the window before closing it and then opened the wardrobe in the corner of the room; to her horror, the wedding gown was still hanging inside.

"Oh dear…" Anne trailed.

She picked up her skirts, flurried downstairs, and out into the garden where Ayse would sometimes relax. Not finding her niece there, she made her way down a worn path through the bushes and out to the beach. She held up a hand to shield her eyes from the bright morning sun and scanned the shore for any sign of Ayse, yet found not a living soul there. She glanced out toward the horizon at a ship that had just left the Port Royal harbor just moments ago before turning back toward the house.

Anne knew that it was perfectly natural for a woman to get scared just before a wedding, for she had done the same when she married Edmund. However, she felt that something was awry with this whole engagement, though she could not place her finger on it.

Still, Anne made her way back to the house and subsequently found her husband in the dining room having a light breakfast and some tea. She wrung her hands worriedly as she approached her husband.

"Oh, Edmund…we have a problem…"

He frowned and shifted in his chair uneasily. "What kind of problem?"

"Ayse has gone missing."

His eyes nearly bugged out of her head and the teacup was replaced on the saucer with a loud clatter. "What?! She's _missing_?! Where in blazes could she be?!"

"I…I don't know! I went to awaken her and she was…gone. I checked everywhere around the house for her, but there is no sign of her. Surely she could not have gone far."

"I hope for her sake she has not!" Edmund spat, standing up. He tugged on his waistcoat and stepped out from behind the table. "Alston will be upset for certain!"

"Now, now, Edmund," Anne said calmly. "There is no need to be rash. Port Royal is not a large town, and I'm sure Ayse is feeling nervous about getting married. It's perfectly natural. Don't you remember when I disappeared before our own wedding?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"But I came back," Anne finished. "Let us search the rest of the house and property to find her and if we don't find her here then we'll ask the Royal Navy to step in and do a search."

"But if we do that, then we'll have to tell Alston, and the wedding is in _two bloody hours_!" Edmund pointed out. He rubbed his temples beneath his wig. "Ohh…this is so frustrating."

Anne sighed. "Indeed it is, but this is the best we are able to do at this point. We may simply have to begin the ceremony a bit late once we do find her."

"Well then we better get to it," Edmund huffed exasperated.

* * *

Alston stood at the outdoor alter atop the rampart of Fort Charles dressed in his finest. He looked out at the guests as he wrung his hands behind his back nervously. The hour was close at hand and the minister stepped up to the altar with his Bible in hand. He glanced at Alston expectantly, but the latter had nothing to offer. Just what was taking his fiancée so long anyway?

Just then Anne stepped up and motioned for Alston to come with her, her face filled with anxiety. Alston excused himself, and as he stepped down from the precipice, he could hear the tell-tale whispers of the audience all around him.

Anne pulled Alston into a private office, wringing her hands nervously. "Alston…it's about Ayse…"

The bridegroom already had an unsettling feeling when Anne approached him, but now he was genuinely worried. "Is she ill?"

Anne shook her head. "I'm afraid not." She paused, biting her lip. "She has gone missing and we have no idea where she is."  
Alston's face contorted from worry into horror and anger. "What?! She's gone _missing_?!"

Anne lowered her head shamefully. "Yes. Edmund is out with some officers of the Royal Navy looking for her. We don't think she has gone far, so we ask that you just…wait patiently."

"Wait patiently? In front of all those _people_?! Woman, you must think me mad!" Alston clasped his hands behind his back. "Just what has gotten into Ayse? If she did not want to wed me, she should have said something…or asked for more time…"

"Listen, Alston…it's quite common for a woman to be unsettled on the day of her marriage, and you must understand that things happened so very quickly between you two. I was nervous on my own wedding day. I'm certain she will turn up."

"I certainly hope she does," Alston told Anne. "In the meantime, I say we postpone the ceremony until we find her."

"You would still be willing to wed her after this?" Anne questioned, puzzled.

Alston allowed a small, wistful smile. "Of course…I adore her."

* * *

Ayse stood on the deck of the _Cielo Mio_, the merchant vessel she would be calling home for an indefinite amount of time. She took out a spyglass that James had given her permission to take from his home and peered at Fort Charles as the ship began to move away from the docks. People were scurrying about to put in the final preparations for her and Alston's wedding. Oh, what would he say when he found out she was gone? What would her family say?

"Ahoy there, mate!" a voice called to Ayse.

She put the spyglass away into her knapsack and turned to face the man calling to her. He was a black-haired man who looked to be far more experienced than she. He wasn't very tall – rather short and husky – but he seemed friendly enough. His eyes were merry, though his voice stern as he barked a few orders at the crew as he approached her.

"A-ahoy!" she returned.

He slapped her hard on the back, and she stepped forward to catch herself from the force of it. "Name's Giovanni Russo and I be the first mate on this ship. I see ye not an experienced sailor, no?"

"That would be correct, sir," Ayse answered.

"Well, I'll show ye the ropes, so to speak, but don't make the mistake of thinkin' I'll be easy on ye, understand?"

"Absolutely, sir," Ayse answered.

"Yer first order, Sailor, is to quit callin' me 'sir'. I have a name and it ain't 'sir'. It's Russo."

"Yes, s - I mean, Russo."

"That's better…now for your second order – help cast off these mooring lines so we kin get underway. I'll even take time to show you how to do that."

He led her over to a knot of rope tied to the ship that appeared to be one of the lines holding the ship to the dock. He watched as she fumbled the knot apart and threw the line down to the dock below.

_Oh, James, what have we gotten into?_ she thought.

"Now, what is your name, Sailor?" Russo asked.

"A-Andrew Thomas," Ayse responded, catching herself as she had almost blown it right off the get go and said her own name.

"Well, Andrew, assist us in unfurling the sails and hoisting them. Make sure to make fast those lines or'll have a bit of trouble catching wind."

"Aye," Ayse responded. She took a hold of the line that Russo held and struggled to hoist the canvas sail. It was, she was finding, much heavier than it looked.

For the rest of the day, Ayse was given a tour of the _Cielo Mio, _and she found herself in a dark, damp area below decks where the magazine was found as well as the storage areas for all of the ship's provisions and its precious cargo. She was also shown how to do a good number of things and how the components of the ship worked; it was all confusing. Russo gave her a piece of rope with which to practice tying various kinds of knots, and he left her to her own devices while he attended to the rest of the crew and had a meeting with the captain.

"Well what do ye think?" a voice asked her as he sat down on a crate.

Ayse looked up to see that it was the ship's bo'sun whom she had signed on with was sitting next to her and looking out at the sea.

"It's overwhelming, but I could get used to it," she responded.

He nodded. "Aye, aye…it is overwhelming and confusing at first, but you'll get the hang of it. We got plenty `o months fer you to season." He held a hand out to her. "Now for a formal introduction…I was kinder in a hurry to git 'er underway. Welcome aboard, mate."

She shook his hand. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Pike."

He chuckled. "Ye gotta learn ta lose the formalities 'round her. We be simple men, mate. Just call me John, if'n ye dun mind."

They spoke for a while, and she learned that not only was John the ship's bo'sun, so to speak, he was also in charge of keeping track of the ship's logs and boosting crew morale. The helmsman held his course as the bow of the ship cut speedily through the clear Caribbean water on course toward Tortuga, according to the compass she'd borrowed from James.

She was eventually offered dinner, which consisted of stew, hard tack, and grog (which Ayse had a difficult time with the overpowering taste), and was shown her quarters downstairs. The ship's crew quarters were nothing but a space down in the hold where the other men hung their hammocks in close proximity to one another. She hung up her hammock in the farthest corner she could find, though it would undoubtedly prove vain to expect privacy for a very long time. The hold itself was also dark, dank, and damp – hardly any place that Ayse would want to sleep, though she was left with little choice.

She returned to the main deck after settling into her 'quarters' and leaned against the railing to look out at the reflected shimmering sunset on the surface of the water. The ship's bell chimed the end of the current watch, and she took out the pocket watch from her shirt and looked at it. There were no occupants at the bow, so Ayse opted to carry her conversation with James there.

She opened up the lid and peered at him. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to get to you."

"I expected it. How are you holding up?"

Ayse sighed. "I say, James, I'm so overwhelmed. How will I ever learn all these orders and terms?"

"You will in time." He paused for a moment and shifted his brown eyes. "Truthfully, when I first joined the Navy, I had a difficult time adjusting as well. But that stays between us."

Ayse chuckled quietly. "Saving face, eh?" she teased.

James ventured an amused smile of his own. "Making it look easy to others is hard work, you know." He soon glanced at her reassuringly. "Sailing is hard no matter what vessel you serve. If you should ever need help or need clarification on something, don't hesitate to ask me."

"Oh, I won't. I've already got enough questions to last for an all night conversation," Ayse responded.

"I imagine so, but," he began, "you look very fatigued and I think you need to rest now, Ayse. I think for now it would be wise that you get your rest."

She nodded. "I was just about to turn in down below." She smiled tenderly. "But I just wanted to say good night."

* * *

**DancingWithOceanWaves:** I honestly see James as the firm but gentle type of person. He seems to very rarely lose his cool about anything. James and Theodore are fun to write. Groves is just such a fun character and I wish he would have gotten more screen time in the movies. And you asked and I delivered: one Lieutenant Groves cutting one Ayse Thomas's hair. LOL

**Luthien Saralonde: **I honestly think I write these sappy endings with you in mind. This one made me have to go to the dentist is was so sweet. LOL

**Shadowess88:** Well, like he said, it isn't as if he has a wife to keep him well-fed. Besides, he looks like a lean man, especially with as much work as he probably does out at sea. And on a somewhat related note, in real life, my husband's jeans used to fit me at the waist, but the legs of his pants were too long otherwise they would have fit. XD

**Oceangoddess:** Ha ha...you can't have an adventure like this without Jack. Speaking of the Jack Sparrow series, I have never read the Jack Sparrow series, so I did not know about James's father or his cousin, and I wrote him as having no living relatives. It doesn't seem like anyone noticed, but I'm just anal enough that I demand accuracy. The problem I am currently having, though, is how they should go about finding Jack (and Barbossa - I think I want Barbossa to make an appearence) and how they will convince Jack to help them. Any suggestions?

**watergoddesskasey:** Woo hoo! Three cheers for me! I'm glad you like. :)

**damsel-in-stress:** I hope you don't mind sharing, then, because....I've kind of already claimed Groves for myself. LOL Seriously, Groves is awesome. I told another reviewer that he should have gotten more screen time in the movies. I wish I could have him appear more in this story, but I guess I'll just have to think of some kind of fic just for him. Or a sequel to this one that's centered on Groves with James and Ayse as support characters. Theodore Groves strikes me as one of those types who has a fantastically evil sense of humor and is often remarkably hilarious when he doesn't mean to be (i.e. - "Does he actually plan that out or make it up as he goes along?")

**KatieMAGICLove:** Thank you for reading and I'm glad you like! ^^

**Jen Lennon:** You are a truly talented person if you're a waitress. That is one job that I have neither the patience nor the coordination to do - someone would be wearing their dinner for sure! XD I can hardly wait to write James out of that watch!


	15. Storm

**A/N: **Yet another update and I know - it took me so long. LOL Not a very long chapter, but it's got some excitement in it. I know my updates are sporadic, but I update whenever my muse decides to visit me. So please enjoy and I hope I didn't mess anything up. Also, due to the volume of reviews I have been getting, I will have to respond to signed reviews via the reply feature. Anonymous reviews will be replied to after the chapter, however. And thanks to all the new readers who have added this to their Story Alerts and me to your Author Alert! Your support (reviewers and non-reviewers alike) is greatly appreciated!

Chapter 15

Ayse was bent over on her hands and knees on the deck of the _Cielo Mio_ with a bucket at her side and a scrub brush in her hand. She moved the scrub brush over the deck, occasionally dipping it into the soapy water before returning to scrubbing once more. She wiped her brow with the sleeve of her shirt as James's watch thumped against her chest from the rapid movement of her arm and upper body.

She was four days into her journey, and so far, it had been smooth sailing – so to speak. They had made a stop at a port in Cuba and picked up a few more new crew members; one of them was a boy of about nineteen named Henry. He was not a very tall boy, nor was he remarkably built. However, he was good-natured and cheerful and willing to try everything. Some things he failed at, others he accomplished, but Ayse had made friends with him, as she did many other shipmates, though she dared not reveal her true identity.

Ayse sat back on her heels for a moment to take a breather as she wiped her sleeve across her brow, and she glanced up toward the distant sky. It had been clear and the weather fair for most of the day, but Ayse noticed a change in the wind, as did her fellow sailors. She looked out toward the distant horizon, and she could see that a storm was brewing.

Alarmed, she stood up and placed a hand on the railing and her other touched James's watch. The wind had already changed direction and it was rapidly picking up as the radiant blue sky took a sinister appearance and the building clouds blotted out the sun overhead. Already Russo was barking orders to the crew to batten down the hatches and furl the sails to keep them from ripping.

Soon the pregnant clouds overhead gave birth to a solid downpour as the wind blew hard into their faces making the rain sting like a thousand needles. Lightning flashed as thunder quaked through the sky, and the sea below swelled beneath the ship. The Caribbean had lost its welcoming, pristine appearance and was now dark, ominous, and angry. Her waters spewed over the deck and splashed Ayse, and she clutched the watch tightly in her fist.

_Oh, James, I could really use some encouragement…_ she thought.

Russo was barking orders madly at everyone, and subsequently, he took Ayse up by the arm and steered her over to the opening that went below decks. "I want you to go down and man the bilge. Keep this ship dry as y' can." Russo spotted Henry and called to him. "Henry! Accompany Andrew to the bilge!"

Henry came scuttling across the main deck, soaked to the bone from the rain. He and Ayse went down into the dark recesses of the ship and to the lowest parts of the ship's hull cavity where the pumps were located. There were three pumps in the bowels of the ship that had to be pumped at least once a day, for Ayse had learned during her journey that wooden ships were actually very leaky vessels (which explained why it was so damp below decks) and the task of pumping the bilge was a necessary chore that kept the boat from sinking over time. But during storms, the ship leaked twice as much and needed twice the manpower to pump her.

One man was already at a pump and Henry took one of the others and began pushing on the handle in an up and down motion. The water had already built up to about 60 centimeters and water was still coming in. Ayse manned her pump and began working hard trying to keep up with the other two men. The work was back-breaking and exhausting, and Ayse had to work even harder at maintaining her footing as the ship lurched and rolled with the force of the waves bearing down on the _Cielo Mio_. And to make matters worse, the water in the hold of the ship did not seem to be draining away, despite her and her shipmates' efforts.

Ayse was beginning to wear down, and she panted, her body unaccustomed to such hard labor. She gave out and dropped to her knees.

"I…don't think….I can go on…" she panted out.

"You have to!" shouted Henry. "Or the ship'll go down if we all can't keep the water out! Put your back into it!"

"I…I can't," Ayse choked.

"Yes you can!" Henry returned. "Don't slow down now. Just hang in there a little longer!"

Ayse managed to get to her feet and grasp the handle of the bilge once more. She began to weakly pump as the other two shipmates beckoned to her to, "Keep going!" and, "Put your back into it!"

_Oh, James…I could use a hand about now. I don't think I can go on…_

The lid of the watch around Ayse's neck had worked itself open partially, and James could hear everything that was going on. Ayse did not have the build of a man, and it was apparent to him that she would not be able to go on for very much longer. Women were not meant for such hard work, and James knew he had to do something…but what?

Suddenly, Ayse collapsed once more and clutched the watch from the outside of her shirt and panted hard, her brow dripping with sweat. James, out of desperation, suddenly had an idea and reached out to her as he had done so many times before. He'd heard stories of people becoming possessed by other spirits, and he concluded that if his spirit could inhabit a looking glass, then surely he could try to inhabit her body, if only for a little while.

Ayse suddenly felt a familiar coldness come across her hand and work its way up her arm. She knew it was James moving about her, but she was in no position to ask what he was doing; her shipmates were still working and shouting at her to get up. Once the coldness overtook her arm, she could feel it overtaking her entire body, and she instinctively held her arms against her as she felt something beyond her control draw her body up and to the pump.

_Ayse…let me help you…_

Her eyes widened as the voice she recognized as James's cut across her mind rather than the female voice of her own consciousness. The feeling was eerie; she not only felt cold, but she felt as though she were not alone in her own body and she was not the one in control of her own appendages. Ayse suddenly realized that James was _in_ her body and in control!

_J-James…are you really…?_ she asked in her mind.

_Yes, I am. Please, let me lend you my strength. I've manned enough bilges in my time, and I would be quite fit for it. Besides, I do not fatigue since I am no longer alive and therefore cannot feel pain._

_Yes, but I can!_ Ayse protested as she felt her body pumping the bilge without her control.

_I hate to tell you this, but you would have been sore even without my help,_ James pointedly said.

After a while, the storm let up, and the seas began to calm. After a little more pumping, the hold was completely empty of water, and Ayse wearily returned to the main deck with Henry and put up her hand to shield her eyes from the blinding, newly born light after the storm. She looked out over the horizon toward the gray skies that happen after a storm and took notice of a bright, towering rainbow gracing the sky in the distance.

It was becoming late evening, and she knew the supper, if any was offered, would be meager, but Ayse was too tired to eat. After the sun had gone down, Ayse went straight below decks and settled into her hammock, absolutely fatigued and sore. She turned away from the rest of the crew coming down to rest and took out the watch, clutching it into her fist. James returned, and the coldness of his soul left her body leaving her feeling as she did before.

"Thank you for your help, James," she whispered. She rubbed her neck. "Though my body is so sore that even my knots are getting knots."

James chuckled. "`Tis the life of a sailor, Ayse, but we should cease with speaking for now. You're clearly exhausted and I refuse to allow myself to prattle on and take away from your rest."

"It is not a problem, though I have missed our conversations these past several days," she responded quietly.

"Once we fall upon land we shall be able to resume once more. For now, attend to your rest and we shall speak soon," James responded. "A good night to you."

* * *

The following morning, Ayse awoke and found that she was barely able to move, for her body had grown stiff overnight from her sore muscles. She begrudgingly slid out of her hammock and trudged tiredly up the stairs and onto the open deck as the bell rang to indicate the change of watch. Her eyes blinked against the blinding light of the early morning sun, and she glanced around. A sailor in the crow's nest held a scope up to his eye and Russo was carefully handing out orders to the rest of the crew. Ayse awaited her own orders.

She stood at the railing when suddenly, the voice from the crow's nest rang out, "Land ho!" Russo looked up and followed a pointing finger toward the horizon where, far in the distance and appearing as nothing more than a speck, a dark grey mass rested on the flat line where the sea met the sky.

It was this announcement that made Ayse realize that she would have to abandon her new found shipmates and put herself in the hands of fate as she ventured down a dangerous path. For now, she needed to focus on her work until she could get to that spit of land in the distance that would bring her ever closer to her objective.

* * *

**Jen Lennon:** Are you in Tennessee, by chance, because...I live in SE Missouri! XD And thanks again for reading!

**Shadowess 88:** Women in the 18th Century were held to a far different standard than they are today. Ayse is freaking out about her hair because back in those days, women did not think it proper to cut their hair, and they had to wear clothing that completely covered them up - no ankles allowed to show. Women were not on equal standing as men as they are today. In fact, they were considered the property of the husband and by British law, the husband was even allowed to legally beat his wife into submission. Marriage was often a binding contrat, and divorce was not allowed, which was the reason why Henry VIII broke away from the Catholic Church of England - he could not divorce his wife who was unable to concieve a male heir to the throne.

As for Alston, I intended him to be a villain, but he doesn't seem to want to write himself out that way, so I guess you could say he's a victim. ;)

**KatieMAGICLove:** Why hello there! Thank you for reading! And I know....FINALLY! XD

**PollyWantCookie:** Yup, yup! Now I have to figure out what they will do out there! XD

**lifetime':** This showed up on a random search? Ha ha...thanks a lot for reading and I am glad you like it! I hope you keep reading, though it's sometimes hard for me to get around to updating. ^^;

**damsel-in-stress:** The love triangle thing seems interesting, yes...*shakes it off* But I have other ideas for James and Ayse's ending. However, I think it would be fun to have an OC for Groves and have James and Ayse repay Groves for his help by appearing in the sequel. :)

I could hardly wait to get to this point and I am so stoked about bringing them to Tortuga to find Jack...and another popular guest character. XD

**Oceangoddess:** I had another friend suggest the same to me, and that's what I was thinking. The problem was finding what Jack would want. Now I have to figure out how Ayse is going to find Jack himself! XD Man, I don't know about writing Barbossa - Jack's going to be tough enough! XD

**Liliesshadow:** Thanks for reading! =D

**DancingWithOceanWaves:** Ha ha...I loved that scene where Theodore cuts off her hair. You should have seen the picture in my mind! James and Ayse are growing ever closer as the story progresses, and I must say that it excites even me. 3

**Salt06:** Thank you for reading! =)


	16. Tortuga

**A/N: **So sorry for the lull in updates, but writing anyone other than James presented quite the feat for me in this chapter. I hope you still enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 16: Tortuga

The mooring lines were cast, and Ayse's shipmates fastened the furled sails high up in the masts as the _Cielo Mio_ slowly pulled into the berth. Once the gangway had been put out, the crew met with the Captain and the First Mate as they were given instructions on when to return from their shore leave. Sadly, Ayse knew that she probably would not be coming back to that ship, as much as she wished she could.

She placed the pocket watch down inside her shirt and held her hand there as she made her way into the anarchy and boisterous chaos that was Tortuga. The word _Tortuga_ meant 'turtle' in Spanish, as her father had once mentioned, but upon seeing it through her spyglass, she could see why it was named as such; the island's mountainous terrain looked like that of a turtle's head and shell from a distance.

Ayse wandered into one of the many taverns that the port had to offer and found herself in the middle of a noisy crowd riddled with brawling and drinking. As she picked her way through, she was pushed, bumped, and shoved about by the hordes of men who were simply having a good time. A bottle flew past her head and shattered on the floor next to her, and at another point, she had to duck to avoid getting punched in the face.

The girl finally found her way out of that place and into a darkened alley where she took a breather and pulled James's watch out from her shirt.

"What in the world have I gotten myself into?" she asked, opening the lid.

James chuckled slightly. "I see you're not very fond of this God forsaken place, either." He glanced around. "Do not let anyone see you with this watch. And exercise extreme caution."

"Where do I find this Joshamee Gibbs fellow, James? I didn't see anyone in that tavern that fit his description."

"There are several more places to check. If all else fails, try looking for pig sties."

Ayse's face contorted into a mixture of confusion and disgust. "Pig sties?"

"You'll see what I mean," he said.

"But what about Jack Sparrow? Should I look for him as well?"

"Honestly, you'll be better off looking for Mr. Gibbs as you have more of a chance of finding him than you do Jack. However, I must warn you that Mr. Gibbs is extremely superstitious, so no doubt my face in this small glass will give him a fright something terrible." He looked over upon hearing some voices. "Now go, before someone sees you!"

Ayse nodded and closed the lid of the watch. She had put it away just in time to see a pair of pirates rounding the corner, both with bottles of rum and singing sea shanties loudly and marching to the tune. They knocked into Ayse, sending her to the ground, and one of the men took a swig and scowled at her.

"Watch where ye going, lad!"

"I…sorry," Ayse simply said, getting to her feet. She backed away and left the alley.

Frankly, this place was scary, and she thought it wise to keep to herself and find the man she was looking for without any trouble. She looked in every tavern she could find, but to no avail. Finally, Ayse opted for the latter of James's suggestions and decided to look for pigs.

She wandered around peering into the pens of snorting, muddy, smelly swine until she came to a barn somewhere in the quieter district of the seaport. Ayse pushed open the door and peered in, following the horrid smell of pigs until she came to an open pen with about three pigs basking in the mud. Inside the pen, a man was laying next to a pig and had his arm wrapped around its body and a large rum bottle wedged between the animal's back and his chest, obviously passed out.

Ayse glanced around and found a rake hanging on the wall. She turned it and began to poke at the sleeping human with the handle of the rake.

"Psst…wake up," she whispered.

He did not stir, instead drawing the pig closer to him in a tighter grasp, which earned a grunt from the animal in protest.

She frowned, put down the rake, and spotted a horse trough filled with water and a bucket nearby. Taking the bucket, Ayse scooped up a pail full of water and threw it over the man. The animal he was holding jumped up and ran with a squeal, and he shot up sputtering, cursing, and wiping the water from his face.

"What in blazes did ye do that fer, lad?!" he spat in his thick Scottish accent, brandishing a knife.

Ayse blinked and stood with her hands behind her back. "Are you Joshamee Gibbs?"

He paused to look up at the person addressing him. "Aye, and what if I am?"

"Then you would be the person I would be looking for."

He frowned, confused, and then pulled himself to his feet. "Eh? Yer lookin' fer me?"

"Yes." Ayse looked around, straining her ears for any noise that would indicate they were not alone. "Is this place safe to talk? I would rather not have anyone eavesdropping on our conversation."

"Well ye never can tell in this place, but I keep a small cabin not far from here if ye'd come with me. What's this all about anyway, and who are ye?"

"To answer your first question, I shall fill you in when we get to your residence, and for your second, my name is Ayse Thomas."

His eyes went wide. "Ye ain't a lad, then. Yer a _lass_."

"I had no choice but to wear a disguise. I don't mean to rush, but can we please get to wherever it is you want to take me post haste? What I have to speak to you about is quite important."

He nodded. "Fine, fine, lass. Follow me."

* * *

Ayse sat down at a table within the walls of a small one-room log cabin and accepted a tin cup full of fresh water. After spending the past two months out on the open sea with nothing but grog to drink and Johnnycakes to eat, the cup of water was certainly a welcome relief.

"So what ye come lookin' fer me fer?" Gibbs asked, joining Ayse at the table.

Ayse reached down into her shirt and pulled out James's pocket watch. "I have come to you seeking the whereabouts of Jack Sparrow."

Gibbs cocked his head, immediately suspicious. "Cap'n Jack Sparrow?"

Ayse nodded. "He's the only person that I know of that can help me with my quest."

He frowned. "Why Jack Sparrow?"

"Because he knows how to find Calypso."

Gibbs's eyebrows rose incredulously. "C-Calypso?! Woman, are ye mad?"

Ayse shrugged. "Perhaps, but I would still be in Port Royal if I weren't helping my friend." She pushed the pocket watch toward him. "And Jack is the only person that can save him."

Gibbs took the watch and examined it carefully. He'd seen this watch somewhere before…on someone's person back when he was in the Navy. He turned it in his hand to read the initials that it bore: J.N.

Gibbs suddenly blinked. "N-Norrington?! Th-this is Admiral Norrington's watch!" He leaned closer to her. "How did ye get this?"

"Well, it actually washed up on the beach, but it's what's inside that is of more interest." She paused, placing a hand on his to stop him from opening it. "I have been told that you are a very superstitious man, Mr. Gibbs. Please…allow me to open it so…well so that you don't throw it. I shan't know what to do if this watch is broken."

Gibbs looked incredibly bamboozled as he allowed Ayse to take the watch and open it. He was not sure what to expect, or even what was going on, but he figured that there would indeed be quite a tale involved.

Ayse opened the lid and gazed down at James's face in the palm of her hand. "Hello, James. Would you like to say hello to Mr. Gibbs?"

If Ayse hadn't turned the watch around in that moment, Joshamee would have thought that the woman in his home was thoroughly mad and he would have thrown her out for sure. However, he peered at the tiny glass in the lid of James's watch, and to his absolute shock, the very face of the Admiral whom everyone had believed to be dead appeared to him just as plain as day.

His eyes went wide, and he began to back away from the watch as though it were a deadly snake. "Th-that can't be…"

"There are a good many things that we have seen that cannot be but certainly are," James told him pragmatically. He paused, gauging Gibbs's reaction. "It is good to see you as well, Mr. Gibbs."

Ayse picked James up. "Now, now, James. Do try to tone it down on the sarcasm. I was afraid of you when I met you, remember?"

"Yes, I remember well, but you had reason for your fears; you did not know whether I was a good spirit or a harmful one. Gibbs here has served with me on the very vessel that brought Governor Swann and his daughter to Port Royal so many years ago. He should know what sort of man I am, whether I am alive or not."

"An' that's just it…you're a man that ain't supposed to be _alive_…yet…you are," the man in question trailed, venturing to draw nearer to the table. He took another look at James. "Well…for the most part."

Gibbs didn't quite want to sit down, so he kept his distance. Instead his eyes fixated on the watch and the man within it. From what he could see of Norrington and his lady friend's interaction, they seemed to be quite close, but not only as friends. He had seen the twinkle in Ayse's eyes when she looked at him that he'd seen in many a woman in love; it was apparent that she loved Norrington, and whether or not she was aware of it, Gibbs could tell that her heart was the reason she had traversed halfway across the Caribbean.

He slowly eased himself down into his chair at the table and nodded at Ayse and James. "Ye…want to tell me how ye got in your predicament, Sir?"

Ayse glanced up and then back down at James. "Shall I tell it or do you want to tell it?"

James nodded. "I should be glad to relate my story to Mr. Gibbs so that you may have a bit of a rest. We are very fortunate to have come this far." Ayse placed James down on the table and turned him to Gibbs where the Admiral related his entire story, from his death aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ to how he had wound up in a looking glass and on Ayse's person.

"And so you see our plight?" Ayse said as James ended his tale. "It's why we _must_ find Jack Sparrow! He truly is our only hope!" She took out a bag of money from her knapsack that she had saved over the time she'd been in Port Royal and held it out to him. "And I am prepared to offer you every shilling I've saved up to help me find him. It's all I've got."

James glanced up at Ayse. "Really? I didn't know you had any money saved up."

"Well, it's leftovers from the money my father sends me each month to take care of my needs," Ayse told James.

"If I would have known that, I would have told you about the stash I keep behind my dresser so you wouldn't have to use your father's hard earned wages," James sighed.

"And that's why I didn't tell you I was going to use it because I figured you would tell me something like that and insist on my taking it," she responded. Then she smiled. "But all is done, and money is just money, James."

Gibbs had sat back and watched this exchange with some amusement. Though they were quite obviously friends, they really did sound like a couple who had been married for a long time. The thought of this made him outwardly laugh, and both his companions looked up at him.

"And what do you find so humorous, Mr. Gibbs?" James said sharply.

"Ha ha…you two sound like you'll make the perfect couple if ye ever get out of that glass," he said amusedly.

Ayse's face went red. "Mr. Gibbs! It isn't like that at all!"

"Indeed," Gibbs chuckled. He pushed Ayse's satchel of coins away. "An' ye kin keep that. I haven't a clue where Jack is."

Ayse looked horrified. "Y-you don't know where he is? But…we came all this way…"

Gibbs nodded. "Last I saw of Sparrow he was going after the _Black Pearl_ again…Barbossa stole it from under him once more, but…I can certainly think of somewhere you can find him if you wait long enough."

"And that would be?" James pressed.

Gibbs got out a map from a small bookshelf and spread it out across the table. He pointed toward a northwest shore off the coast of Haiti. "Norrington, a very familiar friend of yours lives here, and I'm sure if ye go visit her, she kin help ye more than I can."

James blinked, and his jaw fell slightly. "Elizabeth…"

Ayse bit her lip at the mention of Elizabeth and frowned. Ever since she had heard about James's ill-fated engagement with her, she could not get over how the woman could so easily tear apart James's heart. Nor could she get over that he was so obviously hung up over the woman even though she had married.

"Isn't there anyone else?" Ayse suddenly blurted, a hint of animosity in her voice.

The two men looked up, surprised. Gibbs had somewhat expected Ayse to not want to be involved with a plan that involved a former love of the object of her affection, but James was completely blown away by the reaction since he had known Ayse to be very agreeable and pleasant.

"Is…there a problem?" James asked suspiciously.

"Well, no…not really," Ayse sighed. In those few seconds, Ayse realized that this was probably the best Gibbs could do, and if it would have a more promising chance of seeing Jack Sparrow, then she would simply have to go with it, despite her own personal feelings. "I suppose that will have to do."

James frowned but he let Ayse's little quip go. "Yes…that will be fine. I understand that she and Sparrow have become good friends, and I have absolute confidence that she will do everything she can to help us."

"Will you be coming with us, Mr. Gibbs?" Ayse questioned.

He shrugged. "I might as well. I'm about due for another adventure, and if Jack has the _Pearl_ back, then I want t' get out to sea with 'im." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "The entire island of Haiti is controlled by pirates, so we shouldn't have much of a problem getting passage there. But you…" He eyed Ayse. "Ye will want to keep the fact that yer a lady a secret. Ye know anything about bein' a sailor?"

She nodded. "I've learned a good deal on the way here. I'm certain I will do fine."

"Good. We'll board a ship tomorrow." He stood up and pointed to his flimsy bed. "For now, ye kin rest here an' get a good night's sleep. Ye look tired an' we want ye fresh for your trip. We leave at dawn."

"Where will you sleep?" Ayse asked. "I don't wish to inconvenience you."

Gibbs waved a hand dismissively. "There's plenty o' places to sleep in Tortuga."

With that Gibbs waved and left the small house leaving James and Ayse alone. She removed her shoes and fluffed the dirty, worn out pillow distastefully as she lay back with James in her hands.

"So that's it, then. We're going to Haiti to look for Elizabeth."

"You…were rather displeased when she was brought up. I promise that she will help us, Ayse."

"It isn't that, James," she responded sharply.

"Then…what is it?"

"It's nothing. I'll get over it." She turned over and left James on the tiny bedside table. "Let's just…go to sleep."

* * *

**Salt06:** Thanks again for reading! ^^


	17. Elizabeth

**A/N:** Hello all and here is another update. Sorry, but no anonymous review replies will be posted at the end of the chapter due to the fact that I am unable to access the reviews page. I have noticed that the link seems to be broken. Are any other writers experiencing this? Anyway, happy reading! This is a nice LONG chapter for you all and I hope I didn't make Elizabeth too OOC.

Chapter 17

Alston Bradley paced the parlor of Edmund's residence with his hands clasped behind his back and his brow furrowed in thought. Edmund lounged in one of the fine chairs and gazed out the window with a finger pressed to his cheek. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, and both men were at a loss as to what had happened to Ayse.

Port Royal had been searched in its entirety, and now the Royal Navy was conducting an investigation over the rest of the island. Several people had been asked as to her whereabouts, and even Groves was ordered to lend a hand in the search operation. Fortunately, the Lieutenant had as sharp of a mind as he did wit and went along with the game, pretending that he knew nothing at all of this missing girl.

_Oh, what they would do to me if they knew the truth…_ he thought as he gazed through his spyglass from the main deck of his ship. _I can only pray she and Norrington are safe._

In the parlor of the Thomas home, Anne brought in a platter of tea and sat down on the sofa. She glanced at Alston and forced a pleasant smile.

"Do sit down and at least have a spot of tea," she said, pouring a cup for him. "I fear you are wearing a path in my favorite rug."

Alston stopped and glanced at Anne, but he could not resist the woman's warm, welcoming smile. He opted to have a seat, now realizing that pacing would get him nowhere. "I apologize, Anne. I think I shall take some tea." He placed a few cubes of sugar into the cup as well as a hint of cream and stirred it around. He took a sip and looked at Edmund. "I'm afraid I am at a loss as to what else I should do, Edmund."

Edmund laid his spoon on his saucer. "As am I. The entire Navy is searching for my niece and your bride, but they've had no luck. Surely she couldn't have gone far."

"How could she go very far without anyone noticing to begin with?" Alston questioned. He sighed. "I should have anticipated this happening."

"Well, mark my words it will not happen again," Edmund responded sternly. "She made a promise to wed you and I intend to see to it that she sees it through, even if I have to bound and gag her myself."

Anne's spoon clattered as she glared at her husband incredulously. "Edmund! How can you say such things about Ayse?"

"That girl is too stubborn and too smart for her own good, and in jilting Mr. Bradley here, she has dishonored us and disgraced herself further."

"Now, Edmund…Friend," Alston began. "Let us not bring up her illegitimacy. She was not the one who chose to be born out of wedlock, you know, and I am more than willing to overlook that and keep it a secret if I must to protect her honor. Ayse is a delightful young woman, and I'll not have that kind of talk whether it is in your home or not."

Anne set her dishes down on the table and smoothed her gown. "Alston, I am sure that Ayse has a reason for doing what she did. It isn't like her to simply run off like this, and the only reason that I can conclude as to why she's behaved as such is that she was more than likely afraid. A marriage is quite a step, and as we all know, it is forever. We did push this on the poor girl rather quickly and she had really no say in it."

"Oh, but she _did _have a say," Alston pointedly said. "She could have said no…or at the very least postponed it." He placed his tea cup on the table with Anne's. "But I think I understand, and I shall have no ill intent toward her when she is returned to us. I will marry her and all will be as though nothing happened."

The room fell silent as Anne leaned forward to put the soiled dishes onto the tray. She stood from her seat, picked up the silver serving platter and nodded toward the two men. "I shall leave you in one another's company. Please excuse me while I assign Eloise to her duties for the day."

As Anne made her way toward the kitchen building, she couldn't help but wonder why Alston seemed so adamant about marrying Ayse and why Edmund was so obsessed over it as well. There was also the fact that Ayse did not seem even remotely interested in becoming Mr. Bradley's bride, yet she had become engaged to him only to run off, or so everyone was assuming. She frowned as she entered the kitchen and placed the dishes into the wash basin; something did not sit right with her, and she wanted to know what it was.

* * *

The ship that Gibbs had secured pulled into the harbor, and Ayse adjusted her hat as she scanned the scenery. Haiti didn't seem that different from Tortuga, being an entirely pirate controlled area. It was chaotic, loud, and inappropriate in every sense of the word, though outside the bustling port, the land really was quite lovely with its mountainous terrain, aquamarine waters, and colorful foliage.

Ayse hadn't talked to James at all that morning when usually she would at least find a moment to at least say hello. The thought of meeting Elizabeth had left a bitter taste in her mouth, and the fact that James was so obviously still in love with her made Ayse all the more angry. She realized that she _shouldn't _be upset since Elizabeth was now married, from what Gibbs had told her, but Ayse just couldn't help it, and it made her feel horrid.

After the moor lines had been cast and the gang plank let down, Ayse and Gibbs made their way off the ship and onto dry land. Ayse clutched James's watch in her hand as she followed Joshamee through the port's village and out into the scenic, untamed countryside. Gibbs turned off the main dirt road and led Ayse down a path that went a little ways back into the jungle where they came upon a clearing and a small log cabin in the midst of it.

"So…is this it?" Ayse asked, studying the cabin from a distance.

"Aye, this be the place," he responded, walking up to the door.

Gibbs raised a hand and rapped softly on the wooden door, and after a moment it opened to reveal a petite young woman who was probably just a bit younger than Ayse. She had long blonde hair that was tied back with a ribbon and dark brown eyes. Although she was dressed in breeches, a shirt, and waistcoat, Ayse thought that Elizabeth really was rather lovely, and she could see why James would be attracted to her.

"Gibbs?" she said. Then she offered a lovely smile. "What brings you here?"

Joshamee offered a toothy grin of his own toward her. "How are ye, Elizabeth?"

She nodded. "I am well." Then she noticed Ayse over Gibbs's shoulder clutching the gold pocket watch. "Oh…who is that?"

Ayse was not a shy person my nature, but she suddenly felt bashful over her inferiority in Elizabeth's presence. She shifted her weight uncomfortably and started to at least offer a greeting to the other woman, but Gibbs broke in.

"Well get on with ye!" he barked.

She jumped. "Er…I was going to, Mr. Gibbs!" Ayse complained. She met with Elizabeth at the door. "Hello…"

Confusion washed over Elizabeth's face. "Hello…" She looked at Gibbs quizzically. "I have a feeling you've come here for something. Why don't you both come in?"

Ayse glanced at Gibbs and then at Elizabeth before the latter stepped aside so they could come in. Once inside, Ayse found that Elizabeth's home was simple but cozy and welcoming. Being a Governor's daughter, Ayse had expected more, but then again, she _had_ married a blacksmith-turned-pirate.

"Would you like anything, Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked.

He waved a hand. "Naw, nothing fer me, thankee."

She turned to Ayse. "What about you, Miss…?"

"Thomas. Ayse Thomas."

Elizabeth offered a smile and gestured Ayse to a seat as Gibbs went ahead and made himself at home. "Nice to meet you, Miss Thomas. Tea?"

"C-certainly…if it is no bother to you," she said quietly.

She chuckled and opened a cupboard to take down a tea kettle and some cups. "Absolutely not. In fact, I'm rather relieved by the company. I'm Elizabeth Turner, by the way. It's good to make your acquaintance." She brought the items to the table. "So…are you a friend of Gibbs here?"

Ayse shook her head. "Well, he's more of an acquaintance who is helping me out. You see, I am on a journey on behalf of a friend." She paused. "A friend you know very well, Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth was filling the pot with water when she slowed her movement and turned to look at Ayse. "A friend…that I know?"

Ayse nodded and removed her hand from James's pocket watch. She slipped the cord from around her neck and placed the item on the table.

Elizabeth placed the kettle over the fire and sat down at the table to examine the watch. Upon seeing the initials etched on its lid, she gasped. "Where did you get this?"

"The watch itself is not as important as what, or should I say _who_ is inside," Ayse said. "Open it."

Elizabeth held the watch carefully and stared at it for a moment. Though James's watch was made of the finest gold, it was dingy and it looked like it had been through a lot. She unclasped the lid and gently opened it to reveal the mirror inside the lid. As she gazed at it, Elizabeth saw James's face appear in the glass.

"James..." She suddenly looked up, shock written all over her face. "This…cannot be."

"You've seen many things that cannot be, Elizabeth," Ayse heard James's voice say.

Elizabeth looked at James again. "You…you're supposed to be dead, James. I _saw_ you die at Bootstrap's hands with my own eyes!"

"Actually," Ayse cut in, "he _is_ dead. You are holding his soul in the palm of your hands."

Elizabeth blinked. "Oh, James…how did you get in there?"

James chuckled. "I'll tell you about that in a moment." He paused and looked at her tenderly. "It's so good to see that I at least managed to save you, Elizabeth. I've been worried about you."

"You shouldn't," she responded. "You know I can take care of myself."

James nodded. "I know that, but I suppose I can't help it, as much as I care about you." He paused. "We have a great deal to discuss."

"So it would seem," the other woman responded.

Ayse frowned as the teakettle began to whistle. She stood from the table, removed it from the heat, and then brought it over to pour into the cups.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, but thank you," Elizabeth said kindly.

Ayse poured a cup for herself, dropped in a few tea leaves from the caddy on the table, and let it brew as Elizabeth began to relate her story to James and what happened in the battle between the pirates and the Navy. She sipped on her tea, which tasted wonderfully considering she hadn't had tea in a little over a month.

As James began his own story, Ayse stood from the table. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've never been to Haiti. I think I should like to step out for a moment and have a look around. I won't go far."

Gibbs stood from the table as well. "Actually, why don't I go with ye? Dun want you coming across some stray pirates and getting into a world o' trouble."

Actually, Ayse wanted to be alone to sort her thoughts, but she felt that perhaps Gibbs coming with her would be a good idea considering she didn't know the area well.

"Whatever you wish," she said. She offered a forced smile toward Elizabeth. "No doubt you two have a lot of catching up to do."

With that, Ayse and Gibbs left, closing the door behind them, and Elizabeth looked back down at James. "Do tell me how you met Ayse."

James smiled a little and shuffled. "Well, I was about to get to that. You see…"

He relayed the story of how he'd gotten into the dressing mirror and how it was a gift to Ayse from her father. Then he told Elizabeth of how they had become good friends in the short time he'd known her and how hard she had been working to help him.

"Oh, James, she sounds very lovely," Elizabeth said pleasantly. "From what you've said, it seems that she is quite fond of you."

He nodded. "Ayse is a good and fine woman. She deserves far better than what her uncle is trying to do to her."

"Yes, you said something about that…" Elizabeth trailed, remembering how she felt when she was engaged to James and didn't want to be. "James?"

"Yes?"

"For what it's worth, I…apologize for hurting you so. I can completely understand Ayse's predicament. I wanted to marry someone I loved, too."

James was quiet for a moment. He had known Elizabeth didn't love him, but he loved her all the same. "I must say that your downfall was unfortunate, but I must ask…are you happy, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, absolutely. I miss Will very much, but I am happy with him."

"Then that is all that matters to me," James told her. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me."

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, at least we've cleared that up, but promise me, James, that if and when you get out of that mirror, if you find someone who loves you as much as you did me, please…love her with _all _of your heart."

James nodded. "I shall." He paused. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You _do_ know that I had nothing to do with your father's death…correct? Are you still angry with me over that?"

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. "I should have known better than to accuse you of having a hand in my father's death, James. You were too good of friends with him, for one, and for another, I know that no matter how low you sink, you would never have a hand in a plot like that."

"I'm glad to hear that, Elizabeth," James said, relieved. "Your father was a good man, and I could never even think to bring harm to him. Now another question…Ayse…has done such good things for me in bringing me this far. Elizabeth, will you please help me find Jack so I may find Calypso?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I will do the best I can, but I cannot make any promises. Jack...can be difficult to find, but…it just so happens that he often drops in to visit."

"How often?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Well, often…for Jack of course. He was here about two months ago."

"Did he say when he would be back?"

"Well, no, but he did say that he was going off to get the _Black Pearl_ back from Barbossa and look for some treasure in the colony of Florida."

James chuckled amusedly. "Lost his ship again, has he?"

"You know Jack…" Elizabeth giggled. "But he'll get it back, knowing him, and I'm certain he will be here very soon. For the time being, I have an extra bed where Ayse can sleep, and as for Gibbs…well, he will probably retire to the village."

James bowed his head toward Elizabeth. "I thank you, Elizabeth…with every fiber of my being."

* * *

Ayse managed to talk Gibbs into taking her to a beach nearby where she could take a walk and enjoy the sun a little. Joshamee had strayed a slight distance away from her as she seemed to prefer being alone. As Ayse idled along the shore, she would occasionally glance down at the sand to see if she could find anything worth picking up before finally settling down in the shade with her back resting against the back of a coconut tree to think.

Ayse relaxed her head and sighed as waves gently washed over the sand. She thought about James a lot and whether he had done his 'catching up' with Elizabeth. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top. Why should she be so angry toward Elizabeth when it was clear that she never had any feelings toward James at all? In fact, Ayse wondered, was it James she was angry with rather than Elizabeth? She had behaved horribly toward him the previous night, but if it really were James she were angry with, was she angry over the fact that he was still so hung up on Elizabeth? And…_why_ would she be so rattled over that?

Ayse shook her head and buried her face in her knees. She knew why, but she hadn't wanted to admit it. She had tried to ignore it. She had tried to deny it, but Ayse was realizing that perhaps she had grown far tenderer toward James than she had anticipated.

She sighed wistfully. It was wrong for certain, to fall in love with a spirit, but the heart wants what it wants, she concluded. The problem was that she felt she could never compete with a woman like Elizabeth. Ayse felt that she simply did not offer enough for James to compete with his infatuation with Elizabeth. That and right now, he was a spirit, and that could never work. Ayse sighed again. It could never work even if he were a mortal again, she was certain.

Accepting her defeat, Ayse stood and decided that perhaps the best thing to do was to apologize to James and get on with him as though nothing had ever happened. As for Elizabeth, it seemed that she was going to be a part of this adventure whether Ayse liked it or not, so she ought to make the most of the situation and at least try to be friends with her.

Ayse made her way back to the house, and Gibbs mumbled something about exploring the taverns in the port village. She softly tapped on the door and opened it, and Elizabeth glanced up from the table as Ayse entered.

"Well, did you have a good stroll, Miss Thomas?"

"Er…I did, Mrs. Turner. The scenery here is most accommodating," Ayse responded.

Elizabeth placed the watch on the table. "You needn't address me in that manner. I was never one for formality. Please, just call me Elizabeth."

Ayse nodded. "Same for me as well. I am not much on formalities myself, so you are welcome to call me Ayse."

Ayse sat down at the table and picked James up, glancing at Elizabeth as she did. "Have you and James finished catching up?"

"We have, and I told him that I would try my best to help you both," she told her. Then she smiled mischievously. "In fact, I just might have to tag along on this adventure. This solitary living is making me quite bored."

James shook his head amusedly. "Well, it's good to see that you haven't changed in the least."

"What about Jack?" Ayse questioned. "How will we find him?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Well, the thing with Jack, as James well knows, is that he comes and goes as he pleases. His home is the sea, and as long as there is the sea, Jack will go wherever the wind takes him. Right now, he's gone off to get his ship back from Captain Barbossa and then he is searching for treasure in the Florida colonies."

Ayse frowned, confused. "Get his ship back…? I say, how does a man lose an entire ship?"

James rolled his eyes. "Jack is quite lacking in intelligence and common sense at times. The man is a fool, but that fool is who is going to help me find Calypso."

"Now here is something I was thinking of," Elizabeth began. "How exactly are you going to convince Jack to help you, James?"

"Oh…we hadn't thought of that," Ayse realized.

James shook his head. "Don't worry. I have an idea of what he would want most in the world and I intend to give it to him."

"And that is?" Elizabeth pressed.

"Freedom. I will promise not to pursue him any longer," James simply said.

"Well, that's good. I certainly hope he will agree to help us under that condition," Ayse remarked. She glanced at Elizabeth. "Do you have any idea whether Jack will pay you a visit soon?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "It's hard to say _when_ he will drop in, but he will come around eventually, I promise you that. Without a ship, it's rather hard for us to simply go off and look for him. That and one never knows where he will turn up, so I think our best bet is to simply wait."

Ayse nodded. "Well in that case, where would you recommend I take lodging? I brought money with me."

Elizabeth put up a dismissive hand. "Don't trouble yourself, Ayse. You'll never get any sleep in the village inns with all that chaos. Stay here where there is some peace and quiet and a clean bed."

Ayse blinked. "It…it won't be any trouble, will it?"

Elizabeth smiled. "If it were any trouble I wouldn't be inviting you to stay."

She ventured a small smile. "I thank you for your hospitality, then."

* * *

Later that evening, Ayse stood from the table and placed her dish in a wash basin. Elizabeth had made some kind of stew, and really, it was quite good. She had previously thought that because Elizabeth was of high nobility that she wouldn't know the first thing about cooking or mending clothes, but the more Ayse talked with Elizabeth, the more she discovered that Elizabeth was a far different person than Ayse had assumed her to be. In fact, Ayse felt that perhaps she had misjudged Elizabeth severely, and for that, she felt rather badly.

Elizabeth sat down at the table after clearing it off and put down a tray for tea for the both of them. "I think some evening tea shall help us relax a little, don't you?"

Ayse nodded, taking her cup from Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, really, there is no need to trouble yourself, but I do thank you again for your gracious hospitality."

"I don't mind, really," she responded. "I'm just glad for the company." She nodded toward James's closed pocket watch on the table next to Ayse. "That was a very interesting story how James wound up with you and in Port Royal no doubt. I can't imagine having a ghost in my dressing glass."

Ayse laughed softly, remembering her reaction toward James when she saw him for the first time. She picked up the watch and held it in her hands. "Indeed. I was afraid of him at first, but we became friends very quickly."

"James…really is a good man," Elizabeth said. "He may have done some regrettable things in the most recent past, but I have known him practically my whole life and he was always a good person, even if he did not always show it."

"I know James feels badly for the things he did near the end of his life," Ayse said. "We've had many conversations in the time I've known him." She smiled warmly. "And I have enjoyed every one of them."

Ayse fingered the watch and gazed at it for a moment, and Elizabeth could see that Ayse's expression had gone soft as she stroked the surface of the watch with her thumb. It was evident to Elizabeth now the reasons why Ayse had come as far as she did; the woman appeared to be falling totally in love with James, despite his impossible situation.

She smiled at the thought. "James is truly fortunate to have such a dedicated and kind friend such as you, Ayse," Elizabeth alluded. "I can already see that he is in good hands."

Ayse put the watch down, looking at it thoughtfully as she pulled her eyes away and looked at Elizabeth. "Um…Elizabeth? I don't mean to pry, but…why did you choose not to wed James?"

The other woman blinked and then propped her cheek up with her hand and sighed. "As fond I was of James as a friend, I simply did not love him like I do my husband, Will. I could not bear to wed someone that I did not love. Marriage is forever, Ayse, and I knew I would be unhappy in my marriage, and ultimately, so would he. I…regret that I did things to hurt him so, but I had to be true to myself and my own feelings toward Will at the time."

Ayse thought about this for a moment. Then, "I understand, Elizabeth. I myself have been compromised into a marriage that I do not want. In fact, my uncle is forcing me into it, against my wishes and the wishes of my father who also believes in marrying for the sake of love."

"Yes…James mentioned something about that," Elizabeth said understandingly. "I do hope it won't turn out to be an unhappy ending for you, Ayse. I cannot think of anything more miserable than becoming an unhappy wife, especially if the responsibility has been forced upon you. My own husband may be absent and unable to set foot on land for the next ten years, but he is dear to me, and it's when I'm with Will that I feel the most happy and complete."

Ayse smiled softly. "That's really very sweet, Elizabeth. I'm glad to see that others believe in the sanctity and concept of love, and I can only hope I find that kind of love and companionship for myself one day."

Elizabeth smirked. "It could be much closer than you think, dear."

She blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The other woman shook her head. "It's nothing. Just a bit of advice, I suppose." She stood from the table and cleared away the now-empty teapot and cups. "I think for now it would be best to turn in for the night."

Ayse took the watch and placed it around her neck, standing from the table as well. She went over to the washbasin in the corner of the room and rinsed out the dirty dishes and dried them alongside Elizabeth.

"You really don't have to do that," Elizabeth said. "You're my guest."

"Actually, I rather showed up on your doorstep and you felt compelled to take me in due to certain circumstances," Ayse lightly responded. "It's the least I can do."

After the dishes were washed, Elizabeth showed Ayse to a small spare room with a clean, neatly made bed. She pulled out a clean, fresh night gown and gave it to Ayse to wear for the sake of having some relief from the clothes she had been wearing for the past several weeks.

After a pleasant 'Good night' and after changing into the nightgown, Ayse was alone with James. She sat on the bed and stared thoughtfully at the lid of his watch, now certain that she had severely misjudged Elizabeth – and she felt badly over it. What was more was that she felt badly over being so upset with James. She could not blame him for loving her so, for Elizabeth indeed was as good a person as she was beautiful, and most of all, she was true to herself.

Deciding that perhaps Ayse should demonstrate forgiveness herself, she opened the pocket watch. "Good evening, James."

He gazed at her for a moment. "I see you finally decided to speak to me, Ayse. I had thought you were angry with me."

"I apologize for my rudeness the night before, James. I was tired, and I had other things on my mind that I unfortunately took out on you. I am fine now."

He nodded. "I see. Well in that case, you are forgiven." He paused. "Pray tell, what was on your mind that made you behave so rudely?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing and I am quite over it and I don't wish to think of it any further."

"Then I won't press it any further," James said respectively. "Did you visit with Elizabeth?"

"Yes…I did. I had a very nice visit with her. I can see why you loved her so, James. I can only hope that I find someone who will give me that kind of affection."

"I'm certain you will, Ayse. A man would be very fortunate to have you."

"Perhaps," Ayse said. "For now, I think I ought to turn in for the night as I am dreadfully tired."

"That will be fine, then," James responded as Ayse placed him on a table next to the bed. "Good night, Ayse. Sleep well."

"Good night, James."

Ayse blew out the candle that lit the room and lay down, but she did not fall asleep immediately. She thought mostly of James and how close they had become over such a short time, yet there was still so much about him that she did not know, that she _wanted _to know. She also thought of how much James was still in love with Elizabeth. Ayse had decided that she liked Elizabeth very much, but she could never measure up to her enough to ever be good enough for James. She silently sighed and turned over to face the wall, deciding that it saw simply something she would have to live with.

Meanwhile, James was doing some thinking of his own. Ayse had left the lid of his watch open, and he could see part of Ayse's face in the moonlight that beamed in through the window. In all honesty, Ayse really was a very attractive young woman, and she was similar to Elizabeth in some ways, but so different in others. But most of all, he could not think of a more dedicated friend than she.

But he still wondered what it was that had bothered Ayse enough to drive her to being short with him the previous night. He thought about the conversation he'd had with Gibbs and Ayse that night, and he suddenly realized that she had not started behaving like that until Elizabeth had been brought up. Then other questions arose; was it out of jealousy? Was she upset that he still loved her? If that were the case, then why was she upset?

It was then that a realization hit him. _No…it can't be…surely she can't be falling for me._

He gazed at Ayse deep in contemplation. James hadn't previously thought about Ayse in that manner, but it wasn't as if it wasn't a possibility. In fact, he _had_ considered it a couple of times over his long nights without sleep, but quickly shrugged it off as nothing.

He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. If Ayse truly was falling for him, then he simply could not ignore that. But his first priority had to be his current predicament and finding Calypso to resolve it. Then perhaps he would address his current relationship with her, which looked to be ever growing with each passing day, as well as the promise he had made to help her out of her own situation. He was unsure at this point what he could do, but James knew there was a way.

It was getting later by the minute, and while James felt no need for sleep, he was content to listen to Ayse's breathing and look up at the moon, further lost in his thoughts as the hours of the night dragged by. He thought about Elizabeth and the fact that while he would always care for her, it was about time that he needed to let her go. She was happy and cared for, and that was all he wanted for her now.

He gazed down at Ayse once more. _"Of everything that has happened to me, Ayse, I have found that you are the one sure thing I can count on. Truly, I have been blessed. May we both find happiness, my true and faithful friend."_


	18. The Sparrow Lands

**A/N:** Finally! After WEEKS of writing this one chapter, I FINALLY am satisfied with it enough to post it! I_ pray_ that I got Jack right in this because he was quite difficult to write for me, which is why the update took so long. I hope you all enjoy and don't be too hard on me!

Chapter 18

For the next week, Ayse was content to help Elizabeth with tasks around her house and keep her company. Ayse found that she and Elizabeth were delightfully similar in personality, despite their difference in class. In fact, no class barrier seemed to exist to Elizabeth, for she treated Ayse as an equal, and moreover, a friend she had known for years. Elizabeth had been so accommodating and gracious to Ayse, even letting her have a dress to wear so that the latter could wash the clothes she had spent weeks in while traversing across the Caribbean.

When Ayse was not spending time with Elizabeth, she was happy to take her daily walk down by the beach she had discovered and look for useful items while visiting with James. Since allowing herself to become friends with Elizabeth and let go of her animosity toward her, Ayse was able to gain not only a new friend, but have an improved relationship with James. The former Admiral also found that his letting go of Elizabeth allowed him to see Ayse as so much more than his savior; she was quickly becoming his closest confidant. More so, he could now completely see Ayse for the beautiful and determined woman she truly was.

Ayse gazed out toward the horizon with a hand to her forehead to block out the sun. She probably should have worn a hat, but Elizabeth didn't have one on hand. Besides, she probably would have removed it for the sake of being able to feel the wind whip through her long black strands and the salty spray from the high tide crashing on the shore on her face.

"Do you think Jack will show up soon, James?" Ayse asked as she sat down beneath a coconut tree.

"It's hard to tell with that man," James remarked. "Hasn't it been a week already?"

Ayse nodded. "Seven days to the day." She sighed. "I've been gone for so long that it's a wonder that the Royal Navy hasn't been sent after me."

"It's been over a month for you," James mulled, "and over nine months for me. I'm certain it won't be long until I am declared lost at sea."

"I thought that would have happened by now," Ayse said.

"Lieutenant Groves told me when we were back in Port Royal that sailors and officers thought lost after the destruction of the _Endeavour_ have been showing up either on sandbar spits or catching passage back to Port Royal on other vessels, so perhaps not all hope has been lost for me."

"What would happen if they _did_ declare you lost?" Ayse asked curiously.

"It's hard to say. I have no wife or children, my parents are deceased, and the only relation I have in this world is my cousin Fitzgerald back in England."

Ayse raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you had no family at all."

"Er…Fitzgerald is a relation I'd love to forget, if you know what I mean," he remarked rather stuffily.

Ayse giggled as she thought about her own cousin Mary. "I do indeed know what you mean, James."

* * *

Late that night, Ayse slept soundly in Elizabeth's spare room as James kept his usual night watch over her as she slept. The moon that was normally high in the sky was clouded over tonight, and everything in the room was shrouded in complete darkness; he could only listen to his surroundings, which were quiet, aside from Ayse's steady, relaxed breathing.

Suddenly, he heard a noise – a slight bump – from what seemed to be the next room of the small cabin. He blinked, straining his eyes in the darkness unsuccessfully. He listened again; was he hearing things? _Thump._ There it was again! He frowned suspiciously, not knowing whether the visitor was a friend or a foe. In a pirate controlled area, one could never be too certain. He looked down toward Ayse.

"Psst," he softly whispered. "Ayse…wake up."

Ayse remained silent and only turned over in her bed, her back turning to the door. To James's horror, he heard the creak of the bedroom door being opened and footsteps quietly making their way toward the bed. The lack of the moon's illumination made it impossible to see who the intruder was, whether he was a rapist, or worse, a murderer – and James would be helpless to protect Ayse from them.

He listened as the heard Ayse's covers shift, and he couldn't take it anymore. He probably should not have even waited that long, but under the cover of darkness, his added voice would fool the prowler into thinking there was more than one person in the room.

"AYSE! AYSE! WAKE UP! THERE IS SOMEONE IN HERE!" James shouted as loudly as he could.

He heard a male voice say, "Eh?"

Ayse's eyes fluttered open, not quite registering the situation, and she was about to ask James why he was shouting so when she turned over and her hand fell upon the body of another person in her bed. She let out a blood curdling scream and so did the trespasser.

Both parties flailed about in the bed before tumbling out, entangled in the bedclothes. Ayse managed to squirm her way loose before grabbing James's sword which had been propped up against the table next to the bed. She unsheathed it and began swinging it, listening to the scuffle of boots in the room.

"HELP!" the other voice shouted. "Ack!"

Ayse had managed to bring the blade about and slice the sleeve of the intruder's shirt.

"Run him through! Run him through!" James cried as Ayse fought her way to the other room.

Elizabeth suddenly flung open her door, as the other man drew a sword of his own, but that didn't dissuade Ayse in the least. Their blades clashed, and Elizabeth scurried in the darkness to light a candle.

Just as Elizabeth found a match and struck it, Ayse had found one of Elizabeth's vases and grabbed it. The intruder had turned to open and run out the door, but Ayse threw the vase blindly and as hard as she could. Elizabeth lifted her candle just in time to see the pot whack the intruder in the back of the head ans shatter causing him to come crashing down with a loud _thud_. As she came closer, she recognized immediately the dreadlocks and bandana.

"Bloody hell, Ayse!" she exclaimed, kneeling down next to him. Then, she began to laugh. "You've managed to take down Jack Sparrow in a single blow."

"J-Jack Sparrow?!" Ayse exclaimed. "Oh, dear, I think I killed him."

She shook her head, still amused. "It's going to take a lot more than a vase to the head to kill this man." She stood up. "Though I have to say, he's going to have quite a headache after that."

Ayse shook her head. "Oh, I feel so horribly. He won't want to help us now."

Elizabeth put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "He will. Actually, the mistake is mine. I should have told you that sometimes when he visits, he stays in the room you're in. I didn't anticipate him coming in this late, and for that I apologize."

Ayse shook her head. "I'm just glad that he wasn't a thief or something, but I do think we should let James in on what's happened. He really sounded very alarmed."

Elizabeth giggled and followed Ayse into the other room where she picked up James.

"Is everything alright now?" James asked, still rather shaken.

"Yes, it's fine," Elizabeth said. "It turns out it was Jack."

"Oh, for Christ's sake," he said exasperated. "Leave it to Mr. Sparrow to make such a fuss in the middle of the night."

"Really, James, it was an honest mistake," Ayse pointedly said.

"He didn't expect her to be in the room in which he normally stays," Elizabeth explained. "You know Jack isn't by any means a savage pirate."

James rolled his eyes in response, not quite wanting to admit that Elizabeth had a point; Jack was a pirate, yes, but he wasn't as bad as many of the pirates he had captured in his lifetime. Most of the pirates James encountered were not just plunderers, but they were rapist and killers having done cruel and inhumane things to their victims, and Jack was actually not that kind of pirate at all. He hated to admit it, but he was rather thankful it was simply Jack that had intruded, for there was no way that he could have protected either of the young women from an unthinkable fate. He never liked or trusted Tortuga, and he didn't like the fact that Elizabeth more or less lived alone among people far worse than Jack.

"I suppose we had better get Jack off the floor and put him to bed in your room, Ayse," Elizabeth said. "Fortunately, there's a trundle bed stored under mine, so you can just share with me if you don't mind."

"No, of course not," Ayse responded, though I have to tell you that James will have to come with us." She went back into the main room where Jack lay on the floor out cold.

"Well, it can't be helped," Elizabeth said taking Jack's feet as Ayse grabbed his arms. "We'll just wait until morning to sort things out."

* * *

Jack began to stir late the next morning as he put a hand up to his pounding head. He'd woken up many times in this state, yet, he could not recall drinking heavily last night. Then he remembered what happened – some mad woman had been sleeping in his bed and attacked him. But…he was in the bed now, so what happened to the strange woman that had been in it?

He slowly sat up, holding his pounding head after being bludgeoned with an unidentifiable flying breakable object. He rubbed his head before venturing to stand, staggering a little as he did. Normally, the swagger was from the large amounts rum he consumed on a daily basis, but this time, the rum had nothing to do with it.

Jack opened the door of the small backroom and ventured out into the main room where he found Elizabeth and a strange girl he'd not met before talking with Mr. Gibbs at the table. On the center of the table, there was an open pocket watch. Jack paused for a moment as he observed the conversation in front of him; there were three people at the table, but four voices. He blinked, rolling his eyes, and shook his head making the beads in his bandana rattle slightly.

Elizabeth looked up. "Jack! I see you've finally woken up. How is your head?"

Jack swaggered over and pulled out the last chair from the table. "Hurts like the dickens, but it'll be fine."

"I really must apologize for that," the other girl spoke up."You had given me such a fright that I just instinctively defended myself. Had I known it was you, I wouldn't have attacked you."

Jack peered at the girl; she didn't seem the least bit familiar with her at all, but from the way she spoke, it seemed that she already knew who he was."

He lifted a finger. "Uh…I beg your pardon, but…do I know you?" Jack asked.

Ayse laughed softly. "I'm so sorry. I forgot that you're quite out of the loop here. My name is Ayse Thomas, and I have come a long way to find you. You're the pirate Jack Sparrow, are you not?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he corrected.

"Captain indeed!" James spat from his watch.

Sparrow turned his head around quickly, expecting to see some other figure standing in the room. It was the voice that he'd heard before, but he couldn't locate where it had been coming from.

He rubbed his head. "You must have hit me harder than I thought, luv. I could have sworn I heard another voice in here."

"Oh, you most certainly did," Ayse said. "But it's coming from here."

Ayse picked up the watch from the center of the table and held it out for Jack to see. The pirate took a closer look and then he shot back in his seat, his dark eyes nearly bugging from his head.

"N-Norrie?!" he exclaimed. "B-bloody hell, you're still chasing me even in death?!"

"Don't be absurd," James sniffed. "How could I even think to pursue you in this state? And it's _Norrington_."

Jack relaxed in his chair as he continued to stare at James. He had never even thought that the naval officer who had spent years chasing him over all parts of the Caribbean would wind up in front of him like…_this._ Had Jack drank any rum that day, he would have passed it off as being drunk or suffering a horrible hangover, but as he stared at James in his pocket watch prison, he could not deny that what he was seeing was real.

"Norrie…how…did you get in there?" Jack asked, his curiosity taking over.

"It's _Norrington_!" James barked.

"James!" Ayse admonished. "Do you want out of there or not?"

James groaned. He knew he had better be a little nicer to Jack if he had any hope whatsoever at getting out of his current predicament, but the man irked him so much that he couldn't help but get angry every time he looked at him.

"Fine. I apologize," he said at length. Then he cleared his throat. "I'll start from the beginning…"

Gibbs let out a groan and rested his head on the table. "Here we go again…"

* * *

Jack was reclined in his chair, balancing it on two legs as he stroked the twin tails of his braided beard. "So…let me get this straight: Bootstrap ran ye through resulting in your death, you were sent to the other side where you awaited passage, then you met up with the whelp Turner who is now captaining the _Dutchman_, and so he sent you back here in a looking glass as payback for saving dear Lizzie over here, and then you wound up in Miss Thomas's possession, right?"

James nodded. "And then…"

Jack cut him off. "And then dear Ayse, who I might add is quite the looker of a woman, decided to help you and you promised to help her out of her mess in return, and so she jilted her fiancée, whom she's not really in love with anyway, and traipsed across the Caribbean in search of me in the hopes that I would help you find Calypso. Right?"

"That's about the gist of it, yes," James affirmed.

Jack nodded and finally put all fours of the chair back down on the floor. He peered at James. "Ye know I don't work for free, savvy?"

"Of course not, which is why I have prepared an offer that I swear on my honor as a Naval officer I intend to uphold. I…will be in your debt if you perform this task for me."

Jack leaned forward with interest. "You have me attention, mate. I'm listening."

James sucked in a breath and exhaled. "I'm fully prepared to call a truce between us and cease pursuing you in any way in exchange for finding Calypso so that she may restore me to my whole self. I'm afraid I cannot offer much more than that."

Jack leaned back again in his chair, peering at James suspiciously. Norrington was known widely across the Caribbean for his cunning and his persistent persecution of all pirates, and he had been known to retract his word a time or two to obtain what he wanted.

"No offense, mate, but your so-called honor isn't always that honorable," Jack pointed out. "How do I know you won't arrest me right after she makes you a mortal again?"

James shrugged. "I...regret that I have done some unfortunate things, and for those things I hope to gain redemption for. I also didn't expect you to believe me, so here it is: I can't arrest you as you are the only person that can get me back where I belong. As I said, this will make me indebted to you, and because of that debt, I would owe it to you to be free." He sighed. "Besides, I've chased you long enough, and every time I get close to catching you, you always manage to barely get away. And well…" He glanced over at Ayse. "Ayse, I haven't told you this yet, but…I intend to leave the Caribbean and relocate as soon as I am able. I think a second chance is about starting anew completely, so I have plans to return to England. If I'm in England and you, Mr. Sparrow, are here, then there will be no temptation to pursue you nor will I have to risk a second death as the punishment for treason in the case that I help you. So, to reiterate, in exchange for finding Calypso, I will no longer trail you. We can call it even and go our separate ways."

Jack thought this over, but Ayse broke in. "I would even be prepared to offer you a monetary reward for all your troubles, Jack." She took out her money pouch and placed it on the table. "It isn't much, but it's all I have. Of course, you'll receive the payment when the task is fulfilled, and that you have my word on."

Jack glanced at her and then to James, Elizabeth and Gibbs, all staring at him intensely.

"What?" he asked, putting out his palms.

"Well?" Elizabeth pressed. "Are you going to help them or not?"

"Well I must say, Lizzie, my dear, that finding Calypso won't be very easy, you know. Now that she's been released from her mortal bondage, she comes and goes as she pleases."

"D-does this mean…we may not find her at all?" Ayse said, bordering on hopelessness.

"Now, I didn't say that, luv," he replied. "It's an impossibly possible task, savvy?"

"So…does that mean you'll do it?" Ayse asked hopefully, putting on her most irresistible face.

"Eh, why not? I've got the _Black Pearl _back, so why not have me another adventure?"

Ayse's face lit up, and she clasped her hands together. "Ah! Thank you Jack! From the bottom of my heart, thank you!"

Elizabeth glanced at Jack with a mischievous grin. "I hope you know that I'm tagging along. Being stuck in this house day and night has got me bored to tears." She glanced at Ayse who had James in her palm happily celebrating. "And…I'm rather curious to see how things turn out, if you know what I mean."

Jack smirked knowingly, catching on to her implication. "Aye, that will be interesting indeed." He stood from the table to help himself to some leftover food that Elizabeth had been keeping warm in her pot. "We leave tomorrow. Gibbs, will you be joining us?"

"Aye, aye," he said gruffly. "Someone's got to watch your arse."


	19. Preparations

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the lack in updates, but the holidays have been busy and I have been stuck with my plot - until now! Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. On a side note, the land known as Tegasta was an alternate name of choice for Florida during the 1700s following the publication of a Dutch map. Thought you would like to know! :) Not very long, but enjoy!

Chapter 19

Back in Port Royal, Edmund stood in Commodore Channing's office and looked down at a map of the Caribbean sprawled across the table. Alston looked at the map alongside the Commodore and Edmund with his hands clasped behind his back as he listened in on the conversation.

"All efforts to find your niece on this island have been exhausted," Channing said. "We've searched far and wide both in Port Royal and the island itself and we have turned up nothing. Mr. Thomas, I would venture to say that she has completely left Jamaica."

Edmund rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "If this is so, then where would she go?"

"You don't think she went to find her father, do you?" Alston asked.

Edmund shook his head. "I doubt that. The last I heard of my brother he was in Bombay. I doubt she would want to travel that far."

"We should not rule out the possibility," Channing said. "If she did leave Jamaica, whether to find her father or not, then she could not have gotten far."

"The problem is _how_ would she leave Port Royal?" Alston asked.

"Well most likely by…" Edmund stopped in midsentence as he realized something. "Most likely by ship…"

Commodore Channing blinked as he came to the realization that she may have cleverly disguised herself. He looked at the two men. "Let's search the docks and begin a check of ship logs. It isn't much to go on, but it's something."

They quickly made their way down to the harbor where many ships, both naval and merchant, were moored. The men, along with a couple of guards, made their way down the docks looking through each and every log they could find along the way. At the very end of the docks, they came to a vessel called the _Cielo Mio_. Already on the verge of giving up, they approached the ship's clerk with Commodore Channing in the lead.

"Pardon me, good sir," the commodore began, "but His Majesty's Navy is in the midst of an investigation involving a missing person, and we would appreciate your cooperation."

John looked up from his ledger. "A missing person? How might I serve ye?"

Channing nodded toward the book. "By allowing me to have a look at that ledger."

"We are looking for my fiancée," Alston put in helpfully. "We believe she has boarded a vessel and left this island, though her destination is unknown at this time."

John furrowed his brow and nodded, handing the ledger to Commodore Channing. "Well…I dunno if I kin help ye, but I'll try. What does the lass look like?"

"She is somewhat tall with long black hair and blue eyes," Alston explained. "Her name is Ayse Thomas."

John Pike rubbed his bearded chin in thought. "I dun remember an Ayse Thomas, but I _do_ remember signin' on an _Andrew_ Thomas...doubt they're any relation ya know. Thomas is kinder a common last name."

Alston and Edmund exchanged glances.

"How long ago did this Andrew fellow sign on?" Edmund asked.

"Er…let's see…" he trailed, trying to remember. "I'm thinkin' it was a few months back. I remember he could sign his own name. Here."

John took the book from Channing and flipped several pages before stopping on one. He gave it back to the officer where the two other men looked over his shoulder to see it. Edmund's eyes followed through the list of X's and signatures before he came to handwriting he _knew_ he could not mistake.

"That's it," Edmund said, pointing to the page. "Ayse's handwriting."

Channing examined it. "It would seem that your niece disguised herself as a man if she was able to sign on so easily."

"But her hair is so _long_," Alston pointed out. "No man wears their hair as long as she does."

"She must have cut it off so she could pass as a young man just coming of age," Channing explained. "It would be believable and would make sense. Lots of young men try their hand at being a sailor when they are old enough."

John suddenly looked worried. "Am I…in any trouble, sirs? Had I known I…"

Commodore Channing shook his head. "You are not in any kind of peril, kind sir. You have been most helpful, and we thank you for your cooperation. However, I must ask it once more."

John nodded. "O' course."

"Where did you go when you left port here?" he asked.

"Well, we went to Tortuga to meet with a sister ship of ours an' trade some goods," he admitted.

"And what happened to Miss Thomas?" he questioned further.

John shrugged. "Dunno. She disembarked an' never came back, so we just assumed we lost another crew member to the piracy."

"So…Tortuga was the last you saw of her?" Edmund questioned.

John nodded an affirmation. "Yep."

Commodore Channing extended a hand toward John who took it. "Thank you, Mister…"

"Pike. John Pike."

"Pike. You've been most helpful," he finished. "Good luck to you and Godspeed."

"Aye."

Channing and the others made their way down the wharf and toward Fort Charles engrossed in speculation.

"Tortuga…isn't that a pirate controlled area?" Alston questioned worriedly.

"It is, and that is the reason I will be dispatching ships immediately to investigate the area," Channing responded.

"Why on earth would Ayse want to go there?" Alston questioned further.

Edmund furrowed his brow. "I wish I knew why _anyone_ would want to visit that God forsaken place, let alone Ayse. I certainly plan to find out her reasons when I get a hold of that ungrateful wench."

Alston scowled. "Please do not speak of my fiancée in that manner. I, too, am upset over what she has done, but calling her names does not do any good."

They returned to Channing's office shortly where he glanced down at the map on his desk once again. "Gentlemen, hear me out. Tortuga and the entire land of Hispaniola are controlled by pirates – hordes of them. Therefore, we cannot simply go directly to Tortuga with guns blazing. Instead, I intend to set up a blockade preventing any ships from passing through without a search." He pointed to the map. The small island of Tortuga is just off the Northwest coast of Hispaniola. What I plan to do is set up a blockade just north of the area as well as southwest of the island, between here and the southwest shores of Hispaniola. With any luck, we may be able to block them in."

"That is, _if_ she has not left on another ship from there," Edmund pointed.

"That is what I am hoping," Commodore Channing said. "If she has, then perhaps the other ships will be able to give us information on her whereabouts."

* * *

Aboard the _Black Pearl_, the crew was stocking provisions for the long journey ahead of them as Jack glanced down at a map to plot his course. He thought that the best thing to do for now was to sail toward the Tegasta mainland and hope that he had missed an important clue or made a wrong turn along the way. The compass had pointed him in that general direction, but once he had gotten to what he thought was his destination, he found nothing but a dead end. He _did_, however, find Barbossa somewhere around Cuba restocking supplies and in his usual way, stole the _Pearl_ right out from underneath his rival's nose, once again leaving him high and dry.

Jack took out his compass and examined it, the needle turning circles before settling on the same direction it had the first time he'd left. He clicked it closed as Ayse and Elizabeth came over, Ayse changed into the now clean outfit that Groves had given her.

"Are we almost ready to embark?" Ayse inquired.

He nodded and grinned somewhat toothily. "We will as soon as the rum is aboard."

"Rum? I've never tried that before," Ayse admitted.

"There's a first time for everything, luv," Jack told her.

Elizabeth shook her head and gave Ayse a warning look. "I wouldn't if I were you. It's dreadful stuff if you don't control yourself, especially with _him_."

Ayse smiled mischievously. "And I suppose you know that from personal experience?"

"It's one I'd love to forget," Elizabeth told her. "I had such a bloody headache the next day I thought someone was hammering on my head."

Jack smirked. "Ah, the spit of sand we spent the night on. Now that was a good time."

Ayse's eyebrows went up. "Spent the _night_?!"

"Nothing happened!" she protested, earning a laugh from both Jack and Ayse.

"It would have never worked out, luv. We already know this," Jack joked.

A very short pirate, about the height of a ten year old boy but much older than one in the face, approached Jack. "The last of the cargo has been loaded, Captain."

"Aye, thank you, Marty." He stood up to board the ship and was about to begin giving orders when Gibbs came running up.

"Jack! Jack!" he said breathlessly. "We can't…we can't leave."

"Eh?"

"I've just heard from another crew that the Navy's got a blockade just North of Tortuga," Gibbs said. "Word has it they're searching ships."

Ayse's eyes went wide. "S-searching ships? Oh dear."

"They're looking for you, aren't they?" Elizabeth questioned.

Ayse nodded. "I've been gone for a few months. I'm not surprised that they are out here. Lieutenant Groves said it would take them about this long to search all of Jamaica before branching out."

"I say, who did you say your fiancé was?" Elizabeth asked.

"Alston Bradley," Ayse told her.

She blinked. "Mr. Bradley? My father knew him, and he is a wealthy man. He has a lot of influence in Port Royal, which is probably why he's sent the Navy after you."

"What shall we do?" Ayse asked. "Can we sail in the opposite direction?"

Jack shook his head. "Nay, luv. Knowing the Navy, they'll more than likely have blockaded the waters between here and Jamaica. We've got no choice but to leave after dark."

"After dark?" Ayse questioned.

Elizabeth pointed up at the _Black Pearl_. "There is a reason this ship is painted black, Ayse."

Ayse thought for a moment and then it dawned on her. "Oh! How clever! I hope it works."

"It should," Elizabeth told her reassuringly.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed. "It works every time as long as we dun make any noise or light any lanterns." He glanced at Jack and pointed to the map. "We'll sneak through the lines here and head toward Inagua . We'll keep our course between the Bahamas and the coast of Cuba and sail north northwest."

Jack sighed. "I really dislike long nights. So! Let's get some sleep, shall we?" He grinned at Ayse. "You can share with me, luv."

Ayse clutched the pocket watch. "Thank you, but I will pass."

He shrugged. "You don't know what you're missing."

"Oh, I think I do," Ayse responded backing away a little.

"Suit yourself, luv."


	20. The Fountain of Youth

Chapter 20

A dark, moonless night had fallen over the Caribbean as the _Black Pearl _glided silently through the calm waters. It was a night during which the stars themselves refused to shine, and had it not been for the glimmering distant lanterns of the British naval vessels dotted across the distance, there would have been no discerning between the horizon and the sea.

Jack stood at the bow of the ship with the lens of his spyglass to his eye as he examined the ships in the distance. He was calculating in his mind just how far apart the ships were from one another and looked for an opening through which to navigate the _Pearl_. His maneuvering, he know, would be tricky due to the relative position of the British vessels and that of the reefs, whose layouts had long been embedded in his memory.

He took down the spyglass and pointed. "See that gap, mate?"

Gibbs who had also been assessing the dangerous situation stood next to Captain Jack with his arms crossed and a stern look written across his features. "Aye. I suppose that be where you'll maneuver the ship."

Jack nodded. I don't see any other way around it, though it's going to be rather tricky with where the reefs lay between here and there."

"How much berth do we have to work with once we meet the blockade?" Gibbs asked.

"Barely enough," Jack admitted.

Gibbs glanced up at the starless sky. "What a night of all nights," he grumbled. "Three women aboard the ship and not a star to navigate us."

"We won't be needing stars to navigate us, mate. If all goes as planned, we should be able to sneak past the blockade and out of their line of sight by dawn."

"And what if it doesn't go as planned?" Gibbs asked.

"Then we've got a bit of a problem, haven't we, mate?" Jack responded nonchalantly. He put the spyglass away in his pocket and took over the helm from Ana Maria, the _only_ female in his crew. "Take every available crew member below decks and break out the oars. I intend to row past the blockade. Make certain that not one person makes a sound and movement is permitted only when necessary. And absolutely no talking – if someone has a dire need to speak, then it shouldn't be anything above a whisper. Savvy?"

"Aye, Cap'n."

The crew had not even bothered with the lanterns and all was quiet on the main deck. Ayse could feel the heavy tension hanging in the air like a thick, invisible fog as Gibbs led the crew members below decks to begin rowing. The process would be slow-moving, but there was little choice given the situation. It was obvious that the crew had been well trained and knew what they were doing as the massive ship glided through the water without as much as a splash.

On the main deck, Ayse sat on a crate with the pocket watch open in her palm. Jack gently turned the helm, guiding the ship around and between well memorized reef layouts. Elizabeth quietly sat down next to Ayse and looked out over the still water; everything looked so black on this moonless night, save for the glimmering reflections of the lanterns of the naval ships that crept ever so closely to them. Ayse swore she could hear voices close to her from one of the ships, and she glanced at Elizabeth, worried.

"Elizabeth, I hear voices! I think we're too close to the fleet!" she hissed.

Elizabeth rested a reassuring hand on her arm. "Don't worry. We will not be detected. The voices only _sound_ close."

Ayse glanced down at James. "There really are a lot of ships from what I've heard. No one is getting in and no one is getting out." She sighed. "I feel so badly that everyone is going through such trouble on both sides because of me. I feel like Helen of Troy and not in a good way."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Ayse," James told her. "As much as I hate to admit this, I have confidence that Mr. Sparrow can get us through. He _has_ used this method to escape me before."

Ayse almost laughed out loud, but she stifled herself for the fact that they could be caught if the other ships heard her. That and she knew that James would become incredibly indignant toward her if he thought she was laughing at him. Judging from the way he spoke of Jack, it seemed to her that James held at least a speck of admiration for the pirate for his ingenuity, but he was far too proud to admit it.

Everyone fell silent once more as the _Black Pearl_ slowly moved through the calm waters. The night carried on eternally, and Ayse yawned. Even Jack appeared somewhat on edge as he carefully guided his pride and joy past the blockade and out toward the open sea.

* * *

On the British flagship _Fortitude_, Commodore Channing poured two tumblers of wine and offered the glasses to Alston and Edmund who took them and sipped the liquid carefully as they thought.

"The vessels at Tortuga have stopped coming, and I have reason to believe that some of their shore scouts have probably went off and tattled on us," the Commodore said.

"Then would the next move be attacking Tortuga?" Alston said.

"Have you not seen how many ships there are?" Channing responded. "We would be mad to attack them. Frankly, I'm amazed they have not struck first."

"Perhaps they're waiting for us to move instead," Edmund told the men. "At any rate, perhaps we _should_ send in some brute force."

"With all due respect, Mr. Thomas," Channing began, "I do not wish to simply go in and risk the lives of my good men for this one young woman, especially when there is no guarantee she is even in Tortuga at this point. With the time that has passed, I can only surmise that the girl has had a good head start if she intended to leave Port Royal."

"In other words, you're breaking off the search?" Alston asked.

"If I do not come up with anything in the next day, then yes, I will be breaking off the search," Channing admitted. "I am deeply sorry for your loss, but I have exhausted all efforts to find this woman, and I cannot do any more."

Edmund sat back in his chair, a frown crossing his features. What would he do now if he could not find Ayse? She had been his bargaining point for gaining Alston's financial backing for his business as well as his connections to upper class families. Without their marriage, how could Edmund hope to climb the social and economical ladder?

"Are you certain there is nothing else you can do?" Edmund said at length.

"I can only put out word to the regular patrol vessels to keep an eye out for her. I can put out a description and her assumed name," he answered. "Other than this, I can do no more."

"I see," Edmund simply said.

Alston looked crestfallen, but he was man enough to accept defeat, though he was not willing to give up on her quite yet. He looked at Commodore Channing. "I understand, Commodore. I thank you for your efforts, though I intend to still keep up the search for her, even if I have to pay for it myself."

The Commodore's eyes went wide. "You cannot mean that. Do you have any idea how costly that will be?"

"I am aware of the cost," Alston responded.

Channing shook his head. "If you want my honest opinion, perhaps you should simply keep watch for her from ashore. Mr. Thomas here has said that she did not take any of her personal effects with her. Therefore, if she indeed has gone to search for her father, she will undoubtedly return once she finds him – or give up trying."

* * *

The dawn broke, and the masts of the naval brigade blocking Tortuga and Haiti had disappeared from sight, which meant the _Pearl_ was safe. Everyone on board seemed to exhale all at once with relief as the crew came up from the bowels of the ship to prepare getting underway. Gibbs barked orders to the crew, and men began climbing the masts to unfurl the sails.

Ayse leaned against the railing, and enjoying the breeze, she peered down at James in her palm. "We should be getting well under way, James. The danger has passed."

He sighed relieved. "This is such splendid news. I really must say that I never thought my hopes would be so high."

"Aye, mine either," Ayse agreed. "Oh, James, we have made such progress since I met you. I cannot believe we are actually on our journey. We are closer to finding Calypso than ever before."

"Indeed. I have to admit that when I was first placed into that mirror, I had lost hope. I thought it would be an impossible task, and it would have been had it not been for you, Ayse." He offered a sincere, appreciative smile. "You will forever have my gratitude for everything you have done, despite your own personal risk."

Ayse shook her head. "Well, don't thank me, yet, James, not until we find Calypso for certain."

Elizabeth came over to them a smile on her face. "You two seem to be in high spirits, though I can't blame you for that." She sighed good-naturedly. "You're finally on your way."

"Ah, I know! It's such a wonderful feeling to know that all my efforts may actually pay off," Ayse said happily. I am so grateful to Jack for his help."

"Speaking of whom…" Elizabeth trailed, noticing that Ana Maria had taken the helm. "Where is he?"

The ladies glanced around, and Elizabeth spotted him looking at some kind of circular map made of cloth and a compass in the palm of his hand. He seemed to be rather preoccupied with thought, as though there were something he was trying to figure out.

"Is…that a map he's looking at?" Ayse inquired.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Quite likely."

Ayse pursed her lips. "What do you think it's a map of?"

"Who knows," James piped in from his watch. "With Sparrow, it could be _anything_."

"Why don't we go and ask?" Ayse suggested. "I'm dreadfully curious as to what it could be."

Elizabeth smirked. "I was about to suggest the same thing. You read my mind, and that could be dangerous, you know."

Ayse giggled as she followed Elizabeth over to where Jack was sitting. The ladies sat down on crates in front of him, and his charcoal eyes glanced up slowly from the object in his hand.

"Can I help ye lovely lasses?" he asked.

"We were just wondering if that's a map," Ayse told him.

He smiled slyly. "It is a map indeed."

"Of what?" Elizabeth pressed.

"It's a map to the Fountain of Youth, luv," the pirate explained quietly.

Ayse's eyes went wide. "The Fountain of Youth?! But…isn't that just a legend?"

Jack smirked. "Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn't. That's why I intend to find it."

James heaved a sigh. "Once again your goals serve to perpetuate your own gain, Mr. Sparrow."

"In case you forgot, I _am_ a pirate, Norrie."

"It's _Norrington_, damn it!" he growled in response.

"Touchy, touchy," Jack teased.

"So…you intend to find the Fountain of Youth?" Ayse questioned.

"Aye," he said.

"But…are you still going to help us find Calypso?" Ayse asked, worried.

James scowled. "He has no intention of helping us unless he gains what it is _he_ wants."

"Actually," Jack said thoughtfully, "what if the Fountain of Youth is just what you and I _both _need, mate?"

James blinked. "What…I need?"

"To bring you back, mate," Jack responded.

"Bring him back? But I thought only Calypso could do that?" Elizabeth questioned.

"The Fountain of Youth has also been referred to as the Water of Life, luv," Jack pointed. "What if the water found in its well has a reverse effect on death as well?"

"A reverse effect? That all sounds well and good, but how am I to consume it if I'm trapped in here?" James wanted to know.

"That would be something we'd have to figure out," Jack trailed. "But I think it might be worth a try."

"Um, Jack," Elizabeth began, "the Fountain of Youth…didn't someone try to find it before?"

He nodded. "Aye, a Spanish explorer named Juan Ponce de Leon."

"Ponce de Leon?" James confirmed. "But wasn't that search two hundred years ago?"

"It was," Jack confirmed. "Ponce de Leon spent many years trying to find the fountain, and it's actually how he discovered the lands of _La Florida_, or Tegasta, if you prefer."

"Yes…I remember reading something about that," James trailed. "He never found what he was looking for, from what I understand."

"Aye, but the history books are wrong, mate," Jack told him knowingly. "After I got me ship back, I started a search for the Fountain."

"Your ship…how _did_ you get her back, anyway?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

Jack smirked. "I gave Barbossa a dose of his own medicine. Found him restocking supplies in the French port of New Orleans and I buggered off with the ship and the crew and left him stranded."

Elizabeth and Ayse laughed.

"It never ends with you two does it?" Elizabeth remarked amusedly.

"But what happened with the search?" Ayse pressed, leaning forward with interest.

"Oh, the search?" Jack said. "Well, I went and searched all over the Florida mainland, but I didn't turn up anything. I _did_, however, hear that the Fountain of Youth was found, though Ponce de Leon never recorded in any of his reports that he found it." Jack smirked. "This map was drawn by Ponce de Leon himself."

"Why did he never report he found it?" James asked.

"He was afraid mankind would taint its waters," Jack explained. "See, Ponce de Leon was imprisoned by the natives guarding the waters for a time. Most of his crew was offed by the strange people there, but Ponce de Leon and only one other crew member barely escaped. The two of them swore secrecy over what they saw, but the stories of their adventure started surfacing after Ponce de Leon's death. However, the surviving crew member was given the map by Ponce de Leon himself on his deathbed, and he was asked to protect it."

"Well, then how did it wind up with you?" James asked suspiciously.

"Unfortunately, the surviving crew member was killed in a skirmish with Oriental pirates, and it was stolen from his person. Since then, the Chinese have had it, though it has been long thought destroyed – until I got a hold of it."

"You got it from Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore, didn't you?!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "It was with those other maps!"

"_Former_ Pirate Lord of Singapore as you now hold that position," Jack corrected.

"You're a pirate lord?!" Ayse exclaimed. "How in blazes did you manage that?"

"I'm really not sure of that myself," Elizabeth sheepishly admitted. "It's quite a story in itself."

"But that is where the map came from," Jack confirmed, "and I was actually trying to figure out something on here. I overlooked something the first time, and that would be the words inscribed upon it."

"Words?" Ayse asked. "May we see what it says?"

Jack shrugged and handed the ancient cloth to her. Ayse looked at the writing, but it was written in Spanish: _Flotando ensima de las islas de primavera en la agua de la vida._

"James, you encountered people who speak other languages in your travels…do you know what it says?" she asked.

Ayse held the map close to James's face so he could examine it. "Well…let's see…" he trailed in thought. "It's been quite some time since I've encountered the Spanish, but I believe it's a riddle, and it says, 'Upon the floating cay springs the water of life'."

"A floating cay?" Ayse trailed. Her brow knitted together in thought. "I remember my father talking about cays when I was a child, but I am afraid I never really understood what one was."

"A cay, luv, is another name for an island," Jack informed her. "A small island, actually. They can also be called 'keys'." Suddenly, a realization hit Jack over the head like an empty rum bottle in a tavern brawl. "By jolly, I think I've got it!"

"Eh?" his three companions questioned.

"Gibbs!" he called. "What is our present course?"

"We should be somewhere between the Biminis and Cuba," Gibbs told him. "Why?"

"Head for the Florida mainland, make a course change off the southernmost coast due west – toward the keys."

"Why?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Trust me, mate," Jack told him. "For now, put the crew to work swabbing the decks and attending other chores to pass the time."

As strong gusts of wind billowed the dark sails of the _Black Pearl_ and the crew was put to work, a thin, awkward looking crew member with a wooden eye name Ragetti began to sing a sea shanty, and soon, everyone was joining in, including Elizabeth. Ayse did not know the words, so she sat and listened carefully and enjoyed the tune, eventually joining in the chorus lines:

_Yo Ho! Yo Ho! Lies Beautiful Calypso!_

_West of the Triangle and the Sargasso,_

_South of the North wind, ye rowdy sailors go._

_Yo Ho! Yo Ho! Shines Beautiful Calypso!_

_The goddess of the sea sparklin',_

_Her green eyes keep me a'temptin',_

_The sea's her melody bewitchin',_

_To her throne she keeps me haulin',_

_By me heart, she keeps me seizin'._

_Yo Ho! Yo Ho! Lies Beautiful Calypso!_

_West of the Triangle and the Sargasso,_

_South of the North wind, ye rowdy sailors go._

_Yo Ho! Yo Ho! Shines beautiful Calypso!_

_Upon the stones, Sirens keep singin',_

_Black winged gulls, their warnin' keep screamin',_

_Still for them, yer fingers keep reachin',_

_Through wooden hulls, waters keep seepin,_

_Down ye, your whispers keep beseechin'._

_Yo Ho! Yo Ho! Lies Beautiful Calypso!_

_West of the Triangle and the Sargasso,_

_South of the North wind, ye rowdy sailors go._

_Yo Ho! Yo Ho! Shines Beautiful Calypso!_

_Of all the olden tales e'er spoken,_

_Once the pieces of eight are broken,_

_Which had bound her heart as a token,_

_The raging sea's ablaze and smokin'_

_Now loosed her bonds, her soul's awoken._

_Yo Ho! Yo Ho! Lies Beautiful Calypso!_

_West of the Triangle and the Sargasso,_

_South of the North wind, ye rowdy sailors go._

_Yo Ho! Yo Ho! Shines Beautiful Calypso!_

_For only the wise and deaf wil e'er see,_

_Calypso's home upon a floatin' key,_

_Where springs waters to forever be,_

_Offerin' youth eternal, death's liberty,_

_But for the price, t'is it gained by me._

_Yo Ho! Yo Ho! Lies Beautiful Calypso!_

_West of the Triangle and the Sargasso,_

_South of the North wind, ye rowdy sailors go._

_Yo Ho! Yo Ho! Shines Green-eyed Calypso!_

_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I would like to thank Slushie-Panther for the Spanish translation of the map's riddle, and I would also like to thank a personal friend of mine for composing the shanty that accompanies this chapter. _

_Juan Ponce de Leon: Ponce de Leon was a Spanish explorer in the 16th century who is likened with the discovery of Florida while searching for the Fountain of Youth. Though stories of searching for vitality-restoring waters were already known long before Ponce de Leon, the story of him searching for them was not attached to him until after his death. Many accounts written after Ponce de Leon's death in 1521 attribute him searching for the waters of the Fountain of Youth. One account wrote that he was searching for the waters of Bimini to cure his aging, and a shipwreck survivor published a memoir in 1575 that located the waters in Florida and stated that Ponce de Leon was supposed to have looked for them there._

* * *

**Pirate Fangirl:** I'm glad you like it and thanks for reading! Got any favorite parts in particular?

**atheniangoddess:** Jack is always clever and snappy. I'm glad you liked the dialogue. I wasn't really sure how it would turn out. I hope you enjoy the rest! It's going to get reaaaally exciting.


	21. Land Ho!

Chapter 21

The sea sprayed lightly in Ayse's face as she stood near the railing and looked out over the Caribbean Sea. The pristine water stretched for what seemed an eternity as she searched for any sign of land at all. She held James in the palm of her hand and together they looked out over the water.

"Ah, what I wouldn't give to be standing next to you and feeling the ship swaying beneath my feet," he sighed heavily. "So many things you take for granted when you are alive."

"Oh, James," Ayse said. "I can't imagine how trapped you must feel in there."

"It's rather claustrophobic in here at times, but I manage, I suppose," he remarked. "How are you today?"

"James, I think I can honestly say that I am ready to get off this blasted ship," Ayse complained. "We've been sailing for five weeks now and still nothing!"

"Don't worry, Ayse," he reassured her. "The opportunity will present itself where we will be able to stretch our legs…er, _your_ legs, that is." He let out a soft, amused snort. "How poetically ironic."

"And what is that, James?"

"I'm the one heartening you this time."

Ayse smiled and looked down at him. "That is ironic, but…you managed to make me smile, James. Thank you."

Elizabeth approached Ayse and relaxed with her back against the rail. "Well, it seems the pair of you are getting on quite well."

"I was just remarking to James how nice it would be to get off this blasted ship," Ayse said.

Elizabeth nodded. "I would definitely have to agree with you, Ayse. The boredom is driving me mad – and so is Jack."

"Well I suppose the fact that you're a married woman isn't stopping his advances, is it?" James said coolly.

"Well, it isn't that, really," Elizabeth said. "He's just incredibly annoying when he's bored."

James snorted derisively. "I find him incredibly annoying whether he is bored or not."

"James!" Ayse exclaimed admonishingly.

"Well he is!" James responded.

Ayse glanced at Jack, amused. He was currently navigating the ship and looking at some kind of large compass. Ayse had found over the weeks that Jack had consulted his compass quite often. The object was unlike any compass she had ever seen appearance wise as it was shaped like an octagon, and the lid was dome shaped and appeared to be made from a semi-precious stone that Ayse was certain could only be found in some exotic, far off land. It really was a compass unlike any she had ever seen.

She left the railing and went up to Jack, curiosity finally overtaking her. "Jack…that's a beautiful compass."

He glanced down at her from the helm. "Thank ye, luv. It's quite unique."

"Indeed it is," she said. "Where did you get it?"

"Traded a bag of gold to an old acquaintance for it," he said. "Want to see it?"

"May I?" she asked, holding up her hands to him. He handed it down to her and she took it, opening the lid to have a look. The first thing she noticed was that it didn't point north. "Wait…Jack, this compass does not point north. How is it supposed to work if it doesn't point north?"

Jack handed off the helm and leaned closer to her ear. "It isn't north you're looking for, is it, luv?"

Ayse blinked. "What do you mean?"

"This compass," Jack explained, "points to the thing you desire the most. It's why it's so unique."

"The thing you want the most?" she repeated.

"Give it a try," he told her.

Ayse watched the needle spin until it appeared to be pointing at her. She frowned, confused. "The needle is pointing the opposite direction of where we are heading."

Jack smiled. "The thing you want most, luv, is that which is closest to your heart."

She glanced at Jack. "What's closest to my heart? I'm afraid I don't understand."

He patted her shoulders and smirked. "You'll understand when it's time."

* * *

More long days of sailing passed for the crew of the _Black Pearl_, and somewhere around the Florida coast, the course had changed westward, the _Pearl_ sailing directly between Florida and Cuba. Jack and Gibbs kept a constant vigil through their spyglasses for any sign of cays west of Florida, yet they could only spot small spits of land and sandbars along the way.

Jack checked and rechecked his compass, wondering whether he would ever get to the island so they could disembark. He had noticed that the crew had become restless and tempers had started flaring over infinitesimal things, which was a good indicator that the situation needed to change and soon. Jack had thought that perhaps he should have docked in Florida or at Cuba, but he wanted to see if he could push the crew just a little more.

The sky turned cloudy, and the wind changed. Rain began to fall lightly as the water became as bleak as the sky. Somewhere late in the afternoon, a dark speck of land appeared on the horizon against the gray sky that was a little more than a spit of sand out in the middle of nowhere. Gibbs lifted his spyglass to his eye and examined the speck and determined that it was a full-fledged island, although it was small. The surface of the island was covered with thick vegetation and a small, jungle covered mountain rose just above the tree line.

Gibbs lowered the spyglass and grinned. "Land Ho!"

Jack glanced at his First Mate and followed his pointing finger to the speck on the horizon. Jack squinted before lifting his own spyglass and then checked his compass; it was pointing to the island, and he grinned toothily.

_That must be it,_ he thought. _It has to be it…the floating cay._

Ayse and Elizabeth glanced out at the horizon eagerly from the bow of the ship.

"Do you really think that's it?" Ayse asked.

"We can only hope," Elizabeth responded. She glanced at Ayse. "Even if it isn't, it'll be a good chance to get off this bloody ship!"

"Indeed," Ayse agreed.

Elizabeth turned to Jack. "Any chance of reaching land by this evening, Jack?"

The pirate shook his head. "I doubt it, Lizzie. Even if we reach land, it'll be far too late in the day to explore."

"Aye," Gibbs agreed. "No doubt there'll be hidden reefs all over the place and we'll need good light ta see 'em."

Jack nodded. "Agreed. These conditions aren't very favorable for spotting reefs, and there's no telling how far out they are." He sighed. "We should weigh anchor here to be safe, mate."

Joshamee nodded. "Aye, aye, Cap'n."

While Gibbs was giving the order to anchor for the night, Ayse approached Jack with James in her hand.

"How long will it take for us to get to land?" she asked.

Jack untied a rope and began pulling on the rigging. "If we leave at dawn we should be able to make land fall sometime in the early morning."

"How do we know it's the correct cay out of the thousands that comprise this area?" James asked, doubting that Jack was right.

"We don't," he said, "but it'd be nice to get the crew off the ship for a spell, if ye know what I mean." He grinned. "A bit of a holiday _would_ be nice."

James rolled his eyes and Ayse ventured a smile. "Yes, I think I understand what you mean, Jack. I look forward to exploring the island tomorrow."

Jack simply smirked and turned back to his work leaving Ayse to wonder about what she would get to see on the land that lay far in the distance. Was it the island they were looking for? Would she find Calypso there? The Fountain of Youth? Questions raced through her head like a spooked runaway horse, but the question that weighed heaviest on her mind was whether Calypso would really be able to help James.

Ayse sighed and clasped the base of the pocket watch in self reassurance. The answers she sought would reveal themselves soon enough. For now, patience was her virtue, and she needed to hold on just a bit longer.


	22. The Floating Cay

Chapter 22

Ayse had curled up inside a large coil of rope to sleep that night, but sleep never came. Instead, she lay on her back with her hands behind her head for support and watched the constellations and stars slowly move across the sky. Sleep would never come to her as her thoughts raced with both anticipation and wonder over what could be on the small island that awaited them in the distance. James had begged her for half the night to get some rest, but the thing about rest is that the harder one tries to force it, the more difficult it is to sleep, as was Ayse's case.

"James," she said at last. "Do you really think this island could be it?"

He shrugged as his watch sat open on her chest. "Who knows? It has been my experience that there are thousands of cays and islets in the Florida Keys. Any one of them could be it."

"Ah, but if it were, James? What if it truly were?" Ayse sighed. "Jack says his compass does not lie."

"The compass also points to the thing that wretched man desires the most," James responded haughtily.

"This is true, but Jack desires the Fountain as well," Ayse reasoned. "So the compass has to be right." She paused. "Do you think we can just go right up and take the water from it?"

"We have to find it first, Ayse," he told her. "Ayse, you are getting too excited. There is a slim chance that this is the correct place."

"Ah, but there _is_ a chance!" Ayse countered, earning an exasperated sigh from James. Ayse smiled softly at him. "James, I want to be able to meet you as a living, breathing person more than anything. You've been a great friend and confidante."

He smiled back at her. "The same to you, Ayse. Your dedication has been most exemplary."

Ayse looked up at the sky. The stars overhead were beginning to fade away indicating that it was nearly dawn. She stood up, now convinced that any hope for sleep was in vein and leaned on the railing of the _Pearl _and looked out over the water that was now the Atlantic Ocean. The darkened sky was fading into purple, pink, and streaks of fiery orange that melded together to form a portrait that only God himself could paint. A glimmer of red appeared on the horizon, and the last star disappeared from the sky as the curtain of night lifted completely with the birth of the new day.

Jack had appeared on deck and was already giving orders to weigh anchor to complete the journey toward the mysterious island that lay in the distance. As the crew scuttled about, Ayse glanced down at the still-open watch around her neck and picked it up to look at James.

"It looks like we're about to complete the journey to the island in question, James," she told him. "With any luck, we should be there in a matter of a few hours."

"How far is the island?" James asked.

Ayse held up the watch so he could see.

"Ah, I see," James remarked. "It's still quite a distance, so we probably won't get there until mid morning. If the wind is good, it should be sooner."

"In that case, I hope the wind is good," Elizabeth popped in from behind. "I think I'm about to go mad with all these men – and Jack. He's the worst of the lot."

"Indeed," Ayse sighed. "That and it will be splendid to stretch our legs with a little exploring."

Jack butted into the middle of the two women and leaned against the railing casually. He shot a toothy grin to both of them. "Looking forward to some exploration, eh?" He leaned in toward Ayse. "I've got an idea for a good place you can explore."

The remark was met with a good whack to the face where the good pirate found his head being whiplashed to the side from the force of Ayse's hand.

"Jack Sparrow! Another remark like that and, mark my words, I'll hang you myself!" the young woman spat.

Jack rubbed his face and stared at her with wide charcoal eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, luv! Honest!"

This remark earned a glare from Elizabeth who had grown quite accustomed to Jack's antics. "And just _where_ were you wanting her to explore?"

Jack smirked and moved closer to Elizabeth, sidling up to her. "Actually, now that you mention it…"

This time Elizabeth was the one to deal a slap but to the opposite cheek. Once again, Jack's head snapped to the side as the ladies looked at one another and stormed off.

"Touchy, touchy…" Jack said painfully as he rubbed his other cheek.

* * *

"So, you're really not giving it up, Alston?" Edmund asked.

"Normally, I would and then I would simply dissolve the deal that we made, but…" Alston trailed. "The situation is different now."

"How so?" the other man responded.

"I care a great deal for her, my friend," Alston admitted as he looked out the window of Ayse's bedroom.

He had been hoping to find a letter or a piece of evidence that he and her uncle had overlooked. After reading all of her letters from her father, John, including the most recent one that she had yet to receive, there was no evidence to say that she was going to him or what had been going on. Of course, the post often took months to travel overseas, so it was possible her father was behind on the latest news.

Edmund nodded. "I see."

Alston placed his hands behind his back and continued to stare out the window. "Would you mind if I had a few minutes alone so I may read over some letters once more?"

"Of course not," Edmund remarked. "I'll just be downstairs in the parlor."

Edmund left and Alston let his hands fall to his side. He sat down on the bench of Ayse's dressing table and thought deeply as he picked up a letter. He had been torn over this entire incident. Ayse was a person who deserved to choose whether she wanted to wed him or not, and given Edmund's conniving nature and desperation to find his niece, he had come to the conclusion that Ayse had not had a say in whether or not she wanted to wed him. Traditionally, the woman did not have much say in the matter as the parents forged the arrangements, but her own father was away. Still, no matter the situation, he had to consider her feelings as well as his own, and he had decided that he cared for Ayse far too much to see her unhappy.

Then there was the matter of John Thomas, Ayse's father. Since he was away, had she even written that she had been engaged to be married? Did he know anything of this situation? Alston drew in a staggered breath as his stomach tied itself into a knot. This was no longer, in his book, a business deal. He was wrong to allow Edmund to use Ayse as though she were an object, regardless of whether he cared for her or not, and John needed to know what his brother had done – what _they_ had done as soon as possible.

Glancing around, he took a letter with a return address contained inside and slipped it into the inner pocket of his coat before rising to his feet. It was high time that he did the right thing for a change and told John Thomas the truth. With any luck, perhaps he could help find Ayse and bring her back. In the meantime, he would have to play as though he still meant to keep his end of the deal.

* * *

It was a little past mid morning when the _Black Pearl_ finally drew closer to the cay. There was still a bit of distance to close, but one could begin to see the thick jungle that covered almost the entirety of the island and beyond that, the jagged cliffs of the small mountain. Gibbs stood at the bow and looked through a spyglass for any signs of inhabitants on the island; from what he could see, there were none, but a new problem was about to arise.

"Jack!" he called. Then he pointed out toward some objects sticking up from the water as Jack came to his side. "Looks like we've got reefs ahead, and if'n we dun watch it, we'll wind up like them ships out there."

The objects in question were what was left of the masts of the ships that had the misfortune of running aground into the reefs. They were well-disguised, and any sailor unfamiliar with the territory would easily be fooled into thinking that the water there was good and deep. The wreckage of not just one, but several ships clung to the reefs as though they had long refused to sink to the bottom of the ocean.

Jack gave an order to furl some of the sails to slow down the ship in order to navigate better, but as they drew closer to the reefs and wreckage, Ayse could have sworn she heard whispering upon the wind.

Ayse glanced at Elizabeth and was about to ask her if she had heard something odd, but the puzzled expression on the other woman's face said it all.

"You…heard that, too?" Elizabeth asked.

"I did, Elizabeth," Ayse answered.

"Heard what?" James asked.

"Listen," Ayse quietly told him, holding up the watch to the wind.

James blinked as he strained his ears, and then he heard the same hushed noise. "I…I hear it as well, but…" He listened again.

"But what, James?" Elizabeth pressed.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but…it sounds like…like singing," he managed, equally as perplexed.

Like a wave washing over the railing, the crew members stopped their work one by one and looked up toward the direction of the cay in short distance. The hushed singing seemed to be growing louder. Ropes and other objects fell from hands as the crew began to become enchanted with the sound. Jack noticed that his ship was veering dangerously close to the reefs, and he looked back to Ana Maria at the helm. Her eyes had glassed over and she stood motionless at the helm with her hands at her side.

Even Jack could not resist turning his head toward the beautiful sound. "They're like…Sirens…" he trailed. Then a realization hit him – they _were_ Sirens! He couldn't see the beings that were making all this irresistible music, but they were there, and he remembered the Greek tale of Odysseus in _The Odyssey._ Immediately, he ripped two small pieces of material off his shirt and stuffed them as far as he could into his ears to block it out.

"Stop!" he bellowed to anyone who could hear as he rushed toward the helm. "Stop listening! Cover your ears! Stuff them with anything you can find!"

Jack took the ship's wheel as Ayse and Elizabeth obeyed and began ripping pieces of cloth from their own clothing and stuffing their ears. Ayse closed James's watch because she did not know what effect the music would have on his spirit form and scrambled to stuff the entranced crew members' ears with anything she could find. However, neither she nor Elizabeth could get to some of the crew members on time, and a few unnamed men suddenly hurled themselves overboard and headfirst into the reefs. The men who had gone over bashed their skulls into the jagged, sharp rocks below the surface and the water billowed crimson as their lifeless bodies floated face down in the water.

Ayse had the misfortune of seeing one man jump before she could catch him, and she covered her mouth and turned away with a horrified expression on her face. Elizabeth grabbed Ayse's shoulders, looked down at what her friend had seen, and then winced herself.

She shook her head and thought, _My God, what a horrible way to go._

Jack, on the other hand, had shoved Anamaria out of the way and took control of the ship's wheel. The rest of the crew had begun to come back to their senses now that their ears were covered, and even Gibbs had fallen victim to the Siren songs. He looked out toward the reefs as he felt his head begin to clear, and the fact that the _Pearl _was about to run aground on them jolted him all the way back to reality.

"Full stop!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, panicked. "Full stop!"

Ayse and Elizabeth were the first to action as they began untying ropes and pulling on the rigging with a downward motion in order to draw the sails up. The crew, now realizing what was happening upon hearing Joshamee's cries, scrambled to action. Cotton and Marty rushed to help Ayse and Elizabeth furl the sails while Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs, Anamaria, and several other crew members scrambled to drop the anchor in the hopes it would grab something at the bottom of the sea and stop the _Pearl._

Gibbs glanced out at the Atlantic in panicked anticipation, and beads of nervous sweat began forming on his brow. The ship was slowing down but not enough to stop.

He turned to Jack. "You'll have to shear 'er, Sparrow! Give 'er all ya got!"

Jack, who had pretty well figured this out almost as soon as he took over, had the rudder over as far as it would go. "I can't give 'er any more!"

The _Black Pearl_ was turning, and it had slowed down considerably with the sails up and the anchor down, but stopping the fastest ship in the Caribbean was no easy task. The reefs came closer and closer. Ayse gripped the banister of the _Pearl_ nervously, and she felt Elizabeth's hand come over hers, palm sweaty from her own nerves. Gibbs had dug his nails into the wood of the banister at the bow and he gripped a line overhead.

The reef grew closer but the ship had slowed drastically. Gibbs could see that they were still going to hit. How hard, he did not know, but through gritted teeth, he shouted, "Brace for impact!"

Every man and woman on the _Pearl_ grabbed something sturdy and on bated breath anticipated a collision of devastating proportions. Instead, however, the bow of the ship bumped the reef earning only a momentary loss of balance as it came to an abrupt halt. Ayse and Elizabeth steadied one another and then exchanged confused glances. Both women ran toward the bow of the ship where Gibbs was already bent over and taking a closer look.

"H-how bad is it, mate?" Jack asked apprehensively as he approached the group to see what had been done.

"Well, I'll be damned…" Gibbs trailed, dumbfounded. "Just a scratch. No holes or anythin'. I think we'll be fine."

Jack let out relieved bark of a laugh. "Well! That's good!"

Just then, his eyes rolled back in his head as his knees gave way from under him as he hit the deck hard with a resounding 'thud'.

"Jack!" Gibbs and the others exclaimed.

The anticipation had been too much.

* * *

A short while later, Jack awoke to find several faces looking down at him, some concerned, some bewildered. Elizabeth was fanning him, and he blinked.

"You've come around," Elizabeth said. "You probably should get up now."

Jack sat up and the crew moved back. "What's going on? Gibbs?"

"We've got longboats loaded with weapons and bags already," he told him. "I've decided we ought ta close the distance with the longboats since we're close enough. The singin' ain't stopped, so we're keepin' the rags in our ears till it does."

"I take it ye were waiting on me?" Jack asked.

"Well, yes," Elizabeth told him. "If you're ready, let's go."

Jack staggered to his feet and frowned at Elizabeth. "I beg your pardon, luv, but I believe _I'm_ the captain of this ship."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and sighed, annoyed. "Well then give the order to leave, Jack!"

"Let's go," Jack said, somewhat mockingly toward Elizabeth.

The blond rolled her eyes and got into a boat. Ayse followed suit along with Jack, Gibbs and Cotton. Another boat had been prepared, and Murtogg, Mulroy, Pintel, and Ragetti clambered into it with Marty to 'keep the order among the idiots', as Gibbs had put it. The remainder of the crew was to stay behind and guard the _Pearl_ and fight off anyone that came near, or, if absolutely necessary, leave and come back after them when the danger had passed.

The two boats bobbed along in the water as they rowed to shore – a task that would prove to be laborious and altogether backbreaking. Murtogg, one of the newest members of the _Black Pearl_ and a former member of the British marines, glanced out toward the island.

"Oi, you really think the Fountain of Youth is out there?" he asked.

Mulroy frowned. "Don't be stupid, mate. That's just a legend and a bunch or rubbish if you ask me."

"Well if it doesn't exist, then why are we looking for it?" Murtogg asked.

"Because Jack Sparrow thinks it exists and he wants it for himself, most likely," the other man replied.

"Actually," Ragetti cut in. "Jack is not the only one after it."

All in the boat leaned forward. "Eh?"

"Admiral Norrington is after it, too," Ragetti said matter-of-factly.

"Norrington? He's…alive?" Murtogg gulped.

"Well, not quite," Ragetti said. "You see, he's actually just a spirit trapped in that pocket watch that Ayse's been carrying, but he's looking to attain his mortality back by finding Calypso who can allow him to drink from the fountain. Ayse is helping him because the dear girl has fallen madly in love with him, so she left home to find the Fountain of Youth to help the man that she loves."

Everyone looked at Ragetti with raised eyebrows and incredulous expressions, including Marty.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Now how in the world would ye know that?" Pintel asked.

"I bet the girl told 'im," Murtogg said. "She 'ad to have."

"She didn't," Ragetti stated.

"Then if'n the girl didn't tell 'im, then do ya think he's perceptive?" Mulroy asked.

Murtogg and Pintel both turned glares at him followed by two whops upside the head.

"You git! No one can fortell the future!" Mulroy spat.

Murtogg shielded himself. "Oi! Oi! Ya don't have to hit me!"

The boat wobbled dangerously as the group began to wrestle, and a sudden loud voice from a very small person screamed at them. It was Marty.

"All of you shaadup and settle down!" he bellowed from the bowels of his lungs.

The pandemonium ceased and the boat quit rocking. The rest of the boat ride for them had been met with minimal conversation. They knew well that while Marty was small, he was certainly feisty and not to be underestimated.

The pair of boats made landfall and everyone stood unsteadily to their feet on the soft sand of the beach. Thick jungle lay ahead of them, but the mouth of a stream emptied out into the ocean to the left of them.

"I motion we follow that stream an' see where it goes," Gibbs suggested.

Elizabeth removed a swab of material from one of her ears. "The singing has stopped. I think it will be safe to remove the stuffing from our ears."

All complied and removed bits of cloth from their ears and began to move in a single file line upstream. The foliage of the key was so thick that Ayse and the others had to put their hands in front of their faces to clear a path. At some instances, the foliage became so think that it forced the party off the sandy shore of the stream and into its babbling water. Jack would glance back every so often to be sure that he had not lost a member of his crew.

Then, they came to a beautiful natural spring in the midst of clearing where the crew decided to rest for a moment. Rocks surrounded the area indicating that they had reached the base of the mountain, and Ayse looked up, shielding her eyes from the glimmering sun; it looked much larger up close. Her foot kicked something hidden by the tall sprouts of grass that grew between and around small boulders. She looked down to see what she had stepped on and found not a rock, but something made of metal. Curious, she tilted her head to the side and squatted down for a closer look.

The object was well concealed by the dirt and plant life that had built up over the years, and in order to get a better look, Ayse scraped away some of the dirt. Then, she opened the watch.

"I found something, James," she told him.

"Where…where are we?" he asked.

"We made it to the cay," she quickly said. "But look…"

Ayse held the watch down for him to see where he inspected it more closely. "It's too shiny to be a cannonball…and look – there is a ridge down the center of it." He paused. "Hnn. It looks like it might be one of the old helmets the Spanish conquistadores used to wear. Pull it out and let's have a look."

Ayse complied and began scraping more dirt out from around the object. She finally found the curved edge of the helmet and grasped it before pulling it completely up. While one would have expected nothing but a dirt hole to be left, Ayse came face to face with the helmet's owner – a skull.

Ayse let out a squeal at the socketed eyes and half missing teeth as she flung her hand back with the helmet in it. All in the area jumped up startled, and Elizabeth came running over where she found Ayse sitting on her bottom with an alarmed expression on her face and James laughing hysterically.

"You knew that was under there, didn't you?!" Ayse demanded of James.

"I…I assure you…I did not know, Ayse," James managed between barks of laughter. He took in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. "I promise."

Elizabeth snickered and then giggled at Ayse's reaction. "It's just a skull, Ayse. It certainly can't hurt you."

"I know that!" she snapped. "I just…didn't expect to see it under that helmet." She paused. "Speaking of which, where did it go?"

"Looking for this, luv," Jack asked from behind her.

She turned around to find Jack had removed his leather tricorn hat and was wearing the helmet in question with a very amused expression. She frowned. "You saw that didn't you?"

"I never miss a beat, Ayse, my luv," he said nonchalantly before swaying over to her. He removed the helmet and put it on Ayse's head. Then he leaned down and picked up the skull and held it in his hand like a puppet. "How do you do?" he made it say.

"Jack!" Ayse protested. "Don't do that! Put it down!"

Jack instead grinned and pushed it toward Ayse. "Why should I?" the skull mouthed.

Ayse backed away scowling and put up her hands in front of her. "Because I said so."

Jack chuckled and put the skull back where he found it. Ayse shuddered and removed the helmet from her head. She felt a pang of regret at having disturbed a man's final resting place, so she placed the helmet over the skull where she found it, though she could still hear James tittering from within the watch and Elizabeth stifling another laugh.

Jack happened to glance up where he noticed a very thin path worn through the choking jungle. He stood slowly and stared down the path's direction.

"What 'tis it?" Gibbs asked, approaching him. "What d' ye see?"

"I wonder where that path goes…" Jack trailed. He had already figured out that the spring at which they were was not the legendary fountain. If it had been the Fountain of Youth, it would have probably been protected somehow, he reasoned.

"Ye gonna follow it?" Gibbs asked.

Jack shrugged. "I think it'll be worth a look, mate. We've got nothing better to do."

Gibbs made a motion with his arm and the landing party was back in line. Ayse left the pocket watch open this time so that James could hear what was going on. She followed Jack, Gibbs, and Elizabeth down the path that led through the flora and fauna of the cay. The path sloped uphill and was littered with rocks and all sorts of debris. Ayse had a hard time keeping her footing as did the rest of the crew as they climbed up the steep, narrow path. Subsequently, the group came to what appeared to be ancient ruins and a narrow doorway carved into the face of the mountain.

Elizabeth studied the door intently. "Should we go in?"

Jack was inspecting the ruins hoping to find a clue as to what lay inside for them. He knelt down beside an overturned monolith and looked at it. There didn't appear to be any pictures of any sort indicating what was inside – or _if_ there was anything inside.

Jack stood up and approached the door. He eyed it warily as he picked up a few stones and tossed them at the door in order to set off any traps that might be present. Jack had visited enough islands and enough abandoned civilizations enough to know that anything that was worth taking was often guarded by a series of deadly booby traps.

Surprisingly, this door had no trap attached to it, though Jack picked up a long walking stick as an extra precaution. He sidled up to the entrance to see if he could see a light on the other side. There was none. Jack dug around in his pockets for a match, but he also found none.

"Hmm…we seem to have a problem," he stated simply. "I need a torch but I've got no matches."

Murtogg reached into his pockets to try and find one as he smoked tobacco. Fortunately, he fumbled one out and offered it to his pirate captain with half a smile. Jack built a torch using a broken branch and dry foliage from around the area.

After lighting the torch, Jack sidled into the narrow passageway as everyone else followed. He kept poking at the walls with the stick he picked up to check for traps. He could feel cobwebs brushing against his cheek as long, gnarly vines hung from the darkened ceiling. Had it not been for the torch, it would have been totally dark – so dark that no one would be able to see their hand in front of their face.

Ayse followed behind Jack, Elizabeth and Gibbs as she brushed away cobwebs and hanging vines and wondered what sort of civilization had carved out the cavern in which she ambled. Were they cannibals? Friendly natives? Why did these people not exist anymore? Her thoughts were interrupted when she brushed a spider from her shoulder and Jack spoke.

"I think I see the end of this tunnel, mates," Jack said as he led the way. He was still tapping walls and stepping cautiously on the stone floor, but he soon emerged from the passageway, blinking his eyes against the bright sun.

It was then that he saw it: an enormous circular stone fountain in front of him decorated with elaborate carvings scalloped over its edges. A circular stone structure surrounded the fountain and was covered in thick, twisting vines and flowers that grew upward, the roots drawing life from the fountain's water itself. The sun shined upon the fountain through the canopy of jungle above giving the fountain an enchanted, ethereal feel. He knew in that moment that he had found what they had searched for.

"Blimey!" Gibbs interjected after gazing at it for a long while. "Is that really it?"

Ayse had emerged, and she looked upon the Fountain in awe as she clutched James tightly in her palm. "We found it…we really found it..."

"It's…incredible…" Elizabeth breathed.

James simply blinked; he was rendered speechless from the fact that he was closer to obtaining his mortality that he had ever been up to this point. As for the others, anyone who had not been a believer surely had to be now.

Jack grinned. "C'mon. Let's have a closer look. And…" He fingered a phial in his pocket. "…let's take a sample."

Ayse darted out excitedly as she clutched James in her small hand. "I can't wait any longer! I'm so excited I can hardly stand it!"

Ayse ran toward to the fountain, but she was stopped abruptly when a figure jumped out in front of her. The rest of the landing party gasped and then paused. In front of Ayse stood a woman in tattered robes and an eerie expression on her face. She held a dagger to Ayse's throat as she made a motion in the air. The leaves and bushes of the area rustled and out came several other women and some men wearing similar clothing but with the same, peculiar expression on their faces. The others surrounded the bunch brandishing weapons of their own.

Jack sighed heavily. "Well, bugger."

* * *

The group had been taken to a small village by the strange inhabitants of the island. As Ayse walked with a spear in her backside, she wondered whether the voices she and the crew of the _Pearl_ heard had belonged to these inhabitants. None of them made any attempt to speak to them, so Jack had decided to play it safe and comply with wherever they wanted to take them.

They were led up a small set of steps where they came to a stop. The woman who had stopped Ayse went inside what appeared to be the main hut. She returned shortly followed by a dreadlocked woman with dark skin, darker lips, and two rows of tattooed dots across her cheekbones. She wore a tattered and torn dress that Ayse could tell had once been a very elegant gown and with it, two long beaded necklaces that hung nearly to her stomach. Then, she spoke.

"Who be seekin' Calypso and stealin' from her sacred water?" she asked in a thick, Jamaican accent.

Ayse felt her jaw drop. "C-Calypso…"


	23. Sacrifice

Chapter 23

"Who be seekin' Calypso and stealin' from her sacred water?" she asked in a thick, Jamaican accent.

Ayse felt her jaw drop. "C-Calypso…"

The woman took a look around at the faces of the intruders before coming to rest on Jack. Her dark eyes met with his and a blackened grin stretched across her face. "Jack Sparrow…I should 'ave known." She made a motion with her hand and the native women backed off from the group as Calypso came down the stone steps leading up to her hut. "What you be seekin' dis time, Jack?"

Ayse stood rooted to her spot for a moment. _This_ woman was Calypso? Somehow Ayse had imagined her to be beautiful and graceful and dressed in the finest materials. She had envisioned a woman dressed in beautiful garments that flowed with fair skin and fair hair and eyes. This woman was…not. In fact, she could not be any more opposite. She was dark-headed with chocolate skin and dark eyes and her clothes were raggedy. And she sounded like someone native to the West Indies. Was this a form that she had chosen to assume?

She shyly stepped forward. "A-actually…" she said quietly. "It is I and my friend who have come looking for you."

Calypso peered past Jack and eyed Ayse for a moment. Then she approached her and stared at her for a long moment. At long last, she said, "Anyone who get past de guardians of my home may 'ave my audience. Please. Speak."

Ayse took a nervous breath. "Well, my name is Ayse Thomas and I am trying to help my friend James whose soul has been trapped in the mirror of this watch." She glanced toward Jack and then back at the goddess before her. "Jack Sparrow helped me fine you, and I came a long way…"

Calypso put up a hand and closed her eyes, as though she were envisioning it in her mind's eye. Then, she held out a hand. "Give me de watch, please. I wish to speak to de man inside."

Ayse removed he cord from her neck and handed James over to Calypso.

She looked down into the small mirror decorating the lid. "Who 'as sent you to seek me?"

James looked up at her, face slightly tinged with desperation. "It was Will Turner who sent me. He told me that I had to find you if I had any hope of becoming a mortal man again."

"I see…De captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, was it?" Calypso said. She glanced up at Ayse. "Follow me. I wish to hear more of dis story." She summoned what appeared to be the head Siren of the island. "See to it dat dey are fed and entertained. Dey be friends of Calypso."

The other woman complied and Ayse followed Calypso into her hut. She parted a beaded curtain, and a living space unlike any that Ayse had ever seen was revealed. The area was compacted with various types of what appeared to be voodoo paraphernalia, beaded purses, clothing, and curtains, and mystical items made of the finest metal and jewels that Ayse could only ever dream of.

Calypso sat down at a table and invited Ayse to join her. Then she glanced down at James. "I wish to speak with de girl alone. Will dis be acceptable?"

"Y-yes, of course," James told her.

"Tell me, Ayse," Calypso began as she clicked James's lid shut. "How did you come into possession of dis man's spirit?"

"Well, he was trapped in a looking glass that had been sent by my father," Ayse explained. "James said that Will Turner and his father Bootstrap were the ones who put him in there so they could send him over, but I figured out how to transfer his soul into this watch so I could carry him all the way from Port Royal to you." She paused and gazed longingly at the watch. "I was hoping…my efforts would not be in vein."

Calypso nodded as she though this over. "And what be your reasons for helping restore de life he once 'ad?"

"Well…" Ayse trailed. "I have my own problems at home that I needed to get away from and…well, I simply wanted to help him."

"Is dat so?" Calypso said, a mischievous smile playing upon her dark lips. "It be unusual for a woman to help a mon in a situation such as dis…unless dey be in love with da mon." Calypso's mouth curled into a warm smile, and her eyes glittered with mischief.

Ayse blushed.

Calypso chuckled. "I see you heart, girl. You not be ashamed of coming 'cross an ocean for da sake of love." The smile ran away from her face. "Da mon can be saved but…it come at a price."

Ayse blinked. "James…he can be saved? At what price? I'll do anything!"

"Anyting, you say?" she challenged.

"Yes," Ayse affirmed. "What is it that must be done for him?"

"In order for James to become a mortal man again 'e must have a new body. In order to create dat body, I need da blood of a willing sacrifice."

"A…willing sacrifice?" Ayse trailed.

"A willing sacrifice," Calypso repeated. "Someone must willingly exchange dere life for his."

Ayse's jaw fell. "Someone…has to die for him? But why? Isn't there another way?"

"Life and death," Calypso said, "is a constant balance. When someone die, a child is born. When a child is born, someone die. It is a cycle that must be carefully preserved. Dat is why dere is no oter way 'round it."

Ayse chewed her lip. "I see…" She glanced up at the goddess. "So that's it then; a life for a life. Do you mind if I have some time to think about all this and talk it over with James?"

"Not at all," Calypso said. She gave Ayse a knowing look. "Come back and see me whenever you are ready, girl."

* * *

Night had fallen and Ayse found a log on which to relax as she thought about everything that she and Calypso had talked about. She had come to conclude that there would be no one who would be willing to give their life up for James – no one except for her. She had finally accepted that she had fallen in love with him, despite his dire situation, and she had wanted more than anything to see him set free from his looking glass prison. She had come so far in getting him here, and she had done it all by following her heart.

She sighed and leaned her head back on the log. There was no other person who could do this for him, but was she really that much in love with James? Enough to give up her life? What would happen if her father found out that she had died? Or Alston? But most of all, what would James say?

She opened the watch and peered at James. "James?"

He looked up at her anxiously. "Did you speak with Calypso?"

"Aye," she told him. "I have spoken with her." She looked down at him grimly, not wanting to tell him what Calypso had said.

He looked back up at her concerned. "What's wrong, Ayse? What did she say?"

Ayse sighed heavily. "Well, the good news is that she will certainly be able to restore you to life."

"But?" James pressed.

"But she has to have a willing sacrifice," Ayse told him. "Someone who will gladly give their life for yours."

James was quiet for a long moment. "And there is no one who will do that…is there?"

Ayse shook her head hopelessly. She looked up and at the ocean that stretched out in the distance. "Not unless I am the one who goes through with it."

James gave Ayse a serious look. "I will not have you do that. I absolutely forbid it."

"Then what other way is there? There _must_ be another way, James."

"Another way for what?" came another female's voice.

Ayse immediately recognized it as Elizabeth and looked back at her as she joined Ayse on the log.

Ayse looked down at James. "Let me talk this over with Elizabeth. Perhaps we can come up with something."

He nodded. "That will be fine."

Ayse closed the pocket watch and looked over at Elizabeth. "I was just telling James about what Calypso and I talked about."

"And?" she pressed.

Ayse proceeded to tell Elizabeth everything that Calypso had said.

"So someone has to give up their life for him?" she questioned. "That certainly is a hefty price. We should have known it wouldn't be that easy."

Ayse sighed. "What am I going to do now, Elizabeth? We came so far and I risked so much!" She bit her lip. "I…am the only person willing to go through with it."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Y-you…would do that for James?"

Ayse nodded heavily. "Of course I would. I…I love him, Elizabeth."

She looked over Ayse and how conflicted she was over the situation. Then, she gave a small smile. "Honestly, I could see that when I first met you at my home in Haiti. I'm happy that he has someone to look after him and care for him so. While I consider him a good man and friend, I was never able to care for him the way you do, Ayse, but I'm sure if we talked to Jack we could figure out another way to bring him back that won't involve your death for his life."

"Well, in that case, let's go find him and see what he has to say," Ayse said, standing up.

"Indeed," Elizabeth said. "I think he's just down there." She pointed down the path into the village.

Ayse and Elizabeth followed the path and came to the center of the village where a large bonfire was burning and the men of Jack's crew were happily drowning their livers in rum and ambrosia offered by Calypso's servants. The flames of the fire licked at the night sky as the bonfire blazed hotly Jack's crew rough housed, sang shanties, and danced with the native women. But Jack was nowhere to be found.

They looked around for a while before finding him laid out face down across a log and passed out, holding an empty rum bottle in his hand. He was snoring soundly, and Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, so much for talking to him tonight," she said. "He'll be out till the morning for certain if he drank as much as I think he did."

"What will we do now?" Ayse asked.

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "Why don't we just sleep on it tonight? Perhaps an answer will be clearer to you in the morning."

Ayse nodded. "And I can talk with James some more in the meantime. We figured out how to get him out of my dressing glass. I'm sure we can figure out a way around this."

* * *

Ayse lay on a small cot in a hut that had been offered to her and Elizabeth for shelter, but try as she might, sleep had once again abandoned her. Her conversation with Calypso weighed so heavily on her mind that it felt as though a weight were bearing down upon her. The means by which James was to be restored to life sounded iron-clad to her, and she was afraid that Jack would not be able to help her out of this scrape this time.

It was true that she had grown fond of James over the several months she had known him and that her fondness transformed into unconditional love for the man in her mirror. Everything she had done had been for his sake and the sake of following her heart. Now, she had come to a crossroad: should she go through with the sacrifice of her life or should she tell him that nothing more can be done for him? Or…perhaps Calypso was testing her.

Several times she had picked up the watch and started to open the lid to talk the situation over with him, but every time she tried, she would only put the trinket down, knowing that his reaction to her even thinking of going through with the ritual would be that of vehement disapproval. She set the watch upright on her stomach and twirled it back and forth with her index finger at the top. The watch gleamed in the full moon's light that filtered in from a hole in the ceiling of the hut, and Ayse was unable to stop thinking about her current choices.

Then she began wondering _why_ Calypso wanted to go that route, other than the balance of life and death. Babies were born every day, and people died at much the same rate or perhaps even faster. Surely there would be another way to preserve the balance. Wasn't that what Will Turner was doing aboard the _Flying Dutchman_?

Ayse sat up, finally succumbing to sleeplessness and looked at James's watch once more. She loved him; there was no question of that. Then she remembered something her father had once told her: he had told her when she was on the cusp of womanhood that when you love someone unconditionally, you would do anything for that person, even if it meant sacrificing your own life. He also had told her that the reason her mother had died giving birth to her was so that she could live, and it was the very reason her name meant 'alive' in Ottoman, her mother's native country. It was this moment that made Ayse miss her father even more; she wanted him now more than ever in light of this difficult situation, but it was her father's past words of wisdom that had made her mind up for her.

Clutching the pocket watch, Ayse stood and silently sneaked out of the hut she shared with Elizabeth. She looked around; several passed out bodies littered the area as the bonfire that had raged earlier that night had been reduced to softly glowing cinders and ash that smoked ever so slightly. She carefully tiptoed over the pirates that were passed out all over the place, one of them being Jack, and made her way toward Calypso's large hut where the soft glow of a fire was still visible from outside the windows.

Ayse knocked on the doorframe and poked her face inside. "H-Hello? Calypso?"

The goddess emerged from another room and shot a blackened but welcoming grin toward Ayse as her dark eyes glittered in the firelight. "Welcome back, dear one. You be comin' to see Calypso again 'ave ye?"

"Yes," Ayse answered. "Am I disturbing you?"

She pulled out a chair and gestured for Ayse to sit. "You not be disturbin' me at all. I 'ave no need for sleep." She smiled knowingly. "Besides, I be expectin' ya ta come back."

Ayse blinked, surprised, and sat down. "You…were expecting me?"

"Of course. I know a decision like dis is a hard one," she said as she began stirring something in a pot that didn't look the least bit appetizing. Then she looked up at her, the playful, warm expression had melted away and in its place was a stern, serious expression. "You 'ave made your choice?"

Ayse nodded, a stern, resolute expression on her face, though on the inside, she was quivering with fear of what was to come.

Calypso held her hands out to Ayse. "Den come, child, and we shall carry out da task." She led Ayse to a large, hard bed made of wooden slabs. "Lie down and be still." She gazed into Ayse's eyes. "Do not be afraid."

Ayse complied with everything except the last part – _Do not be afraid_. How could she not be afraid when she had no idea what to expect? Would it be painful? Would she fall asleep and simply not wake up? She listened as she heard the distinct noise of a knife being sharpened behind her and swallowed hard. Was that…for her?

Ayse clutched James tightly in her fist as she struggled to steady her breathing. She had lived a good life, doing her best to be a good, Christian woman. She knew that her life would not be given in vein and that it would be a means by which another would be able to live. Ayse fingered the watch and hoped that James would have a happy life and enjoy every moment of his second chance. She hoped that he would do everything he told her he would do and live for a very long time.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek as Calypso's face appeared above her and looked down at her. "It is not too late to turn back."

Ayse shook her head and sniffled. "N-no. I've made up my mind."

"Do you 'ave anyting you might want me to tell 'im?"

She held the watch up to her. "Please take care of him and tell him…not to grieve over me. I did this because…because I love him."

Calypso nodded but pushed the watch back down. "Hold da watch, child. It bring you comfort."

She pulled out a knife made of pure silver with a curvy blade and raised it above her head. Ayse screwed her eyes tightly shut and grasped the watch fearfully as her stomach wrenched itself into a knot and her heart raced into her ears. There was a staggered second before she felt the knife plunge down into her torso, and her eyes flew open from the shock as all her limbs, right down to her toes, went rigid before slowly relaxing once more as the initial shock wore off.

At first, she felt no pain, but then she dared to look down at the bloodstain rapidly spreading across her middle as she bled from the deep puncture. Her heart still pounded into her ears beating slower and slower by the second as she felt her life pour from her. Everything began going dim and her eyes grew heavy. Her breathing slowed. Her heartbeat even slower. Slowly, Ayse closed her eyes as her life teetered on the edge life and death. And then, there was nothing.


	24. The Water of Life

Chapter 24

James's consciousness slowly came to him as he lay on his back in a bed in Calypso's hut. At first, he had thought he was dreaming, but then he realized that as a soul, he did not sleep. It was then that he fully opened his eyes, the fuzzy world around him coming into focus in the form of sights, sounds, smells and sensations as he slowly sat up.

He felt warm for the first time in ages; he could feel his lungs inhaling and exhaling as he breathed; he could feel the heart beating in his chest. He put his hands to his chest; he was _alive_. He blinked, not quite sure whether he believed it to be true. James lifted his hands and looked at them; they were no longer the sallow color he had become accustomed to. No, his palms were nice and pink, the color of living, healthy flesh. He smiled at the revelation. There was a gap in his memory, but he could only conclude that Ayse had found a way to give his life to him and most likely with Jack and Elizabeth's help.

The occasion was a joyous and monumental one indeed, and he could only laugh giddily at the fact that he really and truly was alive, and the first person he wanted to see was Ayse so that she could meet him in the flesh. He began turning excited circles in the hut as he looked for her or someone - anyone.

"Ayse?" he called. "Ayse? Are you here?" He paused to await an answer before calling out, "Is anyone here?"

James noticed a door leading to another room that was covered in a beaded curtain. He went to it, pushed it aside, and peered in. There he found Ayse lying on her back on a cot with her hands across her middle and her normally plaited wavy black hair hanging over the side. He stepped into the room, thinking that she was just asleep. Slowly, he approached the bed on which she lay.

"Ayse?" he said quietly. He reached down to touch her, but she felt cold – deathly cold. He knelt down next to her, fearing the worst. "Ayse…"

The lifeless corpse of the raven-haired woman he had grown ever so fond of did not answer, nor did she stir in any way. She had been gone for hours, now sleeping eternally in the arms of death, and it was not until James took a hold of her hand and saw the wide bloodstain across her middle that it sunk in that she was really and truly dead.

His feelings of joy over being alive evaporated and he was plunged into complete and total grief. He stood, picked up her limp body, sat down on the cot, and held her head against his broad chest as he stroked her hair. He had not meant for it to end like this for her. He had wanted to take her back to England with her, not only to help her, but because he loved her.

"Oh, Ayse, why?" he muttered into her neck. "Why have you done this?" He kissed her on the cheek, unable to control the tear that had escaped his eye and was now rolling down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Ayse. I never meant for you to die like this and certainly not for me. I am so sorry…Ayse, why?"

"Because she loved you," a female voice with a strong West Indian accent said from the doorway.

James turned his head to see the figure of what appeared to be a dark skinned mulatto woman with dredlocked hair, a tattered dress, and tattooed dots across her cheekbones. She stared at him with dark, stern eyes.

"Are you...Calypso?" he trailed.

She came fully into the room and toward James. "I be Calypso and dat girl…" She touched Ayse's forehead. "She must 'ave loved you very much to make such a sacrifice. It was de only way."

"She…loved me, you say?" James trailed, looking down at her. He looked back up at Calypso. "She didn't have to die for me. I didn't want her to do so. In fact, I had forbidden her to go through with this."

Calypso smiled playfully. "Ah, but what can you do whether you be man or soul? The choice was none but 'ers to make, wheter you forbid it or not." She sat down on the opposite side and looked at him. "She told me to tell you not to grieve over 'er. She say dat she love you before she die. She not mind giving her life so you could 'ave yours. She was de only one willing to make de sacrifice."

James fingered a strand of her hair as he gazed down at her tenderly. Her last words that she had spoken to Calypso to be delivered to him forced upon him a heavy truth – that Ayse had loved him in a way that no other woman could, not even Elizabeth. She had been a great friend, but moreso, she had been so dedicated to his cause that had he been with anyone else, there very well may have been no hope for him to get out of that looking glass.

He turned hopeful green eyes to the goddess. "There…is no hope for her now…is there?"

Calypso smiled knowingly. "Dat all depends on you."

James eyed her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"What would you do to save 'er?" she asked.

James frowned. "Anything, of course."

She smiled at him and stood up. "Den dere is one task you must do if you want 'er back."

"A simple task?" James repeated, already doubtful. Whatever the simple task was, it was probably not going to be so.

Calypso went to a table and removed an empty phial. She came back over to him and held it out. "Fill dis phial wit da Water of Life. It be da ting to save da girl."

James looked up at her skeptically as he accepted the phial. "Fill this phial with the Water of Life?" He eyed her. "And what is the difficult part?"

She smiled. "Dere is none. All you 'ave to do is find it, but…only I know the location."

James frowned at her. "I have already seen the fountain."

"Things aren't always as they seem, James," Calypso told him playfully.

James put Ayse down and stood up, taking care to replace her hands over her stomach. He pocketed the phial. "You mean…the one we saw made of stone…that isn't the Fountain?"

Calypso moved closer to him. "Come. I tell you where da Fountain be."

* * *

James emerged from Calypso's hut, his green eyes blinking against the sun for the first time in what felt like an eternity. He had removed his Admiral's coat and left on his waistcoat, giving a more casual appearance. His wig had been lost when the crew of the _Flying _Dutchman had dumped his body overboard, so instead he had to settle for exposing his chestnut hair which was cut short as Naval guidelines dictated. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt past his elbows and pushed aside the beaded curtain that opened up to the outside world.

The warmth of the tropical air felt wonderful against his skin as he stepped outside and took a look around. He was standing at the top of a set of stone steps, and at the bottom, there seemed to be a small village where some of the local women, the 'Sirens' of the isle, milled about. In the center of the circular arrangement of dwellings was the remains of what had been a large fire and several pirates passed out, including Jack Sparrow. James surmised that they must have made quite a row the previous evening. The only person he did not see, however, was Elizabeth.

He trotted down the steps, stepping over Jack as he did, and looked toward the path that Calypso had told him to follow, which was apparently the one that had brought them to the settlement to begin with. He started for it, but was stopped when a voice called out behind him.

"James?"

The Admiral turned to see Elizabeth standing before him with a mixture of concern and astonishment written across her face. Her dark brown eyes gazed at him as though she could not believe it was he standing there before her. Her long blonde hair fluttered in the breeze.

"James…is it really you?" she asked, stepping forward.

"Elizabeth…" he trailed. He wanted to reach out to her, to see if he could touch her, to see whether she were tangible and prove that he really and truly was alive.

"James, it's really you!" Elizabeth announced. She suddenly ran up and hugged him and then stepped back. "How do you feel?"

"I feel…strange," he told her. It hasn't quite settled in that I'm alive again, that I stand before you now."

"James…" Elizabeth trailed worriedly. "I wish I could continue this conversation, but…I am worried about Ayse. She wasn't in our hut when I woke up this morning, and I can't find her anywhere."

James bit his lip and gazed at Elizabeth, unable to hide his grief. "Elizabeth…" He bit his knuckle to stifle his shaking voice, but to no avail. "Ayse…sh-she's dead."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide, and a reservoir broke within her sending a flood of tears streaming down her cheeks. "She's…she's…" Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to say the word 'dead'. She couldn't believe it. She didn't _want_ to believe it. She turned away from James. "I told her we'd take care of this together. I told her Jack and I would help her! Why didn't she listen?! Why?!"

"Elizabeth, I'm taking this just as hard…" James trailed, but he was cut off.

She let out a loud sniffle as she buried her face in her hands. "She was such a nice person, and we became such friends over these past months."

James hesitated grabbing her shoulders, but he went ahead and did so. "Elizabeth, listen to me." He turned her around to face him. "Ayse did what she felt in her heart she had to do. I don't deserve the second chance I got, but she felt that I did." He took in a staggered breath. "That's how much she loved me, Elizabeth. She told Calypso that she loved me before she died." He looked down the path. "That's why I must bring her back. She deserves the life she gave for me back."

Elizabeth looked up at him with reddened but puffy eyes. "James…are you thinking about stealing from the Fountain?"

James shook his head. "It isn't stealing when a goddess gives you the permission to take from it." He pulled the phial that Calypso had given him from his pocket and showed it to her. "I'd like for you to come with me to fetch it."

Elizabeth glanced toward Calypso's hut and then back at James. "Are you certain that will be fine with her?"

"It will be," he said. "When she told me the location, she told me to bring someone I trust implicitly, and I trust you."

"Well, alright, and thank you."

"Here is the catch," James said, lowering his voice. "It is not where you think it is." He glanced over at Jack suspiciously. "We should get moving. We're wasting time."

Elizabeth nodded and followed James closely as he took off down the path. As they disappeared into the underbrush, Jack's eyes popped open and shifted his eyes around. He had actually woken up some time ago, but he had heard James and Elizabeth talking, so he remained still to see if they would say anything important. Although he deeply regretted hearing about Ayse's death after having come so far, the pirate instinct in Jack couldn't help but rear its head once he heard James say, "It's not where you think it is." All Jack had to do was wait for a while and bide his time until he could sneak out and let evidence lead him to the treasure he sought.

* * *

James and Elizabeth pushed back thick branches of jungle foliage before breaking out into a small but peaceful, grassy clearing. James had led Elizabeth past the well made of stone and down a thin but barely noticeable path. In fact, the path was so inconspicuous that only a well trained eye or an everyday inhabitant of the cay would know it was there.

They stepped into the clearing where the canopy above them was broken and the sunlight filtered in through the holes, and the grass was dotted with tiny flowers of yellow, purple, and white. Particles of cottonwood trees danced and floated through the sunlit area, and a murky, green pond of water could be seen in the center of the grassy spot. A large, twisted and gnarly tree grew on the left bank of the pond, its roots reaching deep into the pond to draw life from it. Spanish moss grew thickly over the trunk and up the majority of the tree, and it hung heavily from a branch that grew out over the ponds birds chirped loudly from somewhere in the treetops.

To the right of the pond, the moss-covered log of a long fallen tree lay and sitting on it was an elderly Mulatto woman holding a spear. Her hair grew white and came down to her waist in a wavy mass, and she was dressed in long, white garments. Upon a closer look, James and Elizabeth could see that she must be at least a hundred years old, for her face was weather beaten and wrinkled, and her eyes were clouded over with cataracts so dense it was as though she had no pupils at all. She sat very still, as though she did not notice them at all, and one would assume that if her eyesight had gone, so had her hearing.

James could have sworn he had made a mistake, for the pool of water before them did not look drinkable or even remotely appealing. In fact, he had expected it to look clear and pristine like the water in the stone well. "Elizabeth…I think I may have made a mistake. This cannot be it."

Then, to both of their surprise, the old woman spoke in a wispy, Jamaican accent, for she had indeed sensed their presence and heard them talking. "You be seekin' da Water of Life?"

James and Elizabeth exchanged glances and moved closer to her.

"Yes," Elizabeth ventured. "This isn't it…is it?"

"It depend," the woman said sternly, raising her spear to them. "Da one who seek da Water must 'ave permission to obtain it."

James pulled the phial from his pocket and held it out to the woman. "I have permission from Calypso herself to obtain a phial of this water."

The woman stretched out shaking, arthritis-ridden hands and felt the phial that James held out to her, turning it over in her palms and fingering it before giving it back. She nodded approvingly and put down her spear. "You may draw your water, but only fill the phial of Calypso or a terrible fate befall us all."

James slowly approached the water's edge and uncorked the bottle. He submerged the small cruet in the murky water, but he was suddenly amazed when he lifted it from the water after it had filled.

"Elizabeth! Look at this!" he exclaimed.

She leaned down and had a look. "Why…it came out perfectly clear!" She looked down at the pool. "Truly that is amazing."

James stood up fully and examined it closely. "Indeed it is." He looked over at her. "Come. We must hurry and get this to her."

* * *

Elizabeth and James hurried back to the tiny settlement, and they had noticed that most of the pirates that had passed out were now awake and groaning from the hangovers all of them were suffering. In their haste, however, they did not notice that Jack was the only pirate not among them. Instead, they raced up the steps to Calypso's hut and inside where they found the goddess patiently waiting for them.

She smiled toothily at them. "Ah, you 'ave returned, and wit da water, I trust?"

James nodded at her. "I have the Water of Life. What is to be done next?"

Calypso stood and led him to the room in which Ayse lay. She made a sweeping gesture toward her. "Pour da water into her mouth and den she live."

James and Elizabeth approached Ayse, and Elizabeth covered her mouth to stop herself from crying over the sight of Ayse's corpse lying on the cot, her face pale from the shroud of death. She knelt down and took one of Ayse's cold hands, and gasped at the sight of the deep, crimson puncture in her torso where a knife had gone.

James carefully uncorked the phial and lifted Ayse's head. "Elizabeth, will you help me support her?"

She nodded and let Ayse's hand fall as she scooted over. "Of course."

Elizabeth placed her hands behind Ayse's head and lifted up as James used one hand to help Elizabeth support her. Ayse's body had gone stiff in the time she had lay there, and so it was hard for him to force open her mouth without breaking her jaw. Squeezing her cheeks gently but firmly, he pushed her mouth open enough to be able to allow the Water to trickle in as he carefully poured it from the tiny bottle.

James emptied it, and Elizabeth slowly lowered Ayse's head, both waiting in heavy anticipation for something to happen. At first there was nothing, and James cast a questioning look toward the goddess. Then, slowly, the crimson stain under her hand began to recede.

And astonished Elizabeth lifted a finger and pointed at Ayse's torso. "James…I think it's working…"

James looked, and his eyes went wide. Then, he looked down at Ayse's face as the paleness of her skin began to slowly pinken. Her chest began to rise and fall as though she were in a deep sleep, and Elizabeth lowered her head down to Ayse's chest; sure enough, her heart was beating. It was very faint at first, but then it got louder and faster as the seconds ticked. James held Ayse's face in his hands, and he looked down into her face as hope began to replace his grief.

"Ayse," he softly said. "Can you hear me? Ayse?"

"Come _on_," Elizabeth urged. "Wake up. Please. Wake up, Ayse."

After more urging and coaxing, Ayse's ocean blue eyes fluttered open and closed as she struggled to regain consciousness. Calypso looked on from behind them, as though silently urging her to come to. Finally, Ayse's eyes opened, the distorted world around her slowly coming into focus and muffled voices becoming clear.

"Ayse? Are you with us, Ayse?" came a deep, familiar voice.

She lulled her head in the voice's direction and found herself staring into James's face. She blinked, clearly confused. Had her life failed to restore James's and she was now in eternity with him? Was this all some strange dream?

"Ayse, do come back to us," came a worried voice belonging to Elizabeth.

Ayse lulled her head over to look at her. "E…lizabeth?"

Elizabeth smiled brightly. "Yes! It's me! Look who else is here!" Elizabeth turned Ayse's head back to James's face.

She blinked, and then she suddenly realized that if Elizabeth were with her, then she surely wasn't dead. Once she realized this, she realized that James...

"James?" she whispered uncertainly.

He smiled down at her and took a hold of her hand. "Yes, Ayse, it is I, in the flesh."

A weak smile stretched across Ayse's face, and she reached up to touch his cheek, still not believing it was him; he was warm and solid.

"James…it really is you…"

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well, well! Another update! Thank you to all who have been reading this, and I know I am ever so evil for leaving you all on cliffhangers! :) But don't worry, there are more wonderful chapters in store for you! :)_


	25. Stolen Water

Chapter 25

"James…it really is you…"

James reached down and touched Ayse's wavy black hair. "How do you feel, Ayse?"

She blinked. "I feel…well, I don't know how I feel. I just…_feel._"

He nodded understandingly. "A natural reaction to being brought back to life, apparently. I, too, am struggling with explaining it."

"You really had us worried, Ayse," Elizabeth piped in. "I was so upset when I found out what you had done."

Ayse reluctantly pulled her eyes away from James to glance at Elizabeth. "It was something I felt I had to do."

Elizabeth smiled and exchanged a knowing glance with Calypso, for both women possessed the instinct to follow her heart, and Ayse apparently did as well.

"I understand." She nodded toward James. "I'm going to go look for Jack and tell him the news."

Ayse slowly sat up once Elizabeth left the hut and turned to James once more as Calypso pilfered at a table near the back of the room lighting incense and mixing strange liquids. Death had been a strange thing to Ayse, for she stopped feeling, hearing, and smelling anything as her life wilted away like a flower at the end of its season. And then after that, there was nothing. Was dying like that for everyone? Had it been like that for James?

"You saved me, Ayse," James said, taking her hand which was now as full of life and warmth as it ever was. "But what you did to save me…" He looked away. "I did not deserve to have you die for me."

"But it _had_ to be done, James," Ayse explained, "and I was the only one who was able to do it. There wasn't any other way."

"I know that," he said, turning back to her, "but you have no idea how upset I was when I saw you lying here cold and not a breath in your body, and yet, my life coursed through my veins once again. I wondered how it could be that you had to die after we came so far." He paused as he tried to control his wavering voice. "And then…Calypso told me why…you did what you did."

Ayse stopped breathing for a moment, and her eyes went wide. She bit her lip as scarlet blossomed into her face. "W-well…I wasn't expecting to c-come back to life…" She turned away from him. "My God, I'm so…"

"If you're embarrassed, you needn't be," he told her, moving closer to her. "The truth is, Ayse, if it had not been for your determination, kindness, and selflessness, I would not be here with you now, and for that I will eternally be grateful. I…would also like to say that my time in the glass and recent events has made me realize what is important and that fate has shown me my heart." He reached up and turned her face to meet his. "It belongs with yours, Ayse. After everything we have been through, I cannot imagine living this new life without you."

A silent gasp escaped Ayse's lips as tears welled up in her blue eyes, and she fought to contain her emotions. James leaned in, his lips pressing against hers tenderly, an act that he had waited for so long to do. Ayse was surprised at first, but then her reserved affection toward James began tumbling out as she reciprocated his affection equally.

He pulled away from her, but his forehead still touched hers as her voice broke the reverie between them.

"Why, James? Why is it that I should deserve a second chance?" Ayse asked, barely above a whisper.

"Because I knew da moment I saw you dat you possessed a love for James dat run deep and true," Calypso said with her back turned. She turned around and looked at James and Ayse. "She pass da test."

James and Ayse exchanged puzzled looks.

"What do you mean she passed the test?" James queried.

Calypso came over to James and Ayse and sat down with them. "How many do you know would really die for dey love, even if dey _say_ dey would die for dem?" She smiled playfully. "It is one ting to say dey would die for dey love, but it is quite anoter to _do_ it. Only one truly in love would give dere life willingly for dere mate. My own heart be a fickle one but after hearing what da girl went troo, I saw that her heart not be like mine, so I tested 'er to see how deep 'er love run. It is a test few mortals be willing to take, and she take it, even dough the price was de ultimate one."

James glanced over at Ayse. "So it really was something only she could have done?"

Calypso nodded. "When you not die for someone you love, it prove your heart be fickle and dat you do not truly love dat person. The loss of life for one's significant oter is de ultimate demonstration of unconditional love, and Ayse's renewed life was her reward for her unselfish act."

"How did you bring me back, then?" Ayse asked. "Who gave their life for mine?"

"No one," Calypso told her, smiling. "You die, but you didn't die. You see, da Water of Life is what bring you back, and you had a body in which to pour it, and I sent James to fetch dat water."

"Why James and not Jack or Elizabeth?" Ayse asked.

"Love is da key in da perpetuation of all life," Calypso explained, "so what better person to fetch da water den da man who love you?"

Ayse nodded, mulling this over. "I see." She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "But just out of curiosity…if James had been with a body and not simply a soul, would I have had to draw from the Fountain and give it to him?"

Calypso stood and smiled at her impishly. "Ah, but you see, dat be someting I cannot tell. It be a secret, but...if you _really_ want to know…I can tell you for a price."

"Actually," James said, putting his hand over Ayse's, "I think some things should be better left a mystery."

* * *

Jack fingered a small phial in his pocket as he stood next to the stone fountain and peered down into it. The water inside was crystal clear and glimmered as the sun reflected from it, and Jack mused over the conversation he'd heard between Elizabeth and James. The Admiral's words repeated themselves over and over in his head: _It's not where you think it is._

Jack stroked his braided beard thoughtfully as he finally came to the conclusion that the Fountain at which he stood was a fake and the real one had to be somewhere secluded and inconspicuous. He glanced around, taking a few steps as he did. Jack saw nothing unusual, but then he glanced down at the ground and noticed among the weeds a distinct footprint in the mud that, judging by the size and appearance, it did not appear to belong to any of the natives. He squatted down and parted the thick weeds to find there were two sets of prints set into the dirt on what appeared to be a very thinly worn path that lead into a vast thicket.

He squinted his dark eyes suspiciously and glanced around again to be sure no one was following him before making his way down the path, still tracking the footprints. He disappeared into the foliage, still following the path and the clues that James and Elizabeth unwittingly left, and he eventually approached the same clearing that they had found.

Jack grinned toothily at the water, but the grin ran away from his face as a whispy voice asked, "Who goes dere?"

Jack looked over and saw an old woman with a spear in her hand sitting upon a log and looking around. Judging from the cataracts that clouded her eyes, Jack surmised that she was unable to see and probably deaf to boot as well. He said nothing as he scouted the area and approached the pond.

_This is the Fountain of Youth?_ he thought distastefully. _I thought it would be…prettier._

As he approached the pond, the old woman stood up, staring in his direction. "I know you be here. Who are you?" she demanded a little firmly this time.

Jack still said nothing, but he knew he had better get out of her reach so she would think he wasn't there. Unbeknownst to Jack, however, the woman's sense of smell, touch and sound were heightened to make up for her lack of vision, and already she was smelling the air and straining her ears to determine where he was.

Jack latched onto the tree that grew next to the pond and used the thick Spanish moss that grew on the trunk as a hold so he could climb up it. Once he got up there, he withdrew the small bottle from his pocket and attached a piece of twine to the neck. Jack grasped the cork and pulled it out, and a slight 'pop' echoed through the forest. He gave a sharp wince.

The Fountain's guard looked up toward the trees, and she brandished her spear, a scowl crossing her face. She sniffed the air again as she moved in a little closer. "I smell rum and gunpowder. You be pirate. Get down from dere, pirate!"

He looked down at her with a puzzled expression. How was it possible that a woman as old as she and blind as a bat could figure out his whereabouts?

Jack shrugged and lay flat on his chest against the branch of the tree and began to shimmy his way out over the water. Suddenly, a spearhead popped up from below, barely missing his cheek. He looked down at the old woman with wide eyes. There was another poke of her spear, and he placed his hand atop his head to catch his hat as the phial's string dangled from his fingertips.

_I wish she'd leave me alone, bloody old coot!_ Jack inwardly complained.

"Get down from dere ye wiley pirate! Or I'll get ye down myself!"

As he carefully scooted out, she gave the side of the branch a whack, hitting his hand hard. Jack pulled it back and shook it, biting his knuckle hard to stifle himself. She began poking at him furiously now, and he fervently tried to dodge every one of her jabs.

"I know you be up dere, pirate," she sternly said, brandishing her spear. "And you be after da Water of Life witout Calypso permission. Leave at once or you be da cause of a horrible fate for all of us!"

Jack rolled his eyes, but a sudden jab to the side made him jump, and he lost his balance. He began to fall off the branch, but he managed to catch himself by wrapping his legs around the branch and grasping with one arm as the other dangled. The phial was in the hand that clung to the tree, so Jack quickly switched hands and began to lower the bottle down toward the pond by working the twine through his fingers. The woman poked him in the back of the leg, and he clenched his teeth. Then he felt a very sharp jab in the back of the leg that caused his bottom to buck up and the bottle to drop the rest of the way into the fountain.

"YEOW! BUGGER!" Jack finally yelled.

"Ah! I found ye!" she exclaimed, jabbing him fervently.

"Stop that! Stop it I say! OUCH! DAMN IT!" Jack shouted as he managed to twist his way back on top of the branch as she landed another good poke. He began pulling up the now filled phial in a hurry. "I'll leave! I'll leave!"

"But you not leave wit da Water of Life!" she hissed, relentless on her assault.

Just as Jack pulled out the phial from the water, a single bead of water slid down the side of the glass bottle. The droplet hesitated for a moment as it teetered on the edge of the bottom before it finally released its grip and fell back into the pond. But what was supposed to be a teeny 'plip' set off a resounding boom and a shockwave that rippled across the ground, rattling the trees and sending birds into frenzied flight.

The old woman immediately stopped and she turned a cryptic head up Jack. "You 'ave damned us all, pirate."

* * *

"There is something I am curious over," James said to Calypso. "If the water from which I drew is the real Fountain of Youth, then what is the purpose of the stone fountain?"

Calypso grinned. "The stone fountain is noting but da water to quench your tirst."

"Drinking water?" James said. "That's it?"

"Dat's it," she said. "You may take a draw from dere at any time."

"Then what was the need for fortification?" Ayse asked.

"The appearance probably," James mused. "Things that are highly valued are heavily guarded, but in some cases, the best hiding place is in plain sight."

Ayse smiled. "Ah, I see! How clever!"

Elizabeth suddenly ran into the hut, an alarmed expression carved on her features. "I'm sorry, but have any of you seen Jack?"

"No, of course not," Ayse answered.

James frowned suspiciously. "I wonder…"

Just then there was a resounding boom and they all felt a shockwave go through them. Ayse felt James's hands instinctively grab her shoulders both in alarm and in protectiveness as Elizabeth wobbled on her feet, having temporarily lost her equilibrium.

"What was that?" James asked.

Calypso rose to her feet, her face hardened with concern. "Someone 'as drawn from da Fountain."

Elizabeth and James both frowned, already knowing who the offending trespasser had been.

"Jack…" trailed Elizabeth.

Suddenly, there came a rumbling like thunder except the ground beneath their feet began to tremor causing Elizabeth to lose her footing completely, and she went crashing to the floor. Dust from the rafters of the hut showered down upon the occupants' heads, and Calypso turned quickly to James and Ayse who were helping Elizabeth up while struggling to keep their own footing as the earth shook under them.

"Leave now!" she barked, eyes wide and furious.

"Wait!" Ayse exclaimed, stumbling over to her. "What about you, Calypso? Come with us!"

"Do not worry 'bout me, child! My place be 'ere, now go!" she commanded.

James grabbed Ayse by wrist. "Come _on_, Ayse!"

Elizabeth clung to the doorframe as she struggled to keep her footing and looked back at James and Ayse urgently. The couple made it to the door, Ayse looking back toward Calypso as she ran, dust and debris obscuring her view of the kind but stern goddess.

They came out of the hut, and they could see fright and confusion written across the faces of Jack's crew. Gibbs was the first to approach them; even he struggled to keep his footing on the violent ground.

"What the hell happened?!" he demanded. Then he saw James. "Norrington?!"

"I'll explain when we get back to the ship, Gibbs!" he shouted over the deafening rumble. "Just get out of here! Quickly!"

James turned and disappeared down the path that led into the jungle as Gibbs turned to the crew. He could hear a large cracking noise as trees began to fall down around them. He looked down at his feet where a fissure rapidly made its way across the ground and between Gibbs's feet.

"Bloody hell, the island is cavin' in on us…" he trailed. He looked up and began yelling at his crew who were scurrying around like harassed ants. "Get back to the ship! NOW!"

And with that, Gibbs disappeared into the underbrush himself, with nothing but hope that the rest would make it back to the _Pearl_.


	26. The Fall of the Floating Cay

Chapter 26

"You 'ave damned us all, pirate."

Jack looked down at the cryptic expression on the ancient woman's face as the phial of water dangled from its string. Suddenly, there was a rumbling and the tree began to quiver. Jack's eyes went wide as the Fountain's water rippled violently before turning into a whirlpool that rapidly drained out the Fountain.

The Fountain's guardian let out a warning shriek that seemed to shake the very sky followed by, "The pirate 'as damned us all!"

Then, through an arcane magic, the woman was surrounded by a strange, purple mist, and her form began to contort into the form of a large, grey pelican. The pelican looked at Jack with grave, beady eyes before stretching her wings and taking flight in order to flee what was about to come.

The ground began to shake, and the last of the Fountain's water disappeared, but the draining did not stop there; the ground began to crumble away as the pelican's webbed feet left the soil, and the tree shifted violently underneath him. Jack suddenly felt the tree give an aggressive shake as he began tilting over, for the tree was about to be sucked into the hole into which the Fountain had drained.

Jack stood up on the branch as best he could and leaped to the rapidly diminishing bank, the phial dangling precariously from its string in his hand. He barely made the edge, and the shaking, deteriorating ground almost made him lose his balance and fall back into the drain hole, but he quickly restored his footing and began making a run for it, stuffing the phial into his pocket as he did.

Jack shot down the path like a bullet, and as he passed the false Fountain, he noticed that its ancient stone pillars had begun to fall apart and disintegrate, unable to withstand toe force of the quake. The Sirens eyed Jack with a mixture of anger and fear as they transformed into seagulls and took flight. Jack looked toward the path where Calypso's village was located only to find his crew making a mad dash for the longboats that awaited them on the beach. He could see puffs of dust and debris chasing them, and he assumed that Calypso had most likely made her escape as well. Jack looked toward the cliff wall from which they had emerged to find this place, and he knew that if he didn't go through immediately, he would be destroyed along with the cay.

Jack made a run for it, carefully slipping himself into the cavern and made his way unsteadily through as debris and rocks showered him from somewhere in the ceiling. Then, small boulders began to fall, forcing him to dodge, and he quickened his steps. Taking a quick look over his shoulder, he could hear the loud crackling of vortices opening across the rock's surface as the opening on the opposite end finally collapsed upon itself, sealing off Calypso's village completely. He turned his eyes forward to see that the same was about to happen to his exit, and so he began to dash as fast as he could on the unsteady ground before clambering over what rocks had piled up at the entrance. As the entrance closed up, Jack lost his footing and tumbled end over end down the hill that had led up to the cliff face, smashing into nearly every sapling that grew on the side of the grassy hill before landing face first in the water of the lagoon.

Jack turned himself over and felt around in his pocket to be sure that the phial was still there; amazingly, it was. He heard the sound of fissures splitting apart the ground, and he looked back to find that the very ground had targeted him. Jack got up and ran, and the rifts began chasing him, dangerously close to swallowing him by the boots if he were not swift on his feet. Trees fell in front of him, and Jack did an awkward dodge, turning in another direction. He tripped over another fallen log, evaded several trees threatening to squash him before smacking into a tree face first.

Jack, still dazed, clung onto the tree which fell from both the trembling of the ground and the fissures that had caught up to him. He and the tree hit the ground where there was an unfortunate steep decline, and the tree began to slide over the thick grass, gaining speed as it careened downhill. Jack obtained his wits, and he rode his rough and makeshift sled down the hill, trying hard to dodge trees. Several low laying branches smacked him in the face, and he put up his hands to shield himself.

"Ack! Ouch! Damn it!" he complained, spitting up leaves.

Suddenly, the forest came to an abrupt halt, but Jack did not. He found himself looking around at clear blue sky before he and his log plummeted off a high cliff and into the water below. The log shattered into splinters on the rocks hidden just beneath the surface, but Jack managed to barely miss the stones. He popped his head up out of the water and looked up; the angry fissures were chasing him down the sides of the crag, and he found that the solid rock of the cliff side was beginning to give away as he was showered with large boulders that threatened to crush him.

Quickly, Jack glanced around for the _Pearl_, and he saw it bobbing out in the reefs in the distance. Somewhat relieved, Jack began to swim with all his might toward his ship.

* * *

James, Ayse and Elizabeth scrambled through the thick jungle as the ground convulsed beneath their feet. Although they'd had a bit more of a head start than the others, it certainly was not any easier on them, for not only did they contend with a quake of epic proportions, they had to dodge falling trees as they struggled to get back to the beach and ultimately, the _Pearl_.

Ayse struggled to keep up with James, even though he was holding her hand. The noise of the toppling trees combined with the deafening thundering of the falling trees made it hard for Ayse to hear what anyone was saying, let alone her own thoughts. As fissures formed and scattered across the ground, Ayse found herself having to jump around to keep her feet from being snared. However, she misjudged a step and her foot sank into a fissure that was just wide enough to trap her foot, and she fell flat on her face.

"James! Elizabeth!" her voice rang out. Then she looked up to see a tree was about to fall on her, and so she curled her head down to her knees, the tree missing her by only a few centimeters, yet her shout combined with the tree's crashing was enough to gain Elizabeth's attention who, in turn, stopped James and pointed in Ayse's direction.

James and Elizabeth hurried to Ayse's aid, and James freed her from the unrelenting grasp of the crack that had formed in the ground. Elizabeth suddenly looked up and saw another tree bearing down upon them.

"James! Look out!" Elizabeth screamed as she jumped and rolled out of the way.

James looked up, and his eyes widened. He grabbed a hold of Ayse, flattened her against him protectively, and rolled out of the way just in the nick of time. They scrambled up, and after seeing that Elizabeth was fine, they started to make a mad scramble for the shore once again. Ayse's ankle, however, had twisted in her fall, and she could only limp. James quickly stooped down, gathered Ayse up, and flung her over his shoulder as he made a run for it.

After what seemed an eternity, they came out on the beach on which they had first landed, and James put Ayse down in the boat and took a hold of the side with Elizabeth following suit to help him.

"James look!" Ayse exclaimed with widened blue eyes. "The beach is collapsing!"

James and Elizabeth both looked down at the sand beneath their feet. It had begun to shift and fissures split toe ground between their legs, and the sand began pouring down into the deep crevices.

"Push, Elizabeth! We must get out of here!" James barked.

Elizabeth didn't have to be told twice. She pushed on the longboat with James with all her might to dislodge it from the shore's hold before scrambling in, soaked to her thighs.

"Wait fer us!" yelled a voice from the beach.

The three in the boat looked up to see Gibbs scrambling into the water after them. Behind him came the rest of the crew that had come in the landing party when they had first arrived. The crew barely made it to the boats when the beach gave way completely, the fine sands sinking into the choppy water. Gibbs took the oars with James, and the pair of them, along with the occupants of the other boats, rowed back to the _Black Pearl_ and as far away from the cay as humanly possible.

As they bobbed about in the water, James glanced up in time to see the island begin to disappear into the depths of the ocean. He glanced over toward the other boats, and it appeared that all had made it back – all except Sparrow.

"My God…" Gibbs trailed in awe.

In the water some distance away, Calypso turned her head as the last of her cay slipped beneath the surface of the water. She shook her head sorrowfully as the last of the Sirens, in the form of seagulls, hung over the horizon to begin a search for a new home. She frowned, and with a flick of her mermaid tail, the goddess disappeared beneath the waves.

* * *

It didn't take long for the longboats to return to the _Pearl,_ however, everyone in the landing party looked a little worse for the wear after barely escaping Calypso's island. After they had been hoisted up and the longboats secured back in place, there was much deliberation as to whether Jack was still alive.

"I refuse to believe dat man is dead," Anamaria spat in her distinctive West Indian accent. "I vote we stay 'ere an' wait for 'im."

The rest of the crew nodded, and from what James gathered, Gibbs was the one in charge while Jack was gone. He also observed that they seemed to have some sort of democracy since everyone had voted on whether they should stay and wait Jack out or declare him a lost cause. Jack had never given them a reason to disappoint them, so the vote was unanimous in favor of waiting for him until sunset.

Unbeknownst to the crew, however, there was a reed floating around in the water at the side of their ship. Jack popped his head up out of the water, and he looked straight up the side of his massive ship. He tried to scale the side to board it, but would up slipping and falling with a splash back into the water. Ayse was the only one who heard it among all the commotion and since she was the person nearest the railing. She turned and looked down to see Jack bobbing about.

"Jack?" she trailed, not quite believing it was he.

"Aye, luv," he said. "Can ye throw me a rope?"

Ayse nodded and then she turned. "It's Jack! He's over here!" she announced, pointing over the railing.

"Cap'n Jack!" roared the crew happily as Ragetti brought over a rope ladder to throw down to the pirate in question.

Jack seized the ladder and climbed aboard where he was greeted by his crew heartily. He grinned triumphantly toward the cay as its once high mountain crumbled into the sea never to be seen again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the phial he'd managed to swipe.

"Oi! You see that, Calyppie!" he shouted gleefully. Then he began to skip around his ship and sing, "I got a phial of wa-ter! I got a phial of wa-ter!"

James rolled his eyes. Ayse put her face in her palm, and Elizabeth looked on with a raised but amused eyebrow as they and the rest of the crew watched Jack skip about from the main deck to the poop deck and then back again like a child taunting s sibling.

Suddenly, as Jack was skipping around the poop deck, he tripped, lost his balance, and fell down the stairs. As he fell, the phial flew out of his grasp and through the air before smashing onto the deck, bits of glass and water scattering.

Jack looked up, and his dark eyes widened in horror. "No…no!" He scrambled over to the broken phial on his knees and looked down at the water. What he did not expect however, was the angry face of Calypso to appear to him.

"Curse you for taking from de Water of Life and curse you for destroying my home!" she spat. "You not be worth my favor, Jack, so ye better be findin' ways of makin' it up!"

With that her face disappeared, and as soon as she had done so, the precious water from the Fountain of Youth evaporated leaving a dry spot on the deck.

"No…no, no, no!" Jack exclaimed desperately as he felt the deck with his fingertips for any sign of even one drop of the water. Then he began licking them, almost in tears. "Damn it! Damn it!"

James's eyebrows went up at the scene. "Well, it serves you right," he admonished. "Only you could be so stupid."

"Oh, stuff it, Norrie!" Jack wailed. "I lost my treasure!"

"You lost _our_ treasure," Gibbs corrected, a hard frown on his face. He crossed his arms and glared down at Jack.

Jack looked up at the rest of his crew sheepishly. All were standing around him wearing angry faces.

Anamaria knelt down her fierce dark eyes meeting his. She grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and yanked him to her so that her forehead was touching his. "You better make dis up to all of us or I kill you!"

"Oh, well," Ayse sighed, gazing back at where the cay used to be. "It's probably just as well. Mankind would only taint that water through misuse fueled by greed and personal gain."

"I have to agree with you, Ayse," Elizabeth said. "It would only break the natural course of things in both life and death."

"Immortality," James said, "is not anything anyone would expect. In fact, to be immortal means you must watch your loved ones die off as you live on. We are meant to outlive our Mothers and Fathers, not the other way around. Immortality is nothing but a perpetual prison in which life itself is the captor."

Jack reluctantly pulled himself to his feet, having thoroughly made an ass of himself. "Well if I would be a prisoner to life, then so be it."

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ set a course for Port Royal now that there was nothing else left to do but to go home empty handed. There wasn't much conversation among the melancholy crew even as night fell, and Ayse herself was feeling a little glum. She sat down upon a crate situated on the main deck and gazed out over the sea with a sigh and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

James, who had finished tying off a portion of rope for one of the sails, turned and noticed that Ayse had separated herself from the others, including Elizabeth, which came as a surprise to him, for she was almost never seen without his former fiancée.

Concerned, he came over to her and leaned against the railing, crossing his feet casually at the ankles. "You don't look very happy, Ayse. Is something on your mind?"

"Not really," she told him. "I suppose I was just lamenting the fact that I have to return to Port Royal."

"Oh…I see…" James trailed. He moved to sit down on the large crate with her. "I can see how you must be dreading that…facing your family and your jilted fiancé and whatnot."

"Please don't remind me," Ayse told him miserably. "I don't even want to think about what's to come of all that."

"I know, but I hope that it will bring you at least some comfort to know that I have every intention of upholding my end of our promise, Ayse. I intend to take you with me back to England if you are willing to go."

Ayse smiled weakly. "Of course I'll go with you, James, but I still have to go back home to get my things and face my family." She sighed. "I suppose there is just no getting out of my engagement without upsetting Alston and my uncle."

James furrowed his brow. "I've been thinking over that for some time now, actually. Ayse, I believe there was an ulterior motive on your uncle's part for your sudden and forced engagement, and I believe those motives have everything to do with greed. You've told me that Alston is a very wealthy man, and through that wealth, he undoubtedly has connections with very prominent families back in London."

Ayse scowled and crossed her arms indignantly. "Well that doesn't surprise me!" she spat angrily. "He's always been very selfish, but to think he would betray my father's trust to perpetuate that selfishness is something I would have never expected."

"Ayse, it has always bothered me since we first met how your uncle could treat you poorly as a family member, especially since he was the one charged with caring for you," James admitted. "The day that he slapped you, I wanted to claw my way out of that mirror and give him a good thrashing for harming you like that."

Ayse laughed softly. "He would have been very surprised, I imagine." She brushed her hair out of her face. "Honestly, it was my Aunt Anne who agreed to take me to Port Royal with her, my uncle and my cousin and keep me in their home while Father was away. Edmund knows better than to cross Anne when it comes to me. Anne has always been kind and generous to me for having grown up with no mother. I would venture to say that it is because of her that I have become a proper woman."

"Do you think she knows about her husband's motives?" James asked.

Ayse shook her head. "Probably not because my uncle knows she would be furious if she found out."

"Now, where does Alston fall in all of this? Is he aware of your uncle's motives?" James wondered.

Ayse shrugged. "I'm not certain where he falls in all of this. I wonder whether my uncle somehow manipulated him into a business partnership or if Alston blatantly accepted me as part of whatever bargain they had and coincidentally wound up becoming smitten with me, for he does seem to care for me very strongly. Whatever the motive, I'm sure it had to do with money."

"Well," James began thoughtfully, "I think the answer here is simple: we need to expose Edmund and find out the truth."

"And how exactly are we to do that, James?" Ayse queried. "I'm sure you would have to pay a hefty sum to Alston to get me out of this." She paused. "Or I could simply be fortunate enough to have him be so angry with me that he's already dissolved the engagement. I _did_ tarnish the man's pride by leaving him on the altar, after all."

"Considering that the Navy was out searching for you, I would say that he was most likely worried about you," James told her.

Ayse shook her head. "There just doesn't seem to be a way for me to get out of this, is there? As long as Alston and I are engaged, Uncle Edmund will still have that leverage for whatever partnership he forged with him."

"In that case, let's break that engagement ourselves," James suggested. He looked upon Ayse fondly and took her hands into his. "The one thing I never obtained in my life was a union with a fine woman. If you marry me, Ayse, not only will that happen for me, but your engagement to Alston will officially be broken and your uncle's partnership will be dissolved because he can no longer use you as his pawn. We can even wed before seeing your family."

Ayse's eyed widened, and she nearly fell off the crate from shock at his sudden proposal. She stood up quickly. "W-wait a minute, James. You are aware that marriage is forever and there are no annulments under British law, aren't you? Please, I beg you, don't do anything you are not ready for and don't do this because you feel you owe me for everything I have done."

"I am not doing this because I feel I owe you for all you have done. While I cannot thank you enough for everything you have gone through for my sake, I have made this choice because I love you and I cannot see being without you after all we have been through. Our marriage would only be logical," James told her as he stood to his feet and took her hands once more. He gazed down at her, worried that he would once again be rejected. He reached up a hand to touch her face and whispered, "Please, Ayse…"

Ayse looked up into James' green eyes and thought about the consequences this action would have. He looked absolutely serious about his proposal, and Ayse knew that although marrying James would make her the happiest she had ever been, it would also incite further anger with Uncle Edmund and it would devastate Alston. Still, she knew that following one's heart was not without its risks, as she had learned early on in her adventure, and she deserved to be happy.

Ayse finally spoke after a long moment. "Well, the outcome will be a bloody mess, but…" She smiled approvingly as her cheeks turned pink. "I would be honored to be your bride."

James couldn't stop the smile that had spread across his face. He gathered Ayse up into his arms and held her against him. There were no words to describe how elated he was that she'd agreed to marry him. True, it was hasty and uncharacteristic on his part, but he had fallen completely in love with her.

"You have my promise," he whispered, "that I will do everything in my power to see that you are well cared for and happy."

Ayse shook her head and stood back to look at him. "There is no need to tell me that, James. I already know."


	27. A Cruel Twist of Irony

Chapter 27

"You're getting married?" Elizabeth exclaimed happily when Ayse and James informed her of the news the following day.

Ayse nodded and smiled.

"We plan to wed as soon as we return to Port Royal," James told her. He placed his hands behind his back and gazed out over the sea.

"Oh, I love weddings!" Jack exclaimed, having over heard the conversation. He swaggered up to James. "So you've stolen her away from her fiancé, have you? Sounds like a certain whelp I know..."

James turned his head and frowned at Jack, annoyed. He remembered too well how William Turner had stolen Elizabeth from him just a few years prior.

"Are you going to have tarts at the reception?" Jack asked hopefully, ignoring James's exasperated look. "I just love raspberry tarts."

James's eyebrows went up incredulously. "And who said you were invited?"

"Well…" Jack trailed mischievously. "I _did_ help get you to Calypso. You owe me, mate."

James's jaw dropped and he turned to Jack fully, his face twisting into utter discontent. "I thought we had worked that out! I agreed to stop pursuing you if you helped us!"

"Aye, but _I_ did not agree to anything. You see, I said I would go along for the _adventure_," Jack pointedly said. "Besides, there are some flaws with your wedding plans, mate."

James's face turned into a heated scowl at the first remark, but then his arms dropped to his sides, deciding that what was done was done. Instead, he wanted to hear more about his 'flawed plans'. "And what _flaws_ would those be?"

Jack pursed his lips and stroked his braided beard. "Well…since your dear Ayse has been gone from her family so long and the Navy's been looking for her, she will no doubt be seized as soon as she sets foot on land and taken back to her worried fiancé to be married, if he will still have her, that is, and you will no doubt be questioned by the authorities over your whereabouts this whole entire time and why it is that you turned up with the bonny lass in your company." Ha paused before adding, "That and the magistrate is at Fort Charles, is he not, mate?"

James heaved an annoyed sigh. "I was not planning to burst in there with guns blazing, Mr. Sparrow. Do you really think I am that stupid?" He put his hands behind his back. "I had planned on sneaking back under the guise of night, and while there will be a good many questions and things to sort out upon my return, I will admit that I had forgotten the magistrate is at the fort." He turned to Ayse. "I suppose our wedding will have to wait until after everything has been sorted, Ayse, darling."

Before Ayse could answer, Elizabeth piped in. "Why should it wait, James? Jack has the authority to marry you right here on the spot if you're looking for a quick union."

Jack uncrossed his arms, at first surprised, and then he smiled eagerly at the idea of hosting a wedding on his ship, but James, on the other hand, looked absolutely revolted by the idea.

"Jack Sparrow officiate _my_ wedding?" James sputtered. He frowned. "Thank you, but no."

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Jack sighed, rolling his eyes. "And, no offense, mate, but the wedding isn't just yours, you know."

James glanced at Ayse who had her arms crossed over her chest. He could tell from the scowl on her face that she was silently agreeing with Jack. He heaved a defeated sigh.

"What would _you_ like to do, Ayse?" he asked.

Ayse uncrossed her arms and glanced up at him. "Well it's about time someone asked for my thoughts on it!" she said indignantly. "Truthfully, I think we should go with Jack and Elizabeth's idea and marry right here on the _Pearl._"

James took Ayse's arm and steered her aside, his voice low. "But, Ayse, he's a _pirate_. The marriage would never be legal in the eyes of British law."

"Bollocks to that, James," she told him firmly. "If it were anyone else, you would be all for it, and you know as well as I do that this would be the fastest way. Besides, we could go to the magistrate after things get sorted out and sign the proper documentation. Granted, it will be much more expensive than taking out the banns, but it's the best way."

"But, darling," he told her tenderly as he took her hands. "I had wanted to give you a lovely wedding and buy a dress for you and make it a splendid occasion. We're on a pirate ship, and you're dressed in men's clothes and I don't look my best, either."

Ayse couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face. "James, I know your intentions were good, but I really don't mind. I don't care where we marry or who officiates as long as I'm your wife in the end." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Everything will be fine and will fall into place. Hasn't it so far?"

James looked down at her eager blue eyes, and he realized that everything _had_ fallen perfectly into place and that she was sincere in her request. He reached up and took her hands.

"If you are certain this is how you want it, then I will go along," he told her. He cast a withered glance toward Jack who grinned toothily in response. "But you are the _only_ reason I will go through with this."

Ayse smiled. "Then it's settled." She glanced over at Jack and Elizabeth. "How soon can you perform it, Jack?"

Jack's face lit up and he bounced excitedly and clapped his hands. "Whenever you like! Oh, I _love_ weddings, and one's happening right here on the _Pearl." _He leaned in toward Ayse. "I've never done this before, you know."

"Well, do your best, Jack," Ayse told him. "Go with what you know."

"Mates!" he announced with arms outstretched.

The crew stopped their chores and looked up at Jack.

"We're having a wedding and you're all invited! Bring up the barrels of rum!"

"Aye, aye!" they cheered.

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ had come to a halt and was now anchored offshore of a small, deserted island with sails furled for the time being. On the deck, every member of the crew was assembled - one row of men to the starboard side and one row of men to the port side. Jack and James waited near the bow of the ship where Jack held a book in his hands, but closer inspection would reveal that it was not a Bible, rather something titled _A Tale of a Tub_ by Jonathan Swift.

James shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other. He had lost his Naval coat in Calypso's hut when the cay had collapsed, but fortunately, Pintel happened to turn up with a suitable coat and a cream colored waistcoat found in Jack's cabin that fit James, though the coat was a bit tight in the shoulders and the waistcoat somewhat tight around his torso. The coat was burgundy with gold brocade and shiny brass buttons and looked to be more suited for a governor or some other upstanding member of society. Nonetheless, James was grateful to have it.

James glanced at Jack and frowned at the book he was holding in his dirty hands. "For God's sake, Mr. Sparrow, if you didn't have a Bible, why have a book at all?"

"A Bible is not exactly a popular book in my line of work, mate, so I couldn't find one," Jack responded to James. He nodded toward the book. "Besides, it's a good look, don't' you think?"

"Well, if the look you're going for is that of intelligence, it's a futile effort," James told him.

But before Jack could retort, the door to his cabin emerged, and Elizabeth came out followed by a blushing and nervous Ayse. James green eyes went wide at the sight of her; his bride had left her hair down and it hung wavy, black, and thick almost to the middle of her back. She wore a pretty, ivory colored gown with purple lilacs patterned over the cotton material and elbow length sleeves accented with delicate gathered lace.

Jack's grin spread and he nudged James as Gibbs took Ayse from Elizabeth and escorted her toward them. "She's a lovely one, mate."

James said nothing, apparently still stunned over Ayse's appearance. She had always been a lovely woman, but today, she seemed even more striking than usual . Whether it was the fact that he was about to become wed to her or that he simply hadn't seen her in this way until now, James could not decide, but he knew that he loved her all the same.

Gibbs pawned her off to James where he turned and took her hands gently into his. "You look absolutely beautiful, Ayse. Where did you get that gown?"

Ayse bit her lip, blushed more, and glanced at Elizabeth. "I got it from Elizabeth. She packed an extra gown in her sack."

"Well it looks extraordinary on you," James told her warmly.

"Oh, I almost fergot," Gibbs broke in suddenly. He pulled out a small drawstring pouch. "Found this on the floor by yer clothes, Norrington. I think it fell out of the pocket of yer waistcoat. Ye might be needin' it fer this occasion."

James's brows knitted together as he took the small item from Gibbs. He did not remember keeping any kind of pouch in his waistcoat. He pulled open the tiny sack and spilled the contents out into his palm.

"Rings!" Ayse exclaimed. She looked up at James. "Did you…?"

"No," James cut her off. "I don't know where these came from."

The pair examined the rings. Sure enough they were a matching set of gold rings, though one was smaller than the other and looked to fit a woman's finger.

Ayse looked up at James, her eyes sparkling with wonder. "Do you think Calypso had something to do with this?"

"Well…perhaps," James trailed, clearly bamboozled.

"Knowing her," Jack broke in, "she probably did. We all knew this was bound to happen."

James raised his eyebrows, but Jack instead cleared his throat.

"Well, shall we begin?" He held out his hand. "I'll hold on to those, mate, till the vows."

"I think not, Sparrow," James told him. "Just get on with it."

"Dearly beloved…mates," Jack started, his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "We are gathered here to unite these two good, friendly, lovable souls in holy…well, not exactly holy since we're on a pirate ship and all…"

"Get _on_ with it!" James growled.

"Er…yes, anyway," he started again, "We're gathered here to unite James Norrington, or Norrie, as I call him and Miss Ayse Thomas, his bonnie lass, and as the captain of this vessel, it is my honor to do so. I do, after all, _love_ a wedding!"

"Jack!" Ayse admonished.

"Get to it!" James pressed impatiently.

"Get to what?"

"The vows! The vows!"

"Ahhh, right," Jack grinned. He looked at Ayse. "Ayse, luv, do you take James as your lawful, or unlawful, wedded husband, in sickness and in health and…everything that comes in between?"

"I do," Ayse said as she slid James's ring onto his finger.

"And Norrie…"

"It's _Norrington!"_ James hotly corrected, on the verge of losing his patience altogether.

"Sorry…do you take Ayse to be your lawful, or unlawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health and…well, do everything a husband is supposed to do for his wife?"

James looked into Ayse's eyes and gently pushed her band onto her small finger. "I do."

Jack grinned toothily. "With the power vested in me as the captain of this ship, I now pronounce you husband and wife. I will now kiss the bride!"

Jack started toward Ayse with his lips puckered only to be shoved aside by James. "_I_ will kiss the bride, thank you!"

James gathered Ayse into his arms and kissed her passionately as the rest of the crew, including Jack, broke into applause and cheers. Elizabeth clapped her hands and smiled at the two, happy that James had at long last found everlasting love.

As the taps were hammered into the barrels of rum and flagons filled, Jack came up behind James and Ayse. He extended a hand to James who looked at it apprehensively.

"I have to hand it to you, mate," Jack said earnestly. "You've managed to snag a fine woman. I'm happy for the both of you."

James blinked, hesitated, but took Jack's hand and shook it. "Er, thank you." He ventured a teeny smile toward his new bride. "I couldn't have asked for a better woman."

"Aye," Jack agreed. "You know, Norrington, I never got a chance to tell you this, but though we seem to always be at odds with one another, I've always respected your persistence and I've always considered you a good man, mate. I think if I wasn't a pirate or you weren't a Naval officer, we could have gotten on well."

James blinked, completely thrown by Jack's remark. "Er, well, I thank you for your words, Jack. Perhaps in a different life."

"And you, Ayse, luv," Sparrow said warmly, "though you're a fine woman, I don't think it would have ever worked out."

"Oh, what a shame," Ayse responded satirically, though she was smiling.

"But…Norrie's fortunate to have you, and I wish the both of you a long, lovely life," Jack said. He slapped them both on the backside. "Now drink up before the rest of the crew does!"

Ayse and James joined the rest of the crew who were already downing flagons of rum and celebrating loudly with singing, jigging, and playing whatever instruments they could come up with, whether it be an accordion or a barrel. All glasses rose and clanked together as soon as they saw the happy couple and the deck erupted into more cheers. Ayse blushed wildly, and even James couldn't resist cracking a smile, inwardly admitting that this wedding was far livelier than any wedding he would have ever had among the nobility back in Port Royal. Elizabeth handed Ayse and James each a flagon of rum, and Ayse tipped it back.

"Whoa, whoa!" James exclaimed, taking the flagon from her. "Take it easy, darling!"

"What?" Ayse asked indignantly. "I'm thirsty!"

"This is a bit strong for you," James told her. "It won't take but one to set you drunk with your small frame."

"Oh, come of it, James!" Elizabeth said merrily. "Let her have a little bit of fun before she goes back to England with you and takes her place among the nobles."

He looked over at Ayse. Then he smiled and gave back her glass. "I suppose _one_ time won't hurt." He leaned over and kissed Ayse on the cheek. "Have fun, my dear."

Unfortunately, there was no fun to be had, for Gibbs had spotted the masts of a Royal Navy ship looming in the distance and it had already spotted them.

Jack gazed into the spyglass at the ship and saw that the crew was already scrambling around on their deck like harassed ants as they prepared to fight.

"Looks like this party'll have to wait," Jack reluctantly said. He turned on one heel and immediately began to bark orders to the crew. "Naval ship approaching the starboard side! Anchor aweigh! Unfurl the sails! Let's try to outrun the scallywags!" He then turned to Ayse and James. "I think ye both had better go below decks."

"I think you're right," James agreed, knowing just what the consequences would be if they had spotted him and Ayse. He pulled Ayse toward the stairs. "Come along, Ayse."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the lull in updating. I've had this chapter planned out and halfway written for a while, but my grandpa passed away last week, so it's been hectic. But I am back and I am fine, so here is another chapter as well as a few notes below.

**Banns: **A banns of marriage, commonly known as "the banns", is an announcement in a Christian parish church that a marriage was to take place between two persons. The purpose of the banns was to enable anyone to raise impediments to the marriage to prevent invalid marriages (such impediments included vows to celibacy, lack of consent, a previous marriage that was not annulled or dissolved, etc.) The banns was announced publicly for three Sundays at the parishes of the bride to be and the groom. Under the Protestant customs and the laws of England in the 18th century, omission of the banns rendered a marriage void unless a bishop's license (the common license) or the special license of the Archbishop of Canterbury had been obtained. In James and Ayse's case, the ceremony on the Black Pearl is just a ceremony and the marriage is unrecognized by law until they buy their marriage license which would enable them to bypass the banns which means less time to wait. The purchase of an actual marriage certificate was costly back then, and those who did not have the money had to publish the banns because it was free and was recognized in lieu of a marriage certificate.

**James's waistcoat and coat:** I don't think I have made note of this before, but a waistcoat was basically what we call a vest today. Men wore them over their shifts and breeches, and they typically came down to the upper thigh, although it was not uncommon for them to be cut shorter. The coat is the men's garment that was worn over the waistcoat and is the article that has the large cuffs. A full men's suit could be worn without the coat (as long as the male in question was at home or working, in the commoner's case), but never without the waistcoat. To not put on the waistcoat meant that you were not considered dressed.

**Ayse's gown:** In the 18th century dresses were not dresses. They were called gowns, and a woman had a gown for every appropriate occasion and even the material had to be appropriate for the occasion. For example, a day gown was worn when the woman of the house was working doing household chores. Often this piece of clothing was made of linen, cotton, or wool, depending on the weather (in summer, linen or cotton and only one petticoat was preferable to keep cool) and she would often cover her neckline with a kerchief for modesty's sake. She also wore an apron pinned to the front of her dress with ties in the back. The gowns were often worn with a cap or a pinner cap (a flat, circular cap pinned to the crown of the head usually made of lace). In the case of weddings, balls, and dinner parties, however, a woman would wear a more formal gown made of silk and forgo the kerchief and apron. In Ayse's case, she didn't exactly have a formal gown, so the gown she is wearing could be considered a day gown, but it's better than the big time no-no breeches she'd been traveling in!


	28. Battle

Chapter 28

Pandemonium reigned on the deck of the _Black Pearl_ as the crew scrambled around as Jack barked orders. Men climbed the masts to unfurl the ship's black sails, others loaded the cannons below decks, and a few had been sent down to retrieve the ship's stock in hand weapons. Jack and Gibbs, meanwhile, glanced with anticipation out at the Naval ship that was growing ever closer – too close for comfort. The Union Jack flapped in the wind as it approached, already firing warning shots from their deck cannons at the _Pearl._

Jack lowered the spyglass. "Doesn't look good, does it, mate? We may have to fight." He glanced around. "Norrie and his bonnie lass are below decks, yes?"

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, though Norrington insisted that he help. I put him in charge of ordering cannon fire on the gun deck."

"And Ayse?" Jack questioned.

"She and Lizzie are takin' it upon themselves to see to it that gunpowder be brought up from the magazine," Gibbs responded. "If we be havin' to fight, I imagine they be seeing to the injuries as well."

"Well, let's just hope we'll be fortunate enough not to have to fire," Jack told Gibbs grimly.

Below the decks, James was handing out orders to Jack's crew, none of whom seemed too keen on the fact that they were being ordered by someone other than their captain and his first mate. Still, they complied reluctantly with his requests as they filled the cannons with powder and packed them before rolling the cannon ball into its mouth.

Ayse and Elizabeth carried between them a heavy barrel of gunpowder from the magazine one deck below and set it on the floor of the gun deck, wiping their brows.

"Who would have thought I would be carrying barrels of gunpowder up on my wedding day?" Ayse lightly complained.

She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, leaving a streak of black behind. The dress she had worn as she took her vows with James was now dirty from gunpowder, and she wiped her blackened hands on her skirt.

Elizabeth, however, only grinned. "I've got you beat. I was sword fighting in the middle of a maelstrom when I got married."

Ayse nodded and let out an amused laugh. "I would say you do, Elizabeth." She glanced around. "I do hope we won't have to fight in any case. Do we have enough bandages in case we take injuries?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "If we don't, we will just have to make them."

Above decks, the black sails had been fastened down and were billowed out as the wind urged the now unanchored ship into movement. The Naval ship began to give chase like a dog tailing a fox, yet the wind did not seem to be enough as it edged ever closer. Jack put down his spyglass and looked up at the sails – every one of the sails had been put out and secured, so why was she not going faster? As the ship began to close the distance, they heard the audible sound of cannons being fired. The cannon balls landed in the water next to them with large splashes, some coming dangerously close to the side of the ship, and Gibbs shifted uneasily.

"The wind ain't enough," Gibbs remarked in a wavering voice. "I reckon this might be it fer us."

Jack glared at Gibbs. "They haven't even caught up to us, yet. We've still got a fighting chance so long as the buggers are on their ship and not mine." He smiled toothily. "And I don't intend to go down without a fight." Then he smirked, an idea coming to his head. "In fact, I'd like to play a bit of a game with them."

Gibbs arched an eyebrow. "Eh? A game? What sort o' game?"

Jack did not answer him. Instead he turned to his helmsman. "Oy, Anamaria, luv. Turn her full about."

The dark skinned female frowned, confused. "Turn 'er about?" She looked in the other ship's direction. "You be mad, mon! We be facin' dem if we do dat!"

Jack smirked. "I know. Just do it."

Anamaria stared at Jack incredulously, but after a moment of contemplation, she understood what Jack had on his mind. She began turning the ship's wheel until it could turn no more, indicating the rudder was as far over as it could go.

The _Pearl_ slowly began to come about, and Commodore Channing, the commanding officer of the other ship frowned, lowering his spyglass.

"Are they mad?" he absently asked his lieutenant as he watched the _Pearl_ enter into a sharp turn. "What in blazes is he doing?"

Lieutenant Groves prickled. He had dealt with Jack Sparrow enough to know exactly what he was doing. He also knew well that James and Ayse were most likely on that ship, and he needed to do or say something to disable the Commodore's pursuit. "He's playing games with us, sir. Sparrow likes to do that. Most likely, if we keep to our current course adamantly, he will disengage from his in fear that he will damage his own ship and try to run the other way."

"Well, if that's what he wants, then he shall soon find that I don't play games," Channing said sternly. "And then when we round on him, we'll blow him out of the water and capture the lot of them."

Lieutenant Groves gave the order to maintain course, inwardly smirking over the fact that Channing was about to make a grave tactical error, though it might come at the price of an angry bawl out in front of the crew. Still, it was no matter. As long as there was a chance that James and Ayse were on that ship, Theodore wanted to do whatever he could to keep them safe, even if he did have to lie to his own commanding officer.

The Pearl came about, the bow now facing Commodore Channing's ship. The crew had manipulated the sails so it would capture as much wind as possible to gain speed. Channing ordered his crew to continue firing, each cannonball making great splashes ever closer to the _Pearl_ until finally, one managed to graze the side of her and then another nailing the deck near the bow in an explosion of splintered wood.

Jack scowled. "They're blowing holes in my ship again, damn it!"

As the _Pearl_ stubbornly stayed the course, Ayse rolled over a barrel of gunpowder and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she glanced at James who was looking out one of the portals.

"What on earth is he doing?" she asked. "Is he mad?"

James glanced back at his wife. "Sometimes I wonder, but…I've seen this tactic before. He knows exactly what he is doing. I want you and Elizabeth to stay as far away from these portals as you can. It will become dangerous when both ships start taking fire from one another."

Ayse nodded. "Understood. Please…be careful, James."

He smirked back at her. "You needn't worry, darling. I know what I'm doing."

The distance between the two ships gradually grew smaller, and Commodore Channing grew ever more worried as the ship barreled closer and closer. He would lower his spyglass and then put it back to his eye time and again, his features becoming even more deeply carved with panic.

"Is he ever going to turn?" he asked, alarmed.

Groves places his hands on the railing of the ship and gazed out at the _Black Pearl_. "I don't know, sir. I thought he would have changed course by now! I certainly hope he isn't stupid enough to ram us!"

Channing blinked and put his eye up to the spyglass once more. The other ship had gotten so close aboard to him that it was too much to bear as he watched Jack watch him intently, stubbornly staying the course. Channing knew that one of them would have to move, and he decided that his commission was worth more than the long overdue capture of Jack Sparrow. But Channing thought he might have a plan of his own.

"Drop anchor and turn her hard to the port side!" Channing barked.

The crew did not hesitate. The anchor fell rapidly into the water, and the helmsman turned the wheel hard. The weight of the anchor combined with the turn sent the ship into a sharp angle at which Channing thought he could get a good firing angle at Jack.

Jack, however, had anticipated this move long before Channing even thought of it and so ordered Anamaria to adjust. The ships were now a mere few meters from one another, and Jack drew his rapier, raising it above his head. He glanced over at the other ship and grinned as he caught the commodore's eye.

"Fire at will!" he shouted.

No sooner had he uttered these words, the _Pearl _began firing away with everything she had into the side of the Naval vessel, peppering her with a barrage of cannon fire, smoke, and splintered wood. The crews on both main decks fired guns at one another, earning injuries on both sides, as the crews below decks loaded, fired, and reloaded cannons as they strafed one another.

Below decks, mayhem ensued as James ordered the firing on Channing's ship, a move he regretted having to do, but knew was necessary were he to return to Port Royal. Ayse covered her ears from the noise, not having been in a battle situation as this in a long time. She heard a couple of the men scream as they staggered back and fell to the floor of the gun deck, showered by splintered wood. They rolled around in pain, bleeding and groaning leaving the cannon unmanned.

Ayse strode over to the pair of men as Elizabeth came up from the magazine, carrying a gun. Seeing that the cannon was unmanned, she went over and began loading it as Ayse checked them over.

"Are they alright?" she shouted over the noise.

Ayse nodded and stood. "They'll be fine. They're just stunned."

"Good." She handed Ayse the ram rod for the cannon. "Help me load!"

Elizabeth poured in the gunpowder, Ayse put in the wadding, and then Elizabeth deposited the cannonball, and Ayse rammed it with the ram rod. Then the fuse was lit, and the cannon fired after a few seconds with a deafening thunder, nailing the opposite ship.

James stole a moment to check that Ayse was alright, and saw her with Elizabeth loading the cannon and firing it, both women covered head to toe in soot and gunpowder. He blinked, but there was no time to reprimand her, though he should have figured that she would wind up in the fray despite his warnings.

Several long moments passed, and the _Pearl_ finalized its run with a chained shot toward the masts to disable Channing's ship once and for all. Both vessels had sustained damage, but none as badly as the Naval vessel that they left behind smoldering in the water, thoroughly pulverized but still afloat.

Theodore, though expecting what was coming, looked out at the _Pearl_'s stern admiringly as one of the minor masts collapsed causing uproar behind him. "That is still the best pirate I've ever seen."

* * *

The remainder of the route home was spent making minor repairs, attending to daily chores, and spinning yarns about former pirating adventures amongst the crew. The way back to Jamaica was rather uneventful, though Jack and Gibbs were rather keen to keep a better watch for any kind of naval vessel after their encounter.

Ayse stood at the railing of the ship one evening holding a flagon of rum in her hands as the evening wind ruffled her hair, blowing the strands around her face, and gazed out at the moon's reflection on the water as it sat low on the horizon. She knew that she was drawing ever closer to Port Royal with the passing of each day, and butterflies had begun to stir in the pit of her stomach over the situation she would be facing upon her return. It was indeed nerve racking to think about her uncle's wrath upon her, and undoubtedly Alston's anger and hurt when he found out that she had gone off and married another man. Still, she knew that what she had done was something that had to be done, despite the costs.

She drank the last drops of rum, sighed, and cupped her chin in her hands.

"Is something troubling you?" she heard James ask as he approached the railing. He leaned against it and looked down at her. "You've been rather aloof these past few days."

Ayse sighed again. "I was just dreading my return home again." She looked up at him and forced a smile, though the worry never left her blue eyes. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be so worried."

"And why shouldn't you?" James asked her. "You left quite a mess behind when you left, and you're undoubtedly feeling guilty over it."

She pursed her lips. "I shouldn't feel guilty, but I can't help it. I didn't want to upset anyone, even though I knew it would happen."

James reached up and brushed a strand out of her face. "I know you didn't want to harm anyone, but what has been done is done. The only thing that you can do is try to salvage things, and if that doesn't happen, then you'll just have to live with it." He sighed and glanced up at the young night sky dotted with twinkling stars. "There are many things I have done that were harmful to those I care about, and I did not think I would be able to mend any of those relationships."

"You mean your friendship with Elizabeth?" Ayse asked.

"Well…" James trailed uncomfortably. "That…and there have been other people I've hurt through my actions, but fortunately, I was able to recover my friendship with Elizabeth when we both realized we were both in the midst of lies."

"What exactly is your point, James?" Ayse asked.

"My point is that everything will turn out just fine, Ayse," James answered candidly, "and you need to keep holding on to that same optimism you had with me during our adventure." He smiled a little and turned his head to look at her. "I have to admit that had it not been for your encouragement, I would have given up on this endeavor before it had even begun."

Ayse turned and looked up at James who placed a reassuring hand on her back.

"Besides, you will not be handling this alone as I will be right by your side, Ayse. I'll help you get your things and I shall speak with your family on your behalf and pay both Alston and your family the dowry for you, though I understand that it won't even begin to mend those relationships. Then I will take you to my home where you will live and begin arrangements for transfer back to England."

Ayse smiled, somehow relieved by his words. She brought her arms up around his waist and leaned her head on his chest. "James, darling, you are the best. I really thought I was alone in this as I'm so used to being alone in everything. I love you so much, James."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you as well, Ayse, and you'll never have to be alone in anything again, so long as you have me."

* * *

**Women on Ships in the Age of Sail:** For years a myth existed that women were not allowed on ships as they were considered bad luck, as Gibbs often says. In fact, women back then played an entirely different role as they were brought up to be protected and obedient, and were usually only considered property of their husbands, not as an equal. However, it has been found that women were indeed on sailing vessels during the Age of Sail, and not just as passengers getting from their main country to some colony overseas. During my research on the roles of women on ships for the writing of this fan fiction, I turned up with a story of a woman who disguised herself as a man in order to join the British Royal Navy. She served for at least 20 years before her true gender was found out, but she was such a good officer that she was allowed to remain on board and her shipmates kept her secret when normally, she would have been thrown off. I also came across the stories of female pirates Mary Read and Anne Bonny (the women on which Anamaria's character is based) who served under the famous pirate Calico Jack. I uncovered humorous story in which a captain in the British Royal Navy took his wife with him to sea because if he left her at home, she'd spend all his money! Women also appeared on ships as nurses who tended to the ill and injured and served as 'powder monkeys' (what Elizabeth and Ayse were doing during the battle) and would sometimes travel with their spouses and help feed the crew.


	29. Journey's End

Chapter 29

"You say you found this in the Norrington house?"

"Aye. It was in the closet."

Commodore Channing turned from the window from which he was watching his ship being repaired and stroked his chin. He crossed the room and took the gown from the marine in front of him and examined it. As far as he knew, Admiral James Norrington had been declared lost at sea, and he had never been married, so why would he have a woman's gown in his bedroom? Or had there been foul play in his home?

"Was there any evidence of a break in?" Channing asked.

The marine shook his head. "No, sir. We went in, we covered things up, and that was it. When I got to the bedroom, I found this dress stuffed into the clothes press, and I don't remember Admiral Norrington ever mentioning a wife."

"He was engaged at one time to Governor Swann's daughter, but that didn't work out," Channing said. "But I am certain he hasn't so much as looked at another woman since then."

"Perhaps he was home for a very brief period of time and had a woman with him," the marine suggested.

"If he had come back to Port Royal, he would have made his presence known at once," Channing told him.

"Perhaps he was only staying a night or two," the marine further suggested.

"Even so, we would have known he was back," Channing pointedly said. He put down the dress and continued to look at it on his desk. "From the look of this dress, it appears that there was no foul play. It's almost as though...it's almost as though the dress were left there on purpose. In fact, I think this fits the description." He furrowed his brow. "I wonder…"

"Do you think it has to do with that Thomas woman?" the marine asked.

"It would be safe to speculate that, yes, but there is only one way of finding out," Channing said. "We should take this to her family and ask them to identify it. We know she disguised herself as a man in order to employ herself on a ship so she could leave."

"And what of Norrington? Shall we move out his things tomorrow?"

Channing shook his head. "Leave his house alone for now. If this is Ayse Thomas's gown and she went there to change into a disguise, she may have known Admiral Norrington in some manner and used his home as a safe haven to carry out her plans. The fact that there was no indication of a break in leads me to believe that she must have known how to get in or that she had the key."

"But no one has ever seen the Admiral with Miss Thomas," the marine pointed out. "And she hasn't been around for a very long time, has she? From what I understand, the Thomases only arrived here recently."

Channing nodded. "Indeed, and that is what baffles me. Unless somehow she and Admiral Norrington knew one another in England, but that's highly doubtful in itself."

The marine shrugged, and Channing stood up from his desk, folded the dress haphazardly, and tucked it beneath his arm. "In any case, we should first find out whether this belongs to Miss Thomas or not. For all I know, Norrington could have been saving this to send to a female relative or friend." He opened the office door. "Thank you for bringing this to me, soldier. You are dismissed."

* * *

"Ayse, wake up."

Ayse didn't open her eyes, but she felt someone touch her and shake her gently. She frowned and shifted her weight, not quite registering who it was or why it was she was being awakened.

"Ayse, wake up. We've arrived at Port Royal."

Ayse turned over in her hammock and opened her eyes sleepily to find James staring at her expectantly. She blinked a few times to chase the dregs of sleep from her eyes, stretched, yawned, and sat up, balancing her weight in the rocking hammock.

"James…what time is it?" she asked quietly.

"Should be somewhere around two in the morning," he responded. "We have to hurry. There is no telling how long the moon will stay behind the clouds."

Ayse nodded and slipped out of the hammock as James held up the lantern so she could grab her sack of belongings and James's rapier. Once she was ready, James extinguished the flame of the lantern making the hold of the ship so dark, Ayse couldn't even see her husband in front of her.

"Hold on to me," James instructed, taking her hand and moving forward. "We cannot have any lights on the ship or it will surely blow our cover."

Ayse held James's hand as he carefully maneuvered them through the dark recesses of the _Pearl_'s bowels. He bumped into a few posts along the way before steering his wife clear of the obstacles, and stubbed his foot on some crates earning a curse from him as he led her along.

He finally found the stairs that led up to the main deck where they emerged to find the silhouettes of Jack's crew assembled on the deck armed and keeping careful watch over the town whose lights flickered in the distance. The mood, Ayse found, was very similar to the night when they had to sneak out of Tortuga where the atmosphere was tense and no one spoke unless they had to.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder, and when she turned, she could barely see Elizabeth's face.

"Jack's got a long boat ready for you. Gibbs and I are going to row you to shore, but from there, you'll be on your own." She glanced at James. "But don't worry. James will be able to get you to his house without either of you being caught."

"Thank you , Elizabeth," Ayse whispered as she was led to the long boat. Gibbs waited inside the small boat while Jack stood alongside the ship's railing with a few other crew members who would most likely be lowering them into the water.

James and Jack reached for Ayse to help her into the boat, but at that moment, she remembered something. "Wait…" She fished around in her bag and drew out the small back of coin and offered it to Jack. "Here. Take it. I promised you that I would pay you, and I always keep my promises."

Jack blinked and gazed at the bag, he reached out to take it, but something inside him made him retract his hand. Then, he shook his head in refusal.

"No, luv," he softly said. "Keep it."

"But I promised," Ayse protested, "and it will help with the remaining repairs on your ship."

"Aye, luv, I know, but…" he grinned. "I've got other ways of making my keep than taking from women. Doesn't seem right, you know."

James arched a surprised eyebrow at Jack. So it seemed that the man had at least _some_ decency in him, after all. He reached out a hand toward Ayse.

"Come, darling," he told her. "We haven't much time."

Ayse reluctantly put away the pouch and climbed into the boat with James and Jack's help followed by Elizabeth. Gibbs adjusted his weight to help balance the boat and Ayse glanced over at Jack.

"In that case, thank you, Jack," she whispered. "Godspeed on your further adventures."

He nodded and removed his hat. "And good luck to both you and Norrie in your marriage…Mrs. Norrie."

James was about to snarl a correction at him, but Ayse predicted it coming before he could even get it out. She put a hand on his leg and drawled, "Let it go, James."

She heard him heave an annoyed sigh, but he complied, satisfied that it would be the last time he'd ever have to put up with that from Jack. He heard Elizabeth snort amusedly, probably at his defeated sigh.

Instead, James said, "Well, Jack, I hope this shall be the last we ever see each other. I wish you luck in running from whoever takes my place here, and I'd also like to extend my gratitude."

Jack grinned. "It's been fun. Godspeed."

He motioned for the crew to lower the occupants of the longboat down. The bottom of the boat hit the water a bit roughly on the last few centimeters down, earning a slight splash that echoed against the cliffs that were helping conceal the _Black Pearl_. The group winced, but Gibbs, with James manning the other ore to help, began rowing to shore gently, making as little noise as possible.

Elizabeth carefully moved herself to sit next to Ayse, bending her head down next to hers to whisper, "So what's going to happen to you now?"

Ayse sighed softly. "Well, I'll most likely be facing my family tomorrow, and then hopefully, James and I can make our marriage lawful."

"And after that?"

"Well…he said something about having to get some affairs straightened out and then he's going to write for a transfer. He wants to return home to England, though if he's assigned there, we are not certain whether it will be temporary or permanent."

Elizabeth smiled. "Well, whatever happens, I wish you both good luck." She paused. "You know, I am so happy for the both of you, but particularly James."

"Why is that?" Ayse asked.

"Well," Elizabeth began reluctantly, "after I broke our engagement, I hoped so much that he would move on and find himself a woman more suitable for the role of an officer's wife, but more importantly, someone who would be better for him than I. You fit that part very well, Ayse, and I'm glad he seems to be happy with you. If he had wound up with me, we both would have been miserable, I just know it, and I couldn't do that to either of us. I know him too well."

"You've known James since you were a child, haven't you?" Ayse asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "He came over with me and my father when I was eight," Elizabeth said. "Since then he was always friends with us – my father and me, that is." She glanced back at James who did not seem to be paying attention to anything the women were talking about. "I just couldn't deny my feelings for my own husband, nor could I put James in a position where his love wouldn't be returned. At least now that he's with you, I can have peace of mind knowing that he's happy."

"I…have to admit that when he first talked about you, I was jealous," Ayse whispered. "You just…sounded so amazing and you're really very pretty, and I didn't think I could ever measure up to that kind of expectation. And I was angry with you for hurting James so much, but when I met you and found your reasons for doing what you did, I found that I couldn't be angry because you were just being true to yourself and doing what was best for both of you in the long run. How could I be angry with someone who was raised as I was? 'To thine own self be true,' as Shakespeare once wrote."

Elizabeth was somewhat floored to hear Ayse admit that she had been envious of her, but then again, she really couldn't blame the other girl. James had been, after all, deeply infatuated with her.

"Well, I'm glad to hear we've become friends, despite how James felt about me," Elizabeth said. "I admit that I could never do what you did for him. I was talking with him the other night and I asked him a very serious question."

"And what was that?"

"I asked him whether he genuinely loved you or if he were just settling for you because he couldn't have me."

"And?" Ayse asked, now worried about the answer.

"He said that while he still cares for me very much, he sees now that we were destined to be nothing more than close friends. He said that this endeavor is what opened his eyes to the fact that you are the one he was supposed to wind up with, and that he has grown to love you very much and he can see that it will evolve to a much deeper love as you become even closer in your relationship. He also said that he feels like you bring out the best in him."

"He really said that?" Ayse asked, astounded.

Elizabeth nodded. "He did, and I would be the only person he'd ever admit that to. He also said that you are one of the few people he feels like he can really be himself with, and I told him that was how I felt around Will. You never truly love someone unless you can accept them for who they are, flaws and all."

Ayse beamed, and tears welled up in her eyes, having been touched that James would ever say that about her. "H-he really admires me that much?"

Elizabeth smiled. "James adores you, Ayse, and I only asked him those questions because I was looking out for you as a good friend should. I know how fickle James can be at times and the last thing I wanted to see was him breaking your heart because he was still infatuated with me. I can tell when he's hiding the truth or his true emotions, and I saw when he answered me that he was being honest." She giggled a little. "It was rather cute to see him suppress the look in his eyes that he gets whenever he talks about you or even sees you."

Ayse glanced back at James once more as he helped Gibbs row. They were about to hit landfall, and Ayse turned back to Elizabeth with an even more heightened sense of adoration toward James. Words could not express her feeling of elation at that moment, but Elizabeth could tell that what she had told Ayse had touched her and chased away any buried doubt she had about James not fully loving her.

The longboat softly ran aground on the sandy, dark beach of Jamaica, and Ayse looked up. The orb of the moon began to glow as the curtain of clouds passed by, the beach slowly lighting up. Ayse and James stood up, and James helped her out of the boat. Elizabeth herself stepped out and gave Ayse a hug.

"You'll write me, won't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'd like to, but I'm afraid of getting you caught," Ayse told her.

Elizabeth handed her a small scrap of paper. "Not if you find the person I've written down on this paper. He works on a merchant ship, but he stops in Tortuga to trade, and he is a trusted friend of Jack's. He will make sure the letter will get to me. It will probably take longer than normal post, but it will work."

"Did Jack arrange for this?"

"Not yet, but he will," Elizabeth said. Then she moved to James and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy for you, James. I so hope you two will be very happy together."

James offered a smile. "I'm sure we will be. And thank you, Elizabeth, for helping me. For helping _us_."

Elizabeth simply smiled and returned to the longboat. James shook Gibbs's hand, and Ayse gave him a hug as well, and after they said their last goodbyes, James and Ayse stood on the shore to watch them row away until they could no longer be seen. The moon had disappeared behind the clouds once more, and James turned to Ayse.

"Let's hurry home, Ayse," he told her. "The longer we stay here, the more time we are wasting. I would like us to be in my house by daybreak, and that row to shore took almost an hour already."

Ayse placed the slip of paper in her pocket and hurried with James down the darkest alleys they could find. Though littered with passed out drunks, impoverished people, and rubbish, James managed to remember where most of the best shortcuts were, having chased many criminals eluding the law down these very avenues.

Ayse's heart pounded, for she knew that around any corner, they could encounter a marine on nightly patrol or some raving lunatic fresh under the influence of strong rum. But James seemed to know all the right places to go, for they eventually came out on Queen Street, not far from James's residence. The moon emerged fully from behind the clouds again, and Ayse could see the red front door just three houses down from around the corner of the building from which they peeked. A night watchman was patrolling the street, and James knitted his brow in both frustration and thought. He did not remember there ever being a patrol on his street.

"How are we getting past him?" Ayse whispered, but James held back a hand to shush her.

He retreated back into the alley and pulled her with him. "Follow me."

Ayse had to jog to keep up with his long strides. Her husband left the alley and made his way along a wall of shrubbery that served as a privacy fence, making sure to keep as close to it as possible but taking care not to rustle any of the branches. After a short distance, James came to stop at a yard enclosed by a stone wall that was only slightly taller than she.

"Here we are," he whispered. "On the other side of this wall is the back entrance of my house. Give me your things."

Ayse handed him her sack and he threw it over the wall. Then he gestured for her to come closer to him.

"I'm going to boost you up so you can climb over. Ready?"

Ayse nodded, and James knelt down and interlaced his hands so she could use him as a step as though she were getting onto a horse. She placed hr foot into his hand and she felt him lift her up where she grasped the top of the wall for support.

"Lift yourself up…there you go!" he whispered as she pulled herself up and sat on the top of the wall.

Ayse looked down as James gave a slight jump to catch the top of the stone wall. He hung for a moment with his feet just a few centimeters from the ground and looked around for any kind of protruding stone he could use as footing. After feeling for one with his left foot, he was able to use it to push himself up as Ayse grabbed his arm and helped pull him up onto the wall. Once James was up there, they turned and hopped down on the other side, landing easily in a flower garden that had been overtaken with weeds.

James and Ayse picked their way through the waist high weeds in the garden, and Ayse tripped on the border that lined the perimeter of it. She fell onto her knees, and James leaned down to help her up, glancing back to see that she had overturned one of the bricks lining it.

"Sorry about that," he whispered. "I knew there was a border somewhere, so I probably should have thought to watch for it."

Ayse stood up. "It's fine. I probably would have tripped on it regardless."

They approached the door, but James remembered that the key was out front, and it was far too risky to go around and get it in case the patrol officer saw him and thought he was a prowler. Unfortunately, however, he also did not have a key. He glanced down at the pane of glass nearest the lock on the French doors that led into his study, balled up his fist and gently busted out the glass, taking care to make as little noise as possible. He bristled and held his breath for a moment, and Ayse could tell that he was listening for the marine to come around and investigate.

After a few minutes, James let out a staggered exhale, satisfied that the marine had not heard the glass breaking, and stuck his hand inside to undo the lock. Ayse heard a click, and James turned the handle, allowing the door to swing freely open. He hurried Ayse inside then turned and closed the door and drew the drapes closed, taking care to relock the door, even if it was a little pointless.

Ayse looked around the dark room and noticed that everything had been draped in white sheets, but it was only the books on the uncovered bookshelves illuminated by the moonlight shining in through the crack of the drapes that told her where she was. She knew from this that she was standing in James's study, the very place she, along with Theodore Groves, had pieced together their plans for Ayse to leave Port Royal so she could help James.

"I remember this room well, James," she said quietly as she followed him into the foyer.

He smiled nostalgically in the dark. "As do I. We had quite a few entertaining evenings here with Groves, didn't we?"

"He was so funny," Ayse told him. "I wonder how he's been, and why…why is everything covered up?"

"Oh, I'm certain he's been well," James assured her as he moved toward the stairs. "But it looks like I've been declared lost at sea, so collectors are about to come in and take my things since I didn't leave anything to anyone." He sighed. "I suppose I'll have to sort that mess out tomorrow as well." Then he paused and turned around to face her. "You…do realize this is your home now, don't you?"

"Er…well I hadn't really thought about that," Ayse admitted sheepishly. "But, yes, I suppose this is my home now."

In a swift move, James lifted Ayse off her feet causing the young woman to give a slight squeal. James hushed her, and she covered her mouth tightly, though neither of them was able to contain their chortling. He carried her upstairs and into his room before placing her onto the bed that had now been covered in white sheets, along with everything else in the house. He tore back the cloth along with the covers on the bed that had still remained untouched since he'd left the last time. James hopped onto the bed with Ayse, but a cloud of dust erupted sending both of them into a coughing fit.

She stood up, eyes watering, and began to beat the dust from one of the pillows. "Well…I know what my first task is going to be when we get settled!"

"Indeed," James agreed, getting to his feet and shaking out the blankets. He let the bedding settle and glanced over at his clothes press. He removed the sheet and looked inside to see whether he had an extra uniform stored inside. Ayse glanced into it was well, but she quickly discovered that something was missing.

"James…I left a gown in here to wear when I got back," she told him. "It's gone."

"What?" he asked, pushing aside some of his own clothes. "Are you certain of this? You didn't put it in one of the drawers?"

Ayse shook her head. "No, it was hanging up right here among your things, next to your extra uniform."

James's eyebrows knitted together. "How could that be? Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless whoever was here getting ready to take away my personal belongings found it and turned it in," he told her grimly. He turned to her. "You didn't leave any other evidence your whereabouts, did you?"

"No, of course not. Theodore and I made absolutely certain to cover our tracks," she answered.

James began to unbutton his waistcoat and loosen his cravat. He was still wearing the suit in which he'd been married on Jack's ship but without the coat. "Well, nothing can be done tonight, I'm afraid. All loose ends will be tied up tomorrow, though."

Ayse glanced over at James's window as the sky had suddenly turned grey. "I think tomorrow is already here, James."

He removed his shoes and looked up to see that the dawn was approaching. "I suppose it is, then." He looked at Ayse who was busy removing her wedding gown that was still streaked with gunpowder. "I suggest that we rest for now, however. You must be exhausted."

Once James and Ayse were in bed, however, rest did not come right away. Both were exhausted from their long journey, but a ship left little privacy to do the things that married couples do. Ayse and James had been unable to consummate their marriage due to lack of privacy until now.

They had started with a goodnight kiss, but as the morning's light crept slowly into the room, whatever they had been wearing had been discarded onto the floor and their bodies had come together in the throes of passion as they consummated their marriage, further establishing the deepening bond between them. It had been uncomfortable for Ayse at first, having been a virgin, but by the time they had fallen asleep, the whole ordeal had been pleasant on both parts, and both succumbed to their exhaustion and put aside what bedlam was to come.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, the end is almost here! I lack just a few more chapters, around three at the most depending on how the writing turns out. At the last chapter, I will be posting a link to my Deviant Art page where you may all go and see a picture of James and Ayse Norrington together on my DA page. Don't try to find it now - I have made a promise that I would not put it up until the story was finished. *evil grin* Also I'd like to apologize to everyone for my erratic updating and put out a friendly reminder that I work full time and I'm married in real life, so sometimes it's hard for me to sit down and write. I've been pretty busy lately (that and I suffered a touch of writer's block) so I'm just getting to write more on this. ^^ I am also glad everyone seems to enjoy the historical notes. I have none to post for this chapter, unfortunately, but I'm sure I can find some for another one. :) Happy reading!


	30. Confrontation

Chapter 30

Ayse slept soundly through the rest of the morning, and it wasn't until early in the afternoon that James awoke and rose from bed, leaving Ayse to remain undisturbed for the time being. He tossed aside the white sheet covering the top of his clothes press and pulled out an extra uniform. As James began to dress, he glanced back at Ayse who was sleeping on her back, naked body entangled in his bed sheets. His eyes roamed over the sight of the woman who had given herself to him earlier that morning, eyes falling upon a scar in her torso just below her ribcage where Calypso had plunged her dagger.

He sank down onto the bed next to her body and reached out to touch her one imperfection with trembling fingers and realized just what this scar represented. He had been devastated when he saw her lifeless body in Calypso's hut and the crimson stain where the knife had driven into her. James shuddered at the recollection, having decided that he never wanted to see her in that state again. She had experienced death for his sake, the ultimate sacrifice and declaration of her love for him. She had been devoted to him this entire time, and he began to think about the mess she would be facing when she arrived home after months of having gone missing. Ayse had been a pillar of strength for him, and he owed so much to her.

He ventured a tiny smile as he watched her breathe deeply and shift. After a moment, he leaned down and kissed the scar on her torso before reaching up to stroke her ebony locks. Then, he quietly stood and began to dress.

James was peering into his own dressing mirror and tying his cravat when Ayse woke up. She stretched, blinked, and yawned before looking up at him sleepily.

"You're awake, I see," James remarked as he gave the knot a final tug and picked up his waistcoat. "Did you sleep well?"

Ayse gave a small nod. "I slept very well, thank you."

"Good. You looked exhausted during the last few weeks of our journey," James remarked.

"I suppose the lack of rest finally caught up to me," Ayse told him, sitting up groggily and holding the covers over her bare self. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long," James said, buttoning his waistcoat. "At least twenty minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

James offered a subdued but affectionate smile toward Ayse. "I wanted to let you sleep. You needed the rest."

Ayse yawned and she looked around for her clothes, but she realized that the only thing she had to wear was the gunpowder stained gown she had wed in. Slowly, she got out of bed and reached for her garments, throwing her shift over her to cover her body. Then, she came to a horrible realization: how was she going to get her stays tightened?

She pursed her lips and went red.

James glanced at her from his dressing table as he powdered a spare wig. "Is something the matter, darling?"

"Uh…well…" Ayse rubbed the back of her neck. "I…need help with my stays."

James's eyebrows went up. "Oh…I see." He stood up and walked over to her, clearing his throat. "W-well…I'm not really sure what I'm doing, but…er, just turn around."

Ayse turned and grasped the bedpost as James took up the strings of her corset and looked at them, not having the slightest clue what he was doing.

"Uh…" Ayse trailed. "You…don't have a clue what you're doing, do you?"

"Not in the slightest," James admitted. "It isn't as though I've ever had to do this before."

"Well…start by tightening the strings all down my back," Ayse told him, her face now radiating color.

James complied, though the light touch of his fingertips was tickling her spine, and she barked a slight laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"You're tickling me," Ayse responded.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," James sighed. "Now what?"

"Pull on the strings hard," Ayse said, as she tightened her grip on the bedpost.

His eyebrows went up, and she glanced back at him expectantly. James shook his head and he gave a hard pull, and Ayse could feel her corset tighten around her waist and backside. He had given her such a jerk that her feet had lifted slightly from the floor and the corset was now almost unbearable.

"James!" she shouted.

"What?" he responded equally. "You told me to pull hard and I did!"

"I didn't mean for you to pull _that_ hard!" Ayse protested. "Bloody hell…"

James gave a frustrated sigh and loosened her once more. "So this is what I get for helping you? You shout at me and…"

"James Eugene Norrington, I swear to God if you don't knock it off…" Ayse growled. "Just…pull hard but try not to be so…abrupt."

James sighed, but he complied, this time taking it easy on the strings. "Tell me when to stop."

Ayse let him pull, and then she raised a hand. "Whoa…right there should do it."

James tied the strings at the small of her back, and she let go of the high bedpost. She adjusted herself uncomfortably and began to put on her gown.

She looked up at him. "Thank you so much for the help. Normally, I have help from another woman."

"Obviously," he snorted, still miffed at her from yelling at him.

"Oh…James," she said, reaching up and taking his face in her hands. "I apologize. I did not mean to snap at you."

James looked down at her, but he couldn't even pretend to be angry with her, not after everything she had done for him. He knew that it was inevitable for a married couple to become annoyed with one another at times and do or say things they did not mean.

He sighed but smiled. "Well…I suppose I can forgive you this one time."

"This _one_ time?" she repeated. She batted playfully at his chest and turned away. "If that's the attitude you have, we won't be getting along so well after all!"

He reached out and pulled her to him. "No doubt you will make my life miserable, so I suppose I should straighten up, shouldn't I?"

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Yes, but not too much. I rather like that fiery side of you."

She borrowed a brush from his dressing table and began to brush her hair. Then she began to braid it into a short braid when James stopped her.

"Don't," he said. "I like your hair when it's down."

Her eyebrows went up. "How unorthodox! I thought fine Admiral's wives were supposed to walk upright and put their hair up and wear fashionable things?"

He chuckled and put on his wig. "Not any wife of mine! I implore you…leave it, at least until your hair grows out a bit more and you _can_ put it up."

Ayse smiled as she brushed her hair, but then the smile faded as she gazed at herself in the mirror, realizing the dread of what she would be faced with today: returning to her family. She chewed her lip anxiously as the butterflies returned in the pit of her stomach, even more amplified than before.

"James…I'm scared."

"I know, darling." He was about to put on is coat but then put it down and stood behind her. "I've told you that you're not alone in this."

"I know but…" Ayse trailed. Then she remembered how hard Uncle Edmund had hit her when she argued over marrying Alston. "My uncle…"

A look of deep concern crossed James's features and he knelt down to her level. "Ayse…are you afraid of him?"

She bit her lip and looked away from him. "The time that he struck me…I was lying when I said that was the first time that had ever happened."

James's jaw fell. _"What?_" He could feel his blood begin to boil. "How many times has he hit you, Ayse? How many?"

"A few…" she said vaguely.

_"How many?"_ he said angrily.

"At least three other times," she confessed. "Most were over my cousin who can do no wrong in his eyes."

His face stiffened. "Ayse, why did you not tell me the truth the first time? Why?"

"I didn't want to worry you, James," she said softly, tears beginning to fall.

He gazed at her for a moment. So _this_ was why she dreaded going home. She knew she was in for a beating once she came back, yet she helped him anyway. He now could see why she was so afraid of him. He had been horrible to her, and his actions toward her in the past were even worse than the forced engagement.

"I don't suppose you've told your father, have you?"

She shook her head and began to cry harder. "I…I didn't want to worry him or ruin his relationship with his brother." She sniffled. "I was hoping that if I went off with you, my father would come after me after not hearing from me for a very long time, and then I could ask to leave."

James took hold of Ayse and pulled her down into his lap where he held her for a long while and simply let her cry into his chest.

"I had no idea how serious it was..." James trailed.

"Anne was the one who made it bearable for me, but the engagement is what pushed me over the line," Ayse told him. "And you gave me a way out of it. That's the reason why I worked so hard to get us out of there. I wanted to help you, but at the same time, I wanted to help myself."

"I understand," James said softly. He looked down at her. "Ayse…darling…look at me."

Ayse tilted her puffy, watery blue eyes up to look into James's green ones.

"I will _not_ let that man touch you, even if I have to go to jail for it myself. Do you understand? You've no reason to be afraid of him anymore, and after today, you will never have to see that wretched man again or his ungrateful prat of a daughter. I will make absolutely certain of that." He reached up and stroked the strands of her hair and stared at her affectionately. "You are one of the bravest and strongest women I know. If you can face death, Ayse, you can face anything." He wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. "Please…stop crying. I can't stand to see a woman cry, especially if it's you."

"S-sorry…I'm not very strong sometimes…"

"You don't have to be strong all the time, Ayse," he told her as he pushed her to her feet and then stood up himself. "Confessing your weaknesses is worth admiration, but even more noble is facing those weaknesses."

Ayse sighed heavily. "You're right, James. I need to just get this over with so we can go on with our lives."

"Indeed," he agreed, "but remember, I'll be there with you. It will be fine."

Ayse composed herself, and James finally put on his coat. "Are you ready or do you need more time to gather yourself?"

She shook her head. "No…let's just go." Then she paused, having spotted James's rapier leaning against one of the bedposts. "Wait…your uniform isn't complete."

"Eh?"

James turned his head to see Ayse coming toward him with his sword in her hands. She fastened it around his waist and looked up at him. "There. Now we can go."

James nodded and gestured toward the door. "After you, darling."

It took some time for James to get Ayse to her house without being seen in broad daylight. However, James had lived in Port Royal for so long that he knew every garbage strewn alley and all the good places in which to duck to avoid passing patrols, which he also knew like the back of his hand.

Eventually, they made it to the Thomas house, and Ayse stood in front of the door with her nerves at their peak. She drew in a staggered breath, raised a shaky hand up to the door handle and pushed open the heavy door where she led James inside into the foyer. She could hear male voices coming from the parlor to her left, and to the hallway to her right, Anne, who was carrying a tray of tea and tarts, stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the tray from her shock upon seeing Ayse standing there. The tray landed with a clatter on the floor, spilling tea onto the runner as the tarts bounced everywhere.

"Anne! What's wrong?" called Edmund's voice from the room as he and the other company were unable to see Ayse and James just yet.

"Ayse…" she trailed, ignoring him. She stepped up to her. "Where have you been all this time?" She looked up at James. "And who is this officer?"

"Hello, Anne…" Ayse managed lamely before she heard Edmund get up from his seat.

"Anne, are you…" Edmund began. Then he saw his niece, and his face darkened. "You….you! What in blazes…?"

In the other room, Commodore Channing, who was showing the dress to Alston and Edmund, exchanged a perplexed glance with Alston, and both men stood up to see what was going on.

"Admiral Norrington?" Channing exclaimed at once upon recognizing his senior officer. "We had begun to think you were lost at sea!"

"So it would seem from the state of my home," James told him calmly. He looked at Edmund and then to Anne. "I take it you must be Ayse's uncle and aunt."

Edmund seemed to calm, thinking that James was here to return Ayse to her family. "Yes, I am Edmund Thomas. This is my wife, Anne. And you are…?"

"This," Ayse bravely stepped in, "would be my husband, Admiral James Norrington."

Anne's eyes widened, Alston's jaw dropped incredulously, and Commodore Channing blinked, confused. Edmund, however, turned so red that he was almost purple. He balled up his fists.

"So you jilted your fiancé to run off and marry another man, have you?" he shouted.

"This is not as bad as it seems," James coolly said as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. "Perhaps if we discussed this in the parlor…"

"Discuss!" Edmund sputtered. "What is there to discuss?" He stormed into the other room and snatched the gown that had been found in James's bedroom. He turned to Ayse who had followed him into the parlor and shook it in her face. "This gown of yours was found in the bedroom of…of...that man!"

"Yes, but there is an explanation why," Ayse told him honestly. "It isn't what you think."

"It is _exactly_ what I think!" Edmund yelled, throwing the dress at her. "You have been playing the harlot right under my nose to this man!"

Ayse's temper flared up, but James was already hot under the collar from the moment they left his house.

"You will _not_ talk to my wife like that!" he barked, on the verge of losing his grip completely.

Ayse's face reddened. "How dare you call me a liar and a whore! _How dare you!_ It is nothing as you think and if you would just shut your mouth for a moment, I could explain everything!"

"Edmund…" Alston trailed, "I'm just as upset, but let her speak her…"

But he was cut off when Edmund strode toward Ayse with a hand poised to slap her as hard as he could. Just Edmund began to strike out, Ayse flinched, but James stopped him in mid swing, his hand clenching Edmund's wrist and rapier drawn and pointed at Edmund's throat. James's eyes were full of a fiery rage that Ayse had never seen before as he looked down at her uncle contemptuously.

"If you ever raise a hand to the woman I love again," he growled darkly, "I will guarantee that you will not live to see another day."

Edmund's nostrils flared and he jerked his hand out of James's grasp and lowered it. He didn't look too comfortable with an admiral who was at least 182 centimeters tall brandishing a rapier at his throat. In turn, he decided to back down, and Anne came swooping in for damage control.

"Edmund, why don't you leave to cool down for a bit and then we can all sort this mess out." She smiled politely at James, though she herself was quite puzzled over how it was that her niece had managed to become wed to this man she had never even met.

Then Mary came swooping in carrying a cake from the kitchen. "I've brought this…" She, too, stopped in her tracks upon seeing her cousin in the parlor in a dirty gown and hair undone. "Ayse…my God…where were you?"

But her question went unanswered as Edmund turned to face his wife. "The only people who will be leaving this house is that ungrateful mongrel of a niece! Ayse, you are not welcome here anymore! Get your things and get out!"

Before James could even act, Ayse shoved James's rapier aside and stepped in front of her husband, her temper finally boiling over. "I will _gladly_ leave this house because it is not as though I was welcome here to begin with! You are a selfish bully, and I cannot believe my father claims you as his brother! What do you think he'll say when he finds you've been hitting me and trying to force me into a marriage I want _no part_ of?"

Then Edmund exploded, and with him, so did the voices of every occupant in the room. There were shouts of insults from Edmund and Ayse to one another as Anne was trying to put a stop to all of the screaming and retain graciousness at the same time. Commodore Channing was holding back his enraged admiral in an attempt to stop him from doing something rash, and only Mary could look on in complete bewilderment with a hand over her mouth, rendered speechless from both confusion and shock over the dispute that was unfolding in front of her.

Then, suddenly, an unfamiliar voice boomed, _"What in God's name is going on here?"_

At once, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at where the voice had come from. No one had noticed during the uproar that the front door had opened and an unexpected visitor had walked in and watched for a few moments the sight of several people he loved fighting amongst themselves.

Ayse's breath left her completely as she recognized instantly who the newcomer was, her eyes instantly tearing up. She lifted her hand to her open mouth and everyone else in the room seemed to disappear, and for a moment, her current troubles with the very sight of him.

"Father…"


	31. Loose Ends

Chapter 31

"Father…"

John Thomas dropped a large duffel bag off in the foyer and stepped into the parlor fully. Ayse's father was only slightly shorter than James, but with dark brown hair tied back at the base of his neck with a black ribbon, and blue eyes – the same blue eyes that belonged to Ayse. He had a kind but somewhat stern face and wore a pair of brown breeches, a brown coat, and a green waistcoat.

He removed the black tri corner hat perched atop his head and stretched out his arms to welcome his daughter into a long embrace where she cried into his shoulder from both joy and relief.

"Ayse, what on earth is going on here?" John asked. "Why are you all having such a row?"

"Actually, the better question is what are you doing here?" Edmund asked, shifting uncomfortably.

John reached into the folds of his coat and pulled out a piece of paper with a broken red wax seal. "I came in response to this letter addressed to me by a Mr. Alston Bradley."

"That would be me, Mr. Thomas," Alston piped up, extending his hand toward John. "I am glad that you came without hesitation."

"Anything involving my daughter takes utmost priority no matter what I am doing or what part of the world I am in," John responded, shaking Alston's hand. "Now that I see that Ayse is safe and sound here in Port Royal, although quite out of sorts, I demand to know what else has been going that I have obviously missed out on."

Alston bit his lip. "Your daughter has only returned to us moments ago, however, there is a great deal to discuss."

"I should say there is a great deal to discuss!" Edmund said, his voice rising once again. "I arranged a very good marriage for Ayse and she not only jilted this gentleman at the altar, she ran off and married another man!"

John's eyebrows went almost into his hairline, and he glanced over at Ayse who looked down at her feet shamefully. She knew in the back of her mind that her father would have wanted more than anything in the world to give his only daughter away at her wedding, and she had taken that opportunity away from him when she married James on the _Black Pearl_.

"Well?" John began expectantly. "Who is the lucky groomsbride?"

Ayse looked up at her father and then gently took a hold of James's arm. "This is the fortunate man I married, Father - Admiral James Norrington."

James nodded and offered his hand to her father. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Thomas. Ayse has told me much about you and how close you are to one another. I…apologize we could not meet under more favorable circumstances."

John took James's hand out of politeness, but he eyed him warily. "Indeed. We will have much to talk about later." He let go of James's hand and turned to his brother. "But the first thing I wish to address is what right my brother had to go off and try and arrange a marriage between Ayse and a man she is clearly not in love with."

"Well, dear brother, you see…" Edmund began.

"Actually, I think I should explain that," Alston said, cutting off Edmund. "I am just as much to blame as he is." He cleared his throat. "Your brother and I have been acquaintances since he and his family first came over from England. We had discussed the possibility of my backing your partnership financially, and through me, I could use my connections through the East India Trading Company to bring more goods to sell in your store here in order to make more profit. However, in any business deal, there has to be something offered in return."

Alston paused and shifted his weight uncomfortably before he continued.

"I have lost three wives, two to illness, one during childbirth in which my only child died with her just moments later. I am getting older, you see, and I was desperate to find a nice, young, healthy wife and try again at a family once more. Edmund offered to try to arrange a marriage with your daughter in exchange for my financial backing to not only help you make profit, but expand as well. I accepted this offer because I was desperate and living a life alone for so many years had made me lonely. Unfortunately, I did not see at first that I was wrong in making such a contract as this, and Ayse was such a charming and lovely young lady that I couldn't help but be smitten with her as soon as we met."

Alston glanced around the room, and Edmund's arms crossed over his chest, a look of pure contempt washing over his features.

"When Ayse accepted the engagement, I was so very happy," Alston continued, "and I arranged to wed her as soon as possible. But when she did not show up on our wedding day, I knew something had to be wrong, and the more I thought about it, the more I had the feeling that Ayse did not really want the marriage, and the worse I felt for her not knowing why it was she was being forced into this. I was also worried about her, for I care for her a great deal. So, I did the only think I could think to do: I found Mr. Thomas's address and wrote correspondence to him telling him that Ayse had gone missing for a few months and I asked him to come here quickly to help find her and that I would explain everything upon arrival. And there you have it."

Anne, who was listening carefully to Alston's take on things, turned a furious glare to her husband. "Oh, Edmund! How _could_ you? Ayse is your niece and your brother trusted you - trusted _us_ - to care for her in his absence!" She stood up haughtily. "I just _knew_ there was something more to all of this, and now I know! I am ashamed to call you my husband, and if you had any decency left in you, you would be ashamed, too!"

John's face had gone beet red over everything he had heard. Calmly, he said, "Everyone, I would like to ask you to please leave. I have some sorting out to do with my brother."

Ayse's eyebrows went up, but she pushed James toward the hall and gestured for the others to follow suit, for she knew a row was about to ensue and her father didn't want anyone present but him and his brother.

"James, I'm going upstairs to pack my things and change clothes. Why don't you go outside and make your report to Commodore Channing while the rest of you make yourselves scarce for the time being?"

James nodded and kissed his wife on the cheek. "That sounds fine, darling."

"After you finish talking with your officer," Anne chimed in, "why don't you wait out in the garden with me? I suppose we ought to get to know one another, if even only a little, since it seems you are family now."

James nodded. "I shall be glad to, Mrs. Thomas."

Ayse left her husband and climbed the stairs to her room where she found it exactly as she had left it. She opened her trunk at the foot of her bed and began emptying out her clothes press, taking care to leave one dress out so she could change. As she quickly worked, Mary appeared in the doorway of Ayse's room.

"Um…may I come in?" she asked.

Ayse looked up, surprised. "If you wish."

The other girl put her hands behind her back and looked around, searching for the right thing to say. "Where have you been, Ayse?"

"Fat lot you care," Ayse told her cousin contemptuously. "I would have thought that you would be glad I was gone. You could care less whether I live or die."

"Well, at first, I hated you, I admit that. You just always seemed too much of a pleaser, but…in light of this event, I have to say that I really admire your bravery."

Ayse paused and looked up at her cousin. "I…beg your pardon?"

"I could have never done what you did," Mary told her candidly. "I could have never just…up and jilted my fiancé at the altar to run off with another man."

"Actually, it's a bit more complicated than that," Ayse told her. "I've quite a story to it, but you'd never believe it. No one would."

"Still…" Mary trailed, her arms moving over her stomach. She looked down. "I wish I could tell my father about the man I love."

"Benjamin the stable hand?"

Mary's head shot up. "How did…how did you know about that?"

"I was walking back from the beach one night, and when I stopped in to pet the horses, I…well…I heard and saw you and him fornicating in the hay stall."

Mary's face went red and she sank down onto the edge of Ayse's bed. "Oh…you saw that, did you?" She sighed. "As I said, I wish I were as brave as you."

Ayse stared at her cousin for a long while and noticed that something far pressing than confessing she had been in love with the family's stable hand was weighing on her mind. Given what Ayse had seen before, she put the two together and raised a hand to her mouth in astonishment.

"You're with child, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"How far along?" Ayse asked. She glanced at Mary's middle and saw that she didn't seem to be showing.

"Not far," Mary responded heavily, "but far enough that my stays are significantly loose. I only just found out."

"So I take it you've had a few more rounds with Benjamin," Ayse responded, pursing her lips.

Mary sighed heavily. "I have no idea what I'm going to do, Ayse. I thought about running away with Benjamin so I wouldn't have to face Father or a major scandal."

Ayse shook her head. "That's the last thing you need to do. You've got to tell them, Mary. If you want to be brave, then telling the truth, no matter how hurtful, is the bravest thing as well as the right thing to do." She sat down next to Mary. "Perhaps you should talk to your mother first. I think she might take it much better and would probably be able to help soften the blow when you tell your father."

Ayse paused for a moment as Mary's brow knitted together to think this over. "By the way, why are you telling me all this?" Ayse asked.

"I had no one else to tell," Mary said. "I'm not brave like you."

"I'm not brave, Mary," Ayse told her as she stood and began packing her things once more. "I follow my heart and you can, too." She offered a reassuring smile. "I can help you break the news to your mother if you would like the support, but from there, you'll have to work things out for yourself."

Her blonde haired cousin smiled weakly. "I would appreciate that. Thank you." The smile faded, and Mary bit her lip and looked down at her lap. "I…I apologize for the way I treated you while you were here, Ayse. I don't have any friends, and I pushed away any chance I had of making friends with you. My behavior was abominable, and I am ashamed of myself."

Ayse was folding a petticoat when she paused and looked over at Mary. Her face was truly full of remorse, and she didn't want to look at her newly married cousin. Ayse, however, remembered the things that Mary had said to her, and while she could have remained angry, Ayse's forgiving nature would not let her be angry.

"It isn't too late for that, you know," Ayse responded softly. "I only wish you could have realized the error of your ways and said this to me sooner. However, I imagine James and I will be here another year while he awaits an answer for his request for transfer, so there may still be time."

Mary looked up at Ayse. "Thank you, and from now on, I hope to be a much better person."

"Just out of curiosity, Mary, why the change of heart?"

Mary bit her lip. "Well…I was at a ball a month ago, and some women of more noble birth than either of us treated me horribly and made me feel just terrible about myself. I talked to Benjamin about it, and he told me that I treated others in a similar manner, particularly you, and that my father does the same thing. He told me that even though he loved me, I could often be arrogant and spoiled like the women I met. He also told me that in order for others to be kind to me and want to be around me, I have to be kind to them, and I realized that you did just that, and that's why people like you so much, Ayse."

"I see…" Ayse trailed. "Well, I'm glad you weren't angry with him for telling you that, but Benjamin was right in being honest with you. I would expect James to tell me when I am being a royal ass, and he would expect me to do the same for him. When you love someone, you should always be honest with them, even if it's something they won't want to hear."

"Well…I was angry at first, but once I thought about it, I found he was just doing what was best for me," Mary said. There was a pause, and Mary smiled at Ayse. "So…your husband is an admiral. Nice."

Ayse smiled and began taking off her dirty gown. "Well, despite that he can be rather stiff, James is a good and kind man, and I love him very much."

"I can tell," Mary remarked, "and I hope you have a long and happy marriage."

* * *

In the empty parlor, Ayse's father stood near the mantle of the small fireplace with his back turned to his brother who shuffled uncomfortably. Questions in John's mind clashed together with his absolute fury over everything he had heard from Alston.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Edmund asked, unable to stand the tension any more.

"Honestly, I was trying to figure out how we could talk about this without me ripping your head off," John responded bitterly, his hands clasping behind his back. He turned on his heal and scowled at his brother. "You have no idea how furious I am with you, Edmund. I always knew you to be selfish and greedy, but I _never_ thought you would stoop so low as to use my beloved daughter as though she were a prize."

"I was only doing what I thought was best for all of us," Edmund told him.

"Is that so? And yet I heard nothing of your plans, no correspondence whatsoever. When exactly were you going to tell me about all this? When it had already been done?"

"Well, no…I mean to say…"

"Well what _do_ you mean to say, Edmund?" John demanded angrily. "Ayse is _my_ daughter and I alone have the right to approve of who she marries."

"But you have to admit, she is far beyond her coming of age," Edmund lightly argued. "Weren't you afraid she would never marry?"

"Well of course, but if she didn't wish to marry, that was her choice to make," John responded. "Of course, now that she _is_ married, I suppose we won't have to worry about that anymore, and now you can't get your precious backing through Alston Bradley, now can you? That man, however nice he seems, is old enough to pass as her father, maybe her _grandfather_ even! Surely you didn't think she would be happy with that?" John scowled. "But I am guessing you weren't thinking of that, and so she ran off and somehow met and fell in love with someone enough to marry him, thus ruining your plans."

John shook his head. "Truly, I am ashamed to call you my brother." John's blue eyes gazed into Edmund's. "I trusted you with her, Edmund, but I suppose I was wrong. Ayse is my pride and joy and the only living thing I have of Esra."

"Esra…your beloved Esra…" Edmund trailed mockingly. "Shame you never got to marry her or Ayse would not have had to been born as an illegitimate child."

John's lips tightened and he balled up his fist in anger. "I loved Esra dearly, and I'll have you to know we _did _marry! We were married by the captain of my ship at the time." John puffed up. "Like it or not, Ayse is just as much your niece as she is my daughter, and I'll not have you treat her like she's some kind of mongrel. I'm disappointed in you, Edmund, and I'm afraid I will have a hard time forgiving you for what you tried to force Ayse to do and the way you speak of her. In fact, I am not sure that I wish to be involved in this partnership any longer."

Edmund suddenly looked alarmed. "Now wait a minute, John…you can't mean that!"

"I do," he flatly told him. "I've been wanting to come off the sea for a long time now so I could enjoy time with my daughter more and open a shop of my own in England or in one of the Bombay colonies, but I hesitated to do so until I found a suitable and trustworthy person to take my place. In light of the situation, I now see that it is truly time to move on."

"But John! We have been doing this together for years! We started our trade together and I had hoped it would continue to be profitable for both of us!"

"Apparently, it isn't profitable enough since you tried to sell my only daughter off," John responded stiffly. "And you've been far too dependent on me. In the beginning, when we first started, I only said I would do this for a short time and then I was going to be land bound to keep shop as well, yet I found myself continually going out to negotiate trade arrangements for our profit. I missed much of Ayse's childhood, and most of her adulthood. I don't wish to miss anymore of her life, and this incident has proven that she was no better off with you than she was on a ship with me. It is over. I shall make proper arrangements to be sure that you will not go out of business and buy out my share, but we will never again be partners, and we may never again be as close as brothers."

Edmund suddenly looked hurt when hearing John's last remark, and suddenly, business didn't matter anymore. "John…please listen…I am fine with you wanting out of a partnership. Honestly, I do not blame you, for you have missed a good many things concerning Ayse, but…you are my brother, and I don't wish for our relationship as brothers to dissolve in any way. I thought…I thought by arranging a marriage as part of a business deal so that we could all be happy. You and I could make enough profit where you could come here to live, and Ayse could be married and well cared for."

"One person would have lost in that deal and that person was Ayse. You never thought to ask her what she thought of it."

"Actually, I did ask her and she didn't want it, and I forced it on her anyway," Edmund admitted. "We had an altercation over it."

John's eyebrows went way up. "Did you, now?"

Edmund rubbed his forehead. "Yes, yes…I regret it now. I didn't realize how much she meant to you and how much I would be hurting our relationship."

"You also forget that you apparently treated her as an unwelcome guest from what I gather of how you've spoken of her," John said.

"I didn't know you and Esra had been married," Edmund said sheepishly. "Otherwise, I would have been kinder to her."

John snorted derisively. "That is no excuse, Edmund. Ayse is still my daughter whether Esra and I were married or not!"

Edmund sat in his wingback chair in a long, agonizing silence. He had been wrong on all accounts, and John had always been exceptional at making him feel horrible as any older brother should.

"I apologize, John. I will never be unkind to her again."

"Well I would imagine not, now that she will be leaving due to her recent marriage, which, by the way, I have yet to ascertain the story on that."

"Well…an admiral in His Majesty's Navy isn't too bad," Edmund admitted, "but I will try to speak to her and…apologize for everything."

He had finished the last part of his statement begrudgingly, for he hated admitting when he was wrong.

"In that case, I'll leave you to think about what you've said while I go out to talk with Alston and then Admiral Norrington. I suppose now that I have a son-in-law, I ought to get to know him better."

* * *

Out in the garden, James had explained why he was missing to Commodore Channing, though he had to spin quite a tale as to why he had been gone so long. It had been a story involving being washed up on a deserted island, being picked up by a merchant vessel some months later, and then ship hopping in Tortuga where he only just got in late last night. Channing seemed to believe James's account, for he went back up to Fort Charles to let the other officers know that their admiral had returned while he stayed to wait for Ayse out in the garden.

"So, Admiral," Anne began pleasantly. "Exactly how did you and Ayse meet?"

James cleared his throat as he thought about what kind of story he was going to spin this time. "Well…I met her on the vessel that picked me up, though she was disguised at the time, and we got along very well, and she eventually trusted me enough to tell me her true identity. Of course, when you spend enough time with someone, you are bound to fall in love with them, and after she told me her plight, I talked her into marrying me and going back to Port Royal so that she wouldn't have to marry Mr. Bradley." He paused and took a drink of tea. "Of course, I would have never done that for her if I didn't love her, and I fully intend to compensate Mr. Bradley for his loss."

The story was not entirely untrue, but there was a little vagueness to it, and James hoped that Anne wouldn't ask any questions. Yet, she seemed satisfied with what he told her, and only gave a nod and a, "I see" and went back to sipping her tea.

After a long pause, Anne looked up at James and smiled mischievously. "I am glad that Ayse has found someone who will be good and kind to her. My niece would not give herself to just anyone, and it seems that you are just what she was looking for."

"I don't mean to pry, but you seem glad that she didn't marry Mr. Bradley," James remarked.

"Actually, I am," Anne admitted. "When we were planning for the wedding, Ayse did not seem at all excited about it, and I was suspicious that she didn't really love the man. I would have felt the same had I been in her shoes, and when Edmund spoke of what he did, my misgivings were confirmed. Admiral, my husband has always been a very selfish and somewhat arrogant man, and I have had no choice but to simply accept how he is. I can only hope that this incident will knock him down once and for all."

James smirked. "Indeed." He paused. "And there is no need to address me by my rank. My name is James, and being Ayse's family, you are welcome to call me by that."

Just then, a back door opened, and Ayse stepped out into the garden wearing a clean, light blue gown with cream colored lace gathered at her elbows. Her wavy, ebony hair was still down, but she had brushed it, and the curls now framed her beautiful face.

"James, I'm all packed now. I will have to send someone to fetch my dressing mirror, though."

When Mary had left the room to break the news of her pregnancy to Benjamin, Ayse had paused in her packing to gaze at the mirror in which James had first appeared to her so many months ago. She marveled at the fact that they had come so far, and she still could not believe that the man she had come to love with every fiber of her being had been shipped to her in a simple looking glass. Because of this, there was no way she could leave such a priceless and meaningful item behind, and she decided to tell James that she wanted to take it with her. She also had cleaned out her hiding spot under her bed where she found the beautiful mahogany writing set James had given to her and sat upon her bed to look at its contents before carefully packing it away in her trunk.

James turned his head to look at Ayse. "Good. At your convenience, we will go up to Fort Charles and I shall send someone after your things."

"Be sure to tell your men to remember my dressing mirror," Ayse reminded him.

He nodded and returned to his tea. "I will."

Just then the garden gate opened, and Alston stepped in after having taken a walk down by the beach. He looked at Ayse, then back to James, then back to Ayse again.

"I…apologize if I have interrupted anything," Alston said, "but I wanted to have a word with Ayse."

"Actually," James began. He put his tea cup aside and stood up. "I wanted to speak with you as well, Mr. Bradley."

Alston looked nervous. "About?"

Anne stood up and began clearing away cups, taking this as her queue to leave. She disappeared through the back door with the tray in her hands.

"About Ayse's dowry," James explained. "I feel that I should compensate you since I did, after all, marry your fiancée."

Alston waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, don't bother with that, Admiral. As long as she is happy that is good enough for me, and well…" He cast a shamefaced glance to the ground. "I don't deserve it anyway."

Ayse moved to speak. "Is that what you were going to speak to me about? Were you going to apologize for being a part of Edmund's plan?"

Alston nodded. "And I do apologize sincerely, Ayse. I don' expect you to forgive me, but I wanted you to at least know that and my reasons for even considering being a part of his ridiculous deal. A good young woman such as yourself should not be treated as an object with which to barter. It was a grave mistake on my part."

"Well…" Ayse trailed thoughtfully. "It was a mistake, but all people are apt to error in one way or another, some in worse ways, but what really counts is that you made it right." She clasped her hands in front of her. "I still can't believe it was you who sent for my father. Pray tell, how did you get his address and why did you think to send for him?"

"Well, I must apologize for that as well. You see, I got the address out of your room when your uncle and I were looking for more clues as to your whereabouts. I had already decided, however, that the situation had gotten out of hand, and I felt horribly that we were keeping this from him. Surely he would be disappointed he would not have given his one and only daughter away at her own wedding, and I was also very worried about you being a female out on the seas alone, disguised or not. I surmised that you might be trying to return to him, and I thought that he should know what was going on in the case that you hadn't gotten there. So, I sent him correspondence telling him everything that had gone on, that you had gone missing, and that we needed his help finding you."

"And naturally, he came running," James finished. "Well. I'm glad someone decided to gather their wits about them and do the right thing for a change in all this."

"As am I," Ayse said. "I thank you for your concern, and other than marrying James, seeing my father is the happiest I have been in a long time."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, Ayse," Alston said honestly. "Truly, you are gracious and kind." He gave her a slight bow. "With that said, I should be on my way as there is nothing for me to do here now."

Alston turned to leave, but Ayse suddenly had a thought occur to her, and she grabbed his arm. "Alston, wait…"

"Yes?" he said, turning to her once more.

"Are you…still looking for a spouse?"

"Well…perhaps…if I ever meet the right woman, I should think I would marry her."

Ayse smiled. "I think I have the perfect match in mind for you. I know a very charming woman who is a bit closer to you in age who has recently been widowed in the last few years and she has been working for the baker. Her name is Martha Gilette, and she is not only a very fine woman, but she has two lovely children as well. Perhaps you should call on her."

James's eyes widened at the woman's name. "Martha Gilette…I know her as well. Her husband, Lieutenant Andrew Gilette served under me, and…" He bit his lip at the sour memory. "He was one of the unfortunate crew members that did not survive the hurricane that sank our ship. He was a good man, and Martha is a good woman."

Alston nodded but smiled at the idea. "I will keep her in mind. Thank you."

Once Alston left, James and Ayse were now alone.

"Well, it seems that things are settling down," James remarked.

Ayse nodded in agreement. "Indeed they have. Oh, James, you have no idea how happy I am that my father came back. I just know that he will be able to sort the rest of this out."

James offered a smile. "I can imagine. If you like, he may stay in the guest room at my house." He paused, realizing that he made a minor error in his statement. "Actually, it's _our_ house now. He may stay in _our_ house."

Ayse giggled at his correction. "Married life is going to take a bit of getting used to now that we are home. Tell me, James, are you nervous about meeting him?"

"Only a little," he said, "we have to come up with something to tell him."

"I vote we just tell him the truth," Ayse said.

"Oh, he'd never believe us," James said dismissively.

His wife smirked. "You would be surprised, James. My father has had plenty of adventures of his own."

The door opened and John Thomas poked his head out looking for Ayse and spotted her sitting in a chair next to her husband talking. The slam of the door he closed behind him caused James and Ayse to jump slightly and look.

Ayse smiled. "Well speaking of my father…" She stood up. "Did you talk to him, Father?"

"You better believe I did," John said crossly. "Oh, Ayse if I would have just known..."

Ayse shook her head. "I understand why you wanted me here, Father. It's fine." She smiled more. "Besides, it was fate, for if I had not stayed here, I would have never met James."

John looked up at James. "Indeed, though I wish more than anything I could have seen the wedding."

"Well, it wasn't really much of one," James remarked. "We were married on a ship, and I'm actually going up today to sign the license to make it completely legal."

John nodded. "I don't believe you need a piece of paper to be married. Ayse's mother and I were married in the same manner."

Ayse blinked. "You and Mother…you _were_ married after all?"

John nodded. "We were married by the captain of a ship, just like you and your husband, but we didn't make it back to get the document proving we had been wed. She…well, you know what happened."

Ayse nodded sadly. "Yes, I am aware of the circumstances."

"I would feel much better if we legalized our marriage," James stated. "As an officer of His Majesty's Navy, I am sworn to uphold all aspects of the law, including those concerning my personal life. That and…" He looked at John. "I wanted you to have the opportunity to give your daughter away this time."

John smiled at James. "Well if it makes you feel better, we ought to go ahead and make it right." He glanced at Ayse. "I can already see why you married him, Ayse, my dear."

She beamed, her cheeks turning pink. "Since you are here, Father, James has said that you are welcome to stay in our house for the time being, though I regret that I shall have much cleaning and dusting to do by myself until we can hire a servant."

"Did you say you needed a servant?" a gentle voice chimed in.

Ayse looked over and saw that Anne had come back out, presumably to visit with John.

"I did," Ayse said. "James's furniture and other personal effects are covered in either dust or sheets. It will take me forever to clean the house properly by myself."

Anne smiled warmly. "I am sure that Eloise would be more than happy to come over and help with your chores for a few days."

"Oh, Anne, I don't want to take away from your household," Ayse told her.

"Nonsense," she said. "Mary and I are perfectly capable of handling dinner arrangements and other chores. We shall get along just fine."

"That is a most generous offer," James told Anne. "Thank you."

"I will speak to her and send her over as soon as you're ready to have her," Anne said. "John, will you or anyone else be staying for dinner?"

John glanced at Ayse. "Er…what do you think, Ayse?"

"Well…I don't think we have any food at our house…"

"I know I don't have food there," James said. "If you are inviting us, we shall gladly stay. Firstly, however, we must be getting up to Fort Charles so that Ayse and I can sign our marriage license."

Anne nodded. "In that case, I will get to cooking dinner and when you return, it should be almost ready."

"What…about Edmund?" Ayse cautiously asked.

Anne simply smirked. "He can either eat with us or he can eat in the barn with the horses."

She winked and disappeared into the house as Ayse took James's arm. John opened the gate, and James led Ayse through.

"So tell me," John began. "How exactly did you two wind up together, anyway?"

James and Ayse glanced at one another, and James shook his head. "Well, go on and tell the story, Ayse, though I doubt he will believe it."

Ayse began to spin the tale of how she had found James in her dressing mirror, of the arranged wedding, and on the part where she told her father that Edmund had hit her, he knitted his brows together in an outraged scowl. But she plodded on with the story and how she met Elizabeth and made a friend out of her, the infamous Jack Sparrow, and Calypso's island where she explained the ritual by which James was brought back to life. John's expressions as the story unfolded went from amusement to outright laughter over Jack's antics to horror over Ayse's death and then to happiness when his daughter told him about the pirate wedding. There had been a good deal of questions along the way, one being how it was that James had died, in which James responded that was a long tale in itself to be told another day.

"Well," John reflected. "That was quite a yarn. You two have been through a good deal."

Ayse nodded. "That we have, and I suppose it's really no surprise that we figured out how we felt about one another."

"Yes, indeed, my daughter," John said. "I had always hoped you would find the right person for you."

"I'm just surprised you even believed any of it," James told him.

John chuckled. "I've been through a few adventures myself, one involving Esra, Ayse's mother."

They arrived at Fort Charles, and James belatedly realized that he had forgotten to extricate some funds from a hiding place in his house to pay for it. Fortunately, Ayse had brought along her bag of money that Jack had refused to take from her and pulled out the money needed to pay for the license.

When they had arrived in the office of the magistrate, James handed over the payment to the man who began writing up the license. Once this was done, a small, informal ceremony was held in which John could finally give his daughter away to the man she loved. James and Ayse signed the license, and John put his signature down as well as witness to the event.

As they walked back toward the Thomas house, James held Ayse's hand in his. John glanced at his daughter and the glow radiating over her features, and he could tell that she was happy and very much in love. He also looked forward to getting to know James as a son-in-law and that he was indeed a good choice for his beloved daughter.

John smiled, a question surfacing in his mind. "Well, what happens now?"

James looked down at Ayse, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "A second chance – for both of us."


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ayse pulled her cardinal red cloak around her neck tighter as her buckled shoes clunked across the wooden docks. Winter was dreadfully cold in London, and she had not yet grown accustomed to how grey and snowy it was in comparison to the beautiful, balmy weather of Jamaica. Yet she made her way along the pier as the ice cold water slapped below her and sailors working on various ships around her shivered whenever the wind howled through the hundreds of masts of all the ships docked in their berths.

In her gloved hand she clutched a neatly written letter sealed with a dark blue wax bearing the letter 'N' for her name. On the front, she had scrawled, 'To Mrs. Elizabeth Turner'. She heard many voices and occasionally would nod and smile when someone from one of the naval vessels would shout, "Ahoy, there, Mrs. Norrington!"

"Hello!" she would shout back with a wave of her free hand before continuing on.

Somewhere at the end of the docks she spotted a familiar merchant vessel, and she recognized at once the name on its bow: _Cielo Mio._ Sitting at a barrel with a log in front of him was the man she had met when she signed the same log ages ago when she had needed a way out of Port Royal.

"Pardon me," she said, causing the man to look up at her. "I have a letter to go to Haiti."

He grinned up at her. "Got another one, have ye, Mrs. Norrington?"

She smiled. "I do, and the usual payment?" She held out a few shillings.

He took the letter she held out to him as well as the money and grinned. "Aye, to Elizabeth Turner, right?"

"That's correct," Ayse said. "And I included a tip for your trouble."

He took the money and the letter from her hand and smiled. "Aye, thank you. I will have it there in a few months time."

"Godspeed, sir," she said before turning away.

Ayse knew that he had no idea that they had met before, when she disguised herself as a young man to gain employment on their ship and worked under the alias Andrew Thomas. Ayse had chosen not to disclose this information because she had, after all, abandoned them as soon as she was at Tortuga, not that it really mattered to her anymore, but perhaps it was the fact that Ayse Norrington wanted to leave behind her own mystery.

She looked out over the ocean and took out the spyglass that James had given her. After living in Port Royal for about a year together, he had finally received word that his request for transfer back to England had been approved, and they immediately set to packing their things. James had never forgotten the promise he made to Jack where he would no longer pursue him, and Ayse fulfilled a small promise of her own.

Very shortly after things had settled, Ayse and Mary broke the news of her pregnancy to Anne, who was in shock. She had been upset but she knew that nothing could be done and a grandchild was to be welcomed into the world whether they liked it or not. Edmund, however, had been furious over the whole thing, as all of them expected he would be, but after a little damage control on John and Ayse's part, he eventually accepted that marriage to Benjamin and having his child would be what made Mary happiest.

From then, Ayse and Mary shared a much better relationship as her belly grew, and she and James helped Mary and Benjamin find a home they could afford until Benjamin could become a master at his trade of being a merchant in Edmund's store. Mary eventually had a son, and both Ayse and Anne were there to help her cousin care for the child until she could get back on her feet. Last she had written, the boy had begun to walk.

Then Ayse thought about Alston, her former fiancée who had finally found a family to fill his home. He took up Ayse's suggestion and called on the bakery at which Martha was employed and found that this widowed woman was indeed a good lady. He grew to care for her very much and found her children a joy to be around as well. After a few months of courtship, Alston and Martha were married, and since he was a rather wealthy man, Martha was allowed to cease her employment with the baker and run her household as any good gentlewoman should. Though Ayse did not talk to Alston much, they had remained on good terms whenever they saw one another, and she was under the impression that they had an excellent and happy marriage. Ayse could not help smile at the fact that it was she who ought to take credit for Alston's overdue happy ending.

As for Ayse and her Uncle Edmund, they had a rockier relationship, especially since Ayse had struggled with forgiving him for his abominable treatment of her. Ayse had finally decided that while she could forgive him, she would never have a close relationship with him, and James had agreed that it was probably for the best. John was sorry to hear this, but as he was struggling with rebuilding his own relationship with his brother, he, too, decided that it had been for the best.

"Well did you send your letter?" a voice asked, interrupting Ayse's thoughts.

She nodded and held the spyglass up to her eye. "It should be on its way, and James should be back any day now." She scanned the horizon for his ship, the _HMS Fortitude._

She lowered the spyglass, her features etched with disappointment, but her father placed an arm around her. "Now, Ayse, when James makes a promise, you know he will uphold it. I think you should take another look in that spyglass of his."

Ayse sighed but put it up to her eye and scanned the horizon carefully. But this time when she looked, a set of masts were looming far out on the southeastern horizon. She carefully looked over what she could see of the ship's colors, and there was no mistake that it could very well be James's.

Ayse looked up at her father who was smiling reassuringly at her. "Shall we wait it out? There is a small inn just off the docks here. I'm sure they won't mind if we wait where it's warm."

Ayse sucked in a breath, not wanting to get her hopes up too much, but James had been away on a new assignment at sea for months and she missed him terribly. She couldn't stop herself from bouncing on her heels nonetheless.

"Oh, do let this wind pick up so they can get here faster!" she hoped out loud, earning a chuckle from John.

They sat at a table in the small lobby of the inn looking out the window and watching the sailors work on the docks. Occasionally, Ayse would lift her spyglass up and look out to see how much closer James was to her, and finally, when it was heading for its berth, she saw that it was indeed the _Fortitude. _Ayse jumped up, nearly knocking over her drink, and ran outside and down the docks with her father close behind. His daughter moved so quickly that he could barely struggle into his great coat in the cold winter air.

Ayse raced to the end of the dock where she knew the _Fortitude_ would be docking and bounced excitedly on her heels. As the crew carefully maneuvered it in and furled the sails, Ayse smiled and waved up at her husband. He shook his head, smiled, and waved back before barking another order to one of his crewmen.

Groves, who had finally managed to transfer to James's ship, looked down at Ayse and then back to James. "She's been waiting for you," Theodore remarked with a smile.

James tied off a length of rope. "Knowing her, she's probably been coming down here for the past month. She usually does when she knows I'll be home soon."

Groves chuckled as he coiled some rope. "It must be wonderful to have someone waiting for you when you arrive."

James offered a reserved smile. "It is, and what's even better is that she doesn't know you're on my ship, yet."

The ship had finally come to a full stop in the harbor where the anchor was dropped and the gangplank put out. As soon as James dismissed the crew, he made his way off the ship, and no sooner had his shoe hit the main dock he found Ayse catapulting herself into his welcoming arms.

"Oh, James! I've missed you so!"

"I've missed you, too," James replied. He released her and gave yet another subdued smile. "I've got a gift for you in my cabin on the ship, and…" He gestured behind him. "Look who I picked up."

Theodore Groves grinned as he came down the gangplank and waved at Ayse. "Hello there!"

Ayse lit up instantly. "Theodore!" She hurried over to the lieutenant and gave him a hug. "My goodness it's been so _long_!"

Lieutenant Groves laughed and patted Ayse on the back. "It has, hasn't it? It's always good to see you, Ayse."

"So are you going to be serving under James, now?" she asked.

He nodded. "Aye, though your husband really had to pull some strings to get me here. That's why it took so bloody long."

When Ayse and James lived in Port Royal, Theodore Groves was more than happy to visit the house where they shared good and jolly visits each time he graced them with his company. He had helped James and Ayse get out of Port Royal, and since their return, they had become the best of friends. In fact, Theodore was just as good of friends with Ayse as he was James, and it made the visits even more pleasurable. When they had gone back to England, Theodore never lost touch with James or Ayse, and James had promised him that he would try to bring him back to England to serve. Once he'd gotten approval for Groves to transfer to England, James made a rendezvous with Commodore Channing's ship to pass him off so James could bring him to England to enjoy Christmastide with them.

"You both must be so tired," Ayse said to both of them affectionately. "Theodore, I've got a spare room for you in our house, so as always, you are welcome to stay."

"Thank you for the invitation, Ayse," he said.

"Now let's get back to the house where Eloise will bring us some tea to warm us up."

Eloise had helped Ayse with cleaning her new home back in Port Royal, but as soon as it was found that Mary was to marry and move out, Anne did not really see the use for a servant any longer, for she alone could handle the chores around the house since it would now just be her and Edmund. In turn, she offered Eloise to the Norrington house where James and Ayse readily employed her. When the time came for them to leave, Eloise asked to accompany them so she could be closer to family of her own, and they accepted. She and Ayse were good friends, and when James was gone out to sea, Eloise would often keep Ayse company in the sitting room.

Additionally, Ayse's father had opened a store of his own in London, and he was considering another down in the Bombay. He had an apprentice under him, and Ayse would often work in his store for something to do while James was out at sea. He lived in a cottage just down the road from James and Ayse, and while James was away, he would come and stay in one of the upstairs bedrooms to be sure his daughter was safe.

"Ayse, where did you get that necklace?" James asked.

The necklace in question was a beautiful pendent with a green emerald set in intricately designed gold. The pendant hung on a thin gold chain around Ayse's neck which had become exposed after all the hugging she had done.

She smiled. "Oh, Father gave it to me this morning as a gift. It belonged to my mother."

"Is that so?" James asked. "It's remarkable. No doubt this is a priceless heirloom. Has it been in your family a long while?"

John shook his head. "Actually, I have no idea where Esra got it or how long she has had it." A smirk crossed his features. "I imagine that this necklace has a story behind it in itself."

James smiled. "Indeed. Well, let us get home and celebrate the holidays, shall we?"

Ayse smiled up at him and took his arm. "Yes, let's go home, James."

* * *

**A/N:** Well this is it, folks, the very last chapter of Mirror, Mirror. I would like to thank every one of you you for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting either me or this story. Thank you so much for the support! Without you guys, I would have never finished this. As I promised, I have one final gift for you, my readers. I have posted the picture I promised, but I am unable to link it in this author's note because for whatever reason, half the link disappears when I save this. So, just go to deviantart and look for Amani-Ishikawa, and you'll easily find the picture of them on my front page. :) This story, as with all of my stories, are completely open to illustration so long as I get a link to the picture. :) Thanks again everyone!


End file.
